Something Beyond Your Control
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: This is request from a follower whom, did state her half of the story was true but for me to add it. Hun I'm so honored you decided to share this with me and allow me to post it as a FanFic for you. I truly hope you like and it is still in progress. This story does contain some violent content, vulgar language, sexual content. I do not own any of the WWE Characters "The Shield".
1. Chapter 1

**This is an interesting request and I'm more that looking forward to where this story will lead. I will not go into to much detail. I believe it will have a mixture of several things, a lot of vulgar language and sexual content. The story is mine, although I do not own any of the characters that belong to WWE. I believe you will enjoy this interesting twist.**

Living in Texas with your boyfriend for over two years, you finally made up your mind. You decided to end your abusive relationship, and he made you feel so worthless. After thinking long and hard you decided enough was enough. Your boyfriend, Josh, went out of town for work and finally it was time to get out. You threw all your items, clothes, and threw them into black trash bags. Everything was in the back of your car. You ran into the house one last time and looked around for anything that you could have left behind. Your cellphone rang and you jumped. Looking at your cell and you see his number.

_"Hello?"_ Trying to control your breathing and that nothing was wrong.

_"What are you doing?"_ Josh says in an unusual tone.

_"Nothing, just keeping the place clean. Why Why do you ask?"_ Realizing you just stuttered.

_"You better not be leaving (Y/N). Do you understand me? Do you want another repeat of two days ago?" _

His tone scared you as you looked down at your arms, the bruises you still had from his beatings.

_"I-I'm not. Why would you think that babe? I love you."_ Now terrified that he knew you would do this today.

_"Well, you better be there when I get back in two days, or else!"_ Josh's threat scared you as he hung up the phone.

Your eyes fill with tears, terrified he would keep his word. You run out to the car, jump in and drive away not looking back. Tears falling down your cheeks, so scared he will find you. You just drive with no destination in mind. You know you can't run to your family nor your friends, because that is the first place he will look for you. He was truly a gifted manipulator, very handsome, a charmer, more than successful as a Sales General Manager for his company.

No one knew of his darker side, sadistic, cruel way of treating you. You would cook for him, and made sure everything was perfect for him. You would place it on the table and then a huge slap across the face. And he would throw the food w/plate to the floor. He would get up and start yelling at you, pulling you by your hair and throwing you to the floor.

_"You stupid bitch, I told you I don't want eggs on Tuesday's! Now you fucking eat that shit! You better not get up from there until you eat every fucking thing! Now great I'm going to be late you worthless whore!"_

He leans to the floor, pinching your arm with all his might making you scream. Slaps you again to shut up, and tells you,

_"You better eat it, I better not find it anywhere in the trash, or the garbage disposal, If I do I swear (Y/N), I will beat you like the fucking pathetic dog you are!"_ Hitting your head, as he walked out, grabbing his keys and jacket.

You snapped out of this state as the red light was now green and people were honking from behind. Still crying you kept driving, looking around not knowing what to do. You get on the freeway and start to drive, heading South. The gas tank light turns on and beeps, so you look for the nearest gas station. You pull into one get off, and walk inside to pay. You're at your car and pumping the gas, watching the cars pass by hoping not to see Josh's black Chevy 4x4.

You turn with the pop of the gas tank handle signaling the gas tank is full. You pump it a few more times. You hear an auto pull behind you, you tense. Slightly turning your head, from the corner of your eye you see a black something, and you start crying afraid to even turn around. Hearing the door opening you hear the voice and know its not Josh. With your heart being in your throat, it finally gets back into place. The other doors open, but you still will not turn around. These voices start to pass right by you, while you close the tank cap and turn to walk. Not seeing the last man you bump into him and drop your keys and phone. Frozen in fear, you stay huddled to the ground. Its not natural behaviour but its all you knew automatically w/Josh for making mistakes.

_"Hurry up Roman, we need to back on the road"_ Says one man.

_"Yeah, Im hungry Rom, hurry up"_ Says another.

_"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry. Let me help you."_ This man squats down to grab your things and still you don't move.

He gathers your keys and phone and gestures his hand towards you, which made you flinch. Tilting his head, squatted in front of you, seeing your tears spoke.

_"Ma'am? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"_, A raspy yet deep voice escaped from his lips.

_"Here take my hand let me help you up. It's okay, I won't hurt you."_ Seeing your state of mind, he was compelled to be as gentle as possible.

Hesitating yet he seemed sincere, so you reached and were picked up. You still feeling so insecure to look up directly at him, all you could see was denim jeans and a yellowish muscle tee that had some letters on the front. The top two letters that you noticed were C and F. You also noticed long black curls holding his shoulders down to his chest. You turned your head, grabbed your keys and cell as it went off which made you jump.

_"Th-Thank you"_ Scared to speak and went around the car and got in.

You turned on the car and drove off, looking in the rear view seeing this man looking concerned. He noticed the rock station bumper sticker you had. That was actually the station these three men were listening to while passing through Texas. You then noticed how handsome he was, you paid attention to the traffic on front and you were back on the road again, finally the freeway.

Hours later, you were now on I-10 passing Houston, Texas going towards Louisiana. Still not knowing where you were going, but felt a little better. No longer crying or scared, just a clear mind and driving. You turn on the radio, and find your favorite station, and listen.

It's now around 7p.m. and its getting dark, you stop at the nearest hotel. You walk in, tired and trying to get a room. You registered and give the young lady, your debit card.

She comes back _"I'm sorry ma'am but it declined."_ You knew at that moment Josh found out, you were gone. Sighed, you gave the girl a credit card.

_"I'm sorry try this one."_ Giving her the credit card knowing it would also decline but were hopeful.

_"Again ma'am I'm sorry, it declined as well."_ With a sad look on her face, since she saw your eyes watery about to cry.

_"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am."_ The clerk asked you.

_"No thank you, how can it get any worse?"_ Distraught and mumbling, you turn away and stepped quickly to get back to your car. Then the worst happened, the few moments inside registering and hoping you could sleep in peace. You see your car has been stolen, not able to take it any more you broke down crying. Sitting on the curb crying your eyes out, looking at your car keys in your hand and now nothing left to your name. No money, No credit, No car, No job, nothing. You get up to get walk back inside when a black SUV pulls up, but didn't notice anything due to your crying.

You ask the clerk for the manager. Talking to the manager as three men walk into the lobby of the hotel.

_"Please Sir"_, while crying, _"May I have a room, my-my car was just stolen, I have nowhere to go. I have no money, I-I have n-no credit. Or at least can I stay here in the lobby, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"_ Getting louder to where everyone looked to see the commotion.

_"Excuse me Sir, put it on my card, give the lady a room and breakfast meal."_ A tall man, with long black curls, looking at you, smiled and remembered who you were.

_"Thank you, thank you Sir, May God Bless you."_ Running up to him and w/out realizing who it was just gave him a hug. Tears in your eyes, you looked at him smiled then let go quickly.

The other two men accompanying him smirked at him then teasing him with their eyes. The manager helped the clerk register all four of you. You getting your hotel room key first, looking down walk down the hall to the elevator. The doors open and you walk in, as you press the floor to get to your room. Those same men grabbed the elevator doors and walked in as well. The elevator was silent except your little sobs in the corner. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The three men waited for you to step out first, when one spoke.

_"Ma'am? Ladies first."_ This time it was one of the other men who spoke. Tall, slender build, dark to medium short blonde hair with beautiful light colored eyes. Gestured you with one arm outstretched to step out.

The other two men, almost with their jaws to the floor and wide-eyed where shocked that he was even nice. Knowing him so well, he was never the type to be polite to anyone.

With this kind gesture, you stepped out, head low and still sobbing. You only glanced up to see where your room was at. Finally, seeing room 313, you use your key and take a big sigh of relief. You look toward them walking down the hall towards you looking for their rooms as well. You smiled, entered your room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around in the dark, you make your way to the bathroom and turn on the light there. Standing in front of the sink, you look in the mirror. You realize you truly look pathetic, your makeup is trashy, your hair almost horrific. You wash your face, dry off and grab the small wash towel get it moist with cold water, and squeezed it out. Walked towards the bed, laid down placed the cold compress and placed on your eyes to prevent eye swelling in the morning. Laying their finally realizing, you're alone, no Josh, no pain, no terror, _"Could this be? Am I finally free?"_ These thoughts made you feel so much better.

Relaxing what seems a few minutes was actually 3 hour nap. There was a knocking at the door. You thought to yourself, no one knows you are there. So still scared you get up and ask, _"Who is it?"_

_"Ma'am, My name is Seth from room 311 my friend Roman got you the room."_ His voice sounded so soothing even through the door.

You open it, and standing there is a tall man also slender in build, with an interesting twist to his hair. You have never seen this before on a man and thought it fit him nicely. The right side of his hair is a literal bleach blonde and everything else is either dark brown or black in color.

_"Yes? How can I help you?"_ Still wondering why he would knock on your door.

_"Well, we were wondering if you would like to join us for a midnight snack. We feel bad that you were literally left stranded. And you must be hungry."_ His calming voice had you paying attention.

_"Seth, Seth right?"_ He nods, _"I already appreciate what your friend has done for me. I'm grateful but I must decline, thank you for thinking about me. But I'm not really in the mood for company."_ You start to close the door and he steps back.

Seth walks back to the room and Roman sat up right away, Dean looks at him and then at Seth. Seth told them what you said. Roman shook his head.

_"What the hell man? What happened to her and now no money or even her car. She was the woman I told you about that look terrified back at that gas station."_ Roman explained to them.

They all shook their heads and then room service knocked on the door. Dean jumped up like a starving maniac to open the door. In comes the food, smelling wonderful, he takes the rolling table away from the man.

_"Seth pay the man, so we can eat, I'm starving!"_ Grabbing a plate and checking out what to attack first.

Seth shaking his head he apologized to the gentleman gave him a tip and shut the door behind him. Dean grabbed some pizza, meat lover pasta, and some cheese lover ravioli, grabbed some water and sat on the bed. Stuffing his face and watching T.V.

_"Are you kidding me, Dean?"_ Both Seth and Roman, glared at him.

_"Give me a break"_, Roman gathers a plate and gets a little bit of everything and two bottled waters.

_"I'll be right back."_ Roman opens the door and walks out.

**Knock... Knock... Knock**

You hear at the door again, and sighed to yourself. _What the hell man, who is bothering me now? _Dragging yourself out of bed, walk to the door.

_"What?!"_ Now startled that the same man who got you the room was now standing in front of you.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Sir. How may I help you?"_ Your soft tired voice whispers.

_"Look Ma'am..."_ He starts to speak.

_"I'm sorry Sir, please my name is (Y/N). Ma'am is my mother."_ You cut him off but couldn't help but smell the food which made you hungry.

_"Okay (Y/N). My name is Roman"_, Looking down on you smiling. _"I know you don't want to eat with us, which is fine. But please take this food, I don't know what you have been through and I know it is none of my business. So please take this food I know you are hungry."_ Handing the plate and bottled water to you.

_"Y-you didn't have to"_,shyly looking down while grabbing the plate. _"Thank you, Roman."_ Still looking down smiling.

_"Hey (Y/N), we get up around 5:30 a.m. to go down and eat. If you want to join us before we leave."_ Roman being so kind you shyly glanced up at him and your heart almost stopped looking at this kind man. Being so handsome, you didn't even know what to answer.

You nodded and stepped back to place the plate on the table by T.V. Roman nodded goodbye and closed the door behind him. Now he could relax, knowing you were at least eating something. Back at the room Roman kept thinking how you were so distraught earlier at the gas station, then desparate in the lobby. He was just to much of a nice guy to just let it go. Seth and Dean finally went back to their rooms and Roman was just laying there looking at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Open this door you fucking bitch! I told you I would find you! Open this fucking door or else!**

You jumped out of bed, and ran into the bathroom scared out of your mind. Crying and wondering how in the hell did Josh find you.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**I'm going to beat you like the bitch you are! You just wait, I will get this door open! You are so fucking stupid you used the credit card!**

Roman, jumped up a bit startled at the commotion from your room. He put his shirt on and opened the door.

_"Hey man, do you know what time it is? What is up with all this commotion fool?"_ Roman stated a bit irate.

_"Hey Roman, what the hell is goin on man?"_ Seth with all his hair messed up walking up to Roman barely awake.

_"Oh, not that it matters to you Sir, but mind your own business I just need to talk to my wife in private. If you dont mind butting out."_ Josh said sarcastically.

_"I'm not your wife, leave me the fuck alone Josh! Go Away! I am not staying with you anymore!"_ Faintly everyone heard from deep within the room.

Shocked Josh turned and banged the door more, **_"Did you just talk back to me?! You fucking little whore! I'm going to break your fucking jaw now!"_** Now kicking the door with his right leg.

_"Josh is it? I suggest you walk away now before we call the cops."_ Roman looks at Seth, _"Seth call the front desk and tell them the disturbance from an abusive asshole on the third floor." _

_"Asshole?, Who the fuck are you calling an asshole? You son of a bitch!"_ Josh using his arrogant dominant nature towards Roman, placing his hands on him. Big mistake!

Not knowing Roman, Joshs first mistake was confronting this powerhouse. His 6ft 3, 260+ pound frame alone towered over Josh by 4 inches at least. His second mistake was that Josh said "_son of a bitch_" Roman loved his mother and was nowhere near a bitch. He was raised to respect women, period. And Josh's final mistake was pushing Roman on his chest. Then Roman glared at Josh, saw that there was a camera and with in seconds. Laid a good right hand punch that knocked Josh out cold. By that time, the cops were already coming out of the elevator, and Seth out of his room. Roman stepped back from Josh and the cops searched him asked what was going on. Roman explained and told the cops to look at the camera it caught everything, finally ending it with it was self defense. While one officer stayed trying to get you to open the door, you finally opened it crying your eyes out terrified. The other officer not only took Josh to the back of his patrol car, but had a another officer, night shift supervisor, check out the footage.

After viewing the footage, Josh was taken in for Code 808 (Disturbance of the peace), and Code 242 (Assault) on Roman. Roman was cleared of anything and the cops left their card w/ a case number if anyone needed any information in the future.

Knowing Josh was going to stay in jail for the weekend until he saw the judge Monday morning. You had at least two days tops to get away or out of the state.

Looking at Roman, tears running down your cheeks, _"I'm so sorry Roman, It's my fault I was stupid enough to use the credit card I had. I'm so sorry please forgive me. You have been so nice to me and I almost put you in jail. I'm sorry, I-I'm so so sorry."_

Being 3a.m. Roman just shrugged it off telling you, _"Hey (Y/N) its okay go back to bed, its not your fault try to get some sleep. I will see ya in a few hours for breakfast okay. It's not your fault your ...whatever is an asshole. Now go in and see ya in a few." _

Seth still half asleep just turns around and goes back to bed.

And where was Dean you say? Well Dean was with his behind so far up north that a bomb could have fallen on him and wouldn't have even budged. He was a deep sleeper, so he slept through all the commotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Now around 6 a.m., everyone slept in a bit late. You didn't really sleep after that commotion. You were to scared to. You got up from the bed washed up w/what you had there in the bathroom. Still having the only clothes you had on. Pulled your hair back, when there was a knocking at the door.

_"Who is it?"_ words barely coming from your mouth, hoping it was not Josh.

_"(Y/N), its me Roman. Are you ready for breakfast my treat?"_ Roman still tired since he didn't sleep either.

Opening the door you see a tired man, in grey sweats n black muscle tee and hair also pulled back in a ponytail. You close your door with only your cell, keys to a car you no longer have and the hotel room key.

_"Uh, Roman? I would like to thank you for helping out with this room and for last night. Oh and for also treating me to breakfast. Wait where are your friends?"_ You were amazed you even said this much, since you have learned not to speak to anyone due to Josh's jealousy.

_"Oh those two fools are already chowing down. I told them We'd meet them down there."_ He said looking down at you with a tired but friendly smile,

_"Oh I do have something to ask you though."_ Pausing a bit since he did not know how you would respond nor react., _"I was wondering, since you do not have anyplace to go, no money or anything. And I doubt you want to be here when that creep gets out of jail, Monday. Would you like to join me and my friends in Florida?"_

Stunned he would even ask you. You, that you were a complete stranger. You thought as you were looking down the hallway to the elevator.

_He does have a point, although you do not know these men, but Roman himself seems to be a really nice guy and even Seth. Dean you were still not sure of, only the kind gesture in the elevator. In all honestly you thought being with them would be a whole lot better than getting abused in all sorts of way by Josh._

_"(Y/N)? did you hear me?"_ Roman asked again. Which snapped you out of your train of thought.

_"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about your question. And you made a lot of good points, so the answer is yes. If you're sure I won't be a bother."_ You slightly smile but still scared.

Now in the eating area. You saw Seth kick Dean under the table as you two joined them. You noticed Seth kept smiling at you. You actually thought he was just to adorable. He was adorable, you found all of them adorable. Especially that they offered you to take you with them.

After breakfast, everyone went up to their rooms. You had already turned in your key. You told Roman you would wait for them downstairs. Seth asked you if you wanted to take a quick shower and change into some fresher clothes. Roman looked at him with this a bit jealous type glare. Seth winked at him and then smiled at you.

"Well, I think my clothes can fit ya. Come on, I'll stay with Dean while you take a quick shower." Seth pulls you by the hand and you pulled your hand back.

_"Oh I'm sorry, my apologies. I'm goofy that way. Please let me get you some clothes."_ Seth walks beside you reaching into his pocket to get the hotel room key.

All three, back up in the rooms, Roman watching Seth as he went through his bag and found some black sweats and one of his work out shirts for you to wear. He showed you were everything was at, he left you his brush so you could fix your hair a bit. He smiled and pushed Roman out of the room and they waited in Dean's room. Roman already had his bags ready since he couldn't sleep so why bother trying last night. He grabbed his bags and waited in Dean's room as well.

They talked amongst themselves, Dean kind of moody as usual but always sarcastic. Seth taking a shower.

_"So Roman, you jealous Seth has the attention of your new girlfriend?"_ Laughing leaning back in the chair.

_"She is not my girlfriend Dean, and what was up with you being so nice to her on the elevator? huh?"_ Roman turned the tables on Dean for once which took the smirk of Dean's face.

_"Ha, He got you there Dean. So Roman why did you glare at me when I was helping out your girlfriend in my room? What? You don't trust me with her?"_ Now it was Seth's turn to pick on Roman from the shower.

_"Look you damn fools, she is not my girlfriend. And Seth if I remember correctly you were the one who kept glancing and smiling at her all throughout breakfast. I'm surprised she didn't run in terror with you staring all the time."_ Roman trying to ignore their comments. He gets up and turns the shower faucet to the cold setting on Seth.

_"Aaaaah! Thats fucking cold Roman! What the Hell!_ Seth screaming at the cold water hitting his back while he was washing his hair.

Roman walks back to the bed sits when he hears...

**Knock Knock**

_"Guys, may I come in?"_ Wondering if you can just walk in or wait for someone to open the door.

_"It's open (Y/N), come in."_ Roman yells from the bed, where he was sitting on the edge.

When you shut the door and walk in both Dean and Roman look at each other and glance at how good you look in Seth's clothes. You notice Dean, with this mischievous smile undressing you and that made you blush. Turning away you look at Roman and you actually caught him staring at your breasts and saw him lick his lips. Blushing a little more and giggled, you sat down with your back to the head board.

Seth comes out of the bathroom holding the towel in front of his head drying his hair and nothing else on.

You let out a scream, _"SETH! OMG!"_, ducking behind Roman and your hands over your face. You couldn't get that out of your head. That image from the nether regions. His wet body, you actually were turned on by it. But couldn't stop blushing, hence your hands over your face. You've seen men before, but with all this crap with Josh it was hard for you to adjust being a normal female again, a woman who could appreciate a mans body with out fear.

Everyone laughs, especially Seth. Winking at Roman, who's not smiling anymore.

_"Seth put some damn clothes on, I told you not to scare the poor girl."_ Roman glaring at Seth.

Seth grabs what ever out of his bags and returns to the bathroom showing his ass walking back.

Check out time:

All four of you head to the front desk. Turning in hotel room keys, Seth stands next to you just to irritate Roman. All of them noticed Roman towards you. Yes Roman always respected woman, but he was just too nice to you and that right there caught their attention. Although they all were trying to get your attention in some way. Now with bags in tow all of you walk towards the SUV. Get in and start to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving down the road, you're in the back seat, with Seth. Dean is driving and Roman riding shotgun. Now back on I-10 heading towards Florida. You take in the view and you do feel free. Your thoughts do collect themselves all at once.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually away from Josh now. He's in jail, I'm in the backseat of a SUV with complete but nice strangers. One already saw naked. Naked, mmm._

You turn and glare at Seth from head to toes. Seeing his clean, slender and very toned chest. The V-shape muscle tone around his pelvic area took you to his penis. And yep that is the image you really can't get out of your head. You stared for a bit, when you felt a nudge. Seth was looking at you noticing his penis and you felt your face burn up. You knew your face was a literal tomato red, Seth winked at you and laughed. Roman looked back, while you turned away to look back out the window, giggling with embarrassment. Roman looked at Seth, wondering what he is doing and all Seth is doing sitting there with a huge smile on his face, making Roman and Dean wonder what is going on back there. Dean kept looking in the rearview mirror watching. Roman kept looking back and would smile. Throughout the drive Roman would talk to you and of course the other two would enter the conversation.

Still bashful you would smile, giggle and sometimes shy away. You were so flattered from all the attention they gave you. You felt like the only woman left in the world. Each one competing for you attention. Now on the border of Mississippi and Alabama, Dean pulls over to not only put gas in the SUV, but to stretch out, grab something to munch on and get Seth to drive. All get out of the SUV, when you get out you cant help but stretch curving you back and leaning all the way forward with your hands to the floor. You see no one is behind you, you keep that hold then you see two feet standing behind you and you get up quick. Seeing its Roman, you bashfully smile.

_"Come on, lets get something to eat or drink."_ Roman smiling at you after seeing what he did.

He gestures his arm, letting you know its okay to hold on to him. Still not ready to touch anyone yet, you just smile and walk next to him. In the store, Dean looks around walking cocky like he always does grabbing some grub to munch on, and Gatorade. You grab some bottled Ice Tea and some Limon Chips. Roman grabs water and whatever he felt like eating at the moment and getting something for Seth.

Back at the SUV, you put the chips in the back, you turn and are chatting with all three guys when from the corner of your eye you see a huge black Chevy 4x4. The terror they saw in your eyes automatically made them turn. You starting shaking and the Ice Tea fell from your hands, with Dean catching it before it hit the ground. Seth trying to calm you down. Roman standing in front of you with his back towards you looks at the Chevy 4x4 and notices the plates. So he knew it was okay, he turned around and grabbed you by the shoulders.

_"(Y/N) it's okay, Its not Josh. Those are not Texas License Plates. They're Alabama plates. Remember he is in jail back along the Texas/Louisiana border. We are practically two states away. Please calm down, stop crying."_ Holding you close, Roman looks at the other two.

They get upset with what the hell did this guy do to you. All they knew were the bruises on your arms n neck. The asshole back at the hotel, the insecurities deeply embedded in you and the terror you felt seeing anything that you thought was this asshole.

Getting you back in the SUV, all jumped in and drove off. You being sad, and angry at yourself for breaking down. You sit there staring outside, for a while then start to get sleepy. You turn to see Seth driving and he winks at you. That put a smile on your face, turning you see Dean he looked at you he also winks but sticks he tongue out you. You giggle but your once gutter-head comes out for a bit, looks at the tongue and thoughts of what he could do made you blush. Finally turned to look at Roman and he was asleep sitting next to you. You slide over a bit and place you head on his shoulder and close your eyes. He knows its you and just opens his eyes to look at Seth and Dean gawking at him and now he winks at them with a big smile on his face. Closing his eyes, as well and falls back asleep.

Finally in Florida, Dean turns around and smacks Roman to wake up which in return wakes you up from Romans jerk. Trying to focus around, giving Dean the look of I was sleeping you ass. Dean smiles and then turns around. You ease up look at Roman and his smile starts to make your day. All of them make you feel so at ease now and its been only a day since you met them.

Looking around, you see Palm Trees, the tropical plants and then Roman nudges your arm and points out to the great ocean view actually the Gulf of Mexico. You end up practically on top of him looking and pushing him over.

Giggling, you state _"Can we stop? I want to wet my feet. Please!?"_ Pouting your lower lip, and batting your eyes at Seth, then Dean, and very close to Roman.

They couldn't resist. They pulled over, the sun is starting to set. The beautiful hues in the sky, and when Roman gets out you run to the sand. Then taking off your shoes and socks. You pull up the sweats Seth gave you up to your knees and run to the water.

These three looking at you, look at each other, thinking the same thing. Take off their shoes, pants,sweats and shirts. Hit the alarm on the SUV and run to the water as well. Acting like little boys, are yelling as they run after you. You start running as Seth yells he was going get you. You can't help but run like a lunatic.

Bam! Dean knocks him down and jumps over him and starts after you. You throw your shoes at him and he smiles that lunatic smile. Right when he is about to grab you, he turns to the left and tackled to the sand.

You stop because of the impact looking at Roman and Dean. They were both okay, being men and competitive. Roman sights are now on you.

_"Oh shit!"_, looking like a deer in front of headlights, you snap out of it, pleading with Roman not to do what he is thinking of doing. All you get is a smile, damn you loved his smile, then noticed he didn't have his shirt on. You looked hard but then turned and ran or tried to. He caught up to in a few steps, swooped you up. You screamed grabbing his neck.

_"Don't Rom, please put me down. Eeek! No! Ahahaha!"_ Giggling and squeezing his neck hoping he couldn't throw you since you were literally hooked on like a sea monkey.

He managed to run in the water all the way to his waist and let you go. You shivered from the cold at first but felt warm. Then out of nowhere Seth and Dean come running like raving lunatics and you braced yourself still holding on to Romans neck.

**SPLASH!**

All of you are under the water for a few seconds. All coming up laughing and splashing water at each other, you screaming for them to stop and slashing water back. You somehow manage get behind Roman to keep the water from getting you.

_"Oh no you don't"_ Dean grabs you from the waist and pulls you to the center of all three of them. You were laughing to hard that you no longer were making a sound. You gave in raising your hands in surrender covered your face and tried to walk away from them when you bumped into someone. Rubbing your eyes you look up and see its Seth smiling at ya. That same image of him naked runs back into your mind and you blush again. They all laugh and when you walk around them they still keep acting like little boys splashing water and trying to splash you while you were walking away. You sit on the edge of the water, watching them and thinking it seems like forever that you had this much fun and so much laughter. Who where these men? Where did they come from? And they made you feel like you knew them for a long time. The peace that filled your body while looking at them, you glanced up at the sky seeing the first star. Smiling you make a wish _"I wish to finally find peace and happiness in my life." _

_"What you doing? You wishing on a star?"_ Seth asks as they all walk up from the water.

_"Yep"_ as you nodded and noticed they all were practically naked except for the trunks. You enjoyed the view from all of them.

_"So what did you wish for?"_ Dean asked reaching for you hand to pick you up.

_"She can't tell you Dean. If she does it will not come true."_ Seth looks at Dean shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

_"Oh it will come true, I know it will."_ Roman looks into your eyes, staring for a bit and smiles.

All of you walk back to the SUV lightly pushing each other. You then realize you are all wet and didn't want to get the SUV upholstery dirty or wet. They have no problem being in their trunks getting changed into their clothes since they left their stuff in the SUV. But you, you were not planning to take a dunk. Looking at Roman you tell him.

_"Roman since it was your fault I ended up in the water. You get me some dry clothes to wear."_ Staring at him like he did earlier.

Laughing he opens the back of the SUV and gets his bag, pulls out some gym shorts and another muscle tee.

_"And how do you expect me to change"_ You said looking around for somewhere to change.

He laughs again grabbing a towel from the back of the SUV shuts the door. Seth and Dean were looking from the front and gave Roman you lucky dog look.

_"Here I'll hold up this huge towel around you and you can slip in and out of those wet clothes and I won't look when you put the dry ones on."_ Smiling down at you.


	5. Chapter 5

You turn around while he had his arms almost completely around you. You slide out of the wet clothes but leave your bra and panty on. You slide the muscle tee on first. Then you bent over to put the gym shorts on when you accidentally rub your behind on Roman's front region.

Giving Seth and Dean the look of "Oh yeah, I gots this." nodding his head up and down with a huge smile on his face. You can hear Seth and Dean laughing in the front.

You turn around and saw this expression and smacked him. He started laughing wrapped his arms with towel around you, picked you up and walked to the passenger side door. Opened it up and put you in. He then picked up the wet clothes put them in the back of the SUV and jumped in.

Seth still driving, almost arriving to Roman's house, he picks up the speed. It's dark by now and Seth makes all these turns and then pulls into this driveway to a house or Condo you couldn't tell. Everyone leaves their bags in the SUV tired and exhausted.

Roman opens the door with you behind him, then Seth, and finally Dean. Lights turned on and you were amazed at the motif design he had. Clean lines, sort of modern. Fond of unique types of furniture you recognised the two sofa/beds in the living room.

Roman had the de Sede sofa/bed piece from Swiss makers. These two pieces placed strategically to face a fireplace with a multifunctional ottoman in the center of the two. Walls a crisp white, and above the fireplace mantle a gorgeous flat screen T.V. Roman went to the kitchen asking if anyone wanted anything. Nodding no, Roman just comes back to the living room. You keep looking around seeing how everything just bounced and complimented each other. Roman asks you if you are ready for bed. Seth and Dean look at him in the way he said it. Laughing at each other, you smiled and looked away from all of them.

_"Here, you can sleep in my room. I'll take the guest room and these to fools for laughing can sleep on the couch."_ Roman walks with you to his room.

_"Roman, thats not fair, I don't like sleeping on the couch man, come on!"_ Dean whining like a big baby.

_"Dean"_, you called him, _"You do know those two couches as you call them are sofa/beds right?"_

Confused he looked at them, _"From where?"_

You walk over there, gestured him to move off the sofa/bed. Started manoeuvring the sofa/bed around. Telling him to pull the cushions out this way and that way. Seth moved the ottoman and slid the other sofa/bed back and watched how you did but played stupid so you could help him too.

During this time, Roman was surprised you knew of the de Sede Collection. He just leaned against the wall watching you bend over, giving orders and was quite turned on by it. Then realising these two were getting to attached to you and his tad bit of jealousy nature, moved over to you and said,

_"(Y/N), hun I think those two can handle it, they are not that stupid. Let me get you settled in and show you where everything is at."_ Placing his strong hand on your back pushing you towards the bedroom.

Opening his bedroom door, you walk in he turns on the light. He walks to his master bathroom, gets you a towel an extra toothbrush he had in the medicine cabinet. Showed you everything around and before he walked out he turned and nodded to you goodnight.

These three were all teasing each other and each thinking to themselves, they truly liked you. They knew they had to work through those insecurities, the obstacles, but wish they knew what happened to you so they could help. All three were watching TV in the living room. Seth on one of the sofa/beds, Dean on the other and Roman sitting on the ottoman. For some reason they were not tired and still full of energy. When the master bedroom door opens. You bashfully walk out and looking down walk towards them.

_"Guys"_, barely making eye contact with and still trying to cover the bruises they have already seen. _"I want to tell you all something."_

They all look at you, glance over at each other then back at you.

_"What's wrong hun?"_ Seth always the more sensitive one.

_"Oh nothing at the moment Seth. I just wanted to say to you all personally before I lose my nerve, T-That..."_ Trying to make eye contact, _"That I am very grateful for what you all have done. You three have made me happier than I have been in a very very long time. I had almost forgot what it was to have fun and laugh again."_ Reaching for Dean to get up.

Dean looking at Seth and Roman, then getting up. You placed your arms around his waist and hugged him and whispered _"Thank you, for making faces at me to make me smile today and for being nice to me on the elevator."_. He sort of froze, but hugged you back. Dean didn't want to look at the other two knowing they were going to make faces.

You let go slowly, and he loved your hands touching him. And didn't want you to let go.

You secondly went to Seth and reached for him. Seth more than happy to get up all smiles, he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed before you could react. He tilted you backwards and you let out a small cry of laughter and held onto him. Holding on to him, you whispered, _"Thank you for being such a crazy nice friend, and I appreciate it."_

Finally walked over to Roman who was already standing up. You tried to look at him and managed to glance at him for a few seconds. Then looked at your hands and your thumbs twirling in front of you. He touched your chin lifted up your face and your eyes were all teary eyed. _"Roman, I d-don't have the words to express, what I am trying to say. Ever since you saw me at the gas station. Although I didn't see your face, I remembered your arm sleeve tattoo, and your kindness..."_

Roman cuts you off, _"(Y/N) you don't have to explain anything..."_ As you put your index finger on his lips to shut him up.

_"Please shut up so I can finish."_ You tell Roman so you can continue, _"Giving my keys, and cellphone. Then at the hotel giving me a room. Asking me to come along. And now you give me your room to sleep in. These tears are not from sadness this time, they are happy grateful tears, Thank you."_ Then you reached around him and hug him tightly.

Roman returned the same tightness, he felt your grip around his lower back. When you began to pull away you stopped your hands again on his waist. Right when you were about to let go he placed his soft lips on your forehead giving a small peck, and smiled at you. _"Your welcome, I'm glad you had fun today. Now go get some sleep."_

The moment you turned around and looked at them right when you were closing the bedroom door. You smiled and slowly shut the door. You took a deep sigh, walked to the bed. Laid down, and slowly closed your eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Its morning around 5am and you're up already in the kitchen making breakfast. It's Monday so, automatically you make Josh's breakfast he wanted on Monday's. It was just instinct since you have lived in hell for two, long abusive years. Making the table perfect for breakfast. Dean gets up first, he could smell the bacon, cooking, and the fresh homemade hashbrowns. This made his mouth drool, he got up and ran to the bathroom to wash up. Seth was the next one to get up, his hair all out of place, rubbing his eyes and sits at the table. He then puts his head on the table kind of hard that it made the utensils jump and you automatically jumped, dropping the plate of bacon on the floor, breaking the plate. You start to sob, a nervous wreck and frantically try to pick everything up apologizing for every little thing. Roman heard the plate break so he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Seth jumped back, startled and then saw you freaking out crying. Grabbing one of the broken pieces, you cut your hand. Seth gets up to help you and check your hand. You huddle and cringe thinking you're going to get hit.

_"Whoa (Y/N), Hey its me Seth. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay."_ Reaching slowly for you, touching your shoulder.

Roman sees you, and walks around the table finding the shattered plate and bacon on the floor. He wasn't worry about the plate as he looked at Seth.

_"She cut her hand, Rom."_ Looking at Roman to help him get you up.

Roman squats down and touches you with his right arm, knowing you would see the tattoo sleeve he had. Softly talking to you, both Seth and Roman make you stop crying. Still having your hand in a fist one could see the blood still dripping. They get you up, and sit you at the table.

_"Babygirl, let me see your hand. I need to see if you need stitches."_ Roman grabbing your hand with ease.

_"Oh its nothing I just need spider web, and I can make it stop bleeding."_ You looking at your hand.

Seth confused, looking at Roman and back at you. You looking at them know they think you're crazy.

_"What it does work, I'll go outside and look for some."_ Telling them, while trying to get up.

_"No you stay there. Here is a towel apply pressure I will look for spider web."_ Still looking at you like you are crazy.

Lucky for you and Roman he walked a little ways from the front door and found several spider webs and made sure there was no spiders on it. Gathered them up and walked back to the kitchen. Handing them over to you grabbed it. You applied the web to your cut pushing it in, you cringed as you applied pressure. To their amazement the bleeding seem to cease. Roman sat there in awe and Seth standing there with the cutest what the hell just happened expression.

You asked Seth for a towel or bag of ice to place on your cut. Also asking Roman if he had any peroxide water. The towel you had your hand on was on the table and still applying a bit of pressure on your cut. Grabbing the bag of ice, you place that on top of the wound to help the bleeding. Ice does help the blood slow or stop in a cut. Roman comes back with a first aid kit and peroxide water.

By this time Dean is finally out of the bathroom and sees the commotion in the kitchen. He sees blood, and says _"What the hell happened?"_

_"Long story, I'll tell ya later."_ Seth rolls his eyes at Dean.

Dean looks over at you concerned, _"You okay?"_

You nod yes and tend to your wound. Seth grabs one of the chairs and sits between you and Roman as he watches and hold items Roman is giving him. With the first aid kit open, he looks through the bandages, gauzes, and whatever he can find in there. You moved the ice from your cut and see its not that bad. You slowly get a piece of the spider web and pull it off your cut. Seth cringing, watching that it might hurt. He always puts that grin on your face.

_"Dean get me the large bowl from that bottom cabinet by the fridge."_ Roman tells him so he can use it for you.

Grabbing your hand and placing it inside the bowl. Opening the peroxide bottle, Roman holds your hand and gives you the look are you ready. Keeping a serious face, you nod yes but grab Seth's hand. Roman pours the peroxide water over your wound and cringing looking towards you. You have no expression but are squeezing the crap out of Seth's hand making him laugh.

Dean picking up the bacon off the floor and the rest of the shattered pieces he picks up w/the broom and dustpan. Dean leans against the countertop and starts to eat hash browns and bacon. Hearing the crunching all three of you look at him. You start laughing instead of crying anymore. Roman looks at Dean in disbelief shaking his head. Seth sees you laughing and cups your face wiping away your tears.

_"What?"_ Dean looks at Roman.

_"Nothing stops you from eating does it? Stupid fool."_ Roman can't believe he would rather eat than help out.

_"Well what do you want me to do, hold her in a headlock while you fix her hand."_ Dean being the smart ass he is, _"You two look like you have everything under control."_

Roman continues to take care of your hand, putting antibiotic ointment on your cut, then breathable gauze, and finally wraps up your hand. You're feeling so special with all the attention, you cup Seth's face saying thank you with your eyes. You get up and hug Roman telling him the same thing. Then you walk towards Dean, while they watch you stand in front of him. Not saying a word, looking at him chewing away. Looking the plate, then him, back at the plate then him. Dean starts to chew slower each time you look at the plate then back at him. You keeping a serious face, finally holding a piece of bacon in one hand and the plate in the other, he is no longer chewing w/an awkward look in his face. You grab his hand with the half eaten bacon and move it towards your mouth. Dean's eyes grew wide when you placed the bacon in your mouth touching his fingers with your lips. Taking the bacon away from him, you wink and the biggest smile truly defining his dimples came across his face. Walking away you go to the living room, and sit down on the sofa/bed. A couple of pieces of bacon and a hashbrown in a small plate and you're all comfy on the sofa/bed.

Roman finished putting up the rest of the supplies and grabbed some hash browns and bacon that Dean didn't eat. Dean still looking at his fingers that your lips touched, then ran to the sofa/bed that happened to be the one he slept on and the one you were sitting on. Seth grabbed his protein shakes he drinks every morning. Staring at you, gestured for you to move. You looked at him nope. Seth looking at Dean to move you. Loved the idea he picked you up and moved you to the center of the bed. You let out a squeak, then started laughing and were now in between Dean and Seth on the sofa/bed.

Roman sees this, although he won't show it, but he is a little bit jealous. When he all of sudden hears you call him.

_"Rom, Rom, where are you sweetie, save me from these stalkers"_ Giggling as Seth and Dean both nudge you from either side. _(Not knowing how ticklish you are.) _

More than happy to obliged he walks around to the front of the sofa/bed. Stares at Seth, then Dean, then out of nowhere grabs your thighs and pulls you towards him. You squeaked loudly followed by a huge laughter, and your legs were now on each side of his and you pelvis on the edge of the bed.

He kneels down in front of you, when he wanted to lean in for a kiss you froze and backed away quickly, running back to the room.

_"I'm sorry I can't do this"_ Slightly sobbing go into the room and shut the door.

_"Way to go Roman, you just scared her you idiot"_ Seth glares at Roman while he gets up to go check up on you.

Dean glaring at Roman for doing that, yet he will not say anything. Just watching Seth and Roman throw little pit pats and not really arguing either.

_"No Seth, I'll do it, It's my fault. I'll talk to her."_ Roman already feeling bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the floor, sobbing and now feeling guilty when Roman was just being himself. You sit there when you hear light knocking on the door.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

_"(Y/N), May I come in its me Roman?"_ Feeling bad, you respond.

_"It's your place Roman, I can't stop you from entering your own room."_ Now looking down with your legs crossed at your ankles and holding a pillow to your chest with your chin on it.

Roman enters and sees you on the floor holding a pillow. He stands there and takes a deep breathe.

_"May I sit next to you? I promise to behave."_ Waiting for you to let him know its okay to sit or stand or something.

You tap the floor next to you but say nothing. You feel bad for reacting the way you did, and you're wondering why you did. Just sitting there in silence. Roman sits next to you and begins to speak softly.

_"(Y/N), hun, I'm so sorry for freaking or scaring you. That was my last intention."_ Roman pausing to catch his thoughts.

_"Hun, do you mind me asking you something a bit more personal?"_ Roman takes a deep breathe and exhales slowly.

You tilting your head towards him, while he tilts back hoping you would allow him to ask. You stare at him for a while, he places his hand on the side of your head and then smiles. Roman never taking his eyes off yours. Smiling back at him, as you take a deep breathe you nod yes.

_"Do you mind telling me what happened between you and that guy Josh, that has you so terrified? You know what you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry for asking it's none of my business. I'll just sit here with you, I'm so sorry I scared you, I truly feel crappy about this mama."_ Roman said then clearing his throat.

Your eyes begin to get watery as your mind is blown away by all the bad, horrific memories with Josh. Taking another and longer deep breathe and taking just as long while you slowly exhale. Not knowing where to start, you actually started from the beginning.

_"Roman, my story goes back two years, I didn't know where to actually start so I will start from the beginning and try to keep it short as possible. Okay?"_ Looking at him while you said it.

**Knock Knock...**

_"Is it safe to come in, and please do not be naked, well not Roman anyways"_ Seth and Dean started laughing.

You nod yes, waiting for all of them to just sit and be quiet. You thought to yourself, you owed them that much since they have been so so nice to you. Now that Roman told them to sit down and be quiet, letting them know you had something to say and do not interrupt. They agreed and as Seth sat to the right of you and Dean in front of you indian style, you started your story and/or explanation.

You began to speak as you thought back and they heard you speak out loud.

_You think back, to the first time you saw Josh. Oh how the charmer he was, his smile, his build, just his manner of treating you. He was the first to make a move on you while you were at the gym. You had noticed him, and would smile at him. When you had finished with the gym and were walking out of the gym. How he had stopped you and asked if you wanted to go out on a date. _

_"Josh did all the right things. Said all the right things. Listened to me when I was feeling down, holding me and not saying a word...I was going so perfect and he made me so happy and one day he asked me to move in with him, and I said yes, what could be more perfect, right?"_

_"Boy was I sadly mistaken" "The first month was fabulous. We talked a lot, and he told me his likes, dislikes, etc.."_

_"The love-making was okay I guess, We would..."_

Dean makes a face, _"Uh, do we have to hear the details?"_

Roman and Seth both kick Dean telling him to shut up, since they had their legs crossed in front of each of them.

_"Please continue." _Roman told you and you took another deep breathe.

"_One day, I was making dinner, and I remember it clearly...Something must of happened at work, because he came home so irate it wasn't even funny...Hearing the front door slam so hard, not only did I hear a picture fall, but I jumped as it startled me...Right when I was going to the kitchen entrance, he barges past me...Concerned I asked him, what was wrong...Out of nowhere he turned ...and what seemed to me...the hardest slap across my face... so hard I was knocked off my feet...The stinging was unbearable...I couldn't even touch my face it hurt so bad..." _Sigh-ing after another long exhale, you continue.

"_I told Josh, that what the hell did he do that for...Oh did I regret that...Thats when it all began.." _You cringe remembering.

_"Josh looked at me, like I did something wrong...He literally jumped on top of me and started choking me...I couldn't breathe..I kept grabbing his arms, his hands on my throat...my legs kicking behind him...He lifted my head up and slammed it to the floor...Luckily I didn't need stitches...I was almost to the point of passing out or I don't know maybe dying...That he released me...Gasping for air, coughing and looking at him in terror...He was still on top of me waiting for me to say something or do something...Still looking at him I tried to pull myself from under him...He tilts his head and told me where in the hell did I think I was going. That he didn't give me permission to move...He just started slapping me all over the place, pinching my arms with all his might...I started screaming hoping someone would hear me...and he covered my mouth with one hand and my throat with the other squeezing...He told me that if I ever did that again that was going to be my last sound I would make in this world...I froze in terror seeing that anger, the violence in his eyes...He really did mean it...After the last couple of slaps he punched me in my face and I felt my nose start to bleed...And that was even my fault..." _

A tear falls from your eye, that Roman wipes it off. He looked down for a bit slowly shaking his head in disgust of what Josh did to you and this was just the beginning. Looking back at you sitting in silence.

_"Josh said to me that look at what I did now that I was bleeding all over his floor...And after he smeared my face on my own blood he told me to go clean myself up and to clean the blood on the floor when I was done cleaning myself up...I could barely move from the pain but I used the towel I had on my apron to cup my nose and ran up the stairs to the bathroom...The pain I felt running up those stairs but I didn't care, I just wanted to be away from him...It took me awhile to make the nose stop bleeding...Seeing my face in the mirror I was horrified that I saw his handprint on my cheek, very well outlined...I still couldn't touch it...I took off my apron and under my blouse, I saw bruises from all his pinching all over my upper body...All of them already turning burgundy, some blue, others black..."_

(You looked at all three of them: )

Roman grinding his teeth since you could see the back of his jaw twitching.

Dean actually looking at you with such concern.

And Seth trying to hold his tears in, you see a tear down his left cheek. Wiping it away you tell him its okay.

_"I should stop, I don't want to make you guys upset."_ You exclaimed to them.

_"Nope, please continue"_ Dean said, _"We want to understand." _

Both Seth and Roman nod their heads in agreement.

Another deep breathe and you continue.

_"At that moment I was actually thinking to myself I need to get out...I walk down the stairs and see that Josh is sitting on the couch watching TV..." "Go clean that mess up, Josh told me as he twisted his neck back to look at me." _

_"I knew I didn't want to get beat up again I was already in a lot of pain and then I remembered the back kitchen door, I walked to the kitchen...passed the almost dry blood on the floor and reached for the door when I saw it was a key lock deadbolt... When I turn around...Josh was standing halfway in the kitchen..."_

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going, you slut?" "I remember being so shocked when he called me a slut...don't get me wrong I was already freaked that he beat on me, but now degrading me like that..."_

_"Walking towards me...Josh grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground and I tried to get back up that he kicked me in my stomach...Oh did I think the slap was pain...And again was I wrong...I couldn't breathe, it seemed forever, before I was able to gasp for air...as soon as I could breathe in a fetal position...He was on top of me again but this time it was different...He twisted me on to my stomach, and I tried to get away...He held my hair by pulling it towards him...He used his other hand to pull of my pants to my knees...I was scratching the floor trying to get away...Crying for him to stop... Not to do it...He pulled off my p-panty...a-an-and raped me analy ...I screamed in horrifying pain, and he laid on top of me grabbing my throat squeezing as he raped me like an animal he was...I guess I passed out from the pain or something because I woke up in the bed upstairs where we slept."_

Dean had tears in his eyes, they all did but they were shocked Dean had them. Him being the asshole of the three.

_"The next day he was acting like nothing ever happened...I couldn't move...I was in pain and he was taking care of me... bringing me food in bed...he even had painkillers on the nightstand...The doorbell rang and he said he would be right back...Josh comes up to the room with two huge flower arrangements with my favorite color vases, one in a tropical theme since I loved tropical plants and the other purple almost black roses since those are my favorite besides blue ones... He placed them on the shelf he cleared out for them so I could see them clearly...I thought to myself who is this person...Yesterday he beats the livin hell out of me, raping my ass literally, and now he is all lovey dovey..."_

_"A month or so goes by and he took care of me...He helped me get back on my feet...He took me with him everywhere, the gym, the store, to gatherings at his friends house..." "Ha, he would tell me that it's because he loves me so much and that he felt bad with what he did to me...He just didn't want to lose me...blah blah blah"_

_"I was even stupid enough to believe in him back then...He was a sweet talker and could con a blind man to buy reading glasses to see again...Thats how good of a con he was...Nobody even knew this sadistic, cruel man that I would see when he was angry."_


	8. Chapter 8

**You Continued your story and these three men sitting with you, just sat there. They would cry with you, wipe your tears, etc. And you truly appreciated everything. You felt their love.**

_"I knew better as time went on that he wanted me everywhere with him, and it was not because he loved me, it was because he wanted complete control, dominance, what ever you want to fucking call it...over me..."_

_"I know you're thinking why didn't I leave? Well no one knew he had me literally locked in the bedroom that was sound proof. Windows were bullet proof...so those couldn't be broken...And the bedroom door had a key lock deadbolt"_

_"If I didn't want to orally satisfy him, he would put a gun to my head and force me...plus make me swallow...If I didn't want to have sex, he would rape me...after each session of the abuse he would tell me...his face in mine...Pulling my hair and holding my jaw...I'm going to break you so might as well give in..." _

_"One day, I just couldn't take it anymore...I was so damn tired of the beatings...although it took him a 14 months but I finally broke...I couldn't stop crying and when I was finally done, when I was finally ...how did he say it...become his submissive bitch...all the beatings stopped unless I fucked up somehow...and trust me I tried not to get beat up._

_"He made me dress the way he wanted, always long sleeves to hide the beatings he gave me, I always had to have really heavy make up on to cover my facial beatings...If those were to bad to cover up he would stay home"_

_"Even telling me how to cook for him...I knew how to cook but he wanted everything his way...And I'll explain how."_

_This was his schedule: With all his meals he wanted a cup of black coffee and orange juice in a small glass._

_Mondays: (breakfast) Scrambled buttered eggs, homemade hashbrowns and crisp not burned bacon anywhere. _

_(dinner) Lemon Pepper Sweet Basil, filet chicken breast with buttered flavored vegetables.  
_

_Tuesdays: (B) French Toast, and tator tots. (D) Honey Mustard buffalo wings, and homemade fried cauliflower._

_Wednesdays: (B)Corn-beef Hash scrambled with eggs, with warm fresh homemade flour tortillas. (D) A well done steak, homemade mushroom gravy, and homemade mashed potatoes._

_Thursdays: Was actually one of two days that he wouldn't let me cook, because he had me tied to the bed having his way with me all damn day, on his day off._

_Fridays: (B) Homemade Blueberry Pancakes and sausage links. (D) He would have friends over and they ate pizza, pasta, and wings._

_Saturdays: (B) Homemade biscuits with homemade sausage gravy. (D) Lime Zested Chicken over Greek tossed Angel Hair Pasta _

_Sundays: Was the worst of the entire week... _(looking down and couldn't talk at all, picking up your legs up to your chest and crying)

All three just sat there, looking at you both Seth and Roman put their hand on your back trying to console you. They would look at each other and then look at you. Dean sobbing got up and walked out of the room he couldn't bare to hear anymore.

Dean went straight for the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed several beers. Went back to the living room and started drinking the beer. Dean allowed those tears he has been fighting in front of you to flow down his face. Dean being the tough guy, the asshole of the bunch was a little boy crying his heart out. He kept wiping his tears, taking big gulps of the beer, and crying some more.

Seth looked at Roman and said, _"I'll be back going to check on Dean"_ Before he got up he kissed your head in a squatting position and then went to check on his friend.

_"Hey Dean you okay?"_, Seth sitting next to Dean.

_"Does it look like it Seth? I just couldn't take it anymore man. I was trying to be brave but fucking shit, Seth. I truly feel sorry for the girl in there man."_ Crying harder Seth puts his arm around Dean.

_"It's okay man, we all feel that way. Go ahead let it out man."_ Seth just being a true friend to Dean.

Dean just couldn't be tough no more, he started to ball his eyes out, like he lost the love of his life and between each breath, he would speak.

_"Man Seth I know I can be an asshole... _(crying) _...But I would never force a woman to do anything..._ (crying) ..._Yes I have a sadistic character especially in the ring, but never..._ (crying) _...n-n-never... _(crying) _...towards women... I would never beat the hell or even think of raping a woman, Seth, Never man... _(crying) ..."

Wiping his tears Dean finished the first beer, and opened the next. _"Man let (Y/N) know that I'm sorry I walked out on her. It has nothing to do with her... I just couldn't take it bro." _

_"Don't worry about it Dean, I'm sure she understands. She just wanted us to understand her, thats all. All we can do is be there for her. Now we have a better understanding why she keeps jumping around certain things. But hey look at it this way...she...she laughed yesterday, you made her laugh several times."_ Seth trying to make Dean feel better. _"Remember her hugging you last night Dean...She appreciates you for being you, just don't be afraid to show her this side man...She will like you even more. I'm actually surprised you not all a dickhead.."_ (thump) getting punched in the stomach by Dean.

That comment actually made Dean chuckle a bit. Continuing to drink his beer, stated _"I'll just stay out here a bit, okay Seth... I just can't right now you know?" _

Nodding his head, Seth messed with Dean's hair up and walked back to Roman's room.

Roman just sitting there holding you to his chest finally getting you to calm down. Now you're just sobbing and your breathing is less erratic. You picked your head up from the pillow and look at who came in. It was Seth, and you felt so grateful for them.

_"Where's Dean?"_ You sobbed on Roman's chest looking at Seth. _"Oh give him some time, hun. Let him calm down first."_ Seth explained to you.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_ You asked fearing repercussions. Then remembered where you were at again.

_"Oh, No No No Babygirl. It's okay, That is the way Dean is, when he is upset, mad or anything having to do with emotions... He walks away... Never think its about you... Okay? "_ Seth reassuring you.

You tell them both that you will finish telling the rest of the story another day. Also that you didn't want to spoil their day. But you were going to stay indoors.

Taking a deep breathe you try to get up but your legs are half asleep. Roman gets up, but Seth is already on his feet, picking you up with your good hand.

_"Are you sure, I would hate you to be stuck indoor when its so beautiful outside."_ Seth told you.

_"Nah its okay, again thank you hun... You guys go ahead. I'll stay inside." _Looking down and sit on the bed.

Seth gets you back up for a hug, and you return the gesture. Roman does the same but places a kiss on your forehead. They go into the living room and see Dean laying down in bed under the covers.

_"So its just us two Rom, now what?"_ Seth laughs and looks at Roman.

_"I'm going to the gym"_ Roman turns looking for his keys.

_"Cool, I'll join."_ Seth throwing Roman his keys from the kitchen counter top and they head out.


	9. Chapter 9

Thinking you were alone, you walked into the living room and jumped as you saw Dean laying on the sofa/bed. Having his eyes shut, you called to him.

_"Dean?"_as you whispered hoping he was not asleep.

_"Yeah?"_ He responded just laying there with his arms behind his head.

_"Can we talk please?"_ Hoping he wouldn't run away.

_"Sure about what?"_ As he opened his eyes looking at you pulling the blanket open, tapping the bed.

_"About earlier... I'm sorry I made you upset... I didn't want ..."_ Being cut off by Dean, you looked at him.

With his finger on your lips. He just laid there looking at you. You didn't know what was going through his head. He was just staring in your eyes. You would look away at times but kept looking back. You couldn't take it, the silence. You moved his finger to speak when he cut you off again.

_"My dear sweet (Y/N)... I know I present myself as a hardass, a dickhead, a prick and other things... but... your story made me lose it. I broke down crying. You mean a lot to me, but I know we can not be anything as this moment... I would never do that to you...I."_ Realizing how he just said it, he looked away feeling his cheeks flush.

Looking at him, your mind said _what the hell did he just say. _Still confused you, look at him. You place your hand on the right side of his face and turn him to you. He has his eyes shut, still blushing and can't help but smile.

Giggling you tell him, _"Dean look at me... Open your eyes..." _

Keeping his eyes shut and smiling, he shook his head no. You couldn't help notice how adorable he truly was. Those dimples hugging his face. Those small lips that were probably very kissable. Studying his face, his smile kept you giggling.

_"Dean open your eyes or I will do something"_ Wondering if that would work. And he squeezed his eyes shut even more and you heard him giggle. _(A giggle? This tough man just giggled like a little boy. How freaking adorable.) _So you quickly do something before your mind stops you. You start to tickle him and he busted out laughing finding his weakest spot. He kept his eyes shut, so you kept on going. _"Open your eyes and I will stop"_ You kept giggling with him. He kept squirming and now his mouth was open but no more sound. You knew he was allowing you to do this because he could easily overpower you with his frame and being a man. You loved this side, you have never seen this in any man. You enjoyed this time and from no where Dean flipped you over to where he was sitting on your legs.

_"Now its my turn..."_ With the most mischievous smile.

Started giggling before he even started. You trying to block his hand from touching that spot. And she saw you covering that spot so he went for it. You truly let one of those deep from with in laughs almost screaming. You kept begging him to stop and giggling in between those soft phrases. Now that he grabbed both your hands in one hand. He saw your eyes change so he automatically put your hands in his kissing them.

_It's okay, I will not hurt you. I'm just having fun."_ He opens his mouth showing his teeth like he was a vampire. And lunged at that weak ticklish spot.

You busted out laughing so hard you almost lost your voice. Breathing so hard, and he was the same he got off of you and just laid there next to you. Both of you chuckling, when you smacked him. He laughed, looking at you, he sighed.

_"Dean I know what you said... You do not have to repeat it... Just nod your head to confirm what I heard..."_ Looking back at his beautiful eyes.

Shaking his head again and says _"NOPE"_ Seeing those dimples you giggle again.

_"Oh come on Dean, please..."_ Pouting your lips.

When he surprises you by planting his lips on yours. You shocked, you closed your eyes and just enjoyed it. He pulls away and you two just look at each other.

_"D-Dean? I-I do..."_ He cuts you off again.

_"You do not have to say anything. I will be here. We can be friends maybe best friends. I just been wanting to do that for a while since I saw you in the elevator. I just wanted to carry you to your room. I do not like to see women suffer... I do not know what you have been through but I have a pretty good idea from what you said in that room. I can take all the time you need. "_ Dean said sort of sad.

Smiling back at him being so sensitive to your needs. You just hug him that he returned the same gestured. Both of you stayed that way and fell asleep on the sofa/bed.

Over an hour has passed when Roman and Seth come back. Seth's jaw on the floor, Roman runs in to him.

_"What the hell fool? Move yo ass."_ Roman said wondering why Seth was stuck in the hallway. Roman pushes Seth out of the way, and he actually growled. Seth looked at him still with an open jaw, _"Did you just growl?" _

As they both quietly walked up to you both, they stand there. They look at each other and walk into the kitchen. They whisper as they drink looking over the counter towards the bed.

_"How in the hell do you think that happened?"_ Seth scratching his head.

_"Good question Seth... Dean isn't that type..."_ Roman not liking what he sees because he cares for you as well.

_"How do you know what type Seth is... You didn't see him earlier... He's really a sensitive g-u-..."_ (_Oh shit Dean told me not to tell anyone_) Seth stopped before he said to much.

Roman laughing, _"Yeah right, that fool is no where near that... All he wants is to spread the legs of a woman and get himself off... He doesn't want a relationship... He just wants ass..."_ As Roman continued laughing.

_"But I will say this I'm going to give him some competition, watch this"_ Roman being the powerhouse he is knew he could get what he wanted. But also making sure you would not get hurt in the process. You were to fragile at this moment in time. And he was going to make sure you would not feel sadness again.

Seth shakes his head and smirks. You might think why. Secretly Seth also likes you. Many might not believe in the "love at first sight rumor" But for some reason your weakness, your troubles. Made them want you more. Someone who needed their male dominance. He already knew Dean's soft side. Seth knew of Roman's competitive nature and being the bigger powerhouse of the three. But he knew what he had. He has his eyes. Everyone loves his eyes and he knew it. He laughed at himself being cocky, but it was the truth. He had one advantage over the other two. You already saw him naked, plus he caught you looking at his penis. So that right there, he knew you were thinking of him naked. Seth with a grin on his face.

Walking over to you and Dean, Roman sits on the edge of the sofa/bed and rubs your arm. "_(Y/N), sweetie... we are back time to wake up..." _

Slowly opening your eyes, turning your head behind you. You see this gorgeous man with his beautiful eyes, looking down on you. You smile as you place your hand on his arm. Sitting up, made Dean wake up. Looking that Roman was there Dean was back to old Dean again. The insensitive one, the smartass one. You placed your hand on his face and smiled. _"Okay Mr. Macho"_ Giggling you slid to the side of the bed.

_"So are you hungry?"_ Roman said as he moved your hair from your face behind your ear.

_"Sure, let me make something."_ As you gestured to get up.

_"Hun, I'm not asking you to make something... I'm asking to take you out..."_ Smiling at you.

Dean was still stretched out on the bed when he heard that and looked at Roman. And had a quick come back.

_"Yeah sweetheart, lets all enjoy lunch together."_ Dean said, looking back at Roman then smirking at him.

_"Oh yes"_ Seth running up to you smiling, _"Lets go my treat, Unless you want to pay Rom."_ Winking at you then smirking at Roman as well.

You still laughed at them how they all competed for your attention. It was quite flattering, even though you were not ready for a relationship just yet. You nodded yes and went to get ready. While you were in the master, you realized you had nothing to wear. There was a knocking t the door.

_"(Y/N) sweetie... Here is some shorts and a muscle T-shirt..."_ You open the door and see Seth with another set of his clothing.

It was grey and black shorts, with a very light muscle tee. Now you were thinking they like to see your breasts since they kept giving you muscle tees to wear. You smiled and asked if he had a cap for you to wear. Smiling from behind his back he showed you one of his caps.

_"Ugh, your a girl after my heart, I was hoping you would ask that"_ Giving you his adorable smile. He placed that cap on your head and your turned around to go get changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a quick shower, you hurry and change pull your hair back in a ponytail and put your cap on. You a little nervous but you tie a knot onto the side of the shirt to make it more feminine and tighten the strings on the shorts. You looked yourself in the mirror and were pleased to see a luscious figure now. Seth's clothes now hugged your curves. You felt like you were going on a first date, you smiled and walked out master bath. Wishing you had your perfume, just sigh and open the door to step out.

All three were ready and waiting for you. But the look on their eyes was priceless. And the look from your point of view was about the same and very obvious.

You saw Dean give you the biggest smile looking at you from head to toe, giving you a wink. Being a clown to you only gave you his vampire smile. You couldn't help but giggle. You looked at him with his adorable dimples smiling at you, remembering his kiss. He was dressed down in simple jeans a simple T-shirt and his hair in his face again. You couldn't help wonder what kind of cologne he would have on.

Seth wanting your attention asked you to give one spin around to see how the clothes fit you. You smiled and did just that. _"Oh My GOD! I'm in love!"_ Was his reply, you giggled when your turned around and saw him all slouched on the couch fanning himself. You couldn't help but start laughing. Seeing him you glanced at him and noticed he is dressed in the same colors as you with a cap on as well. You found that adorable.

And Roman after just looking at you from your feet and studying every detail on your body as he started looking up until he sees your face. Staring into your eyes he gets up and walks up to you. He cups your face with is big hands and looks at you. _"You look beautiful."_ Sighing you wrapped your arms around him. You barely noticed what he was wearing. But his cologne whoa, did his cologne smell good. You took a deep breath. And he returned the gesture.

Dean not liking that jumped off the couch and almost yelled, _"Okay lets go I'm hungry."_

Which that definitely broke the moment. Roman looked at him with his I'm going to kick your ass look.

Now all four of you are out the door. Roman already had turned in the rental and pulled out one of his autos from the garage. He stated to you that he only had two, even though you don't remember what kind. The one you saw in the driveway was a gorgeous looking black GMC Mega Cab Truck, and it looked like it was fully loaded. Roman said since it was his truck you were going to be shotgun. And of course Seth and Dean were bummed out by that because one of them wanted you back there with them. Roman opened the door for you and were easily able to get in. Seth being the clown nudged Dean before he ran around the truck to get in...

_"Watch this Dean"_ as he whispered to him. _"Oh Roman, you're not going to open the door for me?"_ After that comment batting his lashes and puckering his lips.

You couldn't help it, you busted out laughing and shaking your head how silly he was. Roman on the other hand gave him a stern look.

_"Shut the hell up fool"_ as he pushed Seth on his shoulder.

Seth and Dean jumped in before he locked the doors on them because he has done it to them before when they irritated him.

Roman pulls up to a local International Restaurant. The locals knew him and said to him, _"Welcome back Mr. Reigns, please this way... Mr. Rollins, Mr. Ambrose... Young lady"_ A waiter takes all of you to Romans favorite corner over looking the Gulf of Mexico. You were sitting next to Roman and you were looking past him to the view not noticing him staring at you. Seth saw it and distracted you by touching your elbow, which made you turn to him.

_"What are you thinking mama?"_ Smiling at you.

_"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view"_, glancing over to the water again.

This time you catch Roman looking at you, and you cant help but stare into his eyes. You do feel a little flustered, and feel like your truly blushing. Seth and Dean get up to go to the buffet nudge if you want to come along and you tell them you will be up in a minute. You turn your attention back to Roman who is a bit closer. Now you sit back glancing over his body. His jeans fitting him just right, that burgundy shirt was hugging his muscles perfectly, his chest, his abs, his arms all just perfect. You take a deep breathe, then you look at his neck, his jawline and his facial hair. He hasn't shaved in at least two days but damn he still looked gorgeous. Then you see his face, he was blushing from the thoughts going through your head. You smile at him and thought it was adorable that he was blushing. You cup his face, and he leans into you.

_"So (Y/N), you like it here?"_ Roman whispers.

(_Ugh, I'm going to melt if he keeps talking in whispers_)

_"It's a cozy place with a gorgeous view."_ You kept looking outside.

_"Yes its a very gorgeous view"_ As he was looking at you not the Gulf.

(_OMG! If he keeps staring I'm going to explode. He has been so nice to me and I think I like him... But its way to early for any kind of relationship... But how do I tell him or any of them...Well... Dean already knows... Although I love their attention, that alone makes me feel sexy._)

You giggle looking down while Seth and Dean return with two plates each. Roman gets up and holds out his hand since you still have the other bandaged up. You get up and walk with him to the buffet. You wanted, no you craved seafood. You have not had it since Josh took over your life. You looked for it, and Roman laughed that you wanted two oysters, a fried fillet fish, shrimp fried rice, and some sushi. All the varieties they had you didn't know where to start. You were holding one plate and asked him for suggestions. He was more than happy to give them. He loved sushi. Getting a another plate he put several different ones and some sauces. You had your plate and he was carrying three. You thought he was going to drop them, but his big hands held all three. You sat down and then realized if they had a mongolian grill, and they did. You were getting up when Dean asked what you needed and he would get it.

_"What do you need sweetheart I'll get it"_ Dean smiling at you.

_"Aww, baby boy thank you... I just wanted a plate from the mongolian grill... I want all veggies...shrimp, chicken, beef, no hot sauce, just butter and garlic...oh no pasta, thats it."_ Smiling back at him.

They all chuckle how you're being more comfortable. Seth placed his hand on the back of your head and squeezed it. You giggled and took a drink of your beverage.

_"So (Y/N), what do you want to do after this?"_ Roman asked you while chugging down an oyster.

_"Well, if I'm going to stay here in Florida... I should start looking around for a job, clothes, a place to stay, an auto...you know..."_ Looking at Roman then Seth and Dean, _"I do not want to depend on you guys... you truly have done enough already...And besides I can't keep wearing Seth's clothes, although they are comfortable... I want MY identity back. Can you guys understand this?" _

They all nod and all of you continue to eat. Each of them kept taking from your plate and you would smack them. All of a sudden some guys and girls came up to the table.

_"OMG, Its The Shield, We Believe in The Shield! The Hounds of Justice, Boooyaaah!... Can we take pictures?"_ As they stood there in anticipation.

You confused, since you didn't know who they were just their names. Just sat there watching as they all took pictures. Roman, Seth and Dean signed some autographs, and they left. You truly didn't know what to make of it, what kind of celebrities where they?

They sat back down and looked at you sitting back drinking your beverage with a weird look on your face.

_"Whats wrong baby girl?"_ Seth looking at you, with Roman and Dean Agreeing.

"_Uh let me think, who are you guys? Who da hell is The Shield? Hounds of Justice? What the hell did I walk into?"_ Truly confused you look down at your beverage.

_"Oh yeah, that we were going to tell you later today, but we just wanted you out of your shell a bit more."_ Seth looking at the other two then back at you.

_"Let me start from the beginning, our entertainment wrestling names are.. I'm Seth Rollins, Blondie here is Dean Ambrose and big guy there is Roman Reigns."_ All of them looking at you.

_"Okay but you said entertainment, sooo what are your real names then?"_ Feeling awkward you still look at your glass.

_"Oh boy, do you even follow wrestling as in the WWE?"_ Seth looks at you as you nod no.

_"Okay my real name is Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins, Dean's real name is Jonathan Good, and Roman over there is... Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i..." _He sees you and notices you're sort of shutting them out.

Roman touches your shoulder,_ "(Y/N), sweetie you okay?" _Looking at the other ones, then back at you.

Slowly nodding your head up and down_,"I-I just don't like secrets, that has always been one of my pet peeves and that scares me because of you know who." _

_"Baby I'm sorry, We are not exactly lying... We were just waiting to tell you the rest... Please don't be mad at us." _Dean sadly looks at you.

Roman grabs your hand, _"Look mama, we love this person that is shining through, don't let this shut you down... We are not that asshole... We will explain everything when we get home... We just want you to enjoy the rest of the day..."_

Grabbing your thighs, _"Hey... how about we go get you some clothes and we can finally see that sexy ass of yours" _

You giggle smacking his hand on your thighs. You did love the contact between all of them. And you were still a bit scared because of Josh, although they were right they are not Josh. You were not going to tell them but you were still going to be cautious because that is how Josh started all lovey dovey then BAM! Shit hit the fan. Roman/Joe squeezes your thigh again bringing you back out of thought.

_"Well?"_ As he is leaning over looking at you, _"Is that a yes?"_

_"C'mon boo boo... You know you want to make my heart pound in those clothes like you do now"_ As Seth pouts looking at you, making you laugh again.

Dean comes from behind your chair and whispers into your ear. His lips touching your skin, _"Babydoll... you better say yes... or I will have to take extreme measures and go for that weak spot right here in public..." _

(_Damn he feels good touching my skin, I swear if I wasn't so damn insecure right now I would have fucked him already... Whoa... He smells good. Ugh, I'm going to die of a hormonal explosion with this three..._)

You looked over at him, _"You wouldn't?"_

Dean smiling giving his boyish mischievous smile, _"Yes I would..."_ Getting his hands ready to get you, you start to giggle and automatically give in.

_"Okay Okay you guys win... You suck Dean, I mean Jon, Ugh... You know what I mean"_ Covering your face still trying to keep the names straight.

Roman and Seth are still trying to figure out what Dean

They chuckle at you Seth pays the tab, and off you go to find you some clothes. You get your cellphone and goto the search the web for women's clothes and it tells you that you are unable to use that service.

_"Damn shit!"_ squeezing your cellphone looking outside the truck window.

_"What is it?"_ Dean ask from the back seat.

_"I think the fucking prick somehow turned off my phone..."_ Still looking out the front window.

_"Who can you call to find out...Or call my cell"_ Seth also stated from the back seat behind you.

_"Let me try calling my mom"_ As you grab your cell and hit the speed dial.

The phone does not even ring and then the cell phone provider's automated system comes on and states the usual statement when you no longer have service.

_"Ugggghhhh! Fucker cut it off! I hate he has control over my life"_ With you hand over your eyes.

_"Babydoll, he does not have control... You are here with us... I'll get you a new cell don't worry."_ Dean being that sweet guy you enjoyed being with in the living room. He smiled at you and then went back to his cell phone.

Roman/Joe remembered his mom telling him about a place near down town, so he takes off that way. After a few moments of chatting, he pulls over and parks. You look around and see how this shopping strip is quite unique and you see a store that you might like to go into. Walking with Roman on the left, Seth on the right and Dean behind you. All three of you walk into this womans store. You smile as you look around, seeing clothes that fit your taste for everyday life before Josh.

You get some clothes and they ask for a modeling debut. So you go to try on the clothes and walk out in every outfit. With each outfit they lick their lips and smile. You walk back in to try another, blushing. They speak amongst themselves:

**Dean:** _Man you guys I don't know about you all but I do not know how much of this gentleman stuff I can take... I want her and I feel like I can go eat her up right now... How much longer Roman?_

**Roman:** _Due time man, I will try for tonight to see If I can get her started and work her into it._

**Seth:** _But why do you have to start it? You always start it... Why can't I? Besides she has already seen me naked... What's easier than that?_

**Roman:** _That is why, she keeps staring at your dick, so she wants it... I want her to build it up the intensity... You guys don't know nothin' I see how she reacts to each of you... The goosebump reaction when Dean whispered into her ear... Now I just need to get her wanting the three of us... and I know how to do it... Just be patient._

**Seth:** _Fine but I want first crack at that piece... You can get her started but I want inside first, period._

**Dean:** _As long as I get to go fucking crazy on her...I want rough shit, not no love crap. I want sex... its been seven days man and that is to fucking long for me...Shh hhh! _

You step out again, and they gasp at what you're wearing. The blouse has all shades of blue, low cut, showing a white lace bra peaking through the edge of the blouse. You're breasts were all perked up and held just right by the new bra you had tried on. You had white jean shorts that snugged your hips and all around wearing cute blue flat shoes. You loved this outfit, you would look at the mirror loving what you see and of course you see them glaring at your body from behind. Roman stands up and walks up to you slides his hands on your ass, while is moans softly in your ear, then places his hands on your hips. Seth and Dean enjoy how Roman took charge of that, and look at each other nodding that they will get it soon.

_"Damn mama, you look beautiful... I could eat you alive right now."_ Whispering softly with his lips touching your earlobe and then a firm kiss on your neck.

You're still shocked, he did that in public, but feeling him right up against your body from behind was a turn on. You felt your nipples stand up with his touch. Closing your eyes and your head tilted back and rested on his chest. You took a deep breathe and slowly pulled away, walking back into the dressing room. Dean gave his mischievous smile at the guys and knew you were the only one in the dressing room. He snuck back there and slide into your dressing room with your top off showing that white lacy bra and your jean shorts were unbuttoned since you were going to pull them off. You gasped at him as he walked up to you.

_"What are you doing in here, Dean?"_ Looking at him, giggling.

_"Well, I couldn't resist your body...I'm going to be honest, you're turning me on...that outfit has me twitching... I had to come in here and kiss you."_ Dean says looking deep into your eyes.

Giggling you look at him as he leans in to kiss you. He pins you against the wall as he kisses you. Holding your hands in his above your head. Running his tongue along your jaw to your ear. Nibbling on your ear and roughly kissing your neck, and softly sucking your neck.

_"Oh god, you need to stop"_ gasping and breathing heavily with Dean.

_"No I can't I need you, I want you now... You do not know how bad I want to ravage your body... I can't stop thinking about that kiss this morning... If I could I would take you now and make you orgasm here right now in this room..."_ Deans heavy breathe speaks in between his kisses.

_"Keep your arms up..."_ As he continues to tease your body.

Letting go of your hands he runs his hands down your arms your sides, while he still kisses your body. He is breathing heavily he looks up at you as he starts to lick your breasts over the bra. Teasing your nipples with the flickering of his tongue. He sees you close your eyes and bite your lower lip. Seeing you get turned on he gets up kisses you deeply and walks out of the dressing room.

You look at him breathing hard. (_What the fuck... You come in here get me fucking horny and walk out... Oh its on you fucker... two can play this game...Ugh fucking shit, He left me all wet_) You sat down on the small bench provided and kept squeezing your thighs trying to keep from moving your hips, your clitoris kept twitching wanting to be touched and played with. Taking deep breathes you put the muscle tee and shorts back on, along with the cap. Still trying to keep calm. You walk out and see them smiling, although Seth looked a little grouchy. With your mind set to get them all hot and bothered like they left you with their touch.

Walking up to Seth as he was sitting between the other two, looking around seeing no one, lean in front of him and force your tongue in his mouth giving him the most passionate kiss ever. Dancing with his tongue, he tries to touch you.

_"No, you are not allowed to touch me, you just sit there and take it."_ Sounding a bit demanding since your hormones are in overdrive. You kiss him again this time sucking his tongue softly, when you grab his dick and massage it through the cloth of his shorts. A loud moan, is heard as he grabs the chair he is in. The sucking of his tongue and your hand massaging, are in sync with each other. You release both at the same time. And walk away grabbing the clothes and told Roman you were ready to go. Roman in shock and jaw open, laughing at what just happened got up after you. Dean also laughing at Seth, _"Well how are you going to walk out of here my man, on two or three legs?"_ Busting out laughing after that. Dean gets up so jealous but still laughing out loud.

Seth sitting there with his dick rock hard and his mind blown starts to pull on his dick leaning forward. Giving soft grunts trying to calm down. He would look back at you and your smiling. With his dick half way hard with all the pulling, he is able to walk a little better and he had his cap in front. Glaring at you, since you couldn't stop smiling and Roman and Dean still laughing out loud. Seth grabs your bags and keeps them in front of his semi-hard dick. Now you couldn't stop giggling. _"Oh you're so going to pay for that mama... You think they got your hot and bothered just wait till my skin touches you."_ Seeing you and trying still to calm down.

_"Where to now? Roman?"_ Looking up at Roman still chuckling.

Seth volunteers that answer, _"Let's get that cellphone, I'm buying because I want that ass mama... you started it... and I am most definitely going to finish it."_

You busted out laughing, _"It better be the best phone out there plus activation, plus unlimited everything and you're paying the bill...You want this its going to cost you."_

_"Baby I have no problem because nothing is free in this world"_ Licking his lips.

Finally around the block Roman finds the cellphone outlet. Walking in Seth is still holding the bags in front of him. Walking up to the display case you already see the phone you want. You point out that you want the Apple iPhone 4, since you really didn't care for the iPhone 5. You wanted it in black and with everything plus accessories. Seth looked at you, and you mentioned to the customer service rep, _"Oh and he is paying for it all with the two year contract."_

Dean whistled at you, you turned and he motioned you to go over there. You look at Roman walking around laughing how you are getting all you want, even though you had no idea what is in store for you back at his place. Standing next to Dean, he asked if you wanted the 4G LTE iPad with Retina display and he would pay for six months in advance, and continue to pay for it. You hugged him in delight saying thank you.

(_Hmm, I know these three are going to want to ravage my body, I know they will... I'm just going to see how far I can resist before I give in...Ugh thats going to be tough._)

Now that all is paid for, you gather your items and Seth is glaring at you.

_"Roman, we need to go back to your place now... I'm not waiting any longer."_ Seth demands.

_"You my pretty are sitting in the back with me"_, putting all the bags to one side making Dean sit in the front.

_"No I'm not"_ Looking at Seth smiling.

_"Ha, like you have a choice in the matter... Dean front seat..."_ Seth grabs you and jumps in with you on his lap.

You start to laugh since he tickles you, not letting go. Roman turns on the truck and begins to drive back to his place. You keep laughing trying to get loose from his grip. To no avail. Seth just holds you, smelling your hair, moving it to one side as he starts to kiss the back of your neck. With one arm right under your breasts he cups one of your breasts with his hand. The other hand he lets it roam over your body. Kissing your earlobe, he hears your soft moan. Still trying to get loose from his grip, his free hand moves over your wet area and just rubs it roughly. You exhale loudly _Mmmm _. He rubs his hand under the cloth of the gym shorts you're wearing. _"Mmm...Oh shit, Seth"_ escapes your mouth. He feels how wet your are that he unties your shorts with one hand and slides his hand down inside your shorts.

_"Seth, please stop"_ tilting your head back enjoying his touch.

_"No my pretty one, I said you would pay for being bad in the clothing store... I even said you don't have a choice in the matter..."_ Seth breathing heavily on your skin, moves his finger against your skin and slides inside to touch your clitoris.

_"Ooooh damn, Seth don't...please stop"_ You are trying to resist what Roman and Dean started.

Seth laughing in your ear, started to slowly finger your clit, then placing it between two of his fingers massaging your clit with more pressure. He feels you move your hips against him. You have one hand on his thigh squeezing and the other on top of his on the outside of the shorts. He continues to breathe hard chuckling how willing your are becoming.

_"Oh shit, Seth you need to stop, Fu-u-uck!"_ It's getting harder by the minute to resist his touch.

Roman is now pulling into the driveway and the garage door is open. He pulls in and parks it closing the garage door. Turning off the truck, he unbuckles and turns around enjoying the view. Dean does the same watching, licking his lips wanting to jump back there.

_"Stay the fuck there Dean, she is mine first... She owes me and I tend to claim it."_ Being more aggressive than before.

He pulls his hand out, with his finger covered in your juices. He traces your lips with them and tells you to lick them. You were trying to resist with hard erratic breathing. Your mouth is open trying to catch your breath.

_"If you want me to finish this... You better suck my fingers and I will put my dick inside you to finish this game."_ Placing his two fingers inside your open mouth. He forces you to suck them by playing with your nipples on your breasts. You moan, as you begin to suck his fingers while he moves them in and out of your mouth.

Dean opens his jaw and is starting to stroke his dick on the outside of his pants. Roman can't stop looking almost not blinking. He keeps licking his lips as they are starting to dry from pleasure.

Seth pulls his fingers out and starts to talk to you dirty.

_"Oh my precious (Y/N), I'm going to show you how to truly be a beautiful, passionate, and very submissive woman to me... I'm going to fuck you how I see fit. Your pussy is going to yearn for my dick."_ As Dean and Roman smiled listening to Seth.

Seth turns you side ways, pulls your shorts and panties all the way off. Pulling his rock hard dick out from his shorts grabs you and pulls you close. He tells you to take off the muscle tee, and your refuse. He shoves his dick all the way inside you and holds it. You squirm trying to pull away but can't since he has you by your hips.

_"Pull off your muscle tee (Y/N)"_ Seth demands you to do it, you still trying to hold off from enjoying it and again said no.

Again he pulls all the way out and teases your clit with his dick. He opens your legs, laying behind you in the back seat. Hearing your moans from his teasing. He tells you again.

_"Pull off your shirt (Y/N), now"_ Seth says again but this time just putting the head of his thick dick in and out, not going all the way in.

_"Fuck you Seth... I'm not doing it"_ You keeping your eyes closed and holding your shirt squeezing your hand.

_"You said it, Fuck Me... "_ Seth chuckles, as he starts ramming his thick dick profusely.

_"OOHHH SHIIIITTTT!"_ Your trying to squirm as he pulls your hips towards him, then he pulls out.

_"Oh fucking shit!"_ You are trying to catch your breath and feel his breathe on the back of your neck.

_"Do you want it now?"_ Seth loving how you're trying to resist.

_"Yes, Seth... I can't this anymore"_ You are almost out of breathe and truly want him inside.

_"Yes what? My pet?"_ Grinning at Roman and Dean as he is making you ask for it.

_"Oh, shit... I want you to fuck me please!"_ You beg him to finish it and your hips are twitching yearning for him to be inside.

_"Say it with my name and say it correctly and I will give it to you..."_ Seth wanting to deeply fuck you but he is trying hard to resist until you beg for it.

_"Oh fuck"_ Catching your breathe, _"Seth... I want you to fuck me as you please"_ Hoping he would quit and just fuck you.

_"Oh... Now that my friends... is how you make a woman want your dick so far in she goes insane."_ Seth finally pushes his dick in and starts to fuck you uncontrollably. His thick dick had you insane, hard, fast and fucking deeply.

You were holding the back of the seat where Roman was seating and your other hand was pulling Seth's hair, begging for more. You hand your mouth open with all the moans, cries, and sounds of sexual pleasure. He had you cuming more than once. Your train of thought was all over the place. Your body exploding time and time again. Finally Seth grunting as he is growing near his climax. Pounding your pussy hard to when he finally pushes it all the way in holding your body next to his. His hips quivering and he chuckles kissing your shoulder breathing hard on your neck.

Your body couldn't stop shaking and you couldn't believe how many times your actually had the true orgasms. You have never felt this with Josh. You mind and body were insane with pleasure and wanted more. You get up and try to grab your clothes.

Dean looks at you, _"There is no point when I'm going to take them off again. Lets take this inside...It's my turn."_

Here come the next chapter of what is beyond your control. What will Dean offer that Seth has not done already?

What will Roman ask for? Your mind has your expectations very high, and you're truly hoping your not disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean has you walk naked into the house with Roman close behind. Seth grabbing the bags since he already had his fun and loving how you were worth the wait. Thinking of when to catch you tomorrow.

Roman sitting on the other sofa/bed as Seth is soon to follow, they sit there watching what Dean sick mind will have for you.

Dean tells you to drop your clothes next to the sofa/bed, which you do. He grabs you by your hair and pulls you backwards to him. Grabbing your breast, he kisses your neck biting softly.

You gasp, _"Oh yes Dean"_

As he continues to bite your neck. Keeping his hand on your hair gripping it hard, puts you on your knees and you show no fear, enjoying this moment.

_"Rub my dick from the outside, my dirty little bitch"_ Dean looks down on you.

You start to rub your hands where his dick is at, on those jeans he had on. Seeing the growth of his dick spreading down his jeans. You lick your lips. Seeing this he smiles at you.

_"Lick my dick from there and enjoy it bitch"_ Grinning at Roman and Seth as he starts to tilt his head back.

You tongue licks the jeans where his dick is really hard, moaning as you lick it up and down. When you get back to the tip of his dick you place your lips on it to start sucking it. Dean pulls your head back glaring at you.

_"Did I tell you to suck it bitch?"_ Leaning over at you waiting for you response. _"Well? Answer me!"_

_"No Dean, you didn't"_ You look up at him.

_"No, No No_" as he pulls your head to his dick _"You will respond to me correctly little bitch, you will lose a privilege every time you fuck up... You will call me your Master... Now say it again"_

_"No Master you didn't"_ Repeating your answer looking up at him

_"No Master what? You just lost another privilege..."_ Loving the sound of Master coming from you lips.

_"Before you answer me bitch, pull out my dick."_ Smirking his sadistic smile waiting.

_"Yes Master"_ You unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants and pull it out.

_"Now as you were, continue..._" He so enjoyed having you on your knees, winking at Roman and Seth as they were smirking on the sofa/bed.

_"Yes Master, You did not tell me to suck your dick Master... I apologize... You may fuck me as you want Master as my punishment..."_ You played along with his roleplaying because it was sort of a turn on.

_"Yessss, my bitch... You're learning your place, as your reward you may suck my dick now..."_ Dean is already hard listening to how you are following his role play perfectly.

_"Wait, I want them to see you suck my dick"_ As he moves towards the bed.

_"Now ask them, if they want to see you do it"_ Dean smiles.

_"Mister Roman and Mister Seth would you like to see me suck my Master's dick?"_ You're looking over at their direction. And they are more than happy to say yes by nodding their head.

_"May I please suck it now Master?"_ Looking up at Dean. And he nods.

You start by placing your mouth on the tip of his dick moaning in delight. Slowly sucking it. You use your hands to stroke his dick with a firm grip. He tilts his head back in lust, pumping his hips into your mouth. He grabs your head for some deep throat action, and you obliged his request. Taking it all in, as he starts to thrust your mouth, you moan with each thrust. Now that he is truly rock hard, he pulls you to stand up and turns you around. He places you next to the bed.

_"Get into your position bitch"_ He looks at your ass as you get into doggy style.

Dean smacks your ass, grabbing it, pulling at it. You're moaning as he plays with your ass and your close your eyes to enjoy what is coming. He pulls off his shirt, shoes and pants, since he didn't have any underwear on. Stands right behind you flipping his dick between your ass and your pussy. Seeing your juices still flowing from Seth's session, he plunges his dick in.

_"Oh gaaaawwwwd!"_ As you opened your mouth gasping at that first penetration.

_"Shut up bitch, you're not allowed to make noises"_ Putting your head into the bed and keeping your ass up high.

He continues to give you his animalistic nature. He grabs your lower back and hips and pounds your pussy hard. You are biting your lower lip trying not to make a sound. Which in your mind, is a bit difficult knowing and feeling he is just as thick as Seth.

After a good few thrusts,still inside you. He pulls you up to where your resting on your forearms, and leans over cupping and caressing your breasts, then puts one of his hands on your throat.

_"This is called the hound position"_ He tells you as he starts again with erratic pounding, _"You will remember these positions my little bitch." _

He starts to bite your back, holding his weight on top of you. You on your forearms start to grab the sheets, closing your eyes, biting your lower lip as you start to climax again, and accidentally let out some moans. He allows you to climax but does not stop thrusting squeezing your throat just a bit for making that sound.

_"For that noise, you will have to take another position... I said no noises..."_ Grinning at Roman and Seth.

He turns your over lying you to where your head is almost off the bed. You're now all sweaty from all the ecstasy these men have giving you. You're trying to catch your breathe.

_"Master please I-I-I c-c-an't take it any-y-y-more.."_ You breathing heavily, trying to gather your thoughts.

You're enjoying this but never have experienced this lust that does not involve gruesome pain that came from Josh. Then you think (_Oh shit, there is still Roman, Oh Fuck... Thats it, I'm so gone.. He looks huge._) and the orgasms are beyond words that you already lost count between Seth and Dean alone.

_"My little bitch, you do not request to stop... You just lay there and take it...I'm going to fuck your pussy until I am done and do not talk back to me..."_ Looking down on you, getting ready for probably his last position depending if he cums or not.

He grabs your legs and place them on his shoulders as he penetrates you slowly until he gets into position. Now that he has all your ass and hips off the bed, and his thighs holding you he gets ready.

_"Now this one is what I like to call the Rock n Roller... remember to keep these in mind my little bitch... When I say them you better be ready to please me..."_ Looking at you with your head slightly off the bed he pushes in deep to make sure your head is now off the bed.

He begins to thrust in slowly, he reaches for your shoulders pulls in towards him keeping your head off the bed. The thrusts become harder, then faster. All that could be heard was his grunts becoming, moans and now his movements are so profuse.

You can not help it any more and start moaning, feeling the blood rush to your head.

_"Ooooh Gaawwwd! Oooh F-u-u-u-uck! Hurry Up and fucking C-u-u-u-m already! "_ As you starting yelling clawing his arms and thighs. Finally you start cuming again. Your facial expression had Roman loving and waiting to get you.

Dean looking at you that you disobeyed him and gave it to you harder, that his dick was starting to hurt. His sweat running down his face. The sofa/bed was rocking hard, that Roman thought Dean was going to break his furniture.

Roman and Seth open their jaws, nudging each other and with grins from ear to ear.

Dean was so into getting off with his rough sex that he moved your legs off his shoulders and now he is laying on you. Still pounding hard, grabbing your throat again, he leaned in and bit your shoulder. You let out a soft scream and grabbed his hair pulling him back, attacking his neck. You sucked him and bit him to where blood was drawn. He let out a deep growl and pushed you by the throat back down with some pressure.

_"Oh you naughty little bitch... You're going to pay for that later...Ugggh Shi-i-i-t!"_ Dean sweating profusely that he looked like he poured water on himself.

Everyone could hear the pounding of sweaty flesh. Hearing his balls smacking your ass, the pounding of his dick ramming inside you. Both of your thighs hitting each other with such impact. Your mind is exhausted and beyond lost in lust that you have no idea what to say or do.

_"F-u-u..."_ Grabbing the sheets, _"c-c-kking"_ Pulling the sheets and moaning, _"S-h-h-h"_ already pulled the sheets off the bed, _"i-i-i-t-t-t ! "_ Clawing at the mattress.

Dean putting his hands on the edge of the bed, using the the frame of the edge to pull deep in you a few more times before he cums. As he cums he sucks your neck, leaves his mark and lays on top grunting listening to you breathing uncontrollably. He chuckles laying there.

Roman bit is lower lip, because that is what he likes. Seeing the pulling of hair and biting. His dick was rock hard but kept pulling on it because he had his own thing in mind.

Roman thinking of what he can do, and he decides he wants you alone no one around. Roman tells Dean to get off it was his turn. Dean ignores him, trying to fall asleep. Roman nudges Dean to get off again, and Dean again ignores him.

You on the other hand, wanted to rest so you were hoping Dean wouldn't get off, even though he was heavy. You never felt so much lust in your entire life. To you it was bliss, not even that pathetic asshole could even give you an eighth of an inch of any type of climax. And these three are driving you wild.

Thinking to yourself, now that you're able to collect your thoughts. (_Well, Roman started it... inside the clothing store grabbing my ass and moaning, Oh lawd did that turn me on... I know I took control before Seth did something to me but so far it has been worth it... Since I have never been fucked like that and Seth...Fucking shit... did he make me beg for it... Now Dean gave me a true fuck... Role Playing...Hardcore...You have no choice till I'm done fucking...I admit he had me screaming and I almost tore this mattress apart...That was truly wild...Ummph...I'm in a way scared yet turned on by what Roman might do...Can my body handle him, these two dickheads pounded by body already...And being honest I'm intimidated by his build and so curious about what his dick looks like. But damn I'm tired... Just let me rest dammit... Just a few hours at least._) You then take a deep breathe and close your eyes when all of a sudden.

Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him off. _"I said fucking get off Dean... When I say move yo fuckin' ass I better see you gettin' da fuck outta da way fool"_

Dean, _"What the Fuck Roman, I was gonna let you have her, Ha...if she has anything left in her... You might have to wait longer for her to recharge her battery, HaHaHa!"_

Roman getting all ghetto when he gets angry. Then he looks at you, grunting in his anger. You look at him tired hoping he would let you rest. He gestures for you to get up, and you again shake your head no. Now he bends over and picks you up. Standing your legs are shaking still from the orgasm and being tired, Roman then picked you up and put you over his shoulder and starts to walk towards his room.

Seth, _"Hey Roman, where you going? Aw man are you going to be cheating us out of her pleasure?"_

_"Yep"_ Roman turns around replying, _"It was your misfortune and since you two finished I can take her all night long, maybe all day tomorrow too if I want."_

Roman turns back around and heads into the room shutting the door and locking it. You start to whisper but he can't hear you. You're just literally hanging to tired to fight.

Roman places you on the bed as he starts to take off his shirt. As Seth stands outside banging on the door.

_"C'mon Rome, let me in let me in... I won't touch just watch... C'mon!"_ Seth pleading for the door to be open.

_"No get da fuck away Seth, I'm not opening the door... You might as well sleep in front of the door because that is all you're going to get."_ Roman laughing from inside his room.

Taking of his shoes, his socks, and his pants with his underwear. Standing next to the bed, he looks down on you. You on the other hand are looking out towards the window with your back facing him. Finally able to catch your breathe and relax some, thanks to Seth being a pain on the outside of the door.

Roman gets up, goes to the bathroom, fixes the tub and lets the water to start running warm. Roman will be taking a different approach, his thoughts make you want him past what Seth did to you. Walking back to the room he leans of the bed and touches your soft skin.

_"(Y/N), babygirl..."_ You cut him off before he could even tell you anything.

_"Roman, please baby, I cant take it anymore... please let me relax some"_ You praying he would give you at least an hour or two.

_"Baby, I'm not going to stop but what I will do is go give you warm tub bath... "_ Grabbing you by the waist pulling you out of bed,

_"C'mon you do not have a choice since you're staying in my home and you will sleep with me all night... So you might as well come and take a simple bath at least... Besides I do not want to taste those two fools outside... anywhere on your body... I want you clean and so my taste, my sweat, my scent will be all over you... I'm claiming your body now..." _Looking at you, he licks his lips one more time, and walks you to the tub.

He lays you in the tub gives you a wash cloth, leans down next to you.

_"Make sure you clean everything especially here"_, placing his hand on your pussy rubbing it back and forth, _"I want to smell your scent, I want to taste your juices... So do not make me wait to long or I will come in and get you... This is what you have to look forward to..."_ He grabs his now semi-hard dick.

Your eyes widened freaked out a bit. What you see is what looks like he is thicker than Seth and larger. Roman chuckles at your expression, gets up and walks back into the other room.

(_Oh shit, I'm literally fucked... He is not going to let me rest... Body? You have to give me another run... Please don't give out on me just yet..Work with me here..._)

Relaxing in the warm water, stalling as much as possible. You didn't care if he came in to get you, he was going to take you either way, so let him come get you. Washing your body as he requested, washing your private area you feel how sensitive it is. The water feeling so good soothing your sweaty somewhat sore body. You wash your hair as well feeling it all sticky and sweaty. Dunking your head under the water several times, to rinse it off. Finished with your body, you sit and relax for as long as you can.

Roman on the other hand, went through his iPad getting a selection of songs, he is going to use to his advantage. Chuckling at the songs, he is going to love the teasing with these.

These are is just a several few on the top songs on his seductive playlist:

(1) Sex Room by Ludacris ft Trey Songz

(2) Tonight Im Fucking You by Enrique Iglesias

(3) French Kiss by Trey Songz

(4) Panty Dropper by Trey Songz

(5) Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz

(6) Gorilla by Bruno Mars

Chuckling that he will make you dance some of the songs alone or with him. He is going to attack all your senses. Betting he will make you yell his name. Finally putting the playlist together he hooks it up to some wireless speakers and presses play. Getting some candles he had in the room and turns them on. Looking around grinning sees the lights so he goes and dims them to where the candle light is shining. Blinds are drawn making the room just right. He looks and sees the time, and you had enough rest.

Walking back over to the bathroom he sees you with your eyes closed. He kneels down and leans in placing his lips on yours. Startled since you weren't expecting that, you cup his face. He reaches his strong arm in, grabs you by the waist and pulls you up out of the water. You reach for a towel, and he grabs it and rubs you down with it. Roman makes sure he touches, and caresses every inch of your body softly.

Dropping the towel he walks behind you to the room as Sex Room plays in the background. He wraps his arms around your body. He begins to whisper parts of the song into your ear.

_"Baby it's about to get X-rated because daddy's got you... I'm hungry... Im puttin my name on it...I'm going mark you up... you are gonna sweat yo ass off..."_ As he sways your body close to his.

_"I'm gonna have you spoil rotten...You're gonna feel what I have cooking...Mmmmm"_ As he continues.

(_Oh fuck, I know he didn't... singing sex lyrics into my ear...Fucking shit... he is heading the right direction with this shit... Damn his voice is going to make me melt quick._)

Roman holds your hands as he moves them to side grinding his pelvis into you. Then wraps his arms around you again.

Hearing the next song you cant help but start to move your hips. The circular movements against his dick and bending your knees as you move up and down.

_"Mmm I love the way you move, and tonight I'm fucking you..."_ Biting his lower lip as you continue to move.

You two continue to move then the next song comes on and he turns you towards him, with full body contact. Cupping your face with his right hand, staring into your eyes, still whispering certain verses of each song.

(_Are you fucking kidding me? This dude is getting me horny, whispering and now he is staring at me with his eyes, damn their gorgeous... lawd, I need to breathe here... oh hell, might as well get into this groove, like he said... tonight I'm fucking you..._) Your thoughts are starting to be a tad bit frisky, with his deep voice whispering like he did at the clothing store along with breathing on your neck. Damn did he know how to get you.

As he continued to keep you close, his forehead almost touching yours. His sexual glaring into your eyes has you shivering.

_"Baby, you know I'm hungry, so feed me.."_ He whispers before he goes in to kiss you.

As he kisses you, you know you're listening to the songs as well and hear what he wants. You give him a couple of those licks across his lips as both of you dance. He pulled back when he felt your tongue slide across his lips, and smiled. Having you look up at him, his starts to kiss you more passionately sucking on your bottom lip.

_"Baby, I'm going to eat and suck you like a candy"_ He continues with his verbal teasing.

Kissing you again as he has you swaying with his body, moving to your neck. You gasp softly as he keeps his lips on your neck, firmly applying pressure with each kiss. Your head tilted as far as you can go, as he holds you from behind. His masculine arms wrapped around you.

Running his hand, and fingers your through your hair, and then grabs it moving your head to what he wants. Now putting his thigh between your legs and grabs your ass. Making your legs shake by his touch and demands you rub yourself back and forth on his thigh. Like he had to tell you, you already feel the stimulation there.

_"While we are sexing baby, the neighbors will finally know my name."_ Softly chuckling in your ear.

You giggle because you hear this song, while your grinding his thigh. He puts his foot on its toes giving you more pressure to grind on and you moan. He hears this and with one hand pulls your waist down on his thigh. Your breathing is getting heavier with your nails starting to dig into his waist. Your mind is being blown away and your not even in bed yet.

_"Mmm baby, tell me how bad do you want me?"_ As he kisses your neck and you feel his hot breathe on your skin.

_"Oh Roman..."_ Looking at him, _"You know that answer..."_

_"That's not what I asked you"_ Grabbing your hair and you're starting to enjoy this hair grabbing shit from them.

"_And respond to me with what I want to hear... You are here to please me, don't get me wrong, you will most definitely get pleased... but this is my house, my room, my rules..." _Running his fingers from his other hand on your lower lip as he gives you a sexy grin then licking his lips again.

Gasping and moaning the tighter he pulls your hair.

_"I'm sorry daddy"_ As you get off his thigh, _"I forgot my place_" kissing his chest smiling.

_"It's just you have me wild waiting for you"_ Nibbling on his nipples as you hear his low grunts.

_"Daddy look what you've done to me"_ Rubbing your breasts and hard nipples on his body moving up and down.

He bites his lip as you moved to sitting on the bed. Looking at you as you grab his dick.

_"Daddy Rome, I want it all"_ kissing the head of his dick, _"Daddy I'm all yours"_

Grabbing your hair and demanding you open your mouth. He leans in to kiss you but pulls away fast and this makes you lick your lips.

_"So you want it all baby? This is my jungle... you will not run... you will never feel better than this and will never be the same..."_ Holding both sides of your head by your hair.

Looking up you nod, _"Yes Daddy Rome, when we are done I'm yours... this is your body."_

_"Now that's better, show me how bad you want this dick inside you..."_ Putting his dick against your mouth already harder than before.

You open willingly and amazed that his dick can barely fit inside your mouth. Mentally freaking out because if it barely fits your mouth what the hell is going to do to you down there when he takes you. You block that out for a moment. Tasting his dick, moaning as he pulls your hair to how he wants the rhythm. He makes you give him deep throat, although you can only take so much in. Only about three quarters fit in, but he seems to be satisfied with that, moving in and out of your mouth.

_"Uggghhh"_ As he pulls out of your mouth.

_"Get on the bed now"_, Demanding as his glare changes.

You move back on the bed a bit scared because he is horny as fuck and as big, hoping he doesn't hurt you. He starts by pulling you back just a bit, he starts to you eat you out. He goes all aggressive on your pussy, and your clitoris swells up quick. His tongue flicking it as his fingers start to go in one by one getting your ready for him. His left hand is on your lower abdomen applying pressure down just a bit as you start trying to move your hips up and down. He sucks your clit soft then hard, then licking it, moving in circular movements with his tongue. Feeling how wet you are, he gets a big tongue full of your juices and gestures for you to come and get it. You sit up and lean in to accept what he wants to give you.

_"Mmm, Thank You Daddy Rome."_ Accepting his tongue into your mouth as you share yet another passionate kiss wrapping your arms around his neck.

He lifts you up, holding your legs as he gets into bed. As he gets into position, after laying you down your anticipation grows. He sits on his knees as close as he can to you, while he tells you to hold your legs wide open up in the air. Holding his dick he slowly pushes it in allowing you to adjust to his girth. Opening your mouth and your eyes roll back, giving a loud gasp as you inhaled and slowly exhaled. Smiling he slowly moves in little by little until he has almost all of it in.

_"Oh fuck me daddy"_ biting your lower lip moaning feeling how he fills you up.

Roman chuckles as he starts to move in and out, he uses the music to create friction and different rhythms. You couldn't help but moan loudly. Grabbing at him, his arms, his hands, barely touching his thighs.

_"My dirty little lover, take my dick"_ As he rams your pussy faster.

_"OH GAAAWWWDD ROMAN!"_ You yelled feeling him inside you.

**(Dean starts laughing sitting outside Roman's bedroom door stroking his dick again. Seth as well couldn't help but sit there listening, getting horny again. Both men kept asking to be let in and Roman was ignoring them.) **

_"Dats my baby girl, take my dick... scream my name..."_ Roman enjoyed you yelling his name.

He kept holding your legs pulling your ass off the bed as he would push his dick all the way in to hold it. You would keep eye contact, while biting your lower lip you tell him something that he loves even more.

_"Oh daddy, I've been very bad... I allowed Seth and Dean to have me before you... Make me regret enjoying that pleasure..."_ Still looking at him in total lust.

"Ugggh, You know...you shouldn't have done that...You know you're my dirty little girl... And yes you are going have to pay the price..." Roman starts to pound your pussy at a high rate of speed as he growls with each thrust.

"Ugh... Grrrrr...Ugh... Ugh... Ugh... OH FUCK! Ugh... Ugh... Ugh... Grrrr FUCK!" Biting his lower lip as he is already sweating.

You on the other hand are thrown into total bliss, and beyond that. You can't even catch your breath as you mouth is wide open and you are sort of making some kind of noise.

"Ugh...Ugh...Ugh... R-O-M-A-N!... Oh shit! Fuck Me! You Mother Fucker! OH Shhhhhh- i-i-i-it!" As your pounding the mattress underneath you, trying to pull your legs down as you cum on his cock.

Holding your legs, Roman feels your walls tightening on his dick he releases your legs but pulls your waist right against him. Your legs are all sweaty from skin to skin contact and feel the rest of your body to perspire. He keeps your legs open and leans in holding himself with is arms and goes to the rhythm of a song in this order.

_***fast,fast,fast...slow...slower...fast,fast,fast.. .circle,circle...slow...fast,fast,fast***_

This motion has you reaching for him and you managed to grab his hair and force him down laying on you. Your mind has you crying since you body is shaking uncontrollably.

_"OH GAAWWWD... ROMAN! Please! OH GAWWD! OH GAWWD! ROMAN!"_ As you have your arms under his and one on his shoulder with the other pulling his long hair at the base of his neck.

_"Ugh..Ugh...Do... You... Want.. Daddy... To... S-t-t-t-o-o-oppp... FUCK! Ugh... Ugh... Ugh...RRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ Roman roars fucking you deeper and keeps changing up the pace of his powerful thrusts.

Having you mind blown away, and your mouth open, you shake your head no. Heavy breathing is all that is heard for a while. Both of you are lost for words and noises, as he rides you a bit softer and pacing himself for another round.

_"Roman please stop...oh gawwd, please stop!"_ You trying to end this pleasure because of pure exhaustion.

He does not listen as he sucks on your neck softly nonstop. He was already starting to mark your neck.

**(Dean and Seth were still outside the door, had already come several times and were tired. So they both got back up and went to their beds in the living room. They finally feel asleep since it was already dark outside.) **

You felt like Roman was on some kind of drug or something because he was a fucking machine. He was still going at it but slowly catching his breathe. To you that felt great because he wasn't pound the shit out of you. Roman's dick was just moving so damn slow, that there was no words for that feeling, it just fucking felt great to you. His weight on the other hand was heavier than you thought, but it was not like you could get him off. He wouldn't listen anyway. You just laid there with no more strength in your legs to hold them up. With his hands in yours and he had them above your head and still sucking different places of your neck, shoulder and collar bone.

(_Fucking shit when will he cum, I'm so fucking exhausted... Where does he get this fucking motivation? Is this guy trying to make up for lost time? Damn shit! I love his animal fucking dominance, but shit a woman can only take so much and he is truly pushing my limits... I can't even go to sleep... Oh gawwdd, here we go again_)

It was as if Roman heard your thoughts and finally starts according to his body the second but probably last round. He wouldn't position you in any other way because he wanted complete control over your body that you couldn't get away or try to pull him out.

_"Roman can you please stop baby?"_ Softly whispering in his ear.

He thrusted into you hard for saying baby and growled at you for even suggesting that. _"Nnnnoooooo... and what did I fucking tell you...Who am I?"_

You half asleep whisper again, _"Ugh...Daddy, please... baby girl is tired... please daddy...Please Please stop?" _

_"That's more like it, And NO... I'm not done yet"_ Roman starting to pick up the pace again.

You just lay there, even though he does feel good, you start to tear up. You don't know if it is from exhaustion, pain, you just don't know. The playlist has finished for quite some time, although he starts to keep up that pace again. You try to break free, He holds on to your hands and you even tried to move from under him. He put more weight on your body and he planted more kisses on you neck and giving you dominant kisses. You moan in pleasure and pain not able to take it any more. Roman now fucking your hard and fast with his grunts in your ear.

_"UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH"_ is all you hear from him, then he speaks.

_"My... dirty... little...OH... FUCK...little... lover...", _He says with each thrust into you, and he begins that same motion from earlier that made you scream his name.

_"Oh Roman! Please cum now, Please!"_ As you feel your body struggling with another orgasm.

You feel he is starting to shake and his moans are growing louder. (_Oh yes finally, please cum please cum..._) You also feel your G-Spot getting hit with his rhythm again. Breathing hard and in sync with him, the both of you start to climax.

_"Oh Shit! Daddy Rome please...please daddy finish it...Make me yours...please!"_ Feeling your orgasm getting closer.

_"Yes baby, I'm cuming...Oh F-u-u-u-c-c-k... Fuck... Fuckin... shit...fuck...Yesssss! Uggghhhhhhh!"_ and he hears you that makes him shoot all of his load that he has been holding for hours into you. Which drives you over the top as it hits your G-spot.

_"OH FUCK ROOOOMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNN! FUCKIN SHIT! OH MMMMMMYYYYYY GAAAWWWWDDDD!" _

Finally, both of you climaxing at the same time and both shaking uncontrollably for the last time. He just lays there, breathing hard on your skin, he chuckles, kissing your neck. You still jerking, which keeps him chuckling. You beg him for one last thing before you fall asleep.

_"Daddy? Please don't let them get me later today...Please your baby girl needs to rest for the rest of the day please daddy..."_ Begging, stroking his face, playing with his hair and hoping he would say yes.

Roman chuckling as he kisses your neck, _"My dirty girl... Don't worry... you're in my house and it's my rules... If I say no then they wont touch you... But I do have a proposal now..."_

He gathers his thoughts, trying to control his breathing.

_"You said you wanted to find a place to stay... Well... I have a spare bedroom that you can keep rent free, but... when I'm in town from the WWE you will sleep in my bed and we will do this when I'm in town... I will keep the same routine of paying the bills... I will leave you spending money... and send some when you need it... You can do what you will except have sex with anyone else. I truly enjoy your body and I hope you will keep me as your Alpha Male in the sense I have priority over you..."_ As he is still on top looking at you, and touching your skin softly with his fingers.

_"But Roman, they're going to want me as well... They bought me that stuff and paid so much and stated they will keep them going just to have sex with me... You will have to make them understand... I'm yours first and when you decide to allow them to touch me...but please...Only one day at a time... You three travel together and I can barely handle you three in one day... That is just to much... I want them to start using condoms, you know just in case... "_ Looking deeply into his eyes as he has himself propped up on his forearms above you.

Roman agrees and says states that you two will continue to talk later. He wants to get some sleep now since its already 3 a.m.

He rolls off of you laying on his back with his arms behind his head and you look at him also still on your back, wondering if he would let you lay next to him.

Giggling, _"Daddy Rome, may I lay on your chest..."_

Roman chuckles, _"Yes you may baby, come here...sleep now"_

You move next to him, place your head on his chest and wrap your arm around his waist. Before you know it he is fast asleep with a very light snore, you listen to his heart beating and soft breathing which in return you close your eyes and fall asleep.

The next day will be known soon and you await for what Roman has in store for Seth and Dean. What restrictions will he put on them. What is your role now being with all three of these men? All you know is you will take it day by day.


	12. Chapter 12

It was already 6:00 a.m. and Roman was really tired. He decided not to go to the gym today, or maybe just later. He gets up to take a shower. Moving your arm from his waist as you two slept in the same position all night. You turn and lay on your stomach facing the windows and take a deep breath. You close your eyes again and try to go back to sleep.

You hear movement on the door sort of sounds like someone picking the lock, you giggle softly because you have this gut feeling its Seth. After a while you hear the door open, but you're refusing to move. You are set on getting some rest even if you have to bitch at them. All of them even Roman, you don't want to but hell you're only human not a fucking machine. And yep you feel someone crawling up the bed where your laying so damn comfortably. When you hear his voice you knew it was Seth.

_"Morning sunshine... How do you feel this morning?"_ Chuckling because he could hear when you feel asleep and it was around 3 a.m..

_"Pffftttt... Seth let me sleep dammit"_ Trying to ignore him.

_"Damn sunshine... You're not a morning person are you... C'mon one get up."_ Seth literally on top of you from behind although he has very little weight on you.

You can feel his dick on your ass through the sheets. His legs on each side of yours and his forearms on each side of your arms and his hands playing with your hair and shoulders. Moving the sheets from your shoulders he kisses them softly. You still ignore him trying to get some sleep.

Roman hears something from the room and sticks his head out from the shower and sees Seth on you.

_"Seth, leave her alone... she needs rest"_ Looking at Seth from the bathroom.

_"What the hell did you do to her Rome?"_ Laughing because he could hear it all last night.

_"SETH! leave her alone...NOW!"_ Roman uses a firmer tone.

Seth looking back at Roman, _"Back the fuck off Rome, I'm doing what I please... she belongs to me as much as she belongs to you... So take your fucking shower and shut the fuck up..."_ Chuckling, and whispers in to your ear.

_"Watch how fast he jumps out of that shower...3...2...1..bye"_ He jumps off you and is on the bed.

Seth literally laughing at Roman soaking wet with soap on his body and in his hair charging from the bathroom. You were looking at them laughing. Seth was on one side of the bed and Roman acted like he was going to jump over you and Seth hauled ass out of the room.

He shut the door yelling, _"Stay the fuck out you damn fools."_

Grunting under his mumbling words, he heard you giggle. He turned and saw you and you threw a kiss. He smiled and went back to taking a shower.

Now you stretched out your arms and then placed them under your pillow and fell asleep again. It was a few hours later when you heard commotion in the living room. Hearing Roman, Seth, and Dean laughing, you also hear other laughter. Two voices you haven't heard before. You shrug it off and roll on to your back, oh man you feel sore from the waist down. You giggled at the wonder bliss you had the day before, stretching in the bed. Looking up at the ceiling you get up slowly sit on the edge of the bed. You still tired but not exhausted, you start to get up and whoa the soreness from your legs and private area. You hold on to the wall to get your balance. Then walk slowly to go take a shower. Using what Roman had in the shower, you take a complete head to toe shower. Getting out you wrap a towel around your head and body. Walk in to the room and realize Seth has the bags in the living room. You walk to the door and stick you head out looking down the hallway to the living room. Roman sees you and gestures for you to go to the living room. You shook your head no way and he laughs. He looks that you're in a towel. He gets up and walks over to you.

_"What's wrong my baby girl?"_ Roman wearing shorts and a muscle tee, with his hair pulled back.

_"I need my clothes so I can get into something, as you can see I'm naked under this..."_ Looking up at him.

_"Well, C'mon...lets go..."_ As you cut him off.

_"I'm not going out there you have company...And I don't trust Dean and Seth...They will try to take my towel off."_ Not wanting to go out there when strangers are around.

_"Exactly!"_ Roman smiles reaching for you to come out.

You scream giggling running away in the room towards the bathroom. He catches you very easily by the waist and starts to drag you out towards the hallway. Still in the bedroom, you reach around and grab his dick. He doesn't move, he literally stops in his tracks. Although he does moan enjoying your grip, he leans over.

_"Baby girl are you sure you want to start that?"_ Roman whispers into your ear.

_"Please Daddy Rome, don't make me go out there naked... I'll start crying please, not in front of strangers."_ As your eyes start to get watery.

_"So be it, I'll let you stay here put this on only and go get your stuff."_ He hands you a shirt from his closet that barely covers your naked body.

_"C'mon, lets go I won't let those two touch you... Lets get your clothes"_ Grabbing your hand and kissing you, Roman takes you out the bedroom door.

Walking behind Roman down the hallway, Seth sees you and jumps up to hug you. Dean just nods his head being the hard ass he is.

_"Hey mama...h-h-h-ow...Oooh... you're not wearing anything underneath?"_ Seth whispers then looks at you and had to hug you tighter again, kissing your cheek.

_"Yum, I like that... Oh man twitch twitch... "_ Seth whispers very low before he releases you.

Dean was sitting behind you, so Seth looked at him with is jaw open. Seth slightly pulling the shirt up exposed your naked bottom and Dean choked on his beer sitting up straight. Coughing trying to catch his breath, and looking around.

_"Hey Seth, I need my bags... You left them out here instead of the room."_ You reply blushing with your giggle.

Roman takes you by the waist and introduces you to friends of theirs. You holding the bags in front of you because you feeling insecure still about your body, not wanting anyone but these three seeing your body. They made you feel sexy, and you loved it. Although you still feel ugly, you barely managed to look them in the eye.

_"Guys, this is my woman, (Y/N)..."_ Roman glanced at Seth and Dean with their jaws open and glaring with anger back at him.

Dean and Seth didn't like that one bit. Those glares made Roman laugh. As he continued to introduce you.

_"Baby this big guy right there is Tomas... He comes over often when I'm in town. He lives next door with his brother Gregory, if you need anything you can call him. He works from home..."_ Roman points at Tomas.

Roman nudges you, letting you know its okay to shake Tomas's hand since you wouldn't move. As Tomas gets up and shakes your hand with a friendly smile.

_"Mama, this is Gregory... He is the most gay som a bish I know and I think you two will be great friends... "_ Roman laughing as Gregory gets up.

_"Beast please, Im THE FABULISH Bitch around here... How you doing sweetheart? Honey... no... no... no... we must take this nasty shirt off and get you some clothes none of this fuckers clothes... You do look sexy in that mama, but I gots some stuff that will make this fucker tear those things off in public...and hun you can call me Greggie..."_ Gregory wanting to give you a hug you shy away.

He notices that and looks at Roman. But reassures you its okay, gives you a hug and he notices you don't have anything under. Seth and Dean start chuckling looking at each other and Roman.

_"I know you didn't"_ Greggie looking at Roman, _"Damn beast he did that didn't he?"_ Rolling his eyes at Roman.

_"Gu-u-u-u-r-r-r-r-l-l-l, is that clothes in there? We need to get you some proper clothes and fix that hear with make up and shit! Mama we is going to make you the favorite dessert of the hour when I'm done with you (snapping his fingers)...Mmm hmm..._ " Grabbing his bags, Greggie follows you to the room.

You noticed Greggie has a backpack, and a luggage bag. You had asked him while you where changing in the bathroom, what he did for a living. And he had stated that he was a make up artist by profession and did photography on the side. You opened the door and had this gorgeous black with red blouse that was low cut in the front that hugged your breasts. It was slightly off the shoulders, fitted and as it went down from the elbow down it was loose the very flowing and open at the wrists. Same thing in the front it looked like it was crinkled in between your breasts and started to flow down your body to your hips. You had black very snug fitting capri's on with low platform type sandals on, that were red with dashes of black print on them. Your hair was a mess and you knew it.

_"Ooooooooo child, that is da bomb!... G-u-u-r-r-l-l... Mm Mm Mm, I know you have style, but that hair... oh no we needs to fix that. Come... come... sit right here..."_ As he had grabbed a kitchen stool and placed it in the room while you were changing.

Greggie started to come out your hair and doing stuff to it. You looked towards the bed and noticed the two bags were now empty and you saw all laid out on the bed, make up, jewelry and hair accessories galore. You two started chatting and his comments kept you laughing.

_"Greggie?"_ You asked him, wanting to know about how he knew Roman, _"How did you meet Roman or where did you meet him?"_

_"Hun I knew him since college... he knows my brother when they played football... why? How did you meet him?"_ Greggie stated while clipping your hair.

_"Oh man... Lets just say that when I was at my lowest he was the first one to give me a helping hand... and I will never forget it... I owe him a lot... "_ You really didn't want to give out to much detail, being a private person that you are.

_"Yep that's him... He's a sweet guy..."_ Confirming Roman's character.

_"Sooo... why do you call him a beast?"_ Giggling after that comment and you remember Roman in the bedroom.

_"Hun have you seen him on the football field, and when he is in character in wrestling? Girl, his roar, those spears, my laawwwd, to bad he is straight or I would jump that ass... "_ Greggie feels flushed and hears you giggling.

_"Oh, yeah but no I haven't seen him on the field or character... would like to though"_ You were very interested seeing him in character in WWE, since you remembered last night and you heard his sexual roar. Feeling your face warm, you knew you were blushing.

Greggie put the finishing touches on your hair, did a little spritz and started to work on your make up. He looked at your features highlighted your cheek bones, brought the attention to your eyes. Make you lips scrumptious with a dark red lipstick. And you two were already making plans to go out and do stuff later that day. You really did like him and Roman was right you do believe you two were going to be BFF's.

_"Honey bun, we are done... All we will have to do now is get you some make up and I know just the place. Oh and most definitely get some perfume... To drive Roman wild, tehehe"_ Greggie started giggling.

He told you to go look in the mirror, you went and your jaw dropped. You haven't seen that beautiful face in over two years. You wanted to cry, right away Greggie was in the bathroom and pleaded not to cry. So you took a deep breathe and swallowed your frog of tears.

Greggie walked to the door with a huge towel in front blocking all of them from seeing you until both of you were at the end of the hall. Roman, Seth, Dean and Tomas stopped talking and waited in anticipation.

_"Okay you fuckers with the exception of my gorgeous brother... I give to you (Y/N)"_ Yanking the towel to one side as he jumped out of the way.

You looked at Roman first, the biggest beastly grin on his face, licking his lips and holding his lower lip. You looked at Seth next and he had his hand already pulling his dick, and you couldn't help but bust out laughing. Finally looking at Dean, he had one of his hands covering his dick and the other over his mouth. You could tell he was grinning up a storm because of those gorgeous dimples he had. His eyes sparkled looking at you up and down and back up again. They couldn't stop staring, the first one to say anything was Tomas.

_"Damn Greggie, you do some very attractive work... A job very well done little brother."_ Tomas could feel his face turning red with his thoughts.

Tomas looked at Roman giving him the "fist" saying _"Wow Joe she is fucking hot!" _

Greggie, applauded saying_ "Thank you, thank you and I'm pretty sure I will be thanked again in the morning so I will say Your Welcome now... "_

Everyone chuckled and you blushed because you had an idea of what was going to happen later, but hoping not all at once.

_"Okay, lets go... I need to take mama here to go get some stuff... You hungry hun?"_ Greggie asked looking at you and you nodded yes.

Seth jumps off the couch and has to give you a tight embrace because he was already turned on, just not letting himself get a hard on. Roman nudges him off since Seth wouldn't let you go.

Seth laughs and gives the motion saying, _"What? Do you blame me... she looks fucking hot Rome!"_, still holding you by the waist.

_"You... Off... Now..."_ Telling Seth and he chuckles releasing you, and Roman stands there staring at you.

Roman wraps his arms around your waist and whispers into you ear, _"Mama I can't wait to bring you home, Mmm you look good."_

You chuckle and look down, while Roman lifts your chin up to kiss you. When Dean interupts clearing his throat.

_"Ahem... Can we go eat now?_" While he looks at you and winks.

Roman looks at him with an irritated glance, but still gives you several pecks on the lips. You think to yourself, (_Does Roman's friends know about their fetish from yesterday and last night? Because you were yelling Romans name last night so I'm pretty sure they heard it. Oh crap did they hear you screaming in the truck ...oh shit how about with Dean in the livingroom... How do I look at them now...omg omg omg omg_ ) You were freaking out that they knew, but took a deep breath as Roman took you by the hand as you all walked out the door. Roman took his truck again, since it would fit all of you. You sat next to Roman with Dean next to you. With Seth pouting in the back that it wasn't you three alone and had Greggie looking at him constantly. You couldn't help but laugh in the front.

Finally Roman pulls up to Buffalo Wild Wings. Pulling you out his side of the truck trying to keep it obvious you were his and not let his friends know about the arrangements at home. Dean wanted to touch you and thought of ways to get you alone, Seth couldn't stop staring at you. So he would make faces, among other things, just for a reason to look at you. He wanted to tear into you again inside the truck especially with that outfit on.

You had your new cell phone and had already transferred your old numbers into the new one. You were playing with the apps and now Greggie was taking selfies with you, hugging you, taking pics with you on his cell as well kissing your cheek. You were taking pictures of Dean being serious, secret pics of him staring at you, pics of him smiling, you loved those dimples. Taking pics of Seth acting silly, and then Roman his arm wrapped around your neck, kissing your cheek. You saw Dean and Seth wanting those pics too. Not making it too obvious you walked around and sat on Dean's lap. You told Greggie to take pics of you and Dean. You hugged Deans neck, cheek to cheek, and Greggie caught a beautiful picture of Dean smiling his most adorable smile and had his arms wrapped around you. Then Greggie busted out laughing and took another picture of Dean attacking your neck like a vampire. You were laughing up a storm. Squirming off of Dean's lap. You hugged Seth from behind kissing his cheek, Greggie takes a picture. Seth smiling at your touch, Greggie takes another picture. Greggie was taking so many picture he told you that your cell was almost full. Sadden by that Dean saw you pouting and told you he would buy you another SD card with more memory when all were done eating, next door at the cellphone distributor. That made you smile and you threw a kiss at him which made him smile and catch it.

Finishing up your plate with the help of Greggie, you feel someones foot against your leg from across the table. You look across and see its Dean. Gesturing if you're ready to go, and you nod. Roman on the other hand knew why Dean wanted you to himself. Roman pulled you towards him and kissed you and smacked your ass when your turned to walk away. Greggie invited himself holding on to you. The both of you were around the same height and build. Dean on the other hand didn't want Greggie there, but he would try to control himself. Walking to the other store. Dean walks over to a customer representative with you by his side. He so wants to hold you, but no Greggie had to invite himself. Looking around at the store you notice a hot guy looking at Greggie and nudge him. That guy gestures Greggie to go over towards him. Greggie is more than happy to and this made Dean happy. As the customer representative, was scanning several SD Cards for you. Dean leaned into your ear.

_"My little bitch, do you like bondage? Or how about anal? Sex toys?"_ Getting excited Dean gets behind you so you can feel his excitement.

Standing behind you right there at the counter the customer representative turns around and you push your ass back into Deans pelvis. _"Oh sh-h-h-h... Ahem"_ as he cleared his throat after feeling that.

Whispering softly into his ear, _"My Strong Master, I am your tasty little bitch. We will see how far we can go with it the dondage, Anal, I will admit I'm a bit scared, but I know you will make me like it, and Sex Toys...Well...Master..Mmm... Although you dick is enough for me... It's not like we have any back at home." _

_"Um, well... I do have some in my bag that I always use when I have sex with women... And am willing to leave them here with you..."_ Dean liking the idea of your open-mindedness and then you cut him off.

_"Uh yeah, no... If you want sex toys they're going to be brand new only used by me"_ Looking at Dean.

Chuckling, at you Dean kisses your forehead and says one last thing in your ear. _"Oh my little bitch, you are so very lucky we are in the open, because I would be fucking your brains out for talking to me like that... "_

Being a little bitch like he enjoys you provoke him. _"So what's stopping you"_ And did he get you for it. He looked around to see where Greggie was at and he was to busy outside talking to that guy. Now was his chance to get ya.

He gets behind you right there in public and starts to kiss you neck and literally devours you neck right in front of the young woman customer representative. No noises, just devouring. Oh man did you regret telling him that, you were trying not to make any noises. And you moved you lips to the young woman saying you're sorry. Although she was shocked that he was doing that to you, you saw she was turned on by it because she was not blinking. After a while Dean hears the door ring while it was opening and he let go of your neck. Your hormones were racing and kept taking small yet deep breathes to calm down.

_"I'm so sorry"_ Looking at the young woman.

_"I'm not, next time don't dare me or provoke me that I won't do it..."_ Winking at the woman, _"You should see how I have her at home... "_ Dean started chuckling because of both you and the young woman were blushing.

_"OMG, Dean.. shut up!"_ Covering his mouth, _"I apologize young lady, Please excuse him..."_

Dean pays for the SD Cards still laughing. You holding the small bag in your hands still can't believe he did that in public. Holding your waist as both of you walk back to the entrance. As soon as you walk outside he lets go. Since he doesn't want any attention from Tomas or Greggie. Walking back towards Roman and the rest as they were already outside waiting by a bench. You had already inserted the new SD Card into your phone. And were ecstatic to take new pics. These men loved how you were all over them taking pics. You looked at Seth and remembered you didn't take enough pictures with him. So as all were walking down the strip. You see a perfect spot to take pictures that have the ocean view in the background. You grab Seth, and treat him like your best friend in public. Seth loved this affection and returned the emotions. He told you to jump on his back and Greggie took pictures. Dean looking couldn't stop looking at your ass as Seth wouldn't let you down to walk.

Finding a wooden bench. Seth sat down and you got off. Walking around Seth you sat down facing him with one leg hanging over the wooden bench as if you were straddling it. Roman comes and sits right behind you with his dick literally touching your ass. Greggie takes the picture then Seth moves so Dean can sit in front of you. Greggie takes another picture and finally gives your phone to Tomas and tells him to take this picture. Greggie such a clown, backed his ass back into you. Telling you to grab his ass for the picture, you agree laughing. Greggie made the face of his mouth open in pleasure as you grabbed his ass. You couldn't stop laughing. And everyone was laughing even people walking by.

As the day went on you took more pictures hugging everyone. Roman, Seth and Dean kept giving you lustful looks all day. You kept trying not to think about it, but you felt yourself wet already. Greggie took you to get make up and perfume and it was finally even though you enjoyed the entire day, you wanted to get back home. You felt yourself wet, from these three teasing you all day, Seth and Dean sneaking in their lustful touches. Roman didn't have to hide it and it was driving you insane. It was still early, and if you can attack them all now you might be able to last this time. Roman seeing your looks, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you towards him for a kiss and then whispers in your ear.

**Roman:** _Hey babygirl... You ready to go home and get fucked... (you nod your head biting your lower lip) ... Hey Tomas, Greggie... I'm taking my girl home... She has wants to rest, its been a lot to take in for it being two days ... She hardly didn't sleep..._

**Greggie:** _Yeah I know I heard everything (laughing as he saw your face turn bloodshot red digging your face into Roman's chest)_

**Roman:** _(Blushed as well but busted out laughing) You know Greggie we have to find you a boyfriend so you quit listening to my sexual pleasures... _

**Tomas:** _Actually I still need to run some errands, So if you want to go home Greggie its cool._

**Greggie:** _No way bro, I'm ready... Let's go... You guys head out... We will catch a cab or something..._

**Roman:** _You sure? ( They nod ) Okay well I will see you guys tomorrow maybe? (Giving them fist bumps)_

You plus them three head out back to the truck. Seth tells Roman that he was taking you to the back seat again. He couldn't take it anymore.

**Seth:** _Oh little mama, be prepared for another round._

When you all were near the truck you hear Roman hit the alarm and the truck turned on. Without notice you took off running to the truck to get into the front seat. The trio looks at each other and Seth smiled taking off running after you. You grabbed the passenger side door and Seth grabs you. Throwing you over his shoulder, you scream laughing and people around busted out laughing. Some guys whistled out loud clapping and yelling _"Yeah way to go buddy"._

He opens the door and says _"No you don't"_, and gets you to the back. Dean and Roman take their time to get to the truck since they already know what's going to happen.

Seth jumps in after you and your still laughing, he shuts the door and is now all over you laying down in the back seat. You keep giggling, as he starts kissing your neck and grinding hard between you legs. You giggles start turning into moans.

**Seth:** _Little mama you don't know what you have done to me today. (kissing you passionately, as Roman and Dean get in.) Oh fuck... you smell so good... (kissing you all over)_

_"Oh Seth"_ As he worked his hands under your blouse they hear your moans. You know already its going to be one hell of an afternoon, evening, and night. You pull his shirt off and getting frustrated with his belt.

Roman is already driving back to the house while Seth is taking off his clothes all the way down to his socks. You have your blouse off, your bra, kick off your shoes and start unzipping your pants when Seth yanked them off. You grab his hair a literally yank him down to you as you wrap your legs around behind his thighs.

**Dean:** _Damn what did she eat? She is hungry? (They all laugh) _

Seth loving how you are trying to take control. That he just grabs his dick and rams you and both start to aggressively attack each other. You were already wet from being in public and they would give their secret touches, kisses on your weak spot on your neck, and all day long with the lustful looks. You knew they would satisfy you and were looking forward to it now. The dominating dance of your tongues you would always win that made him moan in lust. You give him soft bites on his neck as he would thrust deeper in to you.

_"Harder Seth"_ And that moment when he started going harder. Roman hit a bump on purpose and you let out a loud remark. _"OH FUCK YES!"_ followed by the aggressive moans. Dean and Roman chuckle in the front and Dean was actually looking for another bump so they could hear you again. Seth adjusting himself to make his thrusts even harder and faster. He stays on top with his arms under your back to where his hands are grabbing the edge of the seat to pull. You have now adjusted your legs to one holding on to the back of the seat and other on the floor to pull yourself up. This time you make Seth cum first and tell him he better not stop. So he keeps up the pace even though its starting to hurt him. His moans and grunts are music to your ears and drives you wild making him do your bidding. You actually have him as your pet, your puppet and he will not stop. You start to build up your climax and start to swell around his dick. _"Oh f-f-f-uck little mama"_ And you start to moan in lust clawing his back and start to shake your lower body and your upper body jerks under him. _"Oh yes Seth, O fuck yes! Mmmm" _

You both lay there wrapped around each other, him still inside. Making out all the way back home, you giggling and him chuckling as you tease each other. It was just something about being in public fucking that turned Seth on and you were starting to enjoy this shit. You really didn't care if they loved you or not, you just loved how they were honest and they made you feel sexy, they spoiled you with gifts, and they fucked you senseless but the fucking orgasms you reached with them was worth the little pain from their pounding. And the best part no beatings or abuse.

Roman pulls into the drive way, into the garage and Dean yells _"MY TURN!"_ You and Seth laugh and Roman rolls his eyes at Dean.

**Roman:** _No actually I need to talk to the both of you regarding our little pet. So lets take this inside... Just stay naked mama you know Dean by now he will attack you as soon as I'm done. (they chuckle)_

Seth not wanting to let you go, gets smacked in the ass by Dean and you yell at Dean

_"Hey thats my ass to smack"_ Grabbing Seth's ass to pull him in and he moans looking into your eyes. You guys are the last to get off and walk in. Seth behind you holding on to your body. And you have a feeling what Roman will talk about. Dean sitting on the single chair, and Seth pulls you to sit on his lap, both of you still naked. Now listening to what Roman will say.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman looking at you, then Dean, and finally Seth holding on to you, sneaking in a tickle here and there with his beard against you back and skin.

**Roman:** _Okay this is what I have to say and we are going to set some rules around here. (looking at your naked body) You my dear will be our pet, but I'm your Alpha Male. I have you when I want and how I want. You will have that spare room for those two. Seth? Dean? You two will have to decide and figure out when you want her or what... But if I choose to join in the activity... you will not stop me... Its my place my rules... Out in public, well...like today.. we will do it like we did today... She is my woman... Once in the truck and no one else is in there but us... Seth you seem to like it in there and my pet you seem to enjoy it more so I guess that is where you two will figure it out... Dean you like hardcore sex so you're going to have to take it to the bed, I do not want you to destroy my sofa/bed... Your crazy ass almost broke it yesterday. We all have our own fetishes, styles, so we will all train her for each of us or all of us._

_"Wait just a damn minute, I'm not a damn dog Roman!" (looking at him a bit insulted)_

**Roman:** _No you are not, but you are OUR Pet, OUR Submissive Pet... I know you're starting to get into this shit, the hair pulling and how you attacked Seth in the truck... We all know you want it now... Now if we want her on a certain day then you better figure out when before anyone else touches her. We will give her items, if she needs money, pay her bills, etc. She can not and WILL not fuck anyone else but us. Is that clear my pet? _

They all look at you and you're thinking. Seth grabs your hair and pulls you back against his chest.

**Seth:** _He asked you a question pet... Answer him properly..._

Dean gets up and walks over to you. He grabs your throat since you still won't answer. And its not that you won't answer you just want to play these little teasing games. You like the idea of having to get your body ravaged by all of them and the best parts no, beatings, no abuse of any of the sorts, and get your bills paid while you're at it. They want to spoil you, so what the hell right?

**Dean:** (squeezing your throat) _Look my little bitch if you don't answer I will fuck you like you have never been fucked before and will not stop and I can last a very long time... And trust me, all the things I can do to a womans body... Well lets just say there will not be a part of your body I will not touch for my pleasure... Now Answer Roman's fucking question!_

You intrigued by his comment, you still won't answer. Dean, Seth, and Roman all look at each other, impressed that you still won't learn your place, that they are in control. You on the other hand are amused that they are trying, and you guess that they haven't been listening, if it took Josh 14 months do dominate you through beatings. They had to truly take over you in a whole different manner to have complete domination over you that wouldn't hurt or freak you out. And this is where you shall make it fun yet difficult for them.

**Dean:** (looking at the lust in your eyes) _Guys she wants domination, you can see her lust. Oh my little bitch you intend to please don't you... You want us to manhandle you, don't you? Mmm, I am so going to enjoy this. Come here.._

He picks you up by your throat and grabs your hair, taking you to the spare bedroom. Telling at Seth and Roman to follow as he grabs a small black bag with his left hand. He makes you stand naked next to the wall and instructs you not to move. You stand there smiling anxious to find out what will they do. He looks to see you smiling, he pins you to the wall with his body. Glaring at you with his gorgeous eyes, they don't scare you, they turn you on. His forehead touching yours his breath on your skin feels amazing.

**Dean:**_ You dirty little bitch, you want me to tease and torture you don't you. Seth, keep her pinned to the wall until I finish setting this little tease up._

Seth pins his naked 6ft 200+ pound frame against you. Grabbing your hands placing them above your head, holding them with one hand. With his thigh he moves your legs apart and keeps his thigh against your still wet treasure. He is so close to your skin you start to breathe a bit faster. He tilts your head up as he looks down on you, with his gorgeous brown eyes, smiling. He places his lips so close to yours and lets his tongue play with your lips. You open your mouth inviting him in, and he slides the tip of his tongue in and you catch it with your lips and he pulls it out. He kisses the side of your mouth, your jawline, under your chin, and finally your neck. He works his way all around your neck, moving his tongue in such ways that you start to moan. Dean turns back and smiles then looks at Roman helping him set up what Dean has planned and sees where he is going with it. Roman nods liking the idea. Seth continues to tease you, holding your arms up with his hands as he moves down to your breasts. He slides his tongue all around finally flicking your nipples.

_"Ugh, Seth"_ escapes your mouth and Dean looks at you pausing what he was doing.

**Dean:** _Shut up you little slut, you are not allowed to talk._

_"Oh Seth and Fuck you Dean"_ as you look at Dean.

**Dean:** _Oh you are so going to regret that. Roman come hold her arms up. _

Roman is glad to hold your arms being so close to your naked body. Dean move to the side that is not occupied. Both Dean and Seth start to lick and tease your nipples and teasing your breasts.

_"Oh fuck"_ Your eyes close at the sensation from their lips and tongue on your breasts.

**Roman:** _Open your eyes baby girl.. Look at me... I own you do as I say now... _

You open your eyes in lust, truly enjoying them all over you. Roman has you stare into his eyes he manages to position himself close enough without disturbing Dean or Seth teasing your breasts. He teases you with his tongue along your lips. You share sexual breaths with him back and forth. You reach forward with your head to kiss him and he pulls back smiling that sexy Samoan smile he gives. Frustrated you give him glares and a small grunt. Roman chuckles and moves closer again head to head. He kisses you softly and pulls away again.

_"Ugh are you fucking kidding me you guys?"_ Horny and frustrated you let out a frustrated growl trying to pull from the wall with your hands and body.

Seth and Dean push your hips back to the wall. It's like Seth and Dean read each other's mind and both started to move their hands from your stomach and down your hips and place them between your thighs. Dean is the first to touch your clitoris and begins to play with it while still sucking your nipple. Seth feels where Dean is at and slides his hand towards the back and slides his finger inside your very wet entrance.

_"Oh shit, Stop"_ You whisper feeling all the sexual touches.

Roman chuckles at your expressions of sexual frustration, lust and submissive pleasure. He tells Dean and Seth to go further because of your expressions. Seth pulls out and then slides three fingers in and starts to slowly thrust your entrance. Dean adjusts his finger to apply pressure to your clit fingering it faster.

_"Oooooh Fuck, you fucker-r-r-r-s-s !"_ As you feel your body responding, you start to quiver.

Roman seeing this tells Dean and Seth to pull completely away. They release their lips from your nipples and hands from your soaking twitching treasure. You have your mouth open feeling your climax and it hits you hard. Your body twitching, hips bucking, legs shaking and your moans make them smile just watching. Roman stays holding you, teasing your body while Dean and Seth finishing setting simple stuff up.

What you didn't realize is that Dean had those little sexual toys in there and he was going to use them on you. Dean had some leather cuffs attached to a short length chain hooked up to the headboard. A collar w/a leash for you laying on the bed. He had a sex sling, and a vibrator. This was just what he carried around for when he fucked women out on the road. But he always kept them clean and used proper safety precautions when it came to his toys. Even though he had planned to buy you the "Pipedream Extreme Collection" to keep in that room. He would start with just this.

Roman cant stop teasing your body and your moans grew louder, and he finally pulls away again as you body starts to quiver again.

Dean grabs the collar, looking at Roman smiling, He places the collar around your neck and gives the leash to Roman. You bite your lower lip seeing Roman hold the leash in his hand. He releases you body and steps back. He starts to take off his shirt. He starts to instruct you to do things.

**Roman:** _On your knees my pet_ (you bow down to your knees)... _Pull off the remaining of my clothes. _

(You take off his shoes, pull down his pants and his bulge has you staring)

**Roman:** _Pull everything off, I didn't say you could stop and enjoy the view did I?_ (as he pulls the leash)

You have your fingers inside of the waistband of his tight fitting briefs. You start to pull down as you move your mouth closer wanting him. He jerks the chain glaring at you.

**Roman:** _No, you have not earned it yet my pet... You need to earn this dick, you have to beg for it._

_"Mmm, Daddy.. may I taste you... I won't disappoint you.." _As you lick your lips and place your tongue on his inner thigh.

Roman takes a certain stance with his legs slightly apart towering over you. He smiles when he sees your tongue slowly get near his thigh. He bites his lower lip when he feels your tongue slowly move up and down as you work your way up stopping less than an inch from the tip of his dick. You stop, smile and just stare into his eyes sliding your tongue slowly over your lips. He truly wanted your tongue and mouth on his dick. His dick throbbed just thinking of your mouth enjoying it.

**Roman:** _You may my pet, but you may not and will not use your hands... Just your mouth._

You start to kiss the tip flicking your tongue slowly back n forth then swiftly take it in your mouth and hold it.

_"Fuck... thats my girl"_ as he feels your watering mouth around his dick. You start to take in more as you grab his thighs. He allowed that because he did say not to touch his dick. You felt his thigh muscles flex as he started to pump his dick into your mouth. Hearing your moans gave him a rush of excitement. You would move your head as if you were shaking your head no while still sucking his dick.

_"Oh shit"_ escaped from his mouth. As he started to pull your leash up and wanted your deep throats. You started to gag but kept going, still moaning and still couldn't take it all in. Seth was enjoying the view as he was stroking himself sitting over by the bed.

Dean starts to undress, shirt off and since he doesn't wear underwear/briefs or boxers, he just yanked his pants off. He stands next to the bed behind you just watching you naked body on the floor bobbing your head on Roman. He gestured Roman for the leash and he gave it to Dean. Dean yanked it backwards to pull you off a Roman and a loud grunt was heard from Roman. You had a good suction on his dick and you yanked it as Dean pulled you off. Roman glared at Dean for doing that. Dean had you by the leash and started to instruct you.

**Dean:** _Crawl and come here my little bitch... On the bed, Hound position. _

As he tugs the leash. You remembered that position and assumed the position on the edge of the bed facing Seth and Roman sitting by the headboard. As you were in this position Dean knew you would be wet from the teasing on the wall. He placed his hand along your juicy wet treasure, and he bit his lower lip. You were soaking wet so started to play his dick all over your wet treasure. He loved sliding it back and forth feeling the heat of your pussy against his dick. His dick grew not only in length but girth as well after several passes. You moaned biting your lower lip, glaring at Seth and Roman stroking their dicks.

**Dean:** (pulling your leash and collar backwards) _Why are you making noises, shut the fuck up!_ (Smacking your ass)

As you started to giggle, _"Go fuck yourself"_ was what came out of your mouth and shocked all three of them.

**Dean:** _You little bitch!_

And he shoved his dick in your entrance, switching the leash to his left hand and grabbing your hair with his right. Pulling towards him, you felt slight pain but enjoyed the swift pounding. He took his anger out on your pussy for disrespecting him.

**Dean:** _You bitch..._(hard thrust)

_"Oh you can do better than that you fucker"_ (Insulting him just to get it harder)

**Dean:** (pushing your body into the mattress, still inside) _So you want to talk back now do you? You want hardcore I will give it to you._

He grabs hold of your hips and pounds profusely from behind. Seth and Roman look around the bed because Dean has it hitting the wall with such force. Dean makes the bed feel like a vibrating bed with the force and speed behind the pounding. Seth and Roman see your face cringing in pain while biting your lower lip.

_"F-u-u-u-u-u-u-uc-c-c-k-k-k"_ barely escaped your mouth, _"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m yesssss"_

Seth gestures he wants next since he feels like he is going to come again. Dean pulls out grabbing your ass and placing his fingers between your ass cheeks.

**Dean:** _I will take this next so you better be ready..._ (chuckling and hornier as ever with that thought)

Seth grabs you and turns you over, your breathing excites him. He pulls you towards the center because he wants you hands cuffed. Dean and Roman do the honors, you fight them pulling your arms and grabbing Seth tightly around his body. Seth loved you around him but they had to dominate you. You had to learn to obey them and respect them in the bedroom. They were the males and you were their submissive female. Roman and Dean were surprised how strong you were. They had a hard time pulling your arms and hands from Seth's body. Finally able to release your grip, Dean held both hands down while Roman cuffed your left and then vise versa when Dean needed to cuff your right hand. Seth so excited that he had you in a bed and not the backseat of Roman's truck. Although he enjoyed it back there, he can have more room to play. As Seth roamed around your body, he began to tease it. You try to pull your hands from the cuffs, but they made sure you couldn't pull out from these restraints.

Since you couldn't pull your hands out, you decided to pull your body out from under Seth and did it so quickly that you had Seth's head between your legs giggling. Seth surprised that he grabbed your thighs and started to nibble and tickle your thighs. Laughing still holding tight, Roman and Dean grabbed and unhooked your legs from around his head and hold them down.

**Dean:** _Seth give me that sex sling, she is going to do what we want. So we will tie her up then... You hear me little bitch. Cuff her legs..._

(you start to laugh kicking your legs around, making it hard for them to restrain you.)

Dean went for that spot that made you lose your voice when you two tickled each other on the sofa/bed. You let out a loud yell laughing your ass off. Roman was chuckling seeing that spot and they all went after you tickling stomach area and certain parts of your neck. You do get a bit tired from fighting with them and laughing.

Seth sits on your legs while Dean and Roman cuff your legs (All chuckling). Seth gets off so they can adjust the straps to fit you comfortably yet tight enough to keep your ass and hips off the bed. They place the neck strap around the back of your head, adding two pillow for your neck and back. They were going to dominate your and take it over, but not hurt you. Now you looked how your legs were now up in the air and spread open and your arms were tied above you. Still laughing, you noticed that you were now at their total control. They could do what ever they wanted and there was nothing you could do. You couldn't, touch them, feel them, claw them, nothing.

Now feeling very vulnerable yet aroused at what exactly they might do.

**Seth:** _Are you ready little mama? Time to make you all mine._

Seth started to kiss you and then more passionately, when he would hear you moan and try to take dominance with your tongue he would pull away. You were already frustrated that you could pull his hair to hold him. He started to come in close and then nibbling your neck while rubbing his hands over your breasts. He licks those perky nipples and slides his tongue back and forth between the two. While he teased one he would pinch the other as you let out moans and comments.

_"Oh Se-e-e-t-h-h, Oh please..."_ (Cutting off your comment, he pinches your nipples at the same time while he looked into your eyes) _"Oh Fuck!" (Looking all wide eyed at him, truly wanting to attack him)_

Roman sees how when Seth pinched your nipples you pulled those hand restraints. He loved it that you couldn't do anything, and so waited for his turn.

Seth continues to tease your body, running his tongue down your soft skin. Leaving soft hickies here and there, soft pecks on your stomach, hips, thighs. He feels your body reacting to him and yet you cant move. Frustrated you growl, looking at him. Dean starts adding to your frustration by fondling your left breast while kissing you. Roman joins in again by doing the same sensations but pinching your nipples. Seth is now using his tongue to tease your soaking wet treasure. You moan with Dean taking over your mouth. Seth giving you long firm strokes with his tongue and placing two fingers inside, and slowly moving them in and out. You body is losing control, your breathes become louder and faster.

"Mmmm" then gasping as Dean releasing your mouth from his touch.

_"Oh gawwd you guys are killing me... please fuck me please... Oooo Gawwwd"_ feeling yourself to climax.

Again all three men pull away from you as you body starts to shiver. You're pulling the hand restraints uncontrollably. Starting to lose it with them.

_"Aaah, one of you better fuck me NOW! Seth fuck me damn you! Dean you asshole, and Roman take me daddy, fuck yo baby, quit making me suffer! " _

They laugh stroking their dicks all looking at you, and go in for the kill.

**Dean:** _My dirty little bitch, will you do as I please?_

_"Yes Master just please don't do this to me, release my hands please... I need to touch you (looking at all of them) I need to touch all of you... I need you all to fuck me now..."_

**Dean:** _Oh my dirty bitch, yes give in to us... beg for our dicks! Do you want this?_ (as he strokes his dick so close to your mouth.)

Seth inserts his rock hard dick inside you as he starts to thrust a smooth rhythm. You open your mouth in delight.

_"Oh yes give it to me, Seth fuck me! Dean My Master-r-r-r give me your dick and Roman please release my hand so I can feel your dick I want you all please don't do this no more please... Uggh shit! Now dammit, please you fuckers, aahhhh! Fucking Seth faster dammit...uughhh shit-t-t-t-t!" _

Roman releases your hand and you automatically take grip of his dick, and he lets out a loud grunt and wide eyed how you attacked, he loved it. He started to pump your hand moving his hips as he told you how to hold him.

**Roman:** _Mmm my baby tighter (he tilts his head back biting his lower lip) Oh yes baby you know how I like it...Mmm fuck yes harder..._ (as you stroke his dick every which way he wanted)

**Dean:** _Turn your head towards me, my little bitch... (you turn towards him) ... good girl... Open your mouth...(you do) ... Now suck your master's dick... ( as he inserts it into your mouth )_

You are already moaning since Seth is taking over your pussy. Pounding it, then slowing down, changing his pace fast, slow, harder, deeper, and repeats. You start sucking Dean's dick almost devouring it all in your mouth. Dean moans and grunts loudly.

**Dean:** _Oh fuck, thats my dirty bitch... fuckin... Yes!... sh-i-i-i-t ... just like that_ (He continues to fuck your mouth)

You feel Seth's rhythm, and stroke Roman and suck Dean all the same way. Your moans grow louder as you start to climax again. Desperate grunts of pleasure fill the room, followed by their growls. Dean grabs the back of your head and tilts it back a bit more so he can go deep. You suck harder and stroke Roman faster.

**Dean:** _Oh sh-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t Damn girl! (Making him thrusting faster into your mouth)_

**Roman:** _Oh damnnn baby girl you going to make daddy give you an all nighter... Seth hurry the fuck up, I need her soon... Oh.. fuck!... _

Seth already starting to climax again, pounds you with all his might not giving you any mercy. You could hear his aggressive pants and feeling his sweat from his face drip on your body. The feel of all three of them sends you into bliss. Seth leans up a bit more so he can grab your breasts and squeeze your nipples as he slows down a bit. You on the other hand hit your high and let out a very loud moan followed by lots of small panting moans. This brings Seth over his climax and he just gives his last thrust holding as you feel his thighs tremble between your legs.

Dean cant help but to begin his climax in your mouth, you keep sucking harder and its driving him wild he pounds your mouth and as he starts to climax you moan from delight from all the sensations your getting. He holds his dick in your mouth so you can take all his cum down your throat. You open your jaw a bit more, then you feel him unload all this juices down your throat as he grunts and you feel his thighs shaking against your skin. He pulls out knowing Roman is going to want you all to himself.

Seth smiling pulls out and Roman move into position. He sees how wet your are and is in delight. He tells Seth to use the vibrator on your nipples while he gives it to you.

Roman inserts his dick half way as you yelp looking down at him with an open jaw. With the one hand you do have loose you reach for him. He shakes his head no, and tells Dean and Seth to make out with you while he took over.

Seth tied your hand back up and noticed you didn't try to fight. Then both started to play Dean on one side and Seth on the other started to nibble by your ear and slowly move to your neck when Dean hits your weak spot. You moan as both men play with your now sensitive breasts and kissing you neck. They both by some reason are in sync with their rhythms. Their tongues are some how moving at the same pace, its like they are the same person on both sides. Your moans grow louder again, as these two become more aggressive.

Roman already started moving in and out and pulling your hips towards him with every thrust. His grunts made him even sexier to you. Those sounds made you want to cling on to him and allow his pounding to take over. You body wanting him to ravage your body.

_"Oh Fuck Daddy! Please ravage me, Fuck me senseless!"_ Biting your lower lip at him not able to take it any more.

Roman tilts himself more on top and starts to pound you and with this sex sling it made it easier for him to hit your G-spot with great force.

_"Oh yes, baby..."_ Comes out, (Roman pounds harder since you forgot)

_"Oh SHIT, I'm sorry daddy... Oh fuck, Oh fuck..."_ Feeling his hips move in circles and thrust with such speed.

Roman feels different this time, his aggression is showing, the animal is out of control. He is thrusting, pounding with such force you are almost crying with pleasure. His thickness is touching every part of your insides. Roman is so far gone into his sexual trance that the bed is hitting the wall hard, and he doesn't hear no one only seeing your eyes locked with his. Seth and Dean move away and let him have this moment because they knew it was going to be a long time before he finished. They start to walk out of the room and you tell them to please untie your hands. They see the lust in your eyes glaring at Roman and they know it for the same reason they have seen that look from you to them before. They untie your hands and you hold on to the sheets while they walk out. As soon as the door you grab Roman's hands and he smiles at you.

_"Give it to me daddy fuck me with all you got"_ Now with your hands under your thighs to pull up for deeper thrusts.

You couldn't buck your hips no more but you could use the sling to your benefit. You grabbed the straps and pulled them to you and would use the thigh muscles to pull your legs together giving you a tighter fit. Roman's face was now starting to drip with sweat and full of lust. You didn't see this side yesterday, and you were still debating which one you liked more. They were both aggressive, when he was alone he was the dominate lover, with Seth and Dean he was the aggressor, The Dominant Alpha Male. He was making sure you were his and that you knew it.

**Roman:** _Who do you belong to? (Pounding you still)_

_"Oh gawd, you daddy"_ Feeling yourself climaxing again.

**Roman:** _That's it baby girl... Cum on my dick... Your being such a good girl for daddy..._ (loving how you are so submissive)

_"Oh yes daddy, I just want you inside me daddy... give it to me, please don't stop..."_ Your voice hits a higher pitch showing your climaxing again.

Roman's panting has his body sweaty all over. Between the sweat off his body and yours it looks like you just jumped out of the shower and fell into bed fucking. Roman actually couldn't take it no more and started to climax as well. He untied the sex sling so he could lay on top of you when he was done, he kept pounding. Feeling your walls closing in on his dick. You wrapped your legs around him with soft moans and tearful cries of pleasure. This sexual encounter had you in a total different world. Soon he gave his final thrusts and with the last one he growled pulling your hips and gripping them tightly. You tilted your head back and yelled as his dick was right against your G-spot.

_"Oh Fu-u-u-u-u-c-c-ck-k-k... ROMAN! Oh Gawd, Oh Gawd, Oh Shit Da-d-d-d-d-y!"_ As you were squirming as he was playing with your clit on this last climax.

He laid on top of you and both of your thighs were still trembling in pleasure. Sharing your breathes, kissing each other passionately, dancing of the tongues, fighting for dominance still. You feel him smile and you let him win. He picks himself up on his forearms and looks at you whispering to go back to his room so the other two can get some sleep. You agree and you were about to get up when he holds your leg to take off the other cuff around your leg, chuckling. He takes you buy the hand, wrapping himself around you, and you two walk back to the room.

**Dean:** _Wow, that was fast... I was waiting for an all nighter..._ (Seth chuckles looking at you throwing a kiss)

You walk over to Seth to catch that kiss up close and personal. You straddle his lap and he wraps his arms around your waist. You lean in so close and whisper so softly while your are barely touching his lips.

_"Mmmm Sethie, thank you for another wonderful fuck"_ As he took charge of the kiss and dominated your mouth.

Your moan had you wanting to start bucking against Seth. And Roman commanded you to stop.

**Roman:** _Baby girl! My Pet! Stop bucking him... He already had you, you have had enough... _

You get up sad and pouting you steal a kiss from Seth. Looking at Dean, then looking at Roman, he nodded his head so you can thank Dean as well. Again you straddled another lap and Dean grabbed your ass, but he had one hand on his dick and managed to slid it in as you were coming down to sit on his lap. Seth saw this and starting chuckling. You automatically moaned when you kissed Dean. Roman noticed your moans differently so he walked over and smacked Dean upside the head. Seeing he was thrusting inside you, he made him stop.

**Roman:** _I'm not done fool, You...my pet...are not done with me, We are just going back to my room for a midnight snack_ (chuckling as you smacked his arm)

Touching you all over as both of you walk over to the bed. Laying in the room, Roman is holding you and you two finish your conversation.

**Roman:** _So baby girl, what you do you think of my proposal? Would you like to stay here?_

_"Well Rome, I am changing something right now and still thinking on the other things..."_

**Roman:** _Oh? Change what?_

_"Well, you said you want me to be yours right?"_

**Roman:** _Yeah? And..._

_"So... why should I have the other room when your suppose to be my Alpha... Being my Alpha I am suppose to be in this bed all the time am I not?"_

**Roman:** _(chuckling) Yeah you have a point there, and a very good one at that? Is there anything else you want to add?_

_"Hmm, well what am I suppose to do when you guys leave? Wait when do you guys leave anyway?"_

**Roman:** _Well we have the rest of this week but he do a show here in Florida on Friday? If you want to go, I will get, you, Greggie, and Tomas tickets and bring you back stage..._

_"Really? That sounds exciting.. I have never seen wrestling before..."_

**Roman:** _Really? Never? (you shook your head no) Wow, I'm shocked..Then I have to get you front row tickets then... And remember you're mine so truly mine in every sense of the word._

_"Just say it Roman... Stop the Alpha routine, look at me (cupping his face)...say it, I know you want to say it."_

**Roman:** _Say what? (while you punch his stomach) Hahaha! That felt like a mosquito hitting me... but okay... I want you as my woman, my girl, my babe, my bitch... (smacking him again) Besides how can you deny not wanting this dick inside you... So I know you want to be mine and you do not even have to ask..._

_"So is that your cheesy way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" (giggling) "If so, you really suck at it and you're being cocky don't you think?"_

**Roman:** _Of course I'm cocky look at it... (chuckling as you look at it smiling) But I have another question for you? And its only because I see something in you?_

_"What? What do you see?" (looking a bit scared, listening to him.)_

**Roman:** _How do you feel now that you're here with us? I mean... I have seen that shy, insecure, terrified woman disappear... I don't want to see her again...Your beautiful, sexy and a sexual she-demon in bed, My Lawd I love it!_

_(giggling) "In all honesty Rome, I'm still that woman, you do not truly understand what I have been through... I'm was insecure to begin with, that was why I started working out at the gym... I still have all those flaws about myself and being with that asshole didn't help... He made me feel like shit... With you guys... you have made me feel safe, and like I was the only woman in the world... I love you guys for that... Then devouring my body, making me feel so damn sexual, giving me all those orgasms... has blown my mind... I'm attracted to your sexual desires because it makes me feel good, literally... You guys don't hurt me, you love me in that sense... Yes you get your balls off but its done with respect for a womans body..if you get what I'm trying to say..."_

**Roman:** _Yep, I understand...So lets get some sleep and we can keep talking tomorrow. I will make breakfast tomorrow... Oh let me see your hand... How does it feel?_

_"It's sore from the cuffs and moving my hand all day but its okay, I guess..."_

**Roman:** _That's good... gets some sleep babygirl.. better yet MY baby girl... (chuckling) _

_"You're a nut you know that?" (giggling)_

He kisses your forehead and you two stare for a while and he made you feel so cared for. You knew it wasn't love it couldn't be. So you snuggled against his chest and closed your eyes. He chuckled a bit more, moving just a bit and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning comes around its probably 4 am you're guessing. You're turned towards the windows feeling grateful that you don't have to freak out by even moving. Roman turns and wraps his arm around your waist and you two start to spoon. You close your eyes again, you hear him take a deep breathe. All is quiet, when all of a sudden you feel Roman starting to move his hips from behind.

**Roman:** _Mmm baby girl, I want you again.. We will be quiet... I don't feel like sharing this morning._

You grab his hand and place it on your hip as you move your hand on his dick. Stroking it, he whispers soft moans in your ear. Moving your hips back into his pelvis, he slides his dick inside not wanting to wait. You moan softly as he starts to move in and out. He felt so damn good moving so slow inside you. This was more intimate and just one of them felt good. You sort of turned your upper body to where your head could face him for intimate kisses as well. Playful tongue teasing, as he would move his tongue along your lips and you would lick his tongue with yours. Roman would cup your breasts, massaging them back and forth from one to another. Soft moans were barely heard in the room. It was difficult for the both of you to be quiet, and it turned both of you on. He had started to thrust faster and you had to remind him to slow down. He would look at you with lust and nodded his head and started back to the slow pace. You wanted to moan out loud that you grabbed the pillow and dug your face into it. He would chuckle and would pull you closer.

**Roman:** (whispering) _Oh baby girl, squeeze your thighs (and you would) Ughhh, yess just like that... Hold that for me... oh fuck baby..._ (as he started to pick up the pace again)

_"Oh damn Roman, I'm going to come daddy, mmm ... mmm... mmm... Oh f-f-f-"_ (as you dug your face into the pillow again)

As you both came together, he muffled his excitement by sucking on your neck from behind leaving another mark. You two laid there, he looked at the clock on his cell it was 5am. He didn't bother to get up, he just laid there with you, still inside, and dosed off again. You still holding his arm around your waist with your heart still pounding smiled and closed your eyes again.

You didn't even notice he got up out of bed, went to take a shower, and went to make breakfast. Dean and Seth were in the kitchen and breakfast almost ready, Roman told them to come wake you up. Dean and Seth being dorks, played the rock, paper, scissors game to see who would wake you up.

**Dean:** _Ready ... 1...2...3... (scissors) _

**Seth:** _Ha I won! Rock!_

**Dean:** _No you didn't.. thats not fair man Rome? (whining to Roman because it was his house)_

**Seth:** _Roman, C'mon man what beats a rock?_

**Roman:** _Me.. beating yo ass if you don't go wake her up... _

**Dean:** _Oh fuck yeah beat his ass Rome... Ha!_ (chuckling)

Seth laughing gets up and runs to the room. He opens the door and sees you laying on your back. He crawls up the bed over you. You feel him and barely open your eyes adjusting to the light from outside. Seeing Seth on top of you, you smile, reaching for him giving him a hug and pulling him down to you.

**Seth:** _Mmm, morning sunshine... (kissing your neck) How did you sleep? (chuckling)_

_"Actually slept wonderful one of my best nights yet...(giggling)"_

**Seth:** _Time to get up, Rome is making breakfast and its almost done._

_"What's he making?"_

**Seth:** _Actually some pancakes, bacon and sausage links... The syrup, coffee, and juice is all on the table._

_"Yum sausages"_ (giggling and making Seth chuckle)

Seth looks at you for a while as he chuckled, just leaned in and took control of you. He planted a kiss on your lips, moving his tongue swiftly into your mouth. You enjoy it, having your arms around him. Just laying there and making out. Both of you moaning and softly moving your lower regions in rhythm. Simple foreplay, soft, gentle and this took you by surprise. You didn't know he could be like this, it has you wanting to swallow him up at that moment but refrain from doing so. Seth pulls away, breathing heavily, he looks at you.

**Seth:** _Ugh, sunshine.. We need to stop... We can continue this later... Its time to eat.. I'll eat you later...(chuckling then kissing your neck one last time) Ugh... Ok, I must resist..._

You still have your arms around his neck and not letting him go, smiling. He looks at your eyes, and couldn't help but stare back.

**Seth:** _Hun let go..._

_"Nope"_

**Seth:** _Let me go (raising his eyebrows)_

_"Nope, can't make me"_

**Seth:** _Really? You're saying I can't.._ (he starts to pick himself up)

You holding on tighter, he literally picks you up from under the sheets. You start to giggle. He begins to tickle you all over your body, since thanks to Dean they all knew your secret spot that made you lose it with laughter. You let him go trying to grab his hands. You kept turning and laughing on the bed. He grabbed your hands placing them on the bed and now using his teeth and beard to torture some more with laughter.

_"Oh Gawd, Stop Seth! Ahahahaha! Stop! Ahahaha! Okay, I'll get up, p-p-p-please s-t-t-t-o-p... Ahahaha! Stop!"_ (While your kicking, although he is sitting on your thighs it doesn't affect him)

You start to lose your voice, by the time Roman and Dean come to the room, checking to see what is going on.

**Roman:** _What the hell are you doing fool? I said wake her not harass her?_

Seth stops and looks at Roman, then looks at you. He lunges again, and you let another yell out laughing.

**Roman:** _Seth! Stop, the breakfast is going to get cold.. Let her up..._

Seth gets up laughing, looking at Roman opens his mouth.

**Seth:** _What, you said to get her up... She didn't want to... so I made her wake up,_ (chuckling that you're still laughing out of breath)

Seth walks out of the room back to the kitchen Dean laughs and walks out following Seth. Roman smiling that your trying to catch your breath. Moving your hair from your face, asking if your hungry and you nod yes. He kisses your cheek and smacks your ass to get up. As he gets up you grab his ass and run to the bathroom to wash up. He turns around not expecting that. He walks to the bathroom door and you have your hands up already waiting for him to come after you. He smiles and walks away back to the kitchen.

After adjusting your clothes, washing up and pulling your hair back, you walk into the sweet smelling aroma of pancakes, syrup, coffee, bacon and the sausages. You were impressed Roman could cook. You walked over and stood next to Roman to grab a cup of coffee with your hand on his waist. He gave you the coffee and asked if you want cream or sugar. You pointed to the cream, he gave it to you and you poured your desired amount grabbed a small spoon and mixed it. Walked back to the table, sat down and about to serve yourself. Dean surprised everyone by serving you asking what you wanted. He gave you two pancakes, several pieces of bacon and several sausages. He passed the syrup to you and you took it from there. Roman sat next to you, you grabbed his plate and started to serve him and he looked at you smiling. He told you what he wanted and you gave it to him. You sat back down and started to eat. They were chatting about their show on Friday, since it was Tuesday. You just look at them not know what the hell they are talking about. So you made it your mission to learn all you can about wrestling and the WWE.

Roman, Dean and Seth are done eating but Dean still munching on bacon. You're half way done with your plate when there is a knock on the door. Seth gets up to see how it is, looks through the peep hole of the door and see its Greggie. He opens the door and Greggie walks straight in.

**Greggie:** _Hey fuckers, with the exception of my beautiful mamaz._

Greggie walks to you and sits on your lap kissing your cheek. You see he had lipgloss on, and was wearing a interesting gym style outfit. But figured it would fit his style. He had grey shorts on that snugged his nicely formed thighs, he was full in shape, not slender not chubby. He had a hot pink muscle tee on that fit him a bit loose and showed his cute pecks but found the knot on the side of his shirt adorable. His arms were adorable and toned. He wore those diamond stud earrings in both ears. Very clean cut, tapered hair around the back of his head and spiked in the top. In your eyes he was a the most beautiful gay bish you saw.

He reached for you fork and started to eat from your plate, you laughed hugging him. He would feed you. Right when he was about to eat from your plate Roman smacked him to go get his own plate. Laughing Greggie got up and fixed his own plate.

After finishing your plate you grab it to pick it up and Roman took it for you. You smiled at him and again you slid your hand over his ass, he looked at you again and just smiled since Greggie was there.

**Greggie:** _Oooh child groping that ass so early in the morning huh?_ (laughing)

Greggie chats with you and wanted to know if you would go to the gym with him. He was going to work on some cardio for a while maybe some weights. You nodded and went to go change into the gym clothes Seth gave you the other day, but you managed to buy some bandanas on your clothing outing the other day. Roman, Seth and Dean were going to the gym anyway so all of you jumped into the Truck and off you went. Tomas was still asleep back at his place.

Roman, Seth and Dean went to the CrossFit section of Gym. You and Greggie hit the machines for cardio. You get on the bike for a while, then follow up with the stepper. Same goes for Greggie, then when you two are done you move to some weights. Before you know it both you and Greggie are a sweaty mess while you still working out on the weights. You were surprised that for his size he could lift so much, but then again he is a guy, laughing thinking to yourself. You didn't want to push it at first since its been over two years since you worked out and really a good workout like today. Relaxing, cooling down, neither one of you noticed that Roman, Seth, and Dean were looking at you all sweaty as well. You saw that same guy, that was talking to Greggie, close by lifting weights. You nudged Greggie to look and his eyes sparkled at the sight of that guy. That guy saw Greggie and came up to him but talking to both of you. Oh the trio didn't that, but Dean recognized who it was so didn't worry about it. Seth didn't worry he knew you belonged to them. But Roman and his little jealous side didn't like that. And as alpha males go, they want no other male near their property. So Roman used caution due your problem with Josh, but still made it obvious you were his to all men there at the gym. Walking up to you, Seth and Dean followed close behind looking around the gym. He came from behind, placed his hands on your ass, slid them to your hips and around your waist. Kissing your neck he introduces himself to the guy.

**Roman:** (while kissing your neck) _Hey baby girl, who is this? _

_"Oh hey Rome, this is... Omg.. I didn't catch your name... I'm so sorry..."_ (but noticed his jealousy)

**Greggie:** _Back off beasty... He is with me_ (smiling at this guy standing a bit taller than him) .. _So beasty I want you to meet Marcelo "Marc" for short... So you can put your balls back in place... _

**Marcelo/Marc:** _Hi nice to meet you Mr. Reigns._ (chuckling at Greggie's comment)

**Roman:** (surprised he knew him) _Hello, But please call me Roman.._ (giving him a fist pump and now being polite since he had nothing to worry about now, chuckled to himself.) _You ready to go baby girl? _

_"Yeah, lets go, C'mon Sethie and Deanie"_ (smirking at them, as you walk away)

Walking back to the truck Marc asked Greggie if he wanted a ride home and he looked at you.

_"Go suga, got get some of dat ass"_ (laughing and winking at Marc and hugging Greggie) _"See you later baby boy"_

You grab Roman's hand and you guys walk back to the truck.

**Seth:** _Hey little mamas... Do you want to go to a club tonight?_

You turn around and look at him with a huge smile on your face. Then look at Roman, hoping he wouldn't mind going.

_"Really? I haven't been to a club in almost forever"_

**Seth:** _Well, its a club/bar type establishment... How about it Rome, we get to not only eat dinner, but she can have some fun and get to drink as well..._

_"Can we babe?_ (looking at Roman pouting) _Pleaseeeeeeee! C'mon it will be fun.. and I promise to misbehave.."_ (giggling) _"Wait, are you going Dean?"_

**Dean:** _I'm not dancing... I don't dance period..._

_"I'm not telling you to dance dummy... I'm asking if your going with us"_

**Dean:** (raising his eyebrow) _Did you just call me dummy?_

You smile and walk around to get in between Seth and Roman. You keep at least Seth between. Giggling as you guys are walking through the parking lot to get to the truck. Dean keeps looking at you for that comment.

**Dean:** _You didn't answer me_ (looking around) _you little bitch..._

You laugh and flip him the finger while you tell him a smartass reply.

_"Well I didn't stutter did I?"_

This made Seth and Roman laugh and look at Dean gesturing him to go for it. You let go of Roman's hand and run behind a car. Screaming for him to stop, Seth and Roman laugh while watching Dean chase you around cars. You being smaller than them, had a little advantage of making sharper turns. People from the gym were watching and laughing. You gave Dean a run for his money, you had to. Maybe like that he would be to tired from the gym and running he wouldn't want to fuck in the truck. Those thoughts made you really run, you had to make them work for it. It started to rain and you thought that this will make it harder for either of you to have traction on the gravel parking lot. Roman and Seth stayed in the rain watching, laughing what was going to happen when Dean almost got a hold of you. Still running you took a dash towards the truck that was a few rows away. Not looking back you could hear skidding and running steps behind you. Laughing trying to get back to the truck, your heart pounds hearing those steps getting closer. That rush of adrenaline gives you that one last sprint in your step and still Dean catches up to you. Snatching you at the waist, he turns to where he would hit Romans truck and not hurt you from the force running behind you. You screamed and told Dean to put you down, kicking and smacking his back. What you two didn't notice that there was a crowd that had gathered outside standing under the covered walkway outside the gym. The guys all shouted **_"Yeeaaahhhhh! He won! He got her..."_**

Dean turned around and lifted his hand like a champ. You not going to make it easy, put him in a headlock pulling your weight down to your legs and that made him bend over. Dean didn't expect this and he let go in shock and again you took off running. You could hear women yelling from the same area, **_"Hurry mama show that man who's got it...! "_ **You didn't let them distract you and you parked yourself behind a car two rows down, trying to catch your breath. You wave at Dean when he was standing against Roman's truck. He starts to walk towards you again and is telling you in a normal tone so the crowd doesn't hear.

**Dean:** _Oh my little bitch, you are so going to get rammed for making me run, especially the headlock._

You're laughing still catching your breathe and flip him off again. Roman is getting soaking wet and started to yell at both of you to get into the truck. Seth on the other hand was getting turned on by your crazy nature, your resilience, and the real you showing through. Seth waves at you to come on lets go. You started walking around the car watching Dean and flipped Roman and Seth off as well.

**Roman:** _Dean! Get her ass and lets go! Baby girl! Get yo ass over here I'm getting all wet... What the hell? Did she just flip me off? (He looks at Seth) Oh hell nah!_ (As Roman starts to walking to help Dean catch you.)

**Seth:** _C'mon Rome lets get her. This is going to be fun!_ (Smiling and both of them started jogging towards you)

_"Oh shit, I done fucked up..."_ (laughing and dashed towards the crowd)

The crowd waves and cheers for you to haul ass. You can hear them yelling the trio are closing in fast. They were even watching out for traffic. You managed to get in between the crowd, using them as a shield literally. Moving around them, Roman, Seth, and Dean are circling the crowd zoning in on you. You stayed in the center, using girls and guys to block them. Everyone was laughing, being bumped around. When you didn't see Dean, watching Roman and he snatched you again. Catching your arm Dean pulled you back into the rain, lifted you over his shoulder and started to smack your ass. Seth and Roman nodded everyone goodbye and watched out that you didn't get loose again. Although you cheered yelling at the crowd.

_"Yeah! Look how long I had them chasing me! Woohoooo! I still won, Yeah Bebe! Ahahahahaha!" _

The crowd cheered, clapping and you could hear some say _"Way to go mama"_ Some whistled and others would talk saying _"She is bad ass, I hope she does it again"_ The trio heard all this and couldn't stop chuckling shaking their heads.

Now back at the truck Dean opens the truck and gets in backwards so you can get loose. He shuts the door and Seth jumps shotgun and Roman get in. They know the crowd is watching, so Roman turns on the truck and drives off. As soon as they're about two blocks away. Dean pulls you on to his lap, You thought he looked sexy as hell with his hair all wet in his face. His smile and those dimples, you just stare into his eyes. Something about his eyes had you staring deep into them. You saw that guy when you two were alone on the sofa/bed. He crashed his lips into yours from out of no where and there was a bit more passion. Long dominating kisses, as he just held you. Both of your moans filled the back of the truck. He grabbed your ass and made you start to grind him. As he put his face in the crease of your neck. You couldn't help but moan and whisper.

_"Mmm, Dean... C'mon don't do this to me... I can't C'mon ... Mmm... Please I can't not now... "_

**Dean:** _C'mon my little bitch give it to me... I want you now... I want my little pussy, I want it and you will give it..._

_"Ugh gawd... No please... "_ As Dean started pushing his bulge against your wet gym shorts. (_Shit! I thought all this running was going to keep him from getting into this.. dammit... I don't want to fuck right now... Ugh... how do I stop this... Maybe Rome can stop it... Ugh shit he feels good..._)

**Dean:** (while his hands are going under your clothes) _My little bitch you better give it to me, or you will get it worse later 2night all to myself... I have dibs on her tonight guys, I'm calling it now..._

**Seth:** (looks back) _The hell you do, No way Rome! C'mon...dammit!_ (looking at Roman)

**Roman:** (laughing) _He called it Seth... I'm the only one who doesn't have to worry I can join if I want._

**Dean:** (chuckling) _See I still get to have you... So you better start now..._

"_Nope are your famous words my Deanie, and I refuse... but enjoy what you can.. I'm not giving it up_"

Dean looks up at you from your neck and his eyes just love it. You wonder what is going through his mind. You keep grinding him when he grabs your shirt and he has fun. While you still have your muscle tee on he puts his head under your shirt, making you yelp and start laughing. He leans you back while he kisses, nibbles and applies soft bites on your stomach. You push his shoulders trying to get him out from under your shirt. He holds on to your waist and keeps going making noises with his lips closed and blows air against your skin. You bust out laughing.

"_Ahahaha, Stop! That tickles... Ahahahaha! Nooo no no no no no... eeek! Stop Dean.. Ahahahaha!_"

He turns, still under your shirt, lays you down and climbs upward under your shirt. You can not stop laughing as your shirt starts to rise. He keeps doing what he is doing, chuckling as he hits all over your stomach and now at your breasts. You giggle seeing him with his head peaking through your shirt holding on to the back of his head as he lays there making faces. He smiles, he starts to lick your skin and you smile while looking down at him. Both of you start to grind each other again. He has hands also under your shirt and by doing so he pulls down your sports bra to expose your breasts and your perky nipples. Starting to lick them, you feel a chill run down your spine and towards your legs. Gasping softly, you look at him thinking (_oh gawd why is he doing this to me_). Dean keeps that nibbling and sucking going all over the place from one breast to another.

"_Dean-n-n-n, ugh please you need to stop... I'm not giving in... I know how you guys work already... oh-s-h-h-i-i-t-t-t! S-t-a-a-a-p-p-h-h-h_" As all three chuckle at you slurring the word stop.

The both of you keep the make out session going all the way back to the house. Dean is really trying to get you truly desperate for his dick and gets him hornier seeing you are becoming immune to his touch. Resisting more each time. Still giving him a hard time he feels his dick throbbing and wanting you so bad. And again you resist, showing him, he was not going to win. Although you truly wanted to jump him and fuck him senseless, you couldn't just yet. You wanted him to give you the best fuck tonight after the club, and there was no way you were not going to get that. You wanted to see the crazy horniest man side of him. Twitching and your clitoris throbbing, you take deep breathes. You try your damndest to not tear him apart. (_No not yet, oh fucking shit, I want him so bad... Ok breathe mama, breathe... you can do this, breathe, one step at a time_) You buckle over feeling you want to climax just thinking about it. Your entire insides are exploding your nipples so damn sensitive, you clitoris and all those wonderful muscles belonging to you, twitching, spasming, throbbing, swelling, you couldn't think of any other words to describe the sensations you were feeling. Dean looks at you after he got up from laying on you, with his mouth open.

**Dean:** _Nooo, don't come yet my little bitch... You just cheated me out of fucking that... Dammit, dammit to hell... I wanted that pussy squeezing my dick, son of a bitch... _

He jumped out of the truck pissed off, mumbling and bitching all the way inside. You couldn't help the trembling from all that teasing and you trying so hard to fight it off. That will power was over run by your hormones and couldn't help it. Wondering why in the hell did he get so mad at you. Freaking out a bit, you looked down holding your knees up to your chest as you finally started to come down from your climax. You felt bad and told Roman and Seth you would be inside in a while.

**Seth:** _Hey little mama, don't worry about Dean he will be okay.. He's probably jacking off right now in the bathroom. C'mon lets go inside._

_"Nah thats okay, I'll stay out here for a bit, if you guys don't mind."_ Looking at both then sitting up looking out the window of the truck.

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl look... If you want to stay out for a bit, thats fine but not inside the truck, its to damn hot out here, go to the back patio and sit there if you want, okay?_

You nod yes and get off the truck, feeling bad. You walked in looking down and ran to the patio hoping not to see Dean. He was no where around, so you figured he was in the bathroom like Seth said.

Sitting outside, looking down you could hear mumbling, and some talking coming from the inside. It was Seth scolding Dean for what he did. Then your cell rang, looking at it, it was Greggie. You answered it.

_"Hey Greggie"_ taking a deep breathe.

**Greggie:** _What's wrong mama? What did beasty do to you?_

_"Oh nah it wasn't him, I just got into it with Dean and I didn't mean to get him mad... I don't want go into detail.. I just feel bad about it... What's up?"_

**Greggie:** _Pfft hun don't worry about him... I was calling you if you wanted to go out tonight? Marc asked me out to a club and gurrrrrllllll you know I told him yes...tehehe_

Not knowing Dean was standing behind you against the wall, listening and thinking of what to tell you.

_"Nah baby, I wanted Dean to go, then things happened and he's now mad at me, and I'm the type that doesn't like people mad at me.. ya know?"_

**Greggie:** _Girl, do not let that fool drown you.. He's an asshole, and from what I have heard, he loves to use women and leave them... Don't know if he still drinks and smokes or anything but they could be rumors they could be true... I don't know..._

_"Oh yeah, well I have seen the good side of Dean... He isn't that severely an asshole, yeah he has attitude but we all do, I know I do. And my dominant will power I guess thats what got him mad at me... That is one of my faults, not many people know the bullshit in my life, and I automatically kick it in, not doing what people want me to do, ya know?"_

**Greggie:** _Mama, you just worry about yourself, you love yourself and don't give a rats ass what people think or say about you. Now are you going to come out with me?_

Dean sits with one leg over the lawn chair sitting right next to you. It startled you and you looked at Dean.

"_Greggie... let me get back to you on that... Dean wants to talk.. I'll text you later..._ " hanging up the cell.

You don't really want to look at him. Dean puts his chin on your shoulder.

**Dean:** _Hey, you mad at me? _

There is silence, from you looking down at your cell.

**Dean:** _Hey you... you mad at me? You don't have to say anything at the moment, just listen... I know I perceive to be an asshole the majority of the time... I apologize if I scared you... I know there is no excuse... But I'm going to be honest, I'm a very sexual man, I'm always horny. If I could I would take you with me all over the place and fuck you all day and make you orgasm beyond your wildest sexual dreams... You resisting, was a turn on, believe you me... it was...but I wanted to feel you coming... with me inside you, feeling you swell on my dick...I love that sensation it drives me wild... not over the top just yet, but close to it... C'mon lets not be mad okay... Lets go have make up sex now..._ (smiling his dimples at you)

Since he moved his head down in front of you, looking up at you so quickly that you accidently hit his face with your hand, and he made it looked like he was passed out on your lap. This made you giggle and you touched his face.

**Dean:** (opening his eyes looking at you) _So does this mean you love me again?_

_"Of course not, you're an asshole"_

**Dean:** (laughing loudly) _Aww, I love it when you talk dirty to me, come here..._

He sits up and pulls you towards him as he heard you giggle. Leaning back in the lounge chair, he has you sitting sideways and your upper body on his chest. He touches your face, pulling to look at you, and gives you a sweet peck on the nose. Looking back at him, you're shocked. He leans in and places his soft lips on yours, being so gentle, softly moving his tongue on your lips and giving you his smile. This made you smirk, he kisses you and you welcome it. Your mind was trying to comprehend this man, and his emotions. Although you were enjoying his kiss, with all the tongue action and even hear a moan escaping from his chest. You can't help but adjust yourself on his lap, sitting on his thighs. You pull back, leaving him staring at you with an awkward expression on his face.

_"Master, I don't want you mad at me...but...Can we just make out and wait for my punishment tonight?"_ Looking at him pouting.

He just stares at you for a bit, which is making you a bit nervous. He doesn't say anything, he just grabs you and starts to kiss you again. You took that as a yes, and you allowed him to dominate the foreplay outside. His kisses his fondling, both of you were so turned on by each others touch. Both of you started again with the grinding and you could hear him whisper something but it was all muffled.

_"What was that Dean?"_ Trying to pull him off from your neck.

He held on and began playing with your shorts on the outside. You gasped knowing where this was leading and you didn't want him mad at you. You knew you were wet from earlier and doing this was not helping. Your gym shorts were loose, and baggy, and he smiled at that. He knew this was going to be easy access. He had his gym shorts still on and he had pulled up yours by the legs, sliding the material up on your thighs. Moving his hand inside your thighs to play around, you feel his touch groping your folds, massaging them, and sliding his hand back and forth. You had your eyes closed from enjoying his touch, you didn't feel or notice he pulled his dick out from under the shorts. He quickly pulled your panties to the side and inserted his dick, not giving you a chance to react or jump off.

_"Dean?! W-What the..."_ Gasping when Dean covers your mouth, looking into your eyes.

**Dean:** _Shhh, my pet... I tell you what to do.. I will be gentle here at the moment... I will punish you tonight... Now you will ride my dick and be quiet about it..._

He uncovers your mouth and watches you with his hands on your hips. You movements going up and down on him slowly has him staring at you. Looking back into his eyes you lean your body against him and he hears you whisper softly.

_"Ugh, Dean... my gawd Dean... I can't be quiet... I have to..."_ Looking into his eyes deeply with lust.

**Dean:** _No baby, you must be quiet... you cover your noises some how, bite your lip, suck my neck, kiss me passionately but no noises... Oh man you feel good..._ (as he rolls his eyes back, pulling you down as he pushes in deeper)... _Damn my little slut... You're driving me wild..._ (cutting him off by lunging at his neck) _Oh-h-h Fuck... Yes-s-s-s thats my girl... Suck me... fuck me harder my little slut, my horny little bitch...Ugh fuck.. like that..._

You snatch his neck into your mouth and devour it. Grinding you hips faster on him as you start to reach your climax. He digs his hands into your hips as you are aggressively eating his neck from one side to another. This sensation is making him thrust into you uncontrollably and he himself is trying to be quiet. He feels you suck his neck harder and harder and he knows he will have multiple hickies and that excited him even more. Finally you swell up and he follows right behind you and both of you start to tremble over each other breathing heavily. He chuckles as you giggle against his neck, grabbing your ass and you two stay quiet. During all this time Seth was in one bathroom taking a shower, and Roman was in his master bathroom taking a shower as well. Dean finally pulls out after unloading all his excitement into you. You kept your face against his neck and he just wrapped his arms around you. Laying there enjoying this moment.

After a while, you get up and walk to the room to go take a shower when you glance seeing Seth with a towel around his waist coming out of the bathroom. He smiles, drying his hair, and gestures for you to follow into the room and you shake your head no and wave your finger giving him the same no answer. Before you knew it he was in front of you, and he was actually smelling you.

**Seth:** _Ah I see... I can smell him on you... You fucked Dean already didn't you... I will get you trust me.. When you at least expect it... Before you know it... My dick will be fucking that pussy... and no one will interfere or stop me..._ (cupping your face and kissing your deeply before he walks back to his room)

Walking slowly to the master bedroom, and you think to yourself.

(_Man these guys are freaking horny fuckers man.. When will I actually be able to have a day with out getting soaking wet or getting fucked... Well at least its not all at once now. They are going easier... I don't mind every night but hell they literally want me all day in intervals and this is crazy... Hell this is the price to pay for not having to work, getting my bills paid, receiving this attention from them.. the secret touches, making me feel sexy.._ )

Your thoughts are interrupted by Roman when you walk into him.

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl, what's wrong?_

_"Oh nothing just thinking, I want to go clubbing but I don't know if you guys want to go... Greggie asked if I wanted to go, because Marc asked him out to a club... I didn't know what to tell him.. because I don't know if I can go out..."_

(Roman cuts you off)

**Roman:** _Whoa whoa...baby.. We don't own you like that suga... We only own you sexually... Come here sit down..._ (you sit down facing him, looking down) _Look at me... look at me baby..._(lifts your face) ... _When I said you were mine..What I meant was... I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm pretty sure you heard Seth and Me scolding Dean earlier. I know you still have your insecurities and you will work through them, and I will try to help you when I'm here... Yes you will be my woman... but I don't own you.. You have a mind of your own... You can go out explore Pensacola.. I'd feel better if it was Greggie, because he won't let nothing happen to you... He knows the good and the bad parts of Pensacola.. And when we have to go out with the WWE, well both Tomas and Greggie will be here for you... I know its only been a few days... but your a big girl... You can do what you want, just no sex with anyone but us... That's all I ask... Sexually we dominate you...you are ours for the taking... There might be days, weeks, even months that we won't see you..._ (you looked at him shocked) _... Yes.. I said months.. This is our career I know I can say on behalf the other two... We love this, its in my blood, almost my entire family is in the wrestling business... Would you like to meet them?_ (you shake your head frantically no and he chuckles)... _Ok, then when you feel more secure down the line.. It will be okay that asshole can't hurt you here... There is nothing to connect you to Florida... So you can have fun with Greggie... Call or text him... let him know you will go out and we will tag along.. its your night you can do what you want but don't forget Dean wants you when we come back... _(You nod your head and text Greggie) _... You feeling a bit better?_ (again nodding your head) _Good ... now go take a shower because I can smell Dean all over you ..._ (giving him the how in da fuck do you know look) _Yes, I can smell him.. Its a man thing... we can smell another mans scent on a woman especially when there is sex involved_ (you look at him again) _Yep I can smell that too... now go take a shower... We are going to relax the rest of the day.. Now scoot..._ **  
**

Getting up off the bed you walk to the bathroom, putting your cell down remembered you didn't text Greggie.

"_Hey Greggie... When do I expect you to come over to help me with my make up for tonight?_" **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _"Aaah, so you're going... yes.. Are the trio coming? I don't mind if they do.. Tomas is coming too with is barf-friend.. opps I mean his girlfriend... I'll explain later, LOL...Oh I will be there around 6pm? How's that?"_

_"Sounds good, I'm going to get into the shower now, and just kicked back the rest of the day here at home.. TTYS"_ **(send)**

You turn on the shower adjust the water, and begin to take off your gym clothes. You step into the shower and let the water run down your body. You continue with your thoughts, (_Now that was an interesting conversation with Roman...So there are really no strings attached, I guess.. Just fuck them when they want... Is this really bad? I don't think so... shit, how many females wouldn't want to be lusted after from these three guys, they are all gorgeous in their own ways. Dean/Jon with his smile, hair, and dimples. Not to mention his secretive lovey dovey side no one gets to see.. is what I'm guessing, acting like a hard ass all the time... Seth/Colby also sweet, acting hardcore, but crazy as hell, also impulsive when he wants something he most definitely goes for it... Now the bigger man of the three, Roman/Joe, man oh man this guy has his moments... his body intimidates me, so heavy, so muscular and toned.. His nether regions ...whew that makes me insane... His long hair especially when its wet or sweaty...and to top it off he just said I was his woman... did he just say that to make me feel good, to just show the public I was his...or did he really mean it? I'm not ready for a relationship...Man I'm glad I'm still on the pill at least I still have those...Oh damn I am going to need a refill soon..._)

Your take your shower, shaving your legs, enjoying feeling like a woman again. Finishing up you wrap your head, dry yourself off and walk to the bedroom to change. You jump into some lazy shorts and a t-shirt and just pulled your hair back. Walking out to the living room you smell popcorn.. You walk to the living room and look towards the kitchen, seeing all three grabbing snacks and smiling at you they pass you... Dean kisses your forehead, sits on the floor. Seth pecks your lips and sits on the couch. And Roman had the drinks, you helped him with those and walked to the couch with Seth and sat down.

Sitting next to Roman he turns to nibble your ear and you giggled. Seth made the popcorn and placed in three small bowls, and had the remote to the TV.. He moved over and placed his head on your lap now laying down with his feet hanging over. When you sat next to Roman, Dean slid himself back and over to sit between your legs against the couch. You cracked up laughing at them being so coy about what they were doing. Finally Seth messed with the remote and all of you watched comedy to start and movies the rest of the day.

Before you know it, its already 4:45 pm and there is a knock at the door. Seth got up and saw it was Greggie, opened it up and went back to the couch.

**Greggie:** _MmmHmm, look at you four, looking like bums.. Mama I'm here and as you can see dress to fucking impress my fuck tonight..._ (Cracking up after that) _C'mon mama, we needs to get ready... Marc is picking me up at 6:30 so we can go eat first then go clubbing... _

_"Mmm K, Move Sethie... I need to get up..."_ (giving you his hand so you can get up over Dean who was sitting on your feet)

Greggie held you by the neck and both of you goto the room. You change into your outfit. It was a fitted sleeveless black blouse and a black hi-low tank dress with matching black strappy cork wedge shoes. Your accessories were simple in nature, antique gold and black teardrop earrings, with a gold and black snake bangle bracelet. You put your favorite perfume on all the right places and finally Greggie loved to mess with your hair and make up so you let him. You couldn't believe he was the sweetest guy you have met and didn't want anything in return, or you hope he didn't. Both of you finished, you actually fixed his shirt. While Greggie was finishing his get up to make sure everything was in the right place and started to put up the make up and hair stuff up. You made sure you had Roman's out fit laying on the bed. Roman knocked on the door to make sure no one was naked, although he chuckled walking in, it was his room. When he saw you, the look on his was could of turned a dark room to a well lit room.

**Roman:** _Daaammmmnnnn baby girl, black is definitely one of your good colors... Greggie out now!_

**Greggie:** _Pffft beast please I have seen dicks before yours is nothing different..._

Roman gives Greggie a glare and you walk up to Roman to calm him down, by placing your arms around him and grabbing his ass.

_"Greggie, baby boy, give us a minute... I'll call you back in here in a few, please"_ (Roman not taking his eyes of Greggie) _"Hey babe, look at me"_ (You squeeze his ass again to pull him closer)

Roman turns to look at you, and you cup his face. Greggie walks out mumbling profanities, but Roman ignores him.

_"Look babe.. I have your clothes laid out... You like this set or another?"_

**Roman:** _Oh, so you want me dressed in black too huh? _

_"Well you did say I was your woman, so why not at least dress in black to match me for tonight, huh?"_ (batting your eyes at him)

He chuckled and hugged you back and started to get ready. He already had black fitted briefs on, so he put his pants on his socks his dress shoes and his button shirt on. Watching him get dressed was just as interesting as if he was taking them off. You called Greggie to come back in while Roman walked into the bathroom to put cologne on and fix his hair. Greggie finished putting his stuff up and took them to the living room. You walked out behind him, Seth and Dean were already sitting in the living room. Seth was wearing a black t-shirt tucked inside his faded denim jeans. and black boots his hair loose on his shoulders. Dean had a black beanie on a black muscle tee tucked inside his black jeans, under a black long sleeve unbutton shirt.

**Seth:** _Whoa! Sexy Sexy, you look beautiful in a skirt...nice! _

Getting up, Seth gave you a hug and smelled your skin with your new perfume and he gave you a soft moan.

**Dean:** _Oh damn, Greggie did you help her pick that outfit?_ (Greggie smiles and shakes his head no)

**Greggie:** _Actually no she already had it laying on the bed when I walked in. I only take the credit for her hair and some of her make up..._

Dean gets up and hugs you tightly and enjoying the smell of your body and whispers _"yum"_ into your ear.

Roman finally comes out and all are ready. You look at all three men and you had to take a picture of them looking sexy. They strike their famous pose with Dean in the middle and one on each side, although you didn't know that. You also found it adorable they all had to match you some how all of them had black on.

Marc called Greggie said where was he because he was standing outside his door and no one is answering. Greggie opens Roman's door and Marc had a confused look.

**Greggie:** _Babe, I was over here helping my BFF get ready..._ (pulling you by the hand out the door)

**Marc:** _Whoa, you look beautiful... I take your handy work babe?_

**Greggie:** _Yes... uh well...only the hair and some of her make up..._ (then leans in to kiss Marc)

Dean and Seth look at each other and say nothing. Dean as usual always interrupts.

**Dean:** _Roman can we go now, I'm hungry_ (as he walks to the truck)

**Roman:** _Yeah let's go... C'mon baby girl..._ (grabbing your hand) _So where is Tomas? and we will follow you in my truck..._

**Greggie:** _He left earlier to go pick up his girlfriend and said he will meet us at the grill and follow us to the club... C'mon mama lets go..._ (reaching for your hand)

_"Oh that's sweet baby boy but I'm going with the guys...Thank you anyway...Maybe next time..."_ feeling a tug from Roman's hand.

Everyone gets into their auto's and off to the grill to go eat. Walking into the grill, Tomas had a table already sitting with his girlfriend, petite thing really. Long blonde hair, green eyes had jeans and a nice blouse on. Tomas looking sharp as the first day you met him. He got up, hugged you and kissed you on the forehead.

**Tomas:** _Hey mama, how you doing... wow you look nice this evening..._ (his girlfriend eyeing you from top to bottom) ... _Oh let me introduce you to my girl ... Antonia this is (Y/N), Roman's woman..._ (She just looked at you and rolled her eyes)

_"What the fuck?! Who you rolling you eyes at fake blonde cocksucker"_ (Everyone looked at you in shock)

**Antonia:** _Who the fuck are you calling fake blonde cocksucker? Bitch!_ (Getting up towards you)

_"Apparently the air head that answered it dumbass!"_ (Not being intimidated by her even though she was taller)

Roman grabbed you and got in between. Tomas did the same thing trying to calm the situation. Roman pulled you to the side talking to you.

**Roman:** (chuckling) _Calm down baby, damn... You're a spicy one... where did this come from?_

_"Hell she's been given me ugly looks since we came in.. I'm not blind I saw it..."_ (Still glaring at her back)

**Roman:** _I know babe but you need to let shit like that go.. Look at me... _(turning your face to look at him) _Do it for me at least... Lets enjoy this night okay.. You're here to have fun and meet new people._

_"All I know is she better not get up in my face again Rome, I will go ghetto on her..skirt or no skirt..."_

**Roman:** _Fair enough..._ (chuckling again) _but try to be civil... Don't tell Tomas I said this but they have been going through some shit because of her insecurities... try to be nice not only for me but Tomas as well okay?_

You nod your head and Roman told Seth to sit between you and Antonia. Seth gave him an ugly look as if to tell him "ugh, but why?", which made you laugh. Tomas on the other had pulled Antonia further away and they were arguing. Antonia was flinging her arms in the air, then pointing at you, and more hand gestures. She just shoves Tomas and storms out of the bar & grill. Seth was smiling because she was gone, Greggie was ecstatic, and Dean was to busy looking at your legs. You smacked him and he started to laugh. Tomas had said go ahead and order he would be right back as he followed Antonia outside. They continued to argue outside and she finally got on her cellphone calling someone and walked away from Tomas, sitting on a bench outside. We ordered our food and Greggie ordered Tomas's food.

_"Greggie is Tomas going to be okay?"_ (Asking because you felt sorry for Tomas)

**Greggie:** _Mmm girl he will be fine, its almost an everyday thing with them... He's a big boy, well literally, tehehe... nah but my big bro will be okay..._

They continued to argue until a car pulled up along side Antonia and she gave a gestured what looked something like "It's over, or I give up"... and jumped into the car. Tomas stood there for a bit as if he was in shock... He shook his head and walked back in.

You felt bad thinking it was your fault and Roman saw that. Leaning over to you, he spoke to you softly.

**Roman:** _Baby, get that thought out of your head... It's not your fault... They have been having problems way before you came into the picture okay... So stop it..._

Tomas sat down and practically swallowed his beer. He looked outside and look at her chair, called the waitress for another beer.

_"Tomas?_ (he looks at you) ... _I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to cause you two to fight..."_

**Tomas:** _Oh nah baby girl... Its not your fault... She has a lot of insecurity issues and she doesn't trust me... Don't ever thinks its your fault... Its not you... okay?_

**Roman:** _See I told you it wasn't your fault._

The food arrives and you drink your beverage first and you couldn't keep anyone out from taking food from your plate. They all acted like family. Greggie would share his food, so would Marc, Tomas, and even Roman. You were used to Roman, Dean and Seth doing it but it felt awkward with Tomas and Marc. Everyone enjoyed the evening dinner and Tomas was buzzing a little bit from all the beer he was drinking. Marc didn't drink and Roman had that sparkle in his eye but was not drunk either. Greggie looked over to you and told you ready to go dance the night away, and kissing Marc again. The smile on your face said everything.

**The sensual night begins, as the music charges everyone's body. The music plays, and minds will be blown away this night. **

Marc led the way to the club with Tomas following and Roman driving behind in a way to cover Tomas since he was buzzing. Parking outside the club, Marc knew the bouncer and let everyone in as VIP's. You were already bouncing around from the music sending chills all over your body. You were so excited, this club was multi-levels. Roman had you by the hand with Dean behind you, followed by Seth. They all chuckled at you because you looked like you were high. You looked around, and then looked Roman directly into his eyes. You peck his lips and talk into his ear, "Thank you"

Greggie pulls you by the hand moving towards the edge of the dance floor. You hear a the great dance mixes playing and cant help getting into them. You set yourself free, and even dance with other people on the dance floor. Roman keeps an eye on you and it wasn't because of you getting hurt, Seth and Dean knew it was because of his Alpha persona. The trio enjoyed watching you move your hips the way your hands played along side your body. Even gawking at women coming from behind and grinding themselves against your body from behind, dancing away. Dean took a deep breath, after watching that play through is mind. Seth was glued nudging Roman and Roman just nodded. You turned around as you hear "Tacabro - Tacata" They could see your hair weighing down from the sweat but that didn't stop you. Marc and Greggie was dancing so close and pulled you between them and two other guys from no where started dancing around that it look like a foursome surrounding you. You had your eyes closed just enjoying the music. The next song faded in "Dony feat. Alex Mica - Mi Hermosa" Roman sat up as he saw Marc get right behind you holding you at the hips. Seth grabbed Roman's arm talking to him.

**Seth:** _Take it easy Rome... Nothing is happening their just dancing..._ (then his jaw drops seeing what happens next)

Greggie moves in front of you holding his hands on top of Marc's and gets intimately close with his leg between yours. There was a lot of friction going on. You were enjoying the attention and you trusted Greggie, so you went with it. You lifted your arms above your head allowing them to move your body. Marc changes the pace when he hears "Alex Mica - Dalinda (Extended_Mix)" People around start to gather around dancing the same pace, but Roman can still see, and Dean glances at him grinding his teeth. Dean nudges Seth, looking over at Roman.

**Seth:** _Rome... easy... you don't want to piss her off or upset her with jealousy man... their just dancing._

You place your hands around Greggie's neck as the next song plays "Alex Velea - Minim doi (Andeeno Damassy Club Mix)" It slows the pace to a latin mix, you can't stop laughing, Marc still has his hands on your hips grinding your backside. This song sort of had a latin/reggaeton dance mix to it. Greggie laughing back at you places your his head next to yours, forehead to forehead. You followed their lead and dancing steps you never danced before. This was making you hit an all time high as it speeds up.

Greggie looks at Marc and they agree to take a break but you weren't tired, so you stayed for the next song, "Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette - Hello" But they pulled you because they saw how sweaty you were.

**Greggie:** (talking into your ear) _Mama you need to drink something, we don't want you to pass out._

You walk a head of them, smiling from ear to ear... pecking Dean's lips, then Seth's and devoured Roman's with passionate kisses. Greggie opened his jaw when he saw that. Dean and Seth looked shocked at you while you were kissing Roman. They looked at each other and then back at you, not believing you did that in public. Roman had his hands on your hips that wouldn't stop shaking from the dance music. He actually checked your eyes to see if you were high because you were all over the place doing things that didn't like you at all.

**Seth:** _Let me take her to the bathroom to cool her down, brb Rome..._

Seth grabbed you by the arm walking with you to the unisex bathroom. You were still all over the place, and he couldn't stop laughing yet concerned. You two are in the bathroom and no one was in there. You walked into the bathroom stall and he held the door open, when you yanked him in there. You sat him down, and locked the stall door. He was really wondering what got into you, you jumped on to his lap. Dominated him, kissing him aggressively, unbuckling his pants and moved your hand inside his pants. He jumped back a bit, looking at you and you acted like you were in heat. The lust in your eyes attacking him. Then he felt you stroking him as you sat on his lap. He couldn't help but give in since he wanted you since this morning after the rain session. He picked you up close as you wrapped your legs around him. He shoved his hard dick inside you as you tilted your head back gasping and grabbing the back of his head with one hand and the other gripping his back. Seth gave it all pacing to the music which was playing in the club. Both of you panting erratically, and Seth ramming aggressively into you with you back to the wall. He couldn't control himself, as if your sexual energy was bleeding into him. He turned into a beast, fucking you harder and faster. Until both of you came at the exact time and let out loud moans followed by heavy panting and chuckling. Making out for a bit, you wanted more although Seth couldn't give you more at the moment. So he just stayed inside you while you grinded against him, pushing his hips all the way holding you against the wall. You moaning and him grunting. He turned his head, thinking he heard someone walk in. He looked at you putting his finger on your lips for the "shhhh - be quiet" gesture. He pulled out as you unwrapped your legs slowly standing between Seth and the wall. Both of you cleaned yourselves off, and started to adjust your clothes again. When you opened the door to the stall, Marc was there washing his hands looking in the mirror seeing Seth come out first adjusting his belt, zipping up his pants. Seth went to wash his hands and you stood next to him not even looking at Marc. Seth kept looking at Marc since he wouldn't stop looking at both of you knowing what happened in the bathroom stall. You wash your hands hearing "PSY - Gangnam style" And start your little high again. He walks out, of the bathroom. You look at Seth, giggling.

_"You think he's going to tell Greggie or Roman?"_

**Seth:** _Don't know little mama, but Roman knows already so don't worry your pretty little head, but thank you I enjoyed that.. but don't scare us like that again.. You're acting like you're high.. did you take anything?_ (looking into your eyes)

_"Nooo, silly.. I do not do anything like that.. what I can't be on a natural high, it can happen you know...Aaah, I love this song" (as you yelled for "Wiley - Can You Hear Me (DJ KUBA & NE!TAN Bootleg") _

Pulling Seth out of the bathroom, holding his hands swinging his arms while you start dancing around again seeing where Marc is at. You see Marc holding Greggie from behind, then speaking into his ear. Greggie grew wide eyed as he looked at you. You grew close and hugged Roman still dancing. He looked down on you, kissing your neck and spoke into your ear.

**Roman:** _You fucked Seth in the bathroom didn't you_ (as he chuckled)

You giggled and nodded yes and spoke back into his ear.

_"Yes I did daddy and I enjoyed the quickie... but..._ (as he looked at you)... _Marc busted us in the bathroom... We were in the bathroom stall... So we don't know how long he was in there or how much he heard.. But Seth and I wondered if he was or is going to tell you or Greggie... Coming back over here I saw Marc talk into his ear and Greggie grew wide eyed looking at me... So get ready if he does tell you..."_

Roman laughing looking down at you, pulls you in for a kiss. You stay entangled for a while and you could hear Greggie say something.

**Greggie:** _Get a room you two... you frisky little thing_

Both of you looked at Greggie and at the exact same time flipped off Greggie. You looked at each other and busted out laughing. Seth and Dean (drinking more beer) laughed it was almost 1am. You and Greggie were on the dance floor dancing close like before and Greggie leans in, so you know he was going to ask you something.

**Greggie:** _Hey mama's can I ask you something?_ (you nod your head)

"Jacob feat. Tyra C - Leavin' (Dj Cargo Club Mix)" Starts to play, and you listen.

**Greggie:** _I know its none of my business hun but Marc said he caught you and Seth fucking in the bathroom... Did you fuck him? _

"_Damn he's such a pussy, I have more balls than him... If I would have caught you with someone I wouldn't have said a damn thing... But to answer your question no I didn't fuck Seth we only made out.. A LOT or should I say HEAVILY We just got caught up in the moment but we stopped... Neither one of us would do that to My Rome... Now I have a question for you? (he nods) Are you going to tell Roman?"_ (He shook his head no)

You two dance more and you two were almost a perfect dance couple. Reading each others mind to move in sync. Seth watching leaned in towards Roman and spoke.

**Seth:** _Damn Rome those two are getting hot and heavy are you sure Greggie is gay?_

**Roman:** _For as long as I have known him... yeah.. He is the gayest man I know. According to Tomas, he came out being gay at the age of 13... So yeah he is... He's not the one I'm worried about_ (as he glances at Marc)

**Seth:** _Oh speaking of him, he caught us in the bathroom_

**Roman:** _Yeah baby girl told me (_as he watches you on the dance floor with Greggie)

"Fly Project vs. TJR - Musica (Dj Datskiy Mash-Up)" hits the floor and Greggie started to teach you new moves, holding on to you from behind. You couldn't stop laughing at Greggie.

Finally you just came back from the dance floor with Greggie and it was time to go. You see that Dean was growing desperate. You were almost soaking wet with sweat Greggie was worse.

**Roman:** _Damn you two, it looks like you both took a bath with your clothes on._

(Both you and Greggie laugh) _"Let's go home babe, I'm not tired but Dean wants to kill me with his looks... poor baby wants to go to sleep"_ (as you giggle at him, he smiles back knowing he is going to have fun)

Outside the club Tomas is almost wasted, eyes so sparkly, smiling all the damn time. Roman helps put him in the back seat of Marc's car. Seth and Dean laughing telling Tomas "See ya later lightweight" With Greggie smacking them. You hug Greggie and kiss him on the cheek. Marc comes for a hug and you're a bit hesitant but he pulls you in. He hugs you but you feel how he squeezes you with an attraction and you pull away. You didn't like that, Roman caught what Marc did. He looked at Greggie, Seth and Dean saw that as well, looking at Roman.

Right away Roman was behind you, pulling you towards Seth and Dean. You squeeze Roman's arm to let it go.

Shaking Marcs hand, Roman grips it, leans in and tells Marc. _"Don't do that again with my girl"_

Marc smiles and yanks his hand out from Romans grip. Ignoring Roman walking to Greggie pecking him on the lips and walking around to his side of the car.

Everyone can feel the tension in the truck and know Roman is pissed. You look at him reach for his arm.

_"Daddy you okay? What's wrong?"_ You see how he pulls away from you and says nothing.

You look back at Dean who is looking at you and he gestures you to let it go. You turn around and move away from Roman and sit literally next to the door. Dean punches the back of Roman's seat, and Roman gives him a glare. The rest of the ride home is silent.

When Roman pulled into the driveway you just pulled off the seatbelt and jumped off the truck while it was still moving. Roman looks at you _"Hey what the hell are you doing?"_

You ignored him and walk up to the door grabbing your key he had given you yesterday and opened the door. You walked into the master bedroom and sat on the bed really pissed. You had your back to the door looking outside, when you hear the door open. Seth and Dean were in the living room listening while Roman walked into the room.

**Roman**: _Hey why did you jump off the truck like that you could of hurt yo self?_ (You still ignoring)

**Roman:** _I'm talking to you, look at me..._(his deep voice got louder and forcing you to look at him)

_"Don't Roman... When I asked you what was wrong you ignored me and pulled away... Don't come in here wanting me to talk to you now..."_

**Roman:** _I WASN'T IGNORING YOU! ... I ..._ (he raised his arms in anger forgetting about what happened to you)

_"Don't FUCKING yell at me!"_ (You screamed thinking he was going to hit you, that you ran out of the room, past Dean and Seth out the patio doors)

You ran down to the beach and just sat in the sand, already have taken off your shoes inside the house.

Dean and Seth jumped up looking at Roman, wondering what the hell happened.

**Seth:** _What the fuck Roman? Why were you fucking yelling at her? Who put that stick up your ass?_

**Dean:** _Baby girl! Stop! Dammit Roman!_ (Dean sees where you went, he took off his shoes and walked down to the beach where you were at)

**Roman:** _Fuck you Seth! I raised my hands in anger, I fucked up.. I forgot about that asshole... She thought I was going to hit her... You know me man... I would never hit a woman..._

**Seth:** _Thats your fucking problem Rome you let your anger get the best of you, she didn't do a damn thing... Marc did it, NOT her!_

**Roman:** _I'm going to go talk to her... I have to apologize... I don't want her to shut down man... We all finally have her... _

**Seth:** _No, you stay in here and calm the fuck down... Let Dean bring her back in... I do have a fucking question though why are you so fucking pissed? We saw what Marc was doing, she was having fun you had no problem with Greggie all over her because he is gay... So why are a raging bull regarding Marc? _

**Roman:** _Because I don't know him, and in public she in MINE, I have to portray my Alpha status everywhere._

**Seth:** _Oh Gawd, Really? Just admit it, you're falling for her man... Quit lying to yourself... We see it Rome... quit being a bitch and tell the girl man... But don't forget we get to share behind closed doors..._ (laughing as Roman punches him) _Wait... let her get back inside the home... you two need to calm down... like that later you two have make up sex... Hahaha!_ (dodging another hit from Roman)

Roman goes back to the his room and just looks out the window down towards you. Listening to what Seth said, talking to himself. Wondering what will happen. Will Dean be able to bring her back inside? Will he have to go out there and talk to her? All the thoughts running through his mind? While waiting he took off his clothes and changed into just some shorts and let his hair loose, falling to his shoulders. He started to work out doing a bit of cardio in the room to help get rid of some of the aggression.

Seth sits down watching TV drinking some water, and he waits for you to come back in. At least he hopes Dean can bring you back in.

All is quiet and now all hopes are on Dean. Will he succeed?


	15. Chapter 15

Down by the water with tears in your eyes. You saw Josh at that moment when Roman raised his arms. Your tears were not only from fear but anger as well. You can hear the sand moving from behind you, seeing its Dean, Dean sits next to you. He just sits there waiting for you to talk. He looks around to see how he can make you laugh. Finally what seems like an hour gone by, he looks at you and stares. Glancing from the corner of your eyes you look at him. He smiles and makes you laugh with his comment.

**Dean**: Y_es, she finally acknowledges me! (hearing you chuckle)... You feeling any better?_

_"Not really... I'm glad you're here... Thanks... "_

**Dean:** _Hey no problem at all, Remember what I told you when we were alone? (raises an eyebrow to see if you remember)_

_"Yep... You said you would be happy as great friends and the best of friends..."_

**Dean:** _Good little girl, you made your master proud... (chuckling when you smacked him)_

_"Asshole.. But I love you for it! (you lean towards him grabbing his arm) ...well...I take that back.. I love you only when you're the good asshole"_

**Dean:** (laughing he kisses your forehead) _Gee thanks, I think? Wait was that an insult or compliment? (he tangles his fingers in yours) So when do you want to go back inside?_

_"You just want to fuck..." (Dean cuts you off)_

**Dean:** _That's is besides the point...(you smack his leg) Ouch... (laughing)... I'm just kidding... Look I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, I told you that already... I know I'm an asshole and I always act like that in public, but I'm a really nice guy. I just never show it to anybody. Especially in my line of work._

_"Can you explain that to me...please I want to understand what drives you to be in this business"_

**Dean:** _Well, I've been around a while.. all over the place. I'm originally from Ohio and started in Heartland Wrestling Association aka HWA using the ring name Jon Moxley. I was with them a while and then I ended up with Combat Zone Wrestling, after that Dragon Gate USA, after that Insanity Pro Wrestling... I have done a lot in my career... Until WWE came around 2011 and I started working under the developmental brand under my name now as Dean Ambrose for Florida Championship Wrestling and that is where I met Seth and Roman but he was known as Leakee at the time. Then finally in 2012 Us three came into our now characters "The Shield" ... That pretty much summons it up... I truly love this job, I wouldn't trade this for the world, I live for it! Its the life that pumps through my blood... I don't think I would be here without it... Can you understand that? or no?_

_"Yes, I can.. I see the passion, the glow around your face when you talk about it... Its your heart... I say to you my Deanie.. Never let that go... Hold on to that passion, love it, live it, believe it..._

**Dean:** _(looks at you and laughs from deep with in) Do you realise what you just said?_

_"Uh, what do you mean? (with a confused look on your face)_

**Dean:** _You said BELIEVE IT... Our motto for The Shield is "Believe in the Shield"_

_"Really? (giggling) I didn't know that... I have to watch videos of you guys so I can learn about your careers... I have a lot to catch up on..." _

**Dean:** _Is there anything else you want to know?_

_" I-I don't know Dean... I have never been in this situation or this environment... I have so much to learn.. I have literally been in my own personal prison these past two years... Now that I think I'm actually alive again... I have to get used to being an actual person, my own woman. I really do thank you three for bringing me to this new life... I don't know what would have had happen if Josh would've gotten a hold of me back by the Texas/Louisiana border. I think he would of killed me... (your eyes get watery at the thought)"_

**Dean:** _Hey don't cry... (wiping your tear)... He is no where near you, don't worry..._

_"I'm scared Dean..." (Dean looks at you and cutting you off)_

**Dean:** _Of what baby? You don't need to be scared of us..._

_"I'm scared of this new life... Roman scared me... I - I know he is not Josh but I still have a lot of my insecurities from all those beatings from Josh. When I saw Roman pick up his arms my first reaction automatically was to run and scream... I know he had some macho / jealousy issue... and my gut feeling is telling me it was about that guy Marc... Him hugging me the way he did.. it felt very uncomfortable... It didn't feel like a gay man's hug if that makes sense..._

**Dean:** _Yeah I know what you're saying... You're saying it was a man's hug that was attracted to you..._

_"Yes, exactly... I don't know if I want to tell Greggie or not? Ya know? I don't know what I want to do... I really don't feel like going in... I think I'll stay out here all night so I can think..."_

**Dean:** _Baby you don't have to be out here... Let's go inside and I promise not to attack you until morning..._

_You give him the look, "Its already morning dummy" and he smiles..._

**Dean:** _Oh wait it is morning (he smiles and attacks you like a vampire)_

You bust out laughing as he tackles you to the ground from the sitting position. He kisses you, invading your mouth, moaning at the taste of you. As he pulls back you hug him as he then was on his elbows looking down on you and your hands were on his upper arms, rubbing your thumbs on his biceps.

_"See this is the side I love to see from you... You're super adorable when you're like this... Why don't you act like this more often?"_

**Dean:** _Oh no way baby doll... I have this image of the asshole (as he places the finger quote gesture on the asshole word) I don't even get on Twitter... I have that Twitter page only because WWE forced me. you can check it... I'm not on there... Seth is mostly... he is the brown eyed adorable lovable one..(blah), then Roman, but I don't... I like how my life is..I have it private... for a reason ... I don't want all these fans driving me up the wall with killing and bomb shelling my page... I don't honestly know how all other wrestlers and divas do it..._

_"Yeah I can see what you're getting at.. like the WWE fans are the paparazzi.. they're always watching out for you guys no matter what..."_

**Dean:** _Exactly see I knew you'd get it... So C'mon lets go inside because I for one do not want sand in my ass..._

_"Dean, I'm sorry but I'll stay out here for a while longer... I can't face Roman right now"_

**Dean:** _Baby doll, You're going have to see him either way you're staying at the house remember? Besides I heard Seth tearing him a new one right before I came out here... And knowing Roman... He is in the room doing something to calm down or probably asleep by now (looking at his cell) .. Yeah its 3am... He's asleep... So you won't see him until a few hours later... Now C'com (he gets up and holds out his hand) Your master is not taking a no for an answer... We will sleep in the spare room tonight, so you don't have to see him tonight..._

You, sitting up, look at him and reach for his hand to pick you up. He holds your hand as the both of you walk back as you get closer to the patio, Dean feels your hand tighten. He picks up you hand in his and kisses it. You smile at his kindness. He walks in looks around, he sees Seth asleep on the sofa/bed and you two quietly walk in and go to the spare room. Shutting the door behind you two, he walks to one side of the bed. He starts to take off his clothes and gets into bed. You strip down to your bra and panty, getting into bed next to him and are surprised that you two were spooning. He was holding you tight as you two fell into a deep sleep.

Later that morning, you were still groggy. You turned around to face Dean, snuggled his chest and wrapped your arm around his waist. He barely opened his eyes, looked at you and fell back asleep. Everyone overslept, you were the first one to open your eyes, looking towards the windows knew it was past 7am. You see Dean on his back and you slowly slide on top of him. Softly kissing his chest, allowing your tongue to play with his nipples and noticed one of them had a scar. You kissed that one more and sucked it, and it stirred moans from Dean. Looking at his piercing blue eyes, he smiled at you.

_"You like this Master? Will you allow me to please you?"_ as you continue to keep eye contact and gently bite his nipple.

**Dean:** _You keep that up and I will fuck you like an animal and feel you from the inside..._

_"Okay Nine Inch Nails"_ (giggling)

**Dean:** _Oh? You know that song?_ (You nod your head)

_"Of course because...(smiling)... you get me closer to god"_ (saying a part of a lyric) (Dean chuckles)

**Dean:** _Then you may proceed my pet... Tease and please my body..._

You start to kiss each peck and giving little bites as you start to lick your way down. You keep the eye contact with Dean and his eyes would widen every now and then. You could feel his engorged manhood twitching against your breasts as you started to work your way lower to his abdomen. Finally he gave you the biggest smile with his hands behind his head. You placed the tip of his dick into your mouth, you allow your tongue to cup his head and start to suck it gently applying some pressure from your lips. Dean keeping eye contact couldn't help but cringe with that sensation. He smiled, then biting his lower lip watching you enjoying his dick. Dean began to moan as he started to push his dick in your mouth. You tasted his precum, moaning you started to move your tongue. Using your hand you move up and down until his dick is entirely in your mouth. You no longer gag and enjoy it.

**Dean:** _Oh yes my little slut, take it all in... (his eyes roll as he pushes in all he can.)_

You grab his hips and claw him lightly. On your own you start move your mouth and head around. Giving hard suctions and movements that have him moan louder. You pick up the pace and suck harder.

**Dean:** _F-u-u-c-c-k! Ease up-p-p... _

Dean grabs you to try to take control of your head and you take all of his dick and sucking hard all they way down.

**Dean:** _Gggrrraaaaaaaahhhhhh! Oh FUCK! Baby doll! (he feels his climax drawing near in such a short time and he wanted to fuck you now)_

You didn't want to let him go, you wanted control. You place your hands on his ass and continue to suck his dick hard moving up and down at a faster pace. Finally Dean couldn't take it he pulled you off his dick by your hair. As hard as he pulled out of you, you made it pop and he cringed at that sensation.

**Dean:** _Oh my little bitch... get my little bag and take out the dildo vibrator... (you did) Good now, I want the hound position at the edge of the bed now..._

You moved into position awaiting his rage. He turned on the vibrator onto the low position and played with your clit. You gasped grabbing for it...

**Dean:** _Oh no you don't .. You owe me.. I need to teach you a lesson my pet... Aha! get to the center of the bed.. You need to learn I am control..._

You crawl to the center and he tells you slide the cuffs on. You did and grew excited with anticipation. He tightened the cuffs so you couldn't slide out of them. He grabbed your hair, picking up your head and kissed you deeply.

**Dean:** _You ready my pet for your ultimate punishment?_ (still holding you by the hair)

You nod as he moves back behind you. He smacks you ass hard with his hand. You moan, he then grabs your ass and grabs both sides squeezing them. Letting out another moan.

**Dean:** _Oh you like me punishing your ass my pet?_ (you nod your head)

He starts turns the vibrator on again, on low. As he moves behind you he places this vibrator on your clit massaging all your beautiful treasure. Getting you wet he uses his fingers to insert into your entrance and work those juices down to where they will drip. He sees you jerk your body from the pleasure and hears you whisper.

**Dean:** _I can't hear you my pet, louder..._

_"Oh shit master! Ugh please not this... u-g-h-h-h... f-u-u-u-c-k "_ (As your hips jerk forward from the vibrator on your clit)

Dean continues to play your sensitive spots and he was now ready to take over you. He now inserts his dick into your wet entrance. He moves his arm around your waist and holds the vibrator on your clit as he begins to thrust into you slowly. Dean sees you grip the chains on the cuffs and pull them to keep yourself up. He smiles as he picks up the pace. You go beyond swelling and tighten around his dick quickly and he fucks you harder than ever. You scream in pleasure, since he would not take the vibrator off your clit and ramming you so hard.

_"OH FUCKING SHIT! D-E-E-E-E-A-A-A-N-N-N!_ As you hit your climax faster than you thought you would.

The pleasure woke up Seth, a bit startled he was on the sofa/bed looking around he then heard the moans and grunts but they were not coming from Roman's room. He got up and walked over to the 2nd room, he slowly peeks in and is really awake now.

**Seth:** (whispering) _Dean?_ (Dean looks behind him still thrusting into you) _Can I join?_ (Dean nods as he cant stop his pace)

**Dean:** _Get underneath her its time to take her to another level of pain and pleasure DP baby._

Dean leans over and tells you what was about to happen. Your mind was still catching up with this climax Dean gave you.

**Dean:** _My little slut, remember when I told you this_ (as he runs his finger along the curve of your ass between your cheeks)

You nod your head as you see Seth slowly getting into the bed.

_"Dean, please don't hurt me, you neither Seth... Please I don't want to end up in the hospital or unable to walk... I'm scared..."_

**Seth:** _Oh little mama, I would never hurt you... I love your body to much... _

**Dean:** _My little pet, my slut... I'm going to introduce you to it and we will take it from there... but trust me you will cry in pleasure... Now slide your legs open, so Seth can slide underneath you._ (you did as your were told)

Seth and Dean manage to maneuver their legs into position to fit just right, above and below you. Dean nods at Seth. Seth slowly inserts his hard dick inside as he lowers your hips down on him. You moaned feeling Seth under your body. He holds himself in place and looks back at Dean.

**Seth:** _Just relax on me little mama, let your body go._ (you did, and he felt wonderful)

**Dean:** _Baby doll, just relax I will be as gentle as possible._

(Seth felt you tense up and he whispers into you ear)

**Seth:** _Its okay little mama, trust us... we will not hurt you... relax... look at me.._

Looking at him, you feel Dean insert one of his fingers into your ass. You were okay, that didn't hurt since he had lots of lube on his fingers, every time he pulled his fingers out he would insert another until he had three fingers in. Turning off the vibrator he uses it to help open you up more, to get you ready for him. Putting lots of lube on the vibrator he slowly inserts it and you give a cringing moan. Placing your face on Seth's chest. Seth asks you if you're okay and you only nod. He then tells you to breathe slowly, which you did and that did help you a bit. Dean continues to push it all the way in. He continues to move it around and out. Now that he saw you were ready. He places the vibrator on the bed, and uses more lube on his dick. Dean slowly inserts it and he moans at the tightness of your ass. You again make the same noise from the vibrator but a bit louder digging your face into Seth's neck.

**Seth:** _You okay?_ (You shake your head no then nod yes, then no again) _Hold on Dean... let her adjust..._

Dean holds his halfway insertion, although he is throbbing to take control.

**Seth:** _You ready to continue? (since he feels you breathing better, and you nod yes) Okay Dean..._

Dean grew hornier since he had to wait but used his will to control himself. Which this was your first time doing this willingly and not being raped. He had to make it pleasurable for you. He slowly inserted it all the way finally with his balls touching your ass.

**Dean:** _Ready?_ (As he looked at Seth for your reply)

**Seth:**_ You ready my little mama?_ (nodding yes, Seth nods to Dean)

Both start to move slowly, and they could hear your moans. They still had your arms tied to the cuffs and loved how you were submissive in their hands. They kept their movements different to keep the friction against you. Your moans grew a bit louder and they joined with their grunts. They picked up the pace and you felt your body rub against Seth below you. Seth dominated your lips, kissing you deeply, as Dean dug his fingers into your hips leaning over you. They could hear and feel you were more than ready for a more intensified session. Feeling their sweaty bodies rubbing hard against you, plus their dicks rubbing against each other inside you, started to drive you insane. You were totally at their mercy, more now then ever. The intensity was beyond any erotic feeling you have felt yet.

_"U-g-h! ! ! Shit! Fuck Me Babies! "_ These sweet words brought bliss to their ears.

Seth picked up his speed, and Dean started to move in sync with Seth. Both of them were now in full gear grunting, moaning, saying profanities and soon Dean was about to cum.

**Dean:** _Oh mutha fuckin s-h-i-i-i-t! Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh Damn, I'm almost the-r-e-e-e ! _

_"O-o-oooooh Shit Dean, fucking Seth, hurry up and cum p-p-please... UGH OH GAWD, OH GAWD OH GAWD! ! ! !" _

Your moans were now high pitch cries, and that drove both of them to climax faster. Seth loved your cries that he went deeper each time. Seth was actually a bit quiet, compared to you and Dean. All that could be heard from him was small grunts and words here and there.

**Seth:** _Ugh ugh ugh ugh shit...ugh ugh ugh ugh... fuck...ugh ugh ugh...yes...ugh ugh ugh..._

The swelling and twitching of your body is what finally put Seth over and interesting enough all three of you came at the same time. As they both unloaded inside you, they felt your body uncontrollably shake between them. Seth saw tears falling from your eyes as you laid on his chest and Dean laying on your back heard your small gasps of your breathes.

**Seth:** (cupping your face, lifting it up to see you) _Baby why are you crying? Did we hurt you?_

Tears were just falling down your face. You body was hormonal and emotional exploding from the inside. You didn't know how to explain it to there so you just shook your head no.

**Dean:** (looking at you from behind he saw pleasure bumps and your body acting different) _Oh I see now..._

Dean had only seen this once or twice before with one women that he had as a friend with benefits. She couldn't explain it really either but from what she could was that her whole body felt like it was one. The ultimate orgasm if you will put a label on it. He remembers his friend telling him that all her senses met as one, her mind, body and finally soul. Something about feeling empty yet full, total bliss or something like that.

**Seth:** _What, what do you see? Did we hurt her?_ (looking confused as you lay your head back on his chest)

**Dean:** _Noooo Bro...(biggest smile on his face) We just gave her the fucking biggest most ultimate orgasm she has ever had... Look at her arms they have goosebumps or pleasure bumps... Her entire body is quivering from her head down to her... (looks behind him)... yep even her toes are curled up..._

Seth gets a big smile as well. Dean pulls out slowly and your body reacts more to it, putting another smile on his face. Seth slowly pulls out as well and gets the same reaction. This was Seth's first time ever seeing a woman react that way. He has given orgasms before but nothing like this so he laid there watching your body still reacting to any touch they gave you. They released the chains but left your wrists cuffed above your head, they thought it to be cute that they finally dominated your body. It seemed to be forever and your body was still reacting, although not as bad. Both Seth and Dean left you there on your stomach to enjoy the rest of your pleasure alone. Leaving the door creaked open, Seth ran to the shower before Dean could get it. Seth jumped in as Dean washed up and walked back out. Dean laid next to you in the bed watching you slowly come off your orgasm. He could still hear your breathing as it sounded erotic, and the pace of it, how it quivered as you inhaled and exhaled. Seth was already out of the shower and peeked in the door. Dean got up and told him to stay there just in case Roman and you might get into it. Seth rolled his eyes knowing you two wouldn't but he stayed watching and was amazed at what he helped accomplish.

Dean jumped into the shower and took a quick one. He shaved and changed into his clothes. Walking back out, he also peeked in, wondering how you were doing.

**Seth:** _She's fine... She fell asleep and is breathing okay... Now what?_

**Dean:** _Let her sleep... C'mon we are already late for the gym... Is Rome here?_

**Seth:** _I don't know maybe he slept in... but let's go... they need to talk anyway..._

They both agree and take off to the gym. Seth left a note for Roman on the TV so he could see it as he walked down the hall way from his room.

***note*** "Hey Rome, Dean and I went to the gym...

We all slept late... (Y/N) is asleep in the 2nd bedroom...

You need to talk to her man... Tell her how you feel Ro...

what's the worst that could happen?

Be back in a few

and

PS

What's for breakfast, we already had dessert!

You missed out!

LMFAO!

As Roman began to open his eyes, adjusting to the light from outside he looked and saw you were not there. Roman laid in bed wondering why you never came into the room. But then he answered his own question, he knew why you wouldn't. He knew he scared you and knew you were either with Seth or Dean, probably Dean. He gets up, washes up and walks out the door. He noticed there was no noise in the home, and he noticed a note with his name on the TV. He grabbed it and read it. He smirked at the "PS" comment. He walked to the other room and saw the door open. He shook his head how he saw they left you with the cuffs on your wrists. He played with your hair pulling it back from your face, as he started to take off the cuffs when you started to open your eyes.

**Roman:** _Morning gorgeous, let me take these off Dean and Seth thought it was funny._

You still adjusting to the light, blinked several times and moaned a little bit. You felt a little sore but so damn relaxed, looking at Roman.

**Roman:** _Baby, Can we talk?_ (you just looked at him)

**Roman**: _Look I know I screwed up, I'm sorry for doing that... I-I ..._ ( he took a deep breathe ) ... _Dammit why can't I say it..._

_"Say what Rome?... Just say it, its not like I can press the mute button... Or run outside.. for one... I'm a bit sore to run and ...two... I'm naked so I'm all ears..."_

**Roman:** _Okay, you can do this Roman..._ (he mumbles to himself)_ Okay..._ (looking into your eyes as you place your hands under the pillow he gave you.) _Ugh, why is this so hard... I never get tongue tied..._

_"Well is it something you've been trying to say... Let me guess?" (looking directly into his eyes)_

_"You feel sorry" He nods yes._

_"You know you were an asshole"_ Chuckling he nods yes.

_"You were mad at that guy Marc, because of his hug"_ Hesitating but he nodded yes.

_"Are you going to tell Greggie about that?"_ He shrugs his shoulders that he didn't know.

_"You really were jealous of how I was dancing with Greggie and Marc weren't you?"_

**Roman:** _Well...yes and no.. Not so much Greggie..he's gay as hell... Marc was something different... I don't know him... Even Dean and Seth noticed it... They are the ones who kept me calm in the club._

_"Okay, another question... Why would you get mad at Marc but not Seth or Dean?"_

**Roman:** _I've know Seth and Dean for several years and we all agreed to enter into this... In all honesty you're actually the first woman all of us liked at first sight... Well I saw you first at the gas station... but when they saw you at the hotel... They told me they really liked you. Dean is always a horn dog, he loves any piece of ass. As I'm pretty sure you know that already... (he chuckles) So when I saw Marc hug you with "non-gayish" hug...if you understand me with that... I reacted... I told him he better not do that again, and what got me mad was he yanked his hand away laughing at me as if my warning didn't matter... That pissed me off, and I'm so sorry I took it out on you... As I can see we both have anger issues...Which I find hot ... and I know I told you we would work through your issues and now I see I have to work through some of mine as well... I haven't had those issues in a long ass time._

_"What issues to be exact? ... The anger?"_ He nods yes.

_"Jealousy?"_ He nods yes.

_"The stupidity?"_ He looks at you weird, chuckles and nods yes.

_"Now another question...Why are you jealous...and don't give me that Alpha Machismo Bullshit..."_

**Roman:** ...

_"Wait a minute... I get it now..._ (Roman's eyes turned and looked down) ... _You don't have to say it... I see it now..._ _The reason you can't say it is because ..._ (Roman looks at you) ..."

**Roman:** _Because what? (Dammit I hope she can say it...because shit.. for some damn reason I can't...Damn I'm a grown ass man and I can even say I truly care for her.. Please say it ... oh damn I can hear my heart pounding) _

_"You're falling for me..."_ You smirk as you see the relief fall over his face as he slowly nods.

_"Rome? I-I..."_ Roman cuts you off.

**Roman:** _Look babe... I know you're still working through your issues... and barely out of that abusive relationship.. I just want you to know that I'm here... I know you're no where close to starting a new one, I just had to explain myself and again I'm sorry I scared you... I truly am... We will keep the same agreement as before... Oh another thing... Sorry for all of us attacking you sexually these past few days.. It's not only because we love your body, but we will be leaving after our show on Friday... And I want to please you all I can before I don't know how long before I come back home._

You looked at him a little sadden, you had an expression of abandonment on your face. Roman noticed that and started to play with your hair.

**Roman:** _Hey don't feel sad... You will have Greggie to keep you company..._ (you still felt sad)

You looked at Roman and you knew he was trying to make you feel better but. You didn't know how to deal with that, you almost felt alone. You were finally starting to feel at home with them. These three amazing guys not only brought this sexual heat out of you, but they would also sit and show their soft side as well. Now realizing its Wednesday and you only have two more days with them. You don't know if to cherish it or dread it.

**Roman:** _Hey sooo... Do you forgive me for being an ass? (you nod yes) Ye-s-s-s-s!_

You giggled at his "yes" reaction. You started to get up and started walking towards the room. He watched you pass him and he followed you out the door, around the house, down the hallway to his room. His heart started to pound a bit, because he had one idea in his head for going that direction. You on the other hand were only thinking another.

You walk into the bathroom and get the water ready when you turn around and Roman is standing there. You catch him looking at your body from top to bottom. A gorgeous smirk rose to the right side of his luscious lips. He just stood there leaning against the door way. You couldn't help but stare at him, the way his hair caressed his head and looked so smooth against his broad shoulders and partially on his very toned chest. His light colored eyes were so hypnotizing you really couldn't get passed those eyes. They almost made you melt as he just stared at you. As you were about to get into the shower you just smile at him and he walks towards you. Each step he took made your heart pound faster. His body played slow motion in your mind, and you took a deep breathe when he was finally right in front of you. You played your fingers across his face, so softly his eyes sparkled at your touch. The fire that was lit, the desire that came through, you could only imagine what he was thinking. As your hand played down his face, how his unshaven jawline tickled underneath the palm of your hand. His hands now rested on the back of your hips holding your lower back. He started to lean in for a kiss when you placed your index finger on his full lips while you were biting your lower lip.

_"No daddy, you have to give me a bath... Your baby girl is all sticky and feels dirty..."_

You step into the shower tub that was larger than most master bedrooms. He pulls off his shorts and his fitted briefs in one shot. He walked in behind you, as he saw the water trickle down your back side. The streams of water swirling along your curves. He had to touch your body, play along those swirls. But he held back, he instead grabbed the wash cloth hanging on the outside rail next to the shower. He lathered it well, and started at the back of your neck. He firmly moved the cloth and this gave you a massage as well, as the water swept the soap down your body. You moaned at his firm grip felt so good cross your sore skin. You truly enjoyed when he was gentle. Enjoying his touch, you keep playing your conversation in your head. How he sort of confessed his feelings for you. You noticed it since when all of you went to go eat the other day just them and you. The way he looked at you, made you feel sexy. You even admitted to yourself that you were attracted to him, but you were sort of confused because they all had something you liked about them. Seth's persistence, his adorable gestures that always made you smile, Dean always being a hard ass , a smart ass, but always makes you feel better about yourself, just like a great friend should. Then this man behind you giving you a bath. You loved his foreplay, his body, his ENTIRE body. You just had to think about all this.

Roman broke your train of thought as he wrapped his arms around you under the water. The silence and the embrace was worth inviting him to come in with you. After what seemed for ever, Roman asked you if you wanted to get out now or stay in the shower and get all wrinkled. You giggled along with his chuckle, he stepped out, and reached for your hand. He walked behind you towards the bed as his heart was pounding. He wanted to have you but he didn't know exactly what condition those sexual mad men left you in, since he saw you sore. As you both got into bed wet and naked he laid there waiting for you to initiate the fun, the pleasure. You turned and placed your head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you. He couldn't believe that you knew his feelings for you although he was sadden a bit that you didn't return the feelings but he understood why. As you both fell asleep, you woke up a while later. Noticing the door was shut when Roman left if open, and there was the faint sound of the TV. You figured Dean and Seth were back, so you looked up at Roman in a deep sleep. Feeling his chest rise and fall underneath your head. The strong beat of his heart underneath your ear. You start to play your fingers softly on Roman's chest while whispering for him to wake up.

_"Roman ... wake up ..."_ Smiling as he barely moved.

_"Daddy wake up...C'mon..."_ He moans still not wanting to move.

You start to move you hand down his chest past his abdomen and along his length while you keep you eyes on him. You see his eyes barely open looking at you smiling still adjusting to the light.

**Roman:** (whispers) _Are you sure you want to handle it that way?_

_"I want you to make love to me, now"_ (as you continue to stroke him)

He turns as he leans over you, he just gives you that stare that almost made you melt in the bathroom. Then he gives you chills as he moves in slowly and starts to kiss you in all the right places. Kissing your neck and nibbles the sweet spot on your neck gives him the soft moans he adores. He continues your pleasure down to your collarbones kissing them so gently. Finding his way to your breasts, kneading them, softly caressing them, licking them, sucking them back and forth as he enjoys your expressions. You try to keep eye contact as you tilt your head back moaning and softly biting your lower lip. You feel your back arch and close your eyes. You try to keep the moans low for only his pleasure. Feeling the crease of his lips smiling as he kisses his way down you body. His hands roaming all over, his mouth nibbling your hips and down your thighs. Working his way to your inner thighs he spreads your legs and licks his way to your folds. Your eyes glare at him as he just stays there not doing anything but hold your thighs in his masculine hands. You can see him smile from the shift in the shape of his eyes. He kisses your folds then you feel his lavishing tongue take hold of your little pleasure bump.

_"Mmmm Babe... Ohhh yesss"_ (Trying to keep your voice low)

You can hear him chuckle a bit as he continues to enjoy your beautiful treasure. He uses his tongue to taste every inch of you. Sliding his tongue up and down firmly yet in long slow strokes. Inserting it into your wet entrance and moving it around so damn dominating. He becomes more dominant as he uses his tongue to ravage your entrance, clitoris and every inch of you. Feeling you start to quiver he pulls away.

Moving his way back up he lays on top of you to kiss you and you feel his hardened erection between you. You press your body closer to him to feel him against your lower abdomen. You move your hands all around him and and have them resting on his waist.

_"Come here "_ (Seeing the lust in his eyes and feeling him move his hips against you, he smiles and lays on top)

Caressing his face you taste his lips, and using your tongue to play while you barely insert your tongue into his mouth. He invites you in and you just run your tongue along his upper lip, kissing the sides of his mouth. You hear his moan.

**Roman:** _Mmm baby girl, that's nice..._

You repeat it towards the opposite way, when he catches your tongue into his mouth and now the power struggle begins. Your tongues move along each other when he chuckles that he wins, he does not break the kiss. Using his hand that has been holding your thigh, he inserts his dick inside your soaking entrance and you both let out a loud moan. Right away he pushes all the way in giving you a low growl. Giving you a steady pace not slow yet not fast he releases his kiss. Feeling his chest move against your breasts felt so good. You were feeling past the pain and enjoying it. Looking into each others eyes and exchanging each others breathes, it felt like you could stare for ever at each other. This feeling went past lust, and you knew it wasn't love, well you could only speak for yourself, but the passion was there, the deepest attraction from you both. He kissed your chin and gave soft pecks along your jawline every time he went deeper. Working his way to your earlobe and finally your neck. Your legs were finally wrapped tightly around his thighs as you hands were holding tightly to his ass pulling him in more, you whisper into his ear.

"_Rome?_ (he comes up from marking your neck, looking into your eyes) _I need you to become my beast, ravage my body now... I need you so bad and I want it all..."_

The fire that you saw in his eyes and you saw that mischievous smile he gave, was all he needed for a boost. He hips became fierce, penetrating you with such force you couldn't help but give out cries and wanted to scream.

**Roman:** _Yes baby, scream for daddy, let it out, don't hold back... Ugh Ugh Ughhhh... C'mon baby do it for daddy_

He continued to pound your body hard and fast. You would shake your head no, and kept holding on to him. You used his own upper body to pull yourself up from the hips.

_"OH GAWD!"_ As Roman pushed deeply into rubbing against your G-spot and chuckles.

He added to his movements his little tricks that he used when you first felt him inside you. And that made you insane. He slowed down and you gave him a death glare which made him laugh, and he winked at you followed by licking his lips. And this time he started again and didn't hold back. The bed started hitting the wall and you loved it. The force, his hips and thighs ramming into you.

_"OH FUCK! R-O-O-O-M-A-A-A-A-N! ! ! OH SH-I-I-I-T! Give it to me daddy! Oh Gaawwwwd! Yesss Oh shitttt!"_ (as you attacked his neck and start to suck it hard and that alone made him growl.)

He held on to your waist as you were coming on his dick, yet he was not done. Still holding you and while inside you managed to turn around into another position to give himself a break on his arms. You didn't mind because this position gave your more depth. You rode him hard bouncing on his dick and grinding your clit against him. You played with his balls as you kept riding. He managed to keep sucking your nipples as you rode a little slower while teasing and pinching your nipples. You started to come again with his nipple teasing making your nipples sensitive and not letting up on them. He enjoyed the sensation of your walls swelling up on his dick.

_"OH SHIT ROMAN, YOU FUCKER!... OOO FUCK!"_ Getting louder and he loved it.

Feeling you come off your orgasm again, he pulled out. He stood next to the bed and gestured for you to taste and suck your juices off his dick. You enjoyed sucking their dicks, especially his, maybe it was because of the girth or the length, the taste, just something about it you loved it. You moaned as you sucked it hard and it made him moan loudly.

**Roman:** _OH FUCK BABY! Suck it baby girl, show me how much you love it...Oooh Damn!_

You loved that last response as you took all of it in and not even gagging. Placing your hands on his ass and hips moving his body. Next you used your hands to stroke him as you sucked his balls. Placing his dick back into your mouth as he starting to thrust your mouth. Roman's moans grew louder he held your hair with both hands as you two kept eye contact again. Your soft moans enjoying giving him pleasure, he tilted his head back. Those beastly growls of his desire building up.

**Roman:**_ Oh fuck, get on the bed now baby... ALL FOURS... NOW! FUCK!_

You get on all fours on the bed. He lowered your head as he inserted his dick. With your hips and ass up he began thrusting profusely. You held on to the mattress, moaning from his hard thrusts. Having on hand on your hip he dug in his fingers and one hand on your shoulder digging in and pulling you towards him. Feeling those harder, deeper, thrusts and still he kept going. You could hear his grunts with each thrust. Those manly animalistic grunts, you truly loved grew deeper with each thrust.

_"Ohhh fucking shi-i-i-it! Roman! Harder!...Mmmmmmmm Yeessssss!"_

Roman was sweating again after all the intense body contact. He pulled out one last time and turned your over. Dominating you not giving you enough time to adjust, spreading your legs open and rammed right into you. Holding your hands with his above your head. He starting to suck your neck on your sweet spot that made you weak. By this time you were again insane with lust. Tears in your eyes with the same intense feeling that you had earlier this morning. He could feel your body shaking intensely, your breathes erratic, and your were uncontrollable now. Gripping his hands tightly, sucking his neck, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist and squeezing. Your entire body literally jerking underneath him. Both of you hit that ultimate climax. He let out that roar you loved and your just screamed _"OH FUCK DADDY!"_ as he gave you his last thrust deep, holding it while his hips trembled against you. He could hear your quivering breathes, as you heard his graspy grunts. The two of you just laid there, coming off your hormonal highs, he rolled off of you and you two faced each other. You played with his some what damp hair, twirling his long curls around your fingers. He gave you the sweetest gestures kissing your lips, your nose, then your forehead. You smiled as you closed your eyes.

You two slept for another two hours or so, and it was around 2pm. Greggie, Seth, Dean, and Tomas were all tapping on the door. Both of you chuckle how they won't go away. The constant tapping, knocking, etc. was starting to get on your nerves.

_"Go Away Damn You!"_ (Looking at yourself and Roman to make sure both of you were covered)

**Seth:** _Hey lovebirds... I'm coming in and you can't stop me... _

**Dean:** _Roman! Let the girl go man... Let her breathe..._

**Greggie:** _You fucking beast get off of her before I put you down..._

**Tomas:** _Yo Rome, WTF Dude, Get yo ass out here..._

They all chuckle as Seth opens the door. They all rush in like little kids wanting to wake up their parents. Greggie jumps to your side bouncing on the bed to get up. Seth jumps on the bed, like a little boy.

**Seth:** _Get up mommy, get up I'm hungry and Tomas is treating us to... well a late lunch now...We're going to a burger joint... C'mon get up mommy...Oh damn its smells like sex in here... Damn ya'll were busy... HaHaHa! _(As everyone busts out laughing, even you)

Dean smacks Romans ass, and punches his arm to get up. Roman turned and gave the death glare. Tomas kicks the bed.

_"Okay, damn shit!... We can't get up while you all are in here...We are fucking naked... now get the fuck out dammit!"_

They all keep laughing as the get off the bed and all walk out. You kiss Roman and jump over him to get to the shower. He followed as both of your took quick showers. You jumped into some shorts and a muscle tee and pull your hair back, putting light make up on ,perfume and socks with shoes . Roman same thing shorts, a muscle tee, pulls his hair back along with some cologne, socks and shoes. Grabbing your purse he puts his wallet and cell in your purse. He gives you a big hug and kiss before you two walk out. That felt special to you and you smiled.

Driving off, following Tomas to a ocean side burger joint, sitting at the table waiting for the burgers to get here. A lot of groupies mostly females are ecstatic to see all three of these guys. Greggie was used to it already and he looked at you. You were looking around a bit uncomfortable.

**Greggie:** _Mama it's their life now... Especially if you stay with "daddy"_ (you started choking on your soda, and looked at him) _Yeah we ALL HEARD ya in the room... heard both of ya.. Damn mama youz a freak in dat room... The way you had him talking out loud and grunting, moaning and oh hot dam roaring...gurrrlll I was about to start jacking off..._ (You couldn't stop choking on your soda)

You smacked Greggie to shut up, so you could stop choking and catch your breath. Roman glanced over at you to see if you were okay. You felt your face burning and couldn't stop giggling. Finally able to breathe but still felt your face burning. You watched how each one took pictures with their fans. Dean had his arm around one girl and she couldn't stop crying that made him laugh. Seth took his pics some smiling, some girls, some guys. For some reason he wasn't the Sethie you knew. He was happy at the house but now distant. Roman was taking a picture with an older woman and she had literally her arms suffocating him. His expression was priceless. This older woman, I would say in her late 40's did the same thing to Dean and Seth and you couldn't stop laughing at their expressions.

Finally sitting down, the food finally arrived. You were starving well everyone was. You decided to eat a bacon & cheese burger cut in half with fries and a soda. Greggie ordered the same but put extra bacon, extra cheese, and extra onions. Roman leaned in towards you asking what happened earlier when you were choking. You face felt like it was burning again. He started laughing and you told him to ask Greggie.

**Roman:** _Greggie? (Greggie looks towards him chewing on some fries) What did yo ass do to her when we were taking pictures? Why was she choking?_

**Greggie:** _(laughing try to swallow his food) Oh that, Ha! I was just telling her how we all heard the both of you ..."daddy" ... Oh yes suck it like that...and all that other good stuff...you to sound like freaks in the sheets..._

Everyone at the table busted out laughing. Roman's eyes grew wide open and he actually blushed. You wanted the floor to swallow you up. You covered your face with your elbows on the table, because you couldn't stop blushing. Dean and Seth kept on touching your leg under the table. You would peek through your fingers to look at them and they would wink. Finally after a while, when all stopped laughing, you took your hands off your face and kept on eating. You felt something in the air, like there was something to be said and no one would say it. You sort of felt a knot in your stomach.

_"Rome? (leaning over to him and asking) What's going on? Why is everyone quiet now, I'm going to freak out here?"_

**Roman:** _Nothing's going on baby girl, maybe everyone is in deep thought... You ready to leave?_

_"This is making me feel uncomfortable, I'm going to walk along the beach okay? I just do not like this vibe, I will be right back..."_

You take off your tennis shoes and socks and start walking down towards the water. Dean and Seth look at Roman gesturing what's wrong. Greggie noticed it and was going to walk to you when Seth told him to stay there.

**Seth:** _Let her be, Greg... She gets like this once in a while she will be okay..._

**Greggie:** _And since when do you tell me what to do?_ (gesturing he was going to get up)

**Roman:** Greggster Leave Her Alone, Man.. Just leave it alone ... trust us..she will bite your head off!

You were down by the beach and just walking, laughing at two small children running away from the water and their mother standing near by. The children would wave to you smiling and you would wave back. You just loved being by the water, you felt so calm by it. When you heard a familiar voice.

Greggie, didn't listen to Roman or the other two he got up and was walking to catch up to you. He looked and looked, standing half way between the water and the burger joint. He spotted you, smiled and saw you walking with someone that he didn't know. So he kept an eye out for you. When he sees something that he yelled for Roman and the guys.

**(This voice was in a low growl) You Fucking Bitch! (Josh grabbing the back of your neck) I told you... Didn't I fucking tell you.. (Smacking your head) Don't you fucking scream... Your pathetic ass belongs to me... No one wants you.. and if I can't have you no one will... Now Fucking WALK!**

Your mind freaking out how in the hell did he find you.

"J-Josh how did you find me... Please Josh I'm sorry (tears falling down your face)..."

**Josh: You really are stupid aren't you... You called your mother with your new cell and it was obvious the area code told me Florida... That fucker what's his name Joe had to leave his info with the cops.. so I got a copy of the Police Report...with his address in Florida... that's how I found you...I've been stalking you for at least a day already... uugghhh... you stupid bitch! I'm going to enjoy fucking you up... You know what I'm going to do first (you hear his evil chuckle) I'm going to beat the living shit out of you, then fuck your ass til you bleed and then fuck that pussy of yours.. Finally when I'm done.. Oh you will love this ... (another evil chuckle) I'm going to kill you... (grabbing your hair) Like I said If I can't have you no one can...**

With fear in your mind and soul, you decided to fight and you had a better chance for help on the beach than where ever Josh was going to take you. You start screaming, going for his face clawing. After yelling, Greggie started running towards you as fast as he could. Roman, Seth, Tomas and Dean got to their feet and outside the burger joint and saw why Greggie was yelling, they saw what look like a fight along the water. Everyone took off after Greggie. Tomas being the bigger man of the four stayed and called the cops.

People started screaming and children crying. Women grabbing their children. Men started yelling at Josh to let you go. Josh started punching you and grabbed you by the hair, pulling you towards the water. You feared the worst and kept screaming. When Josh finally had you deep enough into the water, he pushed you under. You managed to hold your breath as he shoved you under water by your hair. Everyone could see you kicking, when out of no where Seth jumped and struck Josh on the left side of his jaw. Greggie grabbed you and pulled you back to land. Seth, Dean and Roman started to beat the hell out of Josh on the sand. Roman and Seth recognized Josh but kept beating his ass. All Dean saw was how he had you under water. The cops came and ordered everyone on the ground. Even though they hand cuffed Roman, Seth, Dean and Josh. Tomas walked and took the paramedics to you. You wouldn't let go of Greggie, crying your eyes out, terrified and coughing a bit. Tomas spoke to the cops that you were Roman's girlfriend and this guy was your ex from Texas. Even though you didn't look at him, your mind was thinking Roman must of told them about Josh. Tomas explained to them what happen back at the Texas/Louisiana border and what happened in the water and how Roman, Seth, and Dean where only defending you. After asking several witnesses they all confirmed the same story what happened on the beach. The cops let go of Roman, Seth and Dean, but checked on Josh and he ended up being charged with _**Code 207A "kidnapping attempt", Code 784.048 section (c) "Stalking with credible threat", and Code 217 "assault with intent to murder".**_

**Josh: You fucking bitch! I will get you I promise you that, they can't hold me forever, you will have to watch out for me the rest of your life... You piece of shit, I'm going to make your life hell ! ! ! ! YOU FUCKING WHORE! ! ! YOU'RE DEAD!**

Three of the cops heard all this and dragged Josh out of there quick. The cops tried talking to you but you wouldn't stop crying. Roman asked could they do this later, and the cops gave Roman their card with the incident number on it, also letting Roman know that they will be adding that verbal death threat Josh just stated so he will not be getting out anytime soon. Luckily for Roman one officer knew one his cousins. This officer assured Roman they would make sure that the bail would be set so high he would stay in jail until trial and he was not getting out. The cop did say, they needed to talk to you as soon as they can to see if there will be more charges. Roman told them to stop by in the morning around 7am. All three guys asked the paramedics if you were okay to take home or did you have to go to the hospital. Paramedics stated you looked okay, that you would have to see a doctor if you felt worse or call 911 if needed, just to keep an eye on you. Greggie looked at Seth to help you up while Roman was talking to the cops. Seth leaned down looking for you.

**Seth:** _Little mama, its me baby, C'mon lets go home... Its okay, let me take you home._

**Dean:** _Baby doll, (sniff, as Greggie looked at Dean with watery eyes) C'mon baby, lets go home and put you to bed..._

Greggie managed to loosen your grip and Seth picked you up. Looking at him so terrified and vulnerable you latched on to Seth. Seth picked up your legs and carried you to the truck and told Dean to get the keys from Roman. Dean took the keys and ran to catch up to Seth, unlocked the doors and opened the back seat. Seth managed to maneuver himself and get in with you in his arms since you didn't want to let go. Dean ran around, the truck turned on automatically as soon as he unlocked the doors. He just jumped in the back seat as well. Greggie jumped in the passenger side riding shot gun and Tomas was standing by the door next to Greggie, stating he would follow you all home. Roman fist pumped Tomas and walked around the truck, got in, took the keys from Dean and drove home. Roman so pissed, he couldn't even think straight.

**Roman:** _Son of a bitch! That mother fucker found her! ... How in the fuck did he do that?! Stupid piece of shit I could kill him!_

**Greggie:** _Rome calm down... I know how you feel, I'm just glad we got to her in time. Hopefully she will be okay..._

Seth tell them both to be quiet, hearing your desperate sobbing. He holds you to his chest on his lap, he feels your body shaking. He doesn't know if its from fear, or from your crying all he knows is that he feels so bad for you. Now he understood why you were so terrified of that asshole.

Dean kept looking at you wanting to hold you, one thought passed through is mind, from last night talking to you on the beach. (_She did tell me she was scared, did she truly know that this asshole was going to show up... but man that hit across the face is going to leave a mark... luckily we were all there to save her from drowning... Now she is truly going to close up... I hope not..._) As he takes a deep breathe.

Finally back home, Dean runs around to hold the door open for Seth. Greggie walks to the inside door from the garage and opened it, so Seth could walk in. In all honestly none of them have been through this, the drama the hand cuffs and it was all new to them. The intensity of the adrenaline rushing through their veins trying to calm down verses trying to be gentle with their pet. Seth taking you to Roman's room, he stayed with you until you fell asleep. He released your arms, covered you up and left the door open while he went back to the living room.

As soon as you heard them talking in the living room you sat back up holding a pillow to your chest knees up. You couldn't go to sleep Josh took the last of your freedom by almost drowning you. You knew you were not safe here any more. You had to get out and leave. You got up slowly, changed your clothes into your old stuff you had back at the hotel. You left your cell phone there and all the items they bought you. You walked to the window to climb out, as you opened it, a soft beep rang through the house. The sensor of the alarm went off and Roman turned his head, got up to look at it and it said "Master Bedroom Window 2 open" He ran to the room where he saw you half way out the window. Through the commotion he yelled at Dean and Seth.

**Roman:** _Seth come here, Dean go out to my back bedroom window NOW! Dammit!_

Roman tried to catch you before you jumped out the window. Seth behind him, he jumped out the window. Roman ran around to the back patio doors to chase after you. He could see that Dean missed you and he was chasing after you down the yard and caught you in the sand. Dean inadvertently tackled you to the ground and holding you from behind.

**Dean:** _Baby C'mon, don't do this... where are you going? He's not going to hurt you anymore? Running away will not help you... C'mon stop struggling._...

_"LET ME GO! I'm not safe, let me go please Dean...Nooooo -oooo-ooo (crying uncontrollably, trying to break free from his grip) Let me go damn you! I'm as good as dead here...LET ME THE FUCK GO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH - AHAHAHA-AAAAAAA!_

You started to rock, trying to still break free, but Dean held on tightly actually crying to see you like this. Seth was in front of you holding your face as your tears flowed from your face like a stream. Looking at Roman who was already there, and Greggie finally getting there.

**Roman:** _Let's get her back inside man. _

**Greggie:** _C'mon before there is a scene and people start calling the cops._

Seth helped Dean up while he was still holding you and Roman lifted you up on his shoulders to have a good grip on you and all of these guys were grew fond of you even Greggie. They were torn at the sight of you emotional state. Back inside Greggie told Dean and Seth to stay with you on Roman's bed. Looking at Roman he told him he had to talk. As they both walked to the kitchen so they are a ways from the room.

**Greggie:** _Rome, what the hell happened to her? Help me understand this? Because my bro knows about it and I don't... What the hell?_

**Roman:** _Look I won't go into to much detail... A few days ago when we were driving back from Texas.. We stopped at a gas station... Her and I accidentally bumped into each other and I saw her on the ground... I thought she was hurt because she was crying... I helped her up, gave her...her own keys back along with her cell phone... She could never see me directly into my eyes... She barely said thank you and drove off... I thought it was the end of that..._

(Taking a deep breathe, fixing his hair back into his ponytail, he continued)

**Roman:** _I don't know if it was by coincidence I saw her again at a hotel along the Texas/Louisiana border ... But I ended up seeing her again... Walking into the hotel crying her eyes out... And you know me, I can't bare to see a woman cry..._

**Greggie:** _Okay, sooo... how did she get here? I mean ... what happened that led up to her being here?_

**Roman:** _Okay, she was trying to get a room, they stole her car w/all her items in it... She was begging the manager for a room... Well almost yelling in tears for a room... When I just told the manager to put it on my card..._

**Greggie:** _Yeah you would do that... Continue..._

**Roman:** _Well... we all ended up on the same floor with our rooms next to each other... Mine was next to hers. We were in the room waiting for room service to bring something from the kitchen to eat... When it got here I took her some food and ended our day... But man around 3 am... That asshole, uh... Josh... yeah his name is Josh... started banging on her door like a mad man... calling her names... that he was going to beat her ass, etc etc... I jumped up startled hearing her cry in the bathroom... I got up put a shirt on and opened the door... I told him to back off it was 3am... Well... he made several mistakes and I knocked his ass to the ground while Seth was calling the cops... They kept him in jail and advised her to either get out of town maybe back to Texas... Because he would probably let out by Monday after seeing the judge making bail... Again I asked her in the morning if she wanted to come to Florida and she agreed... Now we are here._

**Greggie:** _But that doesn't help me understand... How... she's your girlfriend? When it's barely Wednesday..._

**Roman:** _You know what Greggie, you are one noisy bish... that is all you need to know.. okay... I have to figure out what the hell to do since we are leaving after the show Friday... Man I can't believe all this is happening... She was really starting to blossom, this will probably make her shut back into that shell again... Man... Son of a Bitch!_

**Greggie:** _Roman... Calm down... You being pissed like a raging bull will not help the situation... You know both Tomas and I can watch her while you guys are gone...And until you guys come back... I promise not to let anything happen to her... We will just take it a day at a time... Now just calm down, because if I can feel your anger.. I know she will... Lets all take turns watching her through the night... just to start._

Roman agreed and they walked back to the room. Dean had already stopped crying, but all were looking at him crying? Impossible he is the hard ass? But what they did and didn't know was his own personal demons.. So he could sympathize and some what understand what she was going through. He was not only crying because of you hurting but also the adrenaline that was running through him like boiling water.

Seth and Dean agreed to take the first watch. Roman and Greggie went to the kitchen to make coffee and snacks to keep them awake all night.

Dean was laying facing you, you still sobbing as he wiped your tears. You would just stare at him, grateful. Seth was rubbing your back to calm you down as he watched the TV on low. After a few hours you fell asleep holding Deans hand that was cupping your face. When you awoke you found that it was Roman laying asleep in front of you and you looked behind you and found Greggie sleeping on his back. It was almost 6 am, you moved but felt pain across your right ribs and the pain on your right side of your face.

Hearing you cringe in pain, Roman woke up as he adjusted to the pale light coming in through the curtains.

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl, how do you feel? You need something or help to go to the bathroom?_

_"I just want to go to the bathroom... (as you held your ribs) other than physically I feel a bit better..."_

You moved over trying to scoot to the edge of the bed. Roman got up to help you and in turn woke up Greggie.

**Greggie:** _Morning Mama, you okay, you need help?_

_"Yeah, Rome's got it, thank you though.. Can you make me some coffee please?"_

**Greggie:** _Sure... I'll get it started._

Roman walks with you to the bathroom, allowing you to walk on your own. Roman sat on the tub while you sat on the toilet. He just sat there not knowing what to say or do. When you finished you got up and looked in the mirror. Horrified at the bad bruise you had on your face. Your cheekbone and orbital bone up towards your temple were dark shades of blue, red and purple. You cringed as you picked up your blouse to see your ribs and it was just as bad.

**Roman:** _Oh damn baby girl, you need to have that checked... it could be broken.._

_"Nah, I'm fine... Trust me I've had worse... (Roman looking at you through the mirror).. It's okay Rome... I will be fine..."_

**Roman:** _Baby girl? Can I ask you something? (you nod) ... Why did you want to take off yesterday... I mean why would you want to leave me... I mean us? _

Looking at him sternly and you tried to take a deep breathe.

_"Rome, it's hard to explain... after hearing his threat that he was going to kill me, I had to leave... What if he would kill you? Seth? Greggie? or Dean? I couldn't bare it... You all have been so nice to me and have made me feel so special. I love you all, and he would do that just to make me suffer and blame me for your deaths. An-and I couldn't handle that... I'm rather off dead if I don't have you... I mean all of you in my life..."_

**Roman:** _Please baby, don't do that to me again... It will be okay... he won't harm you. This cop here (pulling the incident card from his back pocket), he told me he would stop by to get a statement from you to see if he would get more charges added on. They took him in for... hmmm... I think assault with intent to murder ... by trying to drown you. I don't know what else... but they said he was not getting out anytime soon... And now with these bruises it can help against him._

As Roman talked to you, he heard the doorbell ring followed by knocking. Dean looked and saw the cop from the beach yesterday. He opened the door and asked both cops to have a seat. Calling for you and Roman, you two walked out and you saw the cops. Roman nudged you to keep walking and you did slowly. The veteran cop introduced himself.

**Officer Rodriguez:** _Hello ma'am my name is Sgt. Mario Rodriguez, and my partner here is Officer Shelly Sanders... If you don't mind we would like to ask you a few more questions regarding yesterday's incident._

You nod your head and holding your ribs, while you held your breath as you sat down. Greggie brought you some coffee and asked everyone if they wanted some. Everyone nodded yes and Seth offered to help get them from the kitchen.

**Officer Rdz:** _So explain to me how you know the perpetrator who assaulted you yesterday..._

"Long story short, he "WAS" my ex-boyfriend who was very abusive to me for the past two years... And I do mean abusive in every sense of the word... Mentally... Physically... Emotionally... You name it he did it and then some... I tried to leave him many times and he would beat me, rape me and lock me up every time I tried to get away... Finally he would lock me up in the room... He had bullet proof windows, sound proof room, and all the doors in the house had a key locked bolt. So I couldn't get out if I tried... He literally broke me, and I had to gain his trust to where this past Friday he had to go out of town... Or so he said and that is when I took off in my car and just started driving..."

**Officer Rdz:** _Mr. Anoa'i... I still have everything you stated your first incident with said perpetrator... And with Mr. Lopez and Mr. Good's statements as well... So young lady would please explain to me what Josh Johnson said to you or what he did to you on the beach yesterday._

You started to explain everything that happened and how you screwed up by calling your mother which in return she gave him the cell phone. Also he explained that is how he found by the police report back along the Texas/Louisiana border. Also how he stated about if he couldnt have you no one would and that's when you decided to fight back because it was a public place someone would help and how he started beating and shoved you under the water...

**Officer Sanders:** _Ma'am are there any bruises or anything you would like to show me, so I can take pictures for evidence against this man. (you nod) ... Is there a private place you can take me to I can see them? (you nod again)_

Getting up, you walk to the master bedroom and shutting the door. She asks you to take off your top and assists you, seeing how you're holding your ribs. She takes pictures of the obvious bruises from your face and ribs. Officer Sanders asks you about the faded bruises on your arms, shoulders, and legs. You explained to her that Josh did that about a week ago beating you because you wouldn't have sex with him and for disobeying he raped you as well. Officer Sanders looked at you with anger in her eyes. After all evidence was taken, she gave you her card with her personal cell number on it. She also told you that she lived over on the next block and that if you ever needed anything just to call her no matter what time or day.. to either text or leave a voice mail, and she would call as soon as possible. Officer Sanders also stated for you to have that checked, pointing to your ribs. You also told her that you would be okay, you have had worse and no ribs have been broken. Placing her hands on your shoulders, she reassured you that Josh was not going to get out anytime soon, she would make sure of it. This put a smile on your face. She helped you put your blouse back on and walked you back to the living room with. Officer Rodriguez, finished up with his questions they shook hands, went on their way and again both officers reassured you that he would not get out any time soon, since now there were more charges added to the report, and would also put a restraining order in place.

After them leaving you just leaned back on the couch. Dean sat at your feet like he did on your lazy day afternoon, holding your legs and you rubbed your feet against his thighs. He smiled watching TV. Seth sitting next to you with a bowl of cereal, and Roman was in the kitchen making a fast breakfast. Greggie stated if you all would be fine if he went next door to go take a shower and get some shut eye, all of you nodded yes. Greggie kissed your forehead and left.

You felt so bad that you kept glancing at Seth and would play with Dean's hair. You wanted to make it up to them but doubt your ribs would allow it or even your cheekbone. You relaxed after eating and just watched all three men being so gentle and it even turned you on, you truly hated it that Josh had to fuck it up. Now realizing it was Thursday and you only had today left with them and maybe half a day tomorrow you felt a slight knot in your stomach. Asking for an ice pack and had it against your ribs and Roman gave you some good pain killers to help ease the pain or allow you to sleep through it. The rest of the day the babied you and you would tease them with your tongue and they would tease you back with their hands. Trying not to laugh, but you giggled anyway holding your ribs. You asked them, about tomorrows show and they were more than happy to explain what was going to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Again Thank you for all the private messages on this story. Especially to my mama's who I started this story for. I'm so pleased that you're enjoying this story. And in all honesty I do not know how much longer this will last or if I will start another. We shall see, I appreciate everything, and sorry for the delay. (Was doing some DIY at home because of some wanna-be contractors that worked on a window and idiots seal it shut, Me fixing it, I smashed two fingers and scraped the others its all good though. When I flip ya off you will clearly see purple and red, lol) Again Thank you, and enjoy the story. Give reviews and feel free to share the link for others to enjoy. Much Love and Respect!**

As they started talking about Friday's show, Roman came from the kitchen with something to drink and told Dean and Seth to go get their own. Roman had his plate and sat down with the ottoman in front of him, since he made sure you ate first. Seth and Dean sat with the plate on their laps they were already on their second helping of breakfast tacos. All three of them started, by stating they had to work out first, do a quick promo then come back home. Then started talking about Friday's show, who they were going to fight against. Seth and Dean had their bags packed already to take off right after the show but haven't said anything just yet.

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl, don't let me forget... I have to give you, Greggie, and Tomas the VIP tickets to come see us at the home show... Then have security bring you back stage..._

_"Really, you have them already? Nice, I finally get to see my three favorite men get all dirty, sweaty, and scrumptious, (giggling softly)... Oowwwie, (holding your ribs)... uugh, but I'm going to put a lot of make up to cover this bruise on my face and at least wrap my ribs... Wait and what about after the show? When do you guys leave? (Roman looked at Seth and Dean)... _

**Roman:** _Yeah... about that... baby girl I was going to tell you in the morning... We will be leaving right after the show to the airport... But don't worry we will kept in touch and We will leave you in good hands. Greggie said he would stay here with you and Tomas next door to watch out for you..._

The fear in your eyes, even though you knew they had to leave but still you were scared. You drank some orange juice, then looked at all three of them. They could see the slight fear in your eyes.

**Seth:** _What's on your mind mama? Talk to us?_

_"Sethie, I'm terrified.. Look how Josh came at me in broad daylight with people around... I was damn fucking lucky all of you where there... When you guys leave who am I going to have? Yeah Greggie is there but ... I don't knw... I'm just scared... How can I deal with this... while you all are gone... I mean... will I have to go to court? Do I have to take the stand? Will he get bail? He has a lot of money... Will he get off? You guys don't understand how much of a con he is... He can talk his way out of anything... I have seen him do it... I didn't finish telling you the one time I called the cops on him. He had beat me up not on my face though my ribs, and back... I even told them he raped me. Both "men" cops looked at me because they believed him stating that I liked the hardcore, rough Dom/Sub sexual encounters. He told them he was doing what I wanted and now I was using it to hurt him. Just a lot of bullshit, and they shook his hand and left. My soul turned cold, I shivered from head to toe... He grabbed my hair and dragged me upstairs and raped me again for calling the cops... After tying me up he had his way with me for several days... (your body shook at the thought of him doing that) ... I'm afraid he will walk out of that court room and kill me inside this house... (your eyes started tearing up again)_

**Dean:** _Whoa Whoa baby doll, all the witnesses, cops, pictures... He is not coming out... And hopefully you don't have to take the stand to testify that your statement, pictures, etc will do justice for you.. You will be fine... I promise..._

_"Really Dean? Who is kidding who here? I've lost faith in Justice (All three looked at you in shock) ... You don't realize how many times I cried when Josh wasn't there... praying to whom ever is up there (pointing to the sky) to get my ass out of that situation and never got a response...14 months it took him to break me, then I said fuck it... I had to get my ass out of there... I had no help... ME! (pounding your chest)... my fucking ass had to do it! I had to act like I enjoyed touching his fucking ass when all I wanted to do was kill him.. Do you know how that fucking feels? I'm sure you don't... Having someone whom you disgust run their grotesque hands all over your body and put his pathetic dick anywhere he wanted... Having to suck a dick that you wanted to bite off... None of you COULD FUCKING UNDERSTAND my torment... "_ (Dean cut you off)

**Dean:** _Damn! Baby doll calm down... Yes I don't know how you feel or what you have been through... but I'm just saying that you're going to be fine... You're a strong ass woman, you just need help to get back on track..._

You rolled your eyes and Dean gave you the same reaction back. Seth and Roman started talking to take the tension out of the conversation. Roman started saying that you should get their early so you can get to see how they set up things. Or better yet go with them in the truck so you you can see them and everyone else backstage meet people since that was their lives, and you had to start learning about the business any how so why not jump into it as their guest. You thought that was a wonderful idea.

_"Oh but wait will I still be your woman out there as well? Or am I just me with all of you? If you understand that?"_

**Roman:** _Baby the arrangement stays the same..._

_"Oh okay, just asking... So after this what will we do today? ... I mean I can't go to the gym ..."_

**Sethie:** _Sure you can little mamas just walk on the treadmill and do it slow... Just try as much as you can but if it gets bad, then just stop._

_"That I know I'm going to need Greggie to help me with make-up or try to cover as much as I can"_

Dean just staying quiet because I doesn't want to start another argument with you. He understands your fear, your frustration with the law. He gets snapped out of his train of thoughts, as soon as he hears the door bell, and he is guessing its Greggie.

**Dean:** _I bet its "speak of the devil" (chuckling)_

Dean gets up and walks to the door looks through the peephole and laughs. He opens the door and makes a comment.

**Dean:** _See I told ya, (chuckles again)_

**Greggie:** _(in gym gear) Hey mama I brought some cover up... concealer and stuff to try to cover that face up as much as we can to blend in with your complexion..._

You laugh, grabbing your ribs, because you just said that. Off you go to as the guys watched TV while waiting for you to come back out.

Greggie tried to go as easy as possible with the pressure on your face due to you trying real hard not to cringe or make any expression while he applied the concealer, foundation anything that still looked natural but at least covered up the majority of it. Finally finished with his master piece, you looked in the mirror and were satisfied, your skin looked lighter but it was still visible. Walking out you did feel ugly because of the bruises. Roman, Dean, and Seth all told you that you still looked beautiful. That made you smile and all of you went to the gym.

***At the local Gym***

Walking in you see everyone working out, they all nod or fist pump you remembering you running in the rain. One lady remembered you from the beach. She walked up to you with a concerned look on her face.

**Lady:** _Hi sweetheart... I don't know if you remember me but I had the two small children you were smiling and waving at... Right before you were attacked... How are you feeling? _

_"I'm feeling better.. Thank you for your concern..."_

**Lady:** _Hun, I'm a trainer here ... if you need anything just ask... and I mean anything... If you don't mind me asking where is that asshole?_

_"He's in jail... hopefully he won't make bail or get off free..."_

**Lady:** _Hun what is his name... My brother is the Judge for this district.. I will make sure he does not get out..._

_"Really? You would do that for me? (looking at Greggie and your eyes began to swell with tears) Thank Y-You! (sniff)_

**Lady:** _Hun, Aww don't cry... I have never tolerated physical abuse of any sort... But where are you bruises I saw him hit you several times across the face and your rib area..._

_"Well, my babyboo here, used make up to cover the majority of it... and my ribs are wrapped up... I do have pictures on my cell though... Let me show you... I actually took them this morning... Please don't freak out... (getting into the gallery section of your phone).. Ah here we go..._

Showing her, her eyes cringe as she gasped and she looked at your face and looked back.

**Lady:** _B-but how? I mean your face looks almost normal free of abuse..._

_"I tell you my BFF right here does wonders with make up... It's his profession..."_

**Lady**: _Wait a minute if your ribs..look like that.. why are you even here if you have them wrapped up? You can't ..._

(You cut her off)

_"Honestly ma'am... I mean, what is your name by the way? (She tells you Andrea) Okay, Andrea.. Well I have always been stubborn... and I have been through hell with him this is nothing compared to what he used to do... This is actually a walk in the park... Oh before I forget his name is Josh Johnson... So you can give that to your brother... that judge..."_

**Andrea:** _Oh did you know that incident was on the news briefly last night? (as she was texting her brother)_

She text-ed her brother stating this was the asshole she told him about yesterday on the beach who tried to drown a young woman and she would call him later. You looked at her and Greggie, he shrugged his shoulders because of how you reacted yesterday. None of you saw the news at all, yesterday.

**Andrea:** _Well, I wouldn't suggest you trying to lift anything, or anything with your upper body not even weightlifting..._

_"Well I was only going to try to walk... I'm not going to be here sitting on my ass...(smirking at Andrea) "_

**Andrea:** _Well let me set up the treadmill for you and you can do as much as you can... _

She walks both of you to the cardio area and sets up your treadmill you get on. She presses start and it almost felt like manual but it was going less than 6 miles per hour. She wanted to make sure you wouldn't aggravate your ribs.

**Andrea:** _Okay hun, What is your name by the way?_

_"Oh... silly me... I never did tell you my name.. I'm so sorry.. My name is (Y/N) ..."_

**Andrea:** _Okay (Y/N), just take it easy and I will be watching... And again I'm glad you're in the sense okay... I will be over here if you need me okay? (you nod but cringing lightly)_

Greggie was running on the treadmill and would glance over at you. He would constantly ask if you were okay. You finally looked at him like "fuck off or I'll bite your fucking head off" So he left you alone to finish your walk. You went through the pain but you walked until you saw your three animals coming out of CrossFit's side of the gym. Holding your ribs. They could see your expression, and shook their head.

**Seth:** _We said walk not torture yourself... You are so damn stubborn..._

**Roman:** _(whispering in your ear) Baby girl you need to quit doing that hun, don't hurt yourself, what if I want to make love to you later how can I when your in pain.. (you look at him)_

_"About that we will talk about that later, okay?" Lets go besides I know there are some painkillers at home"_

**Roman:** _Yeah I'm not going to let you get addicted to those either... (giving you a stern look)_

As you kept up with the staring game with Roman, you knew he was right. Many people can get addicted to painkillers. But you knew with all the beatings you grew almost immune to pain, a very very high tolerance to pain. As you kept staring into Roman's eyes, Andrea came to see how you were doing.

**Andrea:** _Excuse me (Y/N)? Hun just thought I would check on you before you left... Here is my number call me if you need anything okay, and remember I will talk to my brother for you, so don't worry._

Dean, Seth and Roman looked at you, then Greggie and back at this lady standing in front of you. She reached for a hug and you slightly cringed but recovered quickly. All of you continued to walk back to the truck and Marc shows up to the gym. Greggie looks at you and then at Marc, not knowing what to do. You nodded to Greggie it was okay to be with Marc. You would be in good hands, with these three. Greggie kissed your forehead and walked with Marc. Roman glared at Marc, while Marc ignored him. Marc turned to you and winked at you smiling while he walked away. You moved closer in between Dean and Roman and they saw that. Roman grabbed your hand and pulled you in front of him, pushing you towards the door.

Driving back to the house, Roman would turn to look at you. He knew you were uncomfortable around Marc. He didn't know if to tell Greggie what he did. He wanted his buddy to find somebody after his hard break up many years back. He was going to talk to you and see what you would say, and see how to take it from there because he saw you and Greggie together and was at peace you had someone to keep you company while he was gone away.

Finally back at the house and all were slouched on the sofa's. Roman was sitting next to you when he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked back at you, with his body in a slight angle.

**Roman:** _Baby girl, I want to talk to you about something... (Seth and Dean looked at the both of you)... How can I say this... I know you don't feel comfortable around Marc, and I felt you back up on Dean and I. Do you want me to tell Greggie about Marc?_

_"Nooo (shaking your head as you said it, and grabbed his arm)... I see how happy my buddy is with him.. Lets not say anything... If Marc tries anything, I will automatically let Greggie know... I will know if Marc crosses the line._

**Roman:** _Are you sure? (you nod yes) ... Okay, I have something to ask you and I don't know what your answer will be... (looking at him a bit serious) ... I know this is our last day together before we all have to leave after the show... But do you want to get banged by us or get ... (you cut him off)_

_"I tell you what give me a painkiller now so I wont feel it later and we can get started before you have to go do your promos... because in all honesty I'm fucking horny and my finger isn't helping..."_

They all were shocked that you were masturbating and they didn't even know about it. It was funny seeing their face how they were trying to figure out where or when you masturbated. Their eyes were deeply moving around upward to the left, and then to the right, as if one is thinking hard trying to remember. But one thing is for sure, you could see all of them with a very nice bulge in their pants, just with that comment alone. You actually heard deep moans coming from their throats when you said that. But before you could even start anything, Roman asked one more thing.

**Roman:** _Oh by the way, what did that lady... (You cut him off)_

_"Her name is Andrea, babe ... say it with me now... A-N-D-R-E-A ..." (Roman grabs your thigh and squeezes for being a smart ass, Seth and Dean laugh)_

**Roman:** _You're going to pay for that, (looking down at your private area)_

_"(giggling) Actually Andrea, the lady back at the gym, is a trainer, and she is the woman who I was chatting with and talking to her kids at the beach. When that jack ass showed up and I pushed her kids towards her before shit hit the fan. I showed her the pics of my injuries and I just said my concern regarding Josh making bail. Well, she asked for Josh's full name and I gave it to her, She text'ed her brother and told him she had to talk to him about that person._

**Roman:** _Okay, but who is her brother?_

_"According to Andrea he is the District Judge in this area, and she started talking to him about it yesterday after the incident happened at the beach... She even stated it was on the news briefly... She just said she would make damn sure Josh didn't make any bail... Although I'm amazed how many people want to help me here in this state verses Texas... I guess it is true what they say..."_

**Dean:** _What? Whats true?_

_"Its not what you know its who you know... or Money talks and bullshit walks... " _

The nod their heads agreeing with your comments.

_"Now back to what we were talking about before you interrupted me... (looking at Roman, you reached for his nice bulge wanting to break free) ... Now... Unless you three are to damn scared of little me... (giving an evil little grin)_

**Seth:** _Is that a challenge I hear Dean?_

**Dean:** _Oh most definitely... I love challenges ... How about you Rome?_

**Roman:** _Are you sure?_

_"Well when you three little boys decide to become men I will be in the room taking care of my problem..."_

You get up and start to walk to the bedroom. Your gym top comes off first as you drop it in the hallway. You stop throwing off your shoes by the gym top. Placing your hands on your waist band, taking a few more steps, you take the pain and bend over pulling off your gym shorts. Hearing moans from behind you, which puts a smile on your face that they can not see. You are only a few steps from the door and you pull off your sports bra. Waving it around your head you let it fall behind you as you walked into Roman's room. They did wonder why you went into that room instead of the second room. You knew why and it was because, the bed alone was a king size bed. There was a lot more room to play in, unlike the full size bed in the other room. As you were about to crawl on to the bed, you hear scuffling around like several people running over each other to get to you. You slightly giggle, as you crawled on to the bed to the very center. As you lay there, you still had your boy shorts on in a light colored blue with very little lace around the stomach and back side. You were on your back about to enjoy yourself when you see three sets of eyes looking at you. You ignore them and continue on your own path to pleasure. You close your eyes and begin your own mental foreplay. Placing you hands on your body, you move them softly around your neck, your breasts and begin there. Kneading your plump breasts as they begin to erect themselves with sensations. Feeling your perky nipples become truly erect underneath the sensation of your palm moving back and forth around your breasts.

Meanwhile the three hungry men all looked at each other and now in the room standing in front of the bed just watching. You knew your three favorite men to well, and knew Dean would have his mouth open smiling as he looks over at Roman. You could hear Romans chuckle and you knew that Adam's apple of his was slightly moving in his throat. Seth, the adorable but persistent one, was more than likely had his hands on the back of his neck with his fingers interlaced enjoying the view. You slightly open your eyes looking at them and they were doing exactly what you mind was telling you. You continued to tease yourself, touching your body very seductively as your mind was way ahead of your body. Your hands slide smoothly down your stomach giving you soft pleasure bumps, knowing where your hands will be next. With your fingers half way inside your waist band you feel strong hands take a hold of your wrists. You open your eyes to find Dean looking down on you on the bed. You laughed because you didn't feel him get on the bed.

_"Let me go Dean (raising your eyebrow) ... I didn't give you permission to touch me, until you can prove to me you're ready to handle this... "_

All three men let out a loud chuckle amazed that he had you by the wrists and you were still cocky.

**Dean:** _You're a little cocky aren't you my little slut..._

You really wanted them to really ravage your body you continue to provoke each one of them. You wanted to keep this last encounter with them for as long as you could until they came back and you didn't know when they would be back.

_"Now... now Dean you shouldn't talk about your cock like that.. no one said it was little... (grinning after your comment)"_

He placed his body immediately on top of you and holding your wrists above your head holding you down with his weight. You let out a moan of pain because of his weight, but gave him a glare and he liked it so much he smiled at you.

**Dean:** _Seth, I think we need our chains for this little slut...Oh and Seth, bring the sling as well, we're doing it all today... And Rome I think you should have first shot at her like we did the other day. You missed the pleasure we gave her... She couldn't take it at all..._

**Roman:** _Well, I did notice something different she was so far gone in her orgasm that day that she came hard on my dick later that morning... What the hell did you do to her..._

**Dean:** _Mmmm, you should of felt her we will show you... Won't we my little slut... (Crushing his lips into yours)_

Knowing he probably bruised your lips, you still played along and as he dominated the kissing you used your tongue in one twirl and hooked his tongue. He moaned as you almost swallowed his tongue not letting it go. He tried to pull away and you grazed his tongue with your teeth. That made him stop in his tracks. Roman was wondering why Dean was not moving and he could here muffled sounds from Dean. He walked around and saw that you had Dean by his tongue and wouldn't let go. Laughing Roman told Dean to move over a bit so he could try something to make you let his tongue go. Roman began to play with parts of your body, he actually had Dean move from your lower region. Roman slid his hand inside your panties and started playing with your clitoris. You moaned at his touch.

**Roman:** _Now now my little pet... let him go and I will continue. _

You started to move your hips upward but Roman used his other hand to hold your down and just kept his hands and fingers motionless. Dean holding your hands and Roman controlling your lower region was a bit frustrating.

**Roman:** _Let him go my pet and I will start the pleasure... You like how this feels don't you? (he fingered your clit furiously)_

This sensation made you open your mouth and gasped.

_"Oh God! ! ! (as you quivered just a bit under Roman's hand)" _

You looked over at Dean and couldn't help but laugh at him. He was smacking his lips and moving his tongue around on the outside of his lips.

**Dean:** _Oh you think that's funny my little slut well we will see who will be laughing last when I'm done with you._

Seth came back with all the toys, he couldn't just bring the two items. He wanted all of them. The bag had a few extra items than last time. It contained handcuffs, silk rope, anal beads, the vibrating dildo and several bottles of lube. Roman and Dean busted out laughing at Seth because he looked like a small kid with all his toys ready to play. Seth had a huge smile on his face and blushing as well.

Roman stopped and removed his hands from your body and in one swoop took off the remaining piece of your clothes. Seth saw you soaking folds and spoke.

**Seth:** Rome, I gotta eat that first man... I brought the toys C'mon man, you guys can do what ever... Me first...

**Roman:** (chuckling) Sure help yourself... I want to see what the hell Dean has in this bag anyway...

Seth smiling he sees the challenged you placed before him. By closing your legs and crossing your feet, you managed to hook them together. Seth didn't want to hurt you by pulling them apart so, he went another route and he knew he was going to like it.

Rubbing your legs softly from the knees up, he began biting your thighs on the inner and outer regions. He heard you giggle, as he started to slide his tongue up between the most inner part of your thighs. He looked up to see you staring at him, so keeping eye contact he continues. You on the other hand wanted to make their day worth fighting for. You allowed him to open your legs and that's when you wrapped your legs around his head since Dean had your wrists back in those cuffs again. You legs were the only simple weapon you had to fight back. Obviously they all out weighed you, all where stronger and taller than you, so you had to improvise. Dean was expecting you to do that so he pulled your hair but that didn't help, you liked the hair pulling. Roman couldn't get to your lower region because (even though he found it amusing) Seth was literally stuck. Seth tried applying pressure to your inner thighs when he would bite you, and that did nothing. Roman just told him to continue, because he really didn't have a choice but to also penetrate you with his fingers and it will make you lose control. Seth continues nibbling, pulling your skin slightly as he bites you, your soft moans turn him on even more. Finally at your folds he flicks his tongue slowly on the outside. Roman went ahead and began to take his clothes off, and this had your eyes locked on him and not paying attention to Seth. Dean had cuffed one of your ankles to the sling and was just waiting until you released Seth to finish setting up the sling.

**Roman:** _My little pet... Do you want us to fuck you?_

_"Mmmm I want you to earn it..."_

**Roman:** _Earn it? (chuckling) My little sexual pet you have no choice in that matter. You are here to please us... You're here to do MY bidding... If you want this nice dick inside you (as he pulls it out from under his briefs and pants, stroking it)... Then I suggest you release that hook around Seth's head and allow him to eat you and have you ready for me. We can make this tough, or unbearable... You can choose... Either way we will fuck you before we leave..._

Seth feels you releasing and digs his face in to your area. You gasp when he took your entire pleasure bump into his mouth and sucked hard. You arched your back and tried to pull back by moving your hips downward. Seth knew you would do that so he placed his hands underneath your ass to pull you back towards him. Dean managed to get your other leg in to the other. Roman completely naked, now helps Dean place the sling behind your neck and placed pillows to take off some tension from your ribs. They wanted you to hurt some but not make your ribs worse. Seth had you squirming, feeling shivers run across your body all the way to your spine. Seth knew you were getting so close so soon, he pulled away. You glared at him for not allowing you to cum into his mouth. You felt pleasure bumps hit your left arm as Roman was teasing your body with his dick. Frustrated already you grunted at Seth.

**Seth:** _(chuckling) What's wrong my pet? Tell me what you want... (as he hovered over you folds, sliding his tongue around)_

_"You know what I want... oh fuck Seth... Don't stop!..."_

**Seth:** _Not until you tell me what is it you want me to do... You need to beg for it._

_"Ugghhhh, damn shit! Just fucking eat me.. Make me cum in your mouth dammit... uggghhh!"_

Squirming around, pulling on the chains around your wrists. They laughed at you that you couldn't run, or attack them.

**Seth:** _Oh little mama, you need to really beg me for it... Close your eyes.. and wait for something I will give you._

You close your eyes and your breathing increased to short gasps with anticipation. You used your ears and from what you could here, it sounded like clothes coming off. Shoes flopping on the floor, the belt buckles and zippers coming down, unhooking. You bit your lip and gave a soft moan. They saw your body and you were so ready for them to manhandle you. Seth was already hard enough to enter you, he leaned down to you kissing your stomach, and nibbling on your breasts, when he just rammed you and went full force.

_"Oh fucking shit! (grunting and yelled some from pain on your ribs but how he entered.)"_

**Seth:** _You be quiet...You only speak when I tell you... You are going to beg for it... Now BEG for it! (ramming hard) What do you need?_

He gives several more hard thrusts and then stops, holding his dick inside you. Even though he wanted to keep going for his pleasure, but he wanted you to beg like the first time he took you in the truck.

_"Oooh Sh-i-i-i-i-t-t! Oh fuck... Oh fuck! (moaning as Seth held himself inside you) I need you..."_

**Seth:** _Need me to what exactly?_

_"Seth don't do this to me... Either fuck me or get off me... Ugggghhhh" (yanking at the hand restraints again)_

**Seth:** _I'm not getting off ... So what do you want me to do... beg for it (He gave your several more hard fast thrusts then stopped again) .. Is that what you want?_

_"Oh Gawwwd, YES!" (as you gave him a death glare yet your eyes were filled with lust)_

**Seth:** _Yes what? I don't hear you saying it... SAY IT ! and I will finish my part...(as he was grunting trying to keep control of his rock hard member, that so badly wanted to fuck you)_

_"Fuck... Seth ... please babe, fuck this pussy now! Dammit! Now fuck me and get it over with ... ugghhh!"_

**Seth:** _(as he started more than thrusting) Oh that's my dirty little cunt... that was pleasure to my ears say it again... (thrusting faster)_

_"Oh fuck... oh fuck...holy shit!... Gaawwwddd Seth fuck me ...harder...oohh... faster... fuck my pussy! ... Oh my gawwdddd!"_

Dean and Roman were there just watching, stroking themselves. Dean wanted Roman to see what him and Seth did to make you go into to bliss. Dean wanted Roman to feel what they felt. Those thoughts were truly playing with his mind, making Dean want to be inside your tight ass. He felt his dick beyond rock hard, it was aching, dripping precum and throbbing. He used that to keep stroking and at least to keep him going and not losing it on you. They were amazed Seth lasted so long this time. Seth usually like to get it over with, let them go at it and then come back for another round depending how horny he was. Then looking at you, so helpless and in pain. Dean was turned on by it even more for some reason. He knew the helpless part was domination but the pain, well, he loved to cause the pleasure pain not acutal pain. Right when he was about to tell Seth to ease up, he could hear Seth building up from his panting.

_"Son of a Bitch! Seth! Oh fuck... it hurts... oh gawd... oh gawd... oh gawd... fucking shit! (biting your lower lip not only from pleasure but your ribs were starting to hurt)_

Seth finally gives his last burst of energy, already perspiring, with droplets of salty sweat falling down his face and chest. He last chance to enjoy your body before that long trip. He wouldn't know when the next time he would see that sexy piece again, to taste it, and to fuck it as he pleased. Those thoughts even had him thrusting so hard all could here his pelvis slamming against your sweaty skin. You were just grunting and moaning trying not to cry, you wanted to please all of them and would go through the pain for it. You held back the next orgasm, fighting to give that to either Roman or Dean. It was getting harder and hoped Seth would finish soon. Then Seth's last thrust he pulled himself all the way grabbing the mattress and used his upper body to make you feel all his length. He couldn't help but express himself at the end with a loud grunt.

**Seth:** _Uggghhhhhhhh! Oh fuckin shit! (feeling his body quiver on top of you and inside you... He lays his body as he finished unloading all of his prize down deep inside you.)_

Now catching his breath Dean spoke to Seth.

**Dean:** _Okay Seth its our turn to give her the ride we gave her and show Roman what he missed..._

Seth looked up and Dean and then looked at Roman. Giving the ultimate smile he could give he remembered that pleasure so much he felt himself thrusting again even though he already came once.

**Seth:** _Mmm... I remember... Roman you're going to enjoy this trust me... We did and then some..._

As Seth slide out, he saw you still trying to catch your breathe. He walked back and grabbed his towel he brought and sat down on the side of the bed still stroking his dick.

Dean saw how much of your juices were dripping from your entrance to your ass and he began to use that to start opening you up. He grabbed some lube and squirted some more on his hand. Roman looked wide-eyed watching knowing what was to come.

**Roman:** _So ... Dean... You hitting that already? (smirking at you)_

**Dean:** _Oh yeah and she loved it... it took her some time, several moments to be exact but she was a trooper and she hit a whole new level... Do you want it now or later? (as he kept inserting his fingers in and out of your ass)_

Hearing you moan Roman was so tempted but he didn't want to hurt you so he let Dean at it first and then take it later.

**Roman:** _Later man, I want to feel her swell on my cock.. So how are we going to do this since she is going to face me..._

_"You guys please don't... not like this... turn me over and have your way ... but not like this..."_

**Dean:** _Seth, pick her up so I can slide under... Rome... You help Seth.. (ignoring your request)_

Dean gets into position underneath making sure he was right at your ass entrance.

**Dean:** _Roman go ahead and take her and hold it and then I'll position and insert as well.._

Roman moves closer, looking at you, seeing your fear and lust at the same time. He slowly inserts his throbbing dick, grunting that your still tight. You moan and gasp always loving his dick with him being the biggest of the three.

_"Mmmmm daddy, I love your dick... fuck me now.. my beast..." (he smirks at you but just holds)_

Dean places the head of his dick and inserts it as you adjust. Roman sees your face, and sees you squirm at Dean entering.

**Seth:** _Hold it Dean, let her adjust man...Don't forget her ribs..._

Dean grunted but understood. He just wanted to pound that ass now that he has you wanting it. He felt your muscles relax and he pushed him more. You let out a soft cry and he held his dick half way in. You relaxed sooner this time and he moaned at that. Finally pushing all the way in, he kissed the back of your neck. Automatically both Roman and Dean started their movements and working their way up to thrusting. All three of you felt the friction between each of you.

_"Oh gawd Dean... Mmm... Roman... Oh fuck! Faster ... O-o-o-o-h s-h-i-i-i-i-t-t-t ..."_

Roman holding your legs was pounding you thighs, Dean thrusting with hunger underneath as his hands were cupping and kneading your breasts. Pinching your nipples, made you cry and moan deeply from pain and pleasure. You wanted to tell them to stop because of your ribs. They truly did hurt but you didn't want to disappoint them. Seeing the hunger and lust in their eyes took away the pain to a point. You just couldn't say no, riding through it. Losing control, coming again, you yell out another preferred phrase.

_"O-h-h-h ... F-u-u-u-u-c-c-c-c-k-k-k! Yeesssss, Yessss... Oooooooo Fuuuuuuuuccckkkkkk! "_

**Roman:** _Mmm baby you want this dick all the way don't you, Oh fuck! YES! Come on my dick... Ohhh Fuckkkkk! (He is close to unloading inside you)_

**Dean:** _That's my girl start twitching, tighten those muscles for me... Mmm YESS like that... Oh fuck!_

Giving you harder thrusts feeling that wonderful sensation from Roman's thickness grinding you and he could feel you tighten not only your walls around Roman's dick, but your muscles inside were hugging his dick as well, and they both lost it. They slowed down just a bit, and now both in sync with each other. Roman looked at you, as if to tell you, another round was about to commence. You were already to that point, your body was sweaty, shaking, you eyes closed, and your head was tilted back on Dean's chest. You body completely limp, you allowed your body to as it pleased. Your soft cries and short gasping breathes, followed by moans and gentle grunts. Dean actually unloaded in you first listening to your soft cries as you turned your face towards him. He teased you with his tongue along your lips, and he eased up his grip on your breasts, releasing your now sensitive nipples. As you parted your lips he, dominated you with his kiss, exchanging breathes, brought another pleasant cry. Still feeling Roman giving it to you at an easier pace, you enjoying this pleasure and Dean was reaping the benefits. Your teasing nature, your playful touch with your tongue was all that Roman needed to finally finish his throbbing pleasure. Roman watching you make out with Dean brought him over, especially hearing all those sexual noises coming from you. Picking up the pace again your moans and cries began to increase to his thrusts. Dean not letting go of your mouth, held on to you. Seth all this time was just there watching and stroking his own piece. He took his time not to come just yet, just listening to you and watching your body move to their touch brought him closer to the edge. Seth began pumping his dick faster with a tighter grip, giving his own little grunts next to you. Finally at the exact same time, Roman gave his last thrust holding your waist and hips tightly in his hands. Seth shot out his milky prize on to your stomach as he moaned and you felt Roman's hips pulsate under your thighs. Dean released you from one cuff while still dominating you with his kisses as you try to wrap your hand around Deans neck enjoying his kisses even more. Seth released your other hand and as you try to pick it up it was weak, you pulled back from Dean. Looking at Seth you try to move your arm towards him. You felt your arms numb and weak, so you ask Seth to place his dick in your hand due to you wanting to feel it. Seth smiled and was more than happy to give into that request as he laid down next to you and place your hand on it as he moved back and forth.

Thinking to himself, Seth loved your touch although he loved taking from you while he pleased both of you. He truly enjoyed your body and how you always put up a fight. He loved the dominating game, but he knew you always let them win because you enjoyed the hard thrusting, the anal penetration, the sex toys, being dominated by all three. He was truly going to miss this and his sexual tension will surely be building up until he saw you again.

Dean pulled out slowly as your body quivered in delight. He chuckled and whispered in your ear as you moaned at his comment.

**Dean:** _See my little pet, you love our dominance over you... You are our naughty, little girl. And you did me proud taking on Roman's thickness and mine as well...(you moan) ... I just want to lay here and fuck you again, but I know we have to go now... I will taste you later... my dirty little cunt (you giggle softly)_

Seth got up and took off your ankle restraints, Roman grabbed you by your waist and pulled you up so Dean could slide out from under you. He was still inside as he laid on top. Dean and Seth got up and went to go get ready for the promo's they had today in about an hour and a half.

Roman still barely hard, he just realized that he was laying on Seth's milky residue. He grunted and growled.

**Roman:** _Fuck!_

_"What's wrong... ooooh never mind (giggling).. well now you're going to smell like me (giggling)"_

**Roman:** _Oh you think that's funny? (you nod)_

You wrap your arms around him so he can't get up and you squirm underneath to rub Seth's semen on Romans abdomen.

**Roman:** _Uggh.. Stapphhh! (holding your hips) You're so going to regret that..._

You busted out laughing and then realize he is serious with that glare he is giving you. He holds you by the waist, as he gets up walking to the bathroom. Your legs wrapped around him and his hands on your ass holding you. He manages to open the shower curtain since you won't ease up on your grip around his neck. He gets in the shower and then you realize your body is facing the shower head. He chuckles as he had one hand on the faucet, and before you could bitch at him, he took a deep breath.

_"Roman you better not do what you're thinking of do- (gasping as the water hit your back) OH FUCKING SHIT! (with your lips and body shaking) ROMAN! THATS FUCKING COLD! "_

You grab a hand full of hair and pulled it. He growls at you, but the water was to cold as you were gasping for air and your ribs hurt. He adjusted the water to slightly hotter than warm, keeping your body there for a bit.

**Roman:** I told you, you were going to regret that.. (he chuckles)

_"You're an asshole (turning your face away from him)"_

You didn't want to tell him that your ribs were killing you and that cold water didn't help. You tried not to make any noises from the pain, but you think he noticed it. As he pulled out he lowered you and looking at you even though you wouldn't look at him. Roman barely placed his hand on your ribs, he saw you cringe and heard pain escape your lungs. He looks at you irritated and forces you to look at him.

**Roman:** Dammit baby girl.. Why didn't you tell us you were in pain? (You wouldn't answer) ... Hey?! I'm talking to you little one... You really need to stop this tough woman routine... its okay to be weak sometimes it only makes you stronger in the end... I told you already, I'm here for you no matter what. You better go get those ribs checked... And don't fucking tell me you don't have the money... You're my woman, my baby girl, my pet... I told you how I feel for you and I am willing to wait... I'm not taking a no for an answer.. Greggie is taking you to go see a doctor while we go to our promo, and that's it...period...

You just stood there, looking at him then turned around to start bathing. You washed your hair as best as you could with your ribs hurting and Roman took over there. You started to lather up the wash cloth to wash your body. Roman finished your hair and turned you around so he could help you rinse it. You looked at him always wondering that someone so dominating in bed and in life was so damn gentle to you alone. He hardly, or never showed this side to no one but you. You closed your eyes enjoying him slightly massaging your head rinsing your hair. He even helped wash your legs since it hurt to bend over to wash your legs. You wanted to cry because you felt helpless and you hated feeling weak. Once you were finished washing and rinsing you stepped out and slowly wrapped the towel around your body and started to dry your hair. In the bedroom you cringe and biting your lip to stop from letting out pain yelps from bending over putting your under clothing and you were now in tears. You were a tad bit scared that maybe this time Josh did screw up your ribs. You walked out and called Seth sitting on the sofa. You asked him to help you with your clothes. He saw you holding your ribs with your eyes swelling with tears. He walked with you back and started to help you put your clothes on.

**Seth:** _Little mama what the hell did you do? We fucked up your ribs didn't we? Dammit why didn't you tell us? (your tears started to fall)_

_"Seth stop, I know I fucked up but I wanted you guys so bad... And I wanted you guys to be satisfied before you guys leave me..."_

**Seth:** _Man little one... I don't mean to bitch at you, but... you should have told us..._

As Seth was finishing putting your socks on, Roman came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and saw you crying.

**Roman:** _Seth what happen? (looking at you)_

**Seth:** _I hope nothing bad Rome... She could barely put her clothes on and she keeps holding her ribs... She needs to see the doc... and we have to go to our promos..._

_"I know Seth... I'm going right now with Greggie... I just text-ed him and he said he's coming"_

The doorbell rings and Dean opens it seeing Greggie. Greggie calls for you and you walk to the living room so Roman can change so they are not late. Before you leave you kiss Roman on his lips, hugged Seth, and waved Dean bye. Greggie asked ya what was wrong and saw that you were crying.

**Greggie:** _Hun, whats wrong baby? I don't like to see you cry, that worries me..._

_"Greggie, I think that asshole really hurt my ribs.. I couldn't even put my clothes on after a shower... Fuck! I couldn't even take a shower... Rome had to help me... and I know I might of aggravated them making love to Roman... that they hurt even more... He got after me... actually bitching at me... and I deserved it... it did hurt but I wanted him to be satisfied before he left me to go back to work..."_

**Greggie:** _Baby girl, if you think Roman will cheat on you... he won't he is not like that... He is wild, and a lot of other things but he will not cheat on you... You don't worry your pretty little head... Your new relationship with him is going to be fine... (after a long drive, finally pulling into the doctors office) Now lets get you into the docs office to check your ribs..._

While the trio were at their promos, you where having Greggie help you with your clothes since you couldn't lift your right side anymore. It was almost unbearable. As you waiting with a top gown on sitting on the patient bed in a room, Greggie holding your purse and top.

The doctor comes in, and starts to check you heart rate, your breathing and started pressing your left side of your ribs and when he touched the right side you let out a low growl and a few chosen curse words as tears streamed down your face.

**Dr:** _So young lady I see you're complaining of rib pain from an assault? When did this happen, how did this happen? and how long has it been hurting?_

_"Actually doc... I was in a abusive relationship for a long time a while back... And I'm in a new relationship and moved to this state from Texas to get away from him... My ex found me and attacked me on the beach yesterday almost drowning me in public...it hurt a little bit yesterday but w/all his abuse I was pretty much immune to pain. _

The doctor wanted an X-ray first to check your ribs for any cracks or worse. He comes back and sits on his rolling chair asks you a few questions looking at the X-rays that are already on the display case on the wall. He turned to you and didn't have a happy face.

**Dr:** _(with an odd look on his face, and shaking his head) And where is he now?_

_"In jail awaiting trial... why are you asking me all this?"_

**Dr:** _Young lady, You had several hair line fractures... old ones and from him attacking you this time.. it re-aggravated those hairlines to a complete fracture here.. (as he pointed out the hair line fractures that were almost a year old) What have you been taking for pain? or Have you tried putting ice packs on the injured area?_

_"Actually my boyfriend was giving me some Acetaminophen 500mg but that wasn't helping and I was putting ice packs to help numb the pain...I haven't taken any today though I asked for one, but he told me to come see you, to get something stronger... So what now?"_

**Dr:** _Well I will give you some stronger pain medication probably Vicodin to see how you tolerate them, and I will give you a rib belt... You will need plenty of rest, no activities that will cause you any pain and through out the day I want you to take deep breaths. Maybe every hour, or so... along with continuing the ice packs to help with swelling. If you feel yourself getting worse call my office right away._

_"Worse?... as in how?"_

**Dr:** _Well for example any type of symptoms that include headaches, dizziness or feeling extremely tired and maybe feeling anxious or fear. Obviously if the pain worsens... I want to see you back in 8 weeks and I want you to relax... Do I make myself clear young lady? I will have one of my nurses come in to assist me in putting your rib belt on._

_"Yes Sir... crystal clear.. "_

The doctor calls his nurse and requests the rib belt. He has you stand up and reach with your arms up. You cry and cringe in pain holding your breath as they pull this wrap around your rib cage. They fasten and hook the belt, the doctor looks at you and apologizes for causing you this pain. He writes the prescription and tells you to fill it next door.

**Dr:** _(Y/N) I want you to take these pain meds 1 every 12 hours... I want to see how you do with them. They do contain narcotics and can be addictive so use caution... Young man are you her boyfriend?_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling) No sir, I'm her best friend...I will be watching her while her boyfriend has to leave out of town on business._

**Dr:** _Okay be sure to keep an eye on her with these... I do not want her to overdose on these nor do I want her driving around or heavy activities, nothing but rest... is that clear? (Greggie nods his head) Is there anything else you need? (You shake your head no)_

The doctor gives Greggie the prescription and you both walk out to the reception area. You ask how much is the bill going to be.

**Receptionist:** _Yes ma'am well as of right now you can pay $40.00 and the rest we can bill you. Mr. Anoa'i called us prior and stated you have his card and he authorized you to use it. _

You still guarding your ribs you keep your right arm over your ribs. Greggie walks with you to the pharmacy. He grabs you a soda and some chips so you can take the pain med as soon as you get them. Waiting for the medication you lean your head over onto Greggie's shoulder. A bit tired, Greggie looked over at you and asked if you were okay, and you nodded yes. Finally hearing your name called you slowly get up as Greggie went to go get your medication. Both of you walked back to the car and you again struggle to get in but you were okay. You take a Vicodin and started munching on some chips, looked at the time. You took your pill at 10:15 a.m.

_"Greggie I hope there back now...We almost took forever in there so they should be back home now right?... Oh I have the tickets for tonight's show..."_

**Greggie:** _You're still going? Seriously?_

_"I'm not missing it Greggie... that's the last time I will see them in who knows how long and besides I want to know what all the fuss is with these crazy fans hounding them down... I'm going and that's the end of it..."_

**Greggie:** _Okay don't get into a bitch fit little one... I was just asking..._

_"I'm sorry baby boy... I just know I'm going to miss him.. all of them... Did I tell you that he truly cares about me?_

**Greggie:** _Oh yeah? I didn't know that...well I could smell it... I mean I know about your story, I made Rome tell me ... I hope you're not mad at me for being noisy?_

_"Oh no... I wouldn't be mad I was going to tell you.. but I'm just scared Greggie..."_

**Greggie:** _About what? Roman? Honey.. he is the last person you should be scared of... Roman is an awesome guy, his characters are aggressive yes... the sexually desired aggressive that the fans love ... He has to show he is a true powerhouse that he dominates the WWE... Don't be scared of him... he's a doll you will see..._

_"No.. I'm not scared of him.. I'm scared of the unknown... I mean... I'm not really ready for a new relationship now.. you know? Don't get me wrong I love the affection because I haven't had that in 2 years... He treats me so well, they are all adorable... Rome, I care for... Seth and Dean are two best friends I could never be apart with and would not want them mad at me... Especially you... I never want you mad at me.. You are the closest man friend I have ever had... we enjoy a lot of things together. You make me laugh all the damn time... and you want nothing in return... All of you want nothing in return... That's what makes me feel special...I don't know what I'm feeling.. Rome makes me feel safe... I just don't want to lose him... I don't want him to think I don't want to be with him... Ugh shit... I don't know what I'm saying.. Maybe its the pain med kicking in... fuck it ... I don't know..."_

You lay your head back and just look out the window and sit in silence. After a long drive, you were feeling the effects of the drug. You were sort of high in the sense that you felt very little pain and you were more at ease not to mention mellow that if anyone asked you, you would blurt out the truth. Greggie is now pulling into his driveway and puts it in park. You see Roman's truck back in the driveway so you knew he was home.

_"Awe my baby's home... I love him... (giggling)"_

**Greggie:** _(looking at you chuckling knowing you were high) You okay mama? ... (Oh yeah she will be fine with these pills.. she will not feel a damn thing... Can't wait for Roman to see her, ppfffft ... this should be funny) ... C'mon baby girl lets get you inside so you can relax before we have to be at the arena for the show tonight..._

Greggie reaches for you and you wrap your arms around his neck and he picked you up out of his car. You only made a face but didn't cringe in pain. There he knew the pain medication would work great for you. Walking along side of you, you seemed fine. Able to walk straight, like nothing was wrong. You just seemed happy. As you two were about to walk in you giggled as the door opened up. You saw Dean and gave him a hug with a peck on his lips. Dean froze because Greggie was right there.

_"Awe my Deanie" _

**Greggie:** _Oh shit! Dean don't freak she is a little bit high from the pain killers... pffttttt ... I'm sorry that was hilarious your face... Bahahaha!_

**Dean:** _Shut up you ass... Seriously? She's high? (Greggie nods his head)_

You see Seth and walk up to him. Seth was already freaking out wondering what you would do to him. He sort of walked backwards since Greggie was there. He just froze as you hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Seth felt his face flush with a blanket of heat. He knew he was blushing.

_"Awe my Sethie... My Teddy Bear... (giggling)... Don't be scared of me I don't bite hard..."_

Seth wanted to bust out laughing but kept his mouth shut looking at Rome, Dean then Greggie. Roman chuckled at how high you were. You heard Roman's chuckle and released Seth and finally walked over to Roman. You reached for his face, pulled him down and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Dominating his tongue and slightly moaned. The other three chuckled that you looked funny high.

**Greggie:** _Yep she has never taken pain killers .. hun?_

**Dean:** _I doubt it, but she looks adorable like that ... what did that doc give her?_

**Seth:** _I agree to adorable.. I want what she took, Hahaha!_

**Greggie:** _Actually it was only Vicodin 750mg ... He wants her to start with 1 pill every 12 hours to see how much she can tolerate... I hope she doesn't get addicted to it.. So I'm going to keep those bitches with me, until I know how she reacts to it and apparently she is okay so far..._

_" (after you kiss Roman) I love you so much baby..." (You hug him and he looks at Greggie, Dean and Seth)_

Roman knew you were high, but he loved what he just heard. So he just hugged you kissing the top of your head.

**Greggie:** _Rome, here are her pain killers. I'm going to go take a shower and relax for the rest of the day..._

**Roman:** _Wait, what did the doctor say?_

_"Pfft I'm fine... You can ask me you know... I'm high not deaf... tehehe (giggling)"_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling, shaking his head) Oh shit, yeah... Well he said she had several OLD hair line fractures and here are the X-rays to show you...if you want to show the cops... but I will show you when I come back... He did say that because of those hair line fractures and the recent trauma to that exact same area.. Well that jerk off.. broke a rib.. The doc wants her completely rested for 6-8 weeks and wants to see her back in 8 weeks... Now I'm gonna go relax and text me or call me if ya need me... and what time are you guys going to the arena we we can all go in your truck..._

**Roman:** _Well, its 11:25 a.m. so around 4:30 -ish we will leave to be there in plenty of time..._

**Greggie:** _Did you just say "ish" ?_

_"Greggie take you ass up outta here fool... quit picking on my man... hehehe ... If he wants to say "ish" he can ... We will see you later ... "_

Still hugging Roman, they all couldn't help but laugh out loud at the way you were acting and talking. Now they knew you were high verses your natural high at the club. Greggie left to tend to his matters.

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl, are you sure you're okay?_

_"Hmm, you know your heartbeat is very strong... did I ever tell you that? (as you had your eyes closed listening)"_

**Roman:** _That's..._

_"I know what you asked babe... I'm absolutely fine... I feel no pain right now.. okay I feel a little pain but nothing compared to this morning... that stupid ass doctor made me cry... I almost punched his lights out... although I did curse his ass out... Then he apologized for causing me pain..."_

**Seth:** _So you will be fine to go see us at the show then?_

_"Oh yeah most definitely.. I wouldn't miss seeing my three favorite guys get all sexy in the ring...(giggling) sorry I just had some mental visuals..."_

**Dean:** _Hey my little pet... I want that kiss again now that Greg is not here... Come here..._

**Roman:** _No sex Dean (giving him a stern look)_

**Dean:** _Did I say I wanted sex... No I did not... I just want to make out, just kissing that's it... dammit... You think I'm a horn dog don't ya..._

**Seth/Roman:** _Yeah we do! (Both laugh because they said it at the same time)_

**Dean:** _Well that's besides the point.. I just want the kiss... I know I'm an ass already, but hell I like her like this... and I want to enjoy it now that we, all of us, are alone again... I hate it when we are not alone with this beautiful woman here... I just get horny thinking about it..._

You kiss Roman again then walk to Seth. You hold him by the waist and just look at his lips. You pull him close to your body and feel a nice bulge. You slide your hands from his waist down his back side and pull him in. Hearing his moan you use one hand to cup his face and kiss him. Strong passionate kisses, followed by heavy breathing.

**Dean:** _Oh fuck... that's it I'm hard... _

Dean sits down on the sofa and had to release the bulge that was truly pressing against his jeans. He took off his jeans down the the ankles and started to stroke himself. Roman started laughing at him but sat on the other sofa.

**Roman:** _Dean you better get a towel and not get my sofa dirty with your shit man..._

**Dean:** _(laughing, pulls a towel from his bag) Ha! I knew you were going to say that... Ta Da! _

**Seth:** _(pulling away) Ugh, little mama we need to stop... I'm hard and I can't fuck you..._

_"Sethie who said fucking... You can be a big boy... no my dirty boy and stroke yourself for me... (looking at all of them) Oooo see Dean is being a dirty boy for mama... I want that ..."_

**Roman:** _Baby... you can't have sex.. you need to heal..._

_" I know that Roman... I just want to see all of you fuck yourselves for me.. I want to see each one of you drip over yourselves since I can't do it for you... but I will give each one of you... your own special attention while you do this for me... "_

You walk over to Dean sit next to him and watch him stroke his dick. Sitting on your knees so close that Dean's shoulder sits nicely between your breasts. Before you start to kiss him you whisper into his ear.

_"Mmm my dirty master... you make your pet so fucking wet by seeing you stroke that hard dick of yours... I know I always do what you want and I enjoy all of it... But may I talk so dirty to you to make you cum for me... May I please have some control over you? "_

You hear a moan from him as he exhaled slowly. And see him nod his head. You turn his face towards you and stare into his eyes.

_"Mmm I like that... "_ You moved in to kiss him and dominate the kissing for a while. He allowed you to dominate in the sense you were sucking his tongue and turned him on more. The sucking of his tongue was in sync with your hand over his. That mental picture was making him moan.

Seth sat on the ottoman just watching. He did feel a bit awkward that he was watching a man stroking himself but what he did enjoy was your hand on his and that kissing and wanting you to do that to him. Now that indeed turned him on. He felt his dick throbbing from his mental anguish.

**Seth:** _(whispering) Hey Rome are you going to do it? (Roman shrugs his shoulders)_

**Roman:** _Are you getting turned on by it?_

**Seth:** _That's the thing.. I'm not turned on by Dean, but I'm seriously getting turned on that she would do that for me and I don't have to share... (chuckling)_

**Roman:** _That's true... I don't know I might just take her to bed and let her sleep... I feel so bad that we hurt her... for all we know we probably broke her rib..._

**Seth:** _But we didn't.. so get that through your thick skull Rome... Just enjoy the fucking view and quit being a fucking buzz kill man... now shut the fuck up.. shit... _

Seth returned to watching you. All he could hear was whispering from you, although he couldn't understand, but he could only imagine. From Dean's expressions and how your hand was maneuvering and guiding Dean's hand, He couldn't wait for his turn.

_"Mmm Dean, my master please stroke it faster for me... I truly want you... Oh gawwd I cant wait for my injury to heal so I can allow you to fuck me any way you want... Mmmm I can almost feel your dick inside me... "_

Dean's breathing intensifies hearing you speak those words to him. As you grip his hand applying pulsating gestures seeing all the pre-cum leak out as he uses it.

_"Oh damn... I wish I could lick that with my tongue master... Just to have that dick in my mouth sucking it deep down.. damn I want your dick... please stroke it faster I want to see your cum squirt out... I want to taste it from your fingers.. please cum now... Mmm yes... oh yes like that... faster master...Mmm"_

Dean couldn't take it no more, he tightened his grip on his dick while the pressure started to build up, his hips started pumping his own hand faster as he started to moan. Along with his erratic breathing he looked at you. Leaning in, opening your mouth licking his lips as he parted them the both of you exchanged breathes. Keeping eye contact he finally let out a deep moan.

**Dean:** _Ugh, Fuck! Fuck... F-u-u-u-u-c-k! (he then pulls you in to kiss and dominate you)_

Giggling you allow him to. He finishes himself off by stroking slowly releasing all his cum and grabs your hair tightly but pulls you away softly.

**Dean:** _Open your mouth ( you obey ) Now taste me... ( licking his fingers and then sucking his middle finger last ) ... Mmm that's my dirty little bitch... I am truly impressed by you... I can't wait for you to heal as well... Now kiss me again..._

Laughing you kiss him and he kisses you deeply for a few moments. You pull away and say one last thing to him before you leave him.

_"Dean... My freaky master... I thank you for allowing me to dominate your for a while... You do not know how turned on I am right now... I know I'm high but fuck... I truly loved showing you another side of me... and hope you allow me to show you again when you come back to me..."_

**Dean:** _(looking at you for a moment) Fuck yeah!_

You giggle and get up slowly, Seth gives you his hand to help you up. Taking Seth to the second room he releases by unbuckling and unzipping. He takes off his shirt with is jeans now to his ankles and slides onto the bed. Prior to climbing up on top of his thighs you tell him to take off your gym shorts and move to the headboard so that both of you are at eye level. Looking down on him could not wait, as he started to stroke is dick.

_"(whispering) Nice... that's my good boy... stroke that hard dick for mama... I want to feel you stroke it against my body..."_

Seth begins to breathe stronger as you lean forward. Guarding your ribs and using your left hand on the headboard to hold yourself against his body.

**Seth:** _Damn little mama... Your truly turning me on right now... Make cum like you made Dean... I want you to suck me..._

_"Shhhhh (placing your finger on his lips) Now my Sethie... at this moment you're mine... I tell you what to do... Now stroke that dick for me... I want it rock hard... "_

Nibbling his ear and soft kisses on his neck make him moan. The feeling of your legs over him and what he wants you snug against him as he strokes his dick. Your folds graze his hand each time he is at the base of his dick. You place soft bites on his neck from side to side.

_"C'mon my big boy... you know you want my pussy riding that dick... stroke it for me... Mmmm Oh yeah I love your moans... Oh Sethie fuck yourself harder for me.. I want to feel you buck those strong legs and hips under me... Do not cum until I tell you... Mmm Yes...There you go.. That's what I want to feel.."_

Seth pulled his legs up, bent underneath your body and he helped you readjust your legs. With your legs open and your folds pressing against his hand and dick. He continued to stroke faster.

_"Oh fuck yes Sethie... stroke it faster... I love your hand against me.. I'm so fucking wet with you...Oh man I wish you could fuck me... "_

Seth being the persistent one he moved the soaked cloth to one side and inserted his dick. You gasped and looked at him in delight.

**Seth:** _Ugh fuck yeah that feels better... I'm sorry my pet but I prefer your pussy over my hand any time... Don't worry you do not have to do a damn thing.. You do not even have to move... But shit.. you're so fucking wet... Ugh fucking shit.. you feel so fucking good.._

_"Sethie... Your being bad... that is not nice... but fucking shit... You better hurry because Rome will come looking..."_

Seth begins to give you slow but very deep thrusts allowing gravity to pull you down on him. That angle was perfect for the both of you. Trying not to moan loudly, just biting your lower lip, holding his hands that are firmly gripping your hips. Tilting your head back allows you to softly let out your moans and rest your upper body on his strong legs. Feeling him go deeper, he slowly increases the pace as he draws near his climax. Trying hard not to hurt you, increases a bit more allowing you to adjust to that pace. Feeling your sensitive bump swell beneath his fingers and your moist walls hug his dick harder and harder, and begin to pulsate holding him tightly. He looks at you and when he sees you face about to let out a scream he softly pulls you to him to kiss you deeply. His last thrust into you is only after he feels your body shaking uncontrollably embracing him. Continuing to kiss him your mouth you wrap your arms around him feeling little pain on your rib. Holding on to you, laying you down he kisses your nose. He finds it that your still giggling from your high and acting silly very adorable.

He gets off the bed while to grab your shorts but as he pulls them over your legs he takes one last taste of your juices that are dripping down your folds. Licking all he could in a few moments has you twitching and giggling more. Tasting all of it he licks his lips and he puts your shorts back on. You lay there enjoying your high and softly coming down from your orgasm. He walks out to let you rest. Seth sits back on the sofa.

**Dean:** _(chuckling at the look on his face) You fucked her didn't you... _

**Seth:** _What do you think... besides I'm pleading the 5th... (chuckling)..._

**Dean:** _Did she at least make you fuck yourself? _

**Seth:** _Yep that was fucking hot, but I don't have the will power you do man ... I had to hit it one last time, (chuckling) Wait ... where is Roman?_

**Dean:** Bathroom probably jacking off...(laughing hard)

_**(SMACK!) **_

**Seth:**_ Ouch! WTF! Roman?!_

**Roman:** _I know you fucked her dammit... WTF is wrong with you Seth... If her ribs take longer to heal and I dont get any when we come back... I'm kicking yo ass out... The doctor said no sex..._

**Seth:** _Actually he said she should rest... he didn't say she couldn't have sex.. besides she never told me to stop.. she enjoyed it and I did all the work... Not to mention I had her on top so there was no risk to her ribs at all... and don't ever fucking hit me like that again._

**Roman:** _I will knock yo ass into next week bitch... I will make yo ass stay down and this is my house so its my rules and don't either one of you bitches forget that... (as he points to both men laughing on the sofa's) ... Yeah keep playing me and try it... test me ... and see if I don't beat that ass..._

**Dean:** _Ro Ro Ro... you need to get laid man... go get you some now while she can't feel any pain... You know you want to..._

Roman gave Seth and Dean a glare as he went to go get you and take his little pet to his room. Walking into the room he saw you with your eyes closed. He ended up sitting next to you leaning over and kissed your lips.

**Roman:** Hey baby girl... C'mon lets go back to our room and let you sleep over there.

Getting up, walking to the master bedroom, waving at Dean who blew you a kiss and Seth who kept licking his lips and laughing. Roman walked to the bed and was about to lay you down when you told him to strip you down. He looked at you wondering why?

**Roman**: _Babe... you don't have to do this..._

_"Babe I just want to sleep next to you naked is that okay? I'm so freaking high... (giggling) I love this feeling... a tad bit of pain... Please take em off..."_

Starting to take off your shorts, and then reaching for your shirt and slowly starting to pull it. Roman pulls out from your good arm, over your head and down the right side. Pulling down your bra straps he wraps his arms around your and unclasps it quickly. Yet you look down since you felt his bulge increase and grow in length. Finally he pulls your soaking wet cloth of what was your boy shorts. You pulled the comforter and bed sheets back, just to climb into bed. Roman knew what you were doing and he was trying hard not to take advantage of you being high. He was thinking to himself which was not helping his full erection.

_(Damn... she is dripping.. Fuck! I don't want to fuck up that rib... but wait... she seems fine... she fucked Seth and he is a freaky little fuck... Maybe I can still fuck her... Dammit... okay if she starts... I will go for it... if not I will just keep stroking in bed till I cum... Oh man I hope she instigates it... ughh)_

Hearing a low growl or moan from deep within his chest, tapping the bed, made Roman get in on the other side so there would be no weight on your right side.

"Rome, get undressed babe, its okay... I won't bite you.. (giggle) hard that is..."

Roman got into bed and seeing his full erection you licked your lips. Rubbing the mattress, he pulls his off his tight briefs and drops them to the floor. He turns to you playing with your hair. Looking into each others eyes seemed to be an endless moment. Seeing his eyes sparkle made your heart flutter. He moves in closer to where your bodies touch. Seeing his Adam's apple swallow hard, makes you giggle even more.

**Roman:** _What is so funny baby girl?_

_"You silly... Why are you so nervous at this moment. I see you swallow hard... Your fully erect... Mmmm which I want... And you're acting like a punk ass virgin...(giggling)... You know you want this because if you didn't you wouldn't have gotten into bed and taken off your briefs... So you know you want to get laid... Now bring yo ass over here and fuck me..."_

In complete shock, still listening to what you just said. He actually can't believe you called him a punk ass virgin. So he grabbed your ass and slightly parted your thighs while pulling you slowly over to him. Moving his fingers to make sure you were still soaking, he slid two fingers down and into your entrance. He moaned at the moist sensation and how your walls squeezed his fingers as they slid inside. Grabbing his dick he moaned as you slid it inside you gasping at his length filling you up. Roman turned to his back and had you lay on top of him. He placed his hands on your hips and ass to move you as he wanted trying not to hurt you.

**Roman:** _Just lay there baby.. I will take over from here.. Let me know if I hurt you... I want to fill you up... I want you body hugging mine... I want to enjoy your wet pussy on my cock... MMmmm Oh fuck you feel so damn good... (hearing your whispers and moans)_

_"Oh fuck Rome... fuck me daddy... please I want you to cum inside me... I want you to be the last one in me before you leave... Oh yesss I want it all... go deeper daddy...mmm ...ugh fuck!"_

Laying completely with your arms around his waist feeling him moving deeply in and out. Almost pulling completely out and then all the way back in as he pulled you further down on him. Gasping the deeper penetration went.

At this rate Roman lasted over an hour by the time he was ready to unload. Making his precious pet cum several times on his dick, he felt you building up again. Those sacred walls releasing and hugging the large staff that graced itself inside. He never felt as hard before than at that very moment when you whispered those three words followed by others.

_"I love you... I truly do Roman..."_

This small sentence pushed him over the edge as he finally pushed all he could inside and held it there. Your sweet cries as your hips quivered above his body. Placing you head at the crook of his neck as he beard tickled your nose.

Laying there hearing his heart beat, inhaling, smelling his scent fill your nose. Memorizing every molecule that swirled up to your memory. His scent was intoxicating your own personal drug. You never felt like this with Seth or Dean. You mind was so clouded, sort of hazy and you knew you had to think a lot while they were gone and work on yourself mentally and emotionally since you're screwed for 8 weeks physically.

Roman couldn't believe he heard you say that you loved him. Confused he held you tightly, playing with you hair. He didn't know if it was the pain killers that were talking or if it was truly you. Not know was worse than hearing you say it twice under the influence. He would have to wait until you were sort of off this high and able to understand what you were saying with a clear mind.

Holding each other and just enjoying the moment both of you fall asleep. The both of you lay there for about another hour before having to get ready for the show.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone is ready for to head out to the arena. Jumping into the truck, seeing Seth, Dean and Roman put their bags in the back. Greggie gets in the back with Tomas while you get into the truck and move towards the middle. Dean jumps in behind you and Roman gets in the drivers seat. Seth jumps into the back, and relaxes with his headset on already getting pumped for the show. Holding Roman's hand as he drives. You look at everything since you have never been outside Texas, this was a new experience. After a while of driving you see the arena and how its already starting to get packed. To you it was huge and leaned forward.

_"OMG! is that where we are going? Shit! Wait... why are you driving this way?"_

**Dean:** _Baby doll we don't park in the front we go back here where the buses and its well secured to where the crazy fans won't attack us. Its safer._

Parking Roman pulls you out through his side and kisses you when you're right about you jump out. Jumping out your eyes are all over the place, hearing noise everywhere. Leaving the bags in the back only grabbing their gear bag. Walking into the back entrance of the arena. You see this huge arena door open and people moving in and out, people nodding at Roman glancing over at you. Roman takes you to get your passes to put around your necks to come back stage when the show is done. Getting three one for each. His fellow co-workers walk up to the trio nod and see you. They all intimidate you by their height alone, and Roman feels you squeeze his hand.

**Roman:** _Babe its okay, this man here is known as Antonio Cesaro but his real name is Claudio. Claudio this is my girlfriend (Y/N)..._

**Claudio/Antonio:** _Tja, Halla dar vackra... ( you look at him weird ) I said... Well, hello there beautiful.._

They laugh as they see your face turn red. They exchange several words and Antonio is on his way. Walking along the way many wrestlers and divas stop and Roman introduces them to you. Moving along Seth bumps you and you push back, acting like brother and sister. Finally Roman takes you to the front row by the ring, sits down and asks you a few things and he laughed at your expressions. Dean sitting behind you and Seth next to you. Greggie sitting on the railing and Tomas was always amazed at the experience every time Roman took them there.

**Roman:**_ So how is your mind at the moment?_

_"Damn all this for a show? It's mind blowing... So this is what you guys deal with at every show?" (Roman nods his head)_

**Seth:** _Pretty much but we hardly ever come out here until its time for your que to come down to the ring. That is why we sat you here... You see that entrance up there... the next level up... (you turn around and nod) Well we will come out from there... You will here our entrance music.. and we will come from those doors, down these steps and jump this rail and into the ring..._

_"Wow.. that is wonderful... but what does your entrance song sound like? "_

**Dean:** _That's right you have never heard it have you? (shaking your head no, and he looks for it on his phone so you could hear it.) Here listen to it... It's called Special Op... (as he leans in from behind with his arms wrapped around your neck.)_

_"Oooo I like it... (giggling)" (Everyone laughs)_

**Seth:** _Oh yeah you like that type of music?_

_"Sethie... you will be surprised on the music I like... I like a lot of music..."_

**Roman:** _Baby girl, its time for us to head back and get ready so... I will see you in a bit... (leaning over to kiss you again)_

_"Okay sweetie... (still looking at his lips leaning your head on his shoulder)"_

Dean tilts your head back kissing your forehead and Seth kisses your cheek. You giggle at them as they shoved you around by your shoulders. Holding Greggie's hand since he took Roman's seat and Tomas on the other side. Seeing how the arena starts to fill up and being amazed. Greggie laughs at you, you smack him. Watching all the children, seeing women with T-shirts that belong to your three favorite guys. That made you so proud of them. As the show was about to start, you get a text.

**Mess. Received:** _Damn my little pet it feels so good to see you out there... Master :P_

_"LOL, Ur so silly... I'm so proud of you... seeing all these fans with your T-shirts is amazing..."_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Hey U chatting with blondie... U should chat with me... Im more lovable ... Pucker Pucker ;P_

_"Sethie...Ur my teddy bear... silly I'm proud of you U know that right?"_ **(send)**

You start laughing another message comes through. Greggie looks at you wondering why you're laughing. You glance over at him and just tell him the trio are attacking your phone from somewhere. He laughs and pulls his cell out to play tag as well.

**Mess. Received:** _How's my baby girl doing? R those a-holes harassing U on da cell? Sending nibbles.. :p_

_"LOL, yes daddy but its okay I can handle them on the cell.. BTW I'm so proud of U guys, this is amazing and the show has not even started yet.. I'm so excited to see you in action... Muah!"_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Hey, when am I getting sum luv, LOL and I'm right next to ya gurlfriend ^_^_

Looking at Greggie you smack him laughing and hug his arm.

**Greggie:** _So how's your ribs?_

_"Not that bad I barely feel the pain.. but I'm okay I don't want to get addicted to those things I can probably wait until we get home..."_

**Greggie:** _That's my girl... I don't want you getting hooked on those things..._

Almost jumping out of your skin when the pyro's went off with music, Greggie started laughing.

**Mess. Received:** _Mmm baby don't call me that here.. U made me twitch save that for when I'm alone with you.. Letting you go enjoy the show okay? Luv U... Nibbles...:P_

_"Tehehe, Okay babe.. Luv U 2... and that's all I'm saying bcuz if I say anything else you wont be able to walk, LOL Muah!"_ **(send)**

**Greggie:** _(Laughing hard at you) I'm sorry baby girl but you looked funny jumping up..._

_"Well hell this is my first time.. I just got my wrestling cherry popped so fuck you (giggling)"_

**Greggie:** _OMG! You did not just say that?!_

_"Yes I did so leave me alone or I'm getting Tomas on you..."_

**Greggie:** _Ha! He won't do anything to me...Besides you don't have a dick to fuck me sweetheart..._

_"True but I do have a big dildo"_

He turned to look at you all wide-eyed and you just busted out laughing hard.

_"OMFG! You should see your fucking face, I should have had my cell ready... I would make Marc so jelly... Baahahahaa!"_

Greggie smacks you and feels his face red from either excitement or embarrassment. Sitting back watching the show you really started to get into it.

**Greggie:** _Oh hun... Just letting you know if you see Roman getting hurt.. do NOT jump this rail its a show okay ... some of this is fake but he will be okay.. so don't attack anyone.. okay?_

_"Yeah with these ribs... I'm pretty sure I can jump anything right now...besides he will have a fit if I hurt myself more..."_

**Greggie:** _You can't jump anything? A few moments ago you offered to fuck me...(busting out laughing)_

_" Baahahaha! Shut the fuck up! (laughing and smacking him) I said I had a big dildo.. I didn't say I'd fuck you with it... or are you offering? (raising your eyebrow and bust out laughing again seeing his expression)"_

**Greggie:** _Okay see, that's how we get into trouble.. now stop you're getting me all hot and bothered... OMG... I'm blushing aren't I? _

Having a big smile on your face and nodding. You run your hand over his face because he just looked so adorable as red as he was.

Watching the first match you enjoyed it, asking Greggie who was who. You looked over to Tomas and leaned over to chat with him as well. Asking if he was okay, he would smile and nod yes. Laughing and talking among yourselves. Wondering when your favorite trio would come out, and then you hear their entrance song. The crowd went wild everyone turning back looking for them. You stood up and saw them because you knew where they would be coming from. Your heart was pounding seeing them walk down those stairs. Their hair wet, the gear they were wearing and they had belts. You asked Greggie what were those belts.

**Greggie:** _They didn't tell you they had those belts.. those dumbasses... Roman and Seth are the Tag Team Champions and Dean is the United States Champion..._

_"Wow... but no they didn't tell me... Those belts are gorgeous... "_

As they walked closer to you they were standing at the rail. Seth jumped over the rail with ease, then Dean jumping over and you loved how Roman looked so damn sexy. He was clean shaven those nubs from his beard were gone and those lips were sort of puckered he turned looking left then turned right and made eye contact with you. You mind hit rock bottom. His eyes were gorgeous and glared into you for what seemed for ever and it was seconds. Now you understood why the female fans were always wanting to be over him.. all of them really. By having their hair wet, in their face, you were almost panting there looking at all three of them. Loving how their asses looked in those pants. Greggie would explain to you what each maneuver was. You turned when you saw Dean, Seth or Roman get thrown down or hit in the head by their opponent. Greggie would laugh and said its okay. You would look back and see that they were back on top. Seth jumping up and made contact with his move. They were all over the place cheating and the crowd loved it. This made you laugh, so excited enjoying the show.

**Greggie:** _Okay you're gonna love this watch Rome..._

You watched every movement he made and then he leans back stretching his arms and you hear that roar. Your heart exploded and you looked at Greggie and blushed. Seth and Dean picked up this opponent and placed him on Roman's shoulder and then slammed him to the mat.

_"Oh shit! You see that Greggie... hehehe... do that shit again babe..."_

**Greggie:** _You're something else you know that... Hey bro you hear this little one? ..._

**Tomas:** _Yep, we have an evil woman here... We need to watch out with her.. before she poisons us.. (chuckles as you smack him)_

_"Shut up Tomas or you'll be the first one (giggling hugging his arm)" _

Watching Seth pin his opponent while Dean and Roman looked for the other two that were in the match. Hearing the crowd say... "1... 2... 3..." and again went wild. Dean looked at you smiled as he started to get out of the ring. He winked as he passed by. Seth doing the same, and finally Roman looks at you from the ring, jumps down and flips his hair slowly from his face back.

_(Oh hot damn he looks sexy like that, I'm so fucking done.. dammit why did he have to leave... ugh.. that was so fucking sexy) _

Roman passes you by glancing at you and the trio leave to go backstage. Soon security calls all three of you to follow them. People started to leave and you found other fans with the same passes as you. You looked everywhere for them. Finally seeing a two tone colored hair, they are surrounded by some fans. You see a fan kiss attack Roman on his lips.

_"WTF!?"_ Greggie quickly grabbed your arm.

**Greggie:** _Mama's don't do anything stupid you will get him in trouble... look security already has her and taking her away... Besides look at Roman's reaction..._

Seeing him make an ugly face and refuses any more photos walking away. You see his face agitated as he walked into his locker room. Seth and Dean finished of some photos and followed behind Roman. Security takes you to their locker room and walks away. You tap on the door and open it.

_"Baby you okay?"_

Seeing him mad as he was changing out of his gear. So you let him be and talk to Seth and Dean.

_"Sethie... you guys were absolutely fabulous out there... so this is what you guys do every night?..."_

**Seth:** _Well not every night... Sometimes he will be on other shows like NXT or SmackDown... This show was RAW... but don't worry about pucker face over there ... he has never liked fans to do that to him... One lady grabbed his ass one time and he almost tore her head off. Security took her and her kid all the way outside the building. I don't blame him I wouldn't want fans to do that to me. We are people you know... Yes we entertain millions at home and at shows but that does not mean we want to be manhandled like that... I personally would only want my woman to manhandle me any way she wanted... (you swallowed)... _

**Dean:** _Speak for yourself Seth... I want it all but I will instigate the game... If I want to fuck a girl I will... But I'm not going to be stupid and get her pregnant... I'm a horn dog remember... (You glared at him and rolled your eyes)_

Dean just realized what he just said and knew he fucked up. He placed his hand in front of him and gave himself a face-palm.

Sitting on the bench facing Roman you placed your chin on his shoulder. He turned to look at you and just smiled.

_"Babe, you okay... talk to me.. I don't like to see you like this..."_

**Roman:** _I'm okay baby girl.. I just don't like women to do that to me... I'm okay with them hugging me... even suffocating me... but grabbing my ass, my crotch, or kissing me... Well ... to me its just disrespectful... not to mention they are degrading themselves. I'm not single anymore and even like that .. I'm not a man whore...I'm not going to be jumping on every woman's body when I'm horny... shit... there are to much STDs out there to worry about... Oh and I heard ya say WTF (he chuckles).. Thanks for grabbing her Greggie... Babe you can never do that... That is why we have security... You can't attack people... That can cost me my job... and I know you don't want to do that to any of us... I lose my job that affects Seth since we are Tag Team Champions and it will affect Dean in the sense he will be forced to become solo and that would in return break up "The Shield" ... I know we will go our ways one day but now is not the time... I'm going to go take a quick shower okay... if you want to wait here its okay but you two (points to Tomas and Greggie) out... Ur not seeing me naked (chuckles)... _

Greggie pulls you with them outside the locker room. Watching all the wrestlers pass by asking Greggie who was who from the ones you didn't see during the matches. Greggie was staring hard at a tall gorgeous very light complected wrestler. You could see why, he was very handsome fire red hair, well groomed and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Being the little ass getting to be yourself and getting even you walked up to this wrestler and Greggie kept telling you things.

**Greggie:** _(yelling whispers) OMG! Bro... WTH is she doing... She is going to embarrass me... Mama get back here.. get back here...right now dammit! (you stuck your tongue out and tapped this mans shoulder)... Oh shit!_

_"Excuse me sir, this is my first time here and I am new to wrestling... my name is (Y/N).. How are you doing this evening? ... (The tall redhead turns around and looks down) Since my friend wouldn't tell me your name ... I'm taking it upon myself to ask you face to face... So what is your name?... " (Telling you Sheamus)_

**Sheamus:** _Well aren't you a brave little lass.. And who is yer friend darling? (turning and pointing at Greggie)_

_"He wants to take a picture but he is too scared to ask... Would you do me the honor of taking a picture with him and one with me ... please..." _

**Sheamus:** _You are trouble you know that? ( you giggle ) But I would be glad to but under one condition..._

_"What's that? (raising one eyebrow)"_

**Sheamus:** _You give me your number... and by the way do you live here in Florida?_

_"Yes I do ... I live here in Pensacola... I just moved here ... and I don't see any harm giving you my number... You seem sweet but I can sense you are more trouble than myself.. " ( He chuckles )_

You give him your number and he writes it down. He texts you right away and you save his number and see that he text-ed you his real name "Stephen Farrelly" Laughing saving his number as "Sheamus/Stephen HOT Farrelly"

_"Now can you please take a picture with my friend over there before he starts twitching from insanity... (giggling)"_

**Sheamus:** _Sure!_

Both you and Sheamus walk towards Greggie which looks like he is going to pass out from excitement.

_(OMG ... She did not just bring this gorgeous fucker straight up to me... If I can get a picture.. I will fucking die.. son of a bish... I'm fucking fan girling.. I'm so fucking fan girling...)_

**Sheamus:** _Good evening fella, I hear you want a picture with me... The Great White...Celtic Warrior..._

**Greggie:** ...

_" Bahahaha, Greggie close your mouth before the flies go in... Greggie? (waving your hand in front of his face while Sheamus chuckles. You smack Greggie right on his forehead snapping him out of it) ... Quit drooling you bitch.. Sheamus is here to take a picture ..."_

Sheamus couldn't stop laughing as you took a picture with your cell. Sheamus put his arm around holding Greggie's neck and gave a thumbs up with his other hand. Greggie freaked and dropped his jaw and you took that priceless picture.

**Greggie:** _Wait... you did not just take that picture? (you nod yes) Nooooo you hoochie... Take another picture I wasn't ready..._

You took another picture and Greggie's face was pink tone but took it anyway.

_"My turn.. Tomas take a picture for me please I don't trust this bish he will fuck up my picture.."_

As Tomas aligns the cell cam just as he saw Sheamus wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close giving you a thumbs up. He took the picture and then glared at Sheamus because he knew you belong to Roman/Joe.

_"Thank you so much Sheamus... I really do appreciate this and you made my friends day... evening... and night 100% better... It was nice meeting you..."_

**Sheamus:** _It was my pleasure, talk to you soon... (He turns and walks away)_

**Greggie:** _Gurl what the fuck was that about? Where you flirting with him... _

_"Nooo... I just wanted you to get a picture with him... I saw how you were practically ramming his ass with your thoughts.. so why not get you a picture here let me send it to you..."_

**Greggie:** _No no no... don't try to change the subject on me... he said I'll talk to you soon... did you give him your number?_

_"Well he said he would take pictures with us if I gave him my number... I don't see a problem... I don't have any friends here in Florida only Tomas and You .. I can't have you guys babysit me 24/7 baby boy... I know until we have this JOSH shit out of the way ... yes I'm terrified... I know who I care for deeply... I know I love him... I can't say just yet I'm TOTALLY in love with him... But we shall see you know? Just like you and Marc... do you love him or are you IN love with him..._

**Greggie:** _Okay I see your point... Don't tell Rome.. He will blow a gasket ... So shut up Tomas..._

_"Why... I have nothing to hide... I'm not doing anything wrong... If I hide it then it makes me look I'm doing something wrong... I'm going to go tell him right now.. just watch..."_

Walking away into the locker room. You asked to talk to Roman a bit more privately.

**Greggie:** _Bro... she is playing with fire with those two..._

**Tomas:** _Nah she will be fine... She looks like she truly cares for Joe..._

**Greggie:** _That she does... but I saw how Stephen grabbed her waist... _

**Tomas:** _Hermanito (little brother) Don't worry about it... They will be fine... let it go... what you need to do is watch your boyfriend Marc... What do you know about him? Eh? _

****In the locker room****

_"Baby can I ask you something and you won't get mad at me?"_

**Roman:** _I don't know why I would get mad but lets see... What is it? (as he places his hands on your hips)_

_"Would you get mad if I gave my number to other wrestlers here?"_

**Roman:** _No... who is the wrestler? Antonio? (you shake your head no) who?_

_"The redhead ... Sheamus... (feeling his hands grip you hips lightly)... why are you squeezing suga? You said as long as I didn't have sex with them all is good... I'm not going to fuck em... I will not have sex with any man while you're gone... do you trust me? "_

**Dean:** _She has a point Roman... You did say that we can only have her no one else... Its not like she needs your permission... to talk to people..._

**Roman:** _Dean you're not helping... (looking into your eyes) Look baby girl.. I trust you ... I just don't want you to get hurt around here... Do not just give you number to just anyone okay... I know you have free reign while I'm gone just be careful... and be safe ... oh here I was going to give you this at the airport but I'll give it to you now.._

(Pulling out his wallet and gives you a debit card with your name on it)

**Roman:** _This is attached to my account... If you need anything.. groceries... personal items.. etc..._

_"Awe you're gonna miss me... (giggles) ... Thank you (pulling him down closer to you and whisper) Daddy..."_

**Roman:** _(moans and wraps his arms around you) Ugh don't go there baby... you will leave me with a hard on... on my next flight..._

**Dean:** _Wha... I want a hard on... _

_"You'll get yours at the airport... now behave... (Dean chuckles)... I'll be waiting outside.."_

Pecking Roman on the lips, turning around he smacks your ass and you giggle. Walking back outside you smirked at Greggie.

_"See I told you he wouldn't get mad... Ha.. so there.. Me 1... You 0 ..."_

Finally the trio had their items together in their gear bag and walk out. Roman sees you and grabs you hand. Walking back to the truck you heart dreads what is coming soon. Inside the truck you try hard not choke on that frog that is now in your throat. Take deep but low breathes so they don't hear you. The ride to the airport was pretty quiet. Roman glancing at you and your eyes were drifting away at the scenery along with your thoughts. At the airport, the trio get their bags and start walking with you walking slowly. They knew why but nudged you to move a bit faster. Roman holding your hand he felt your constant squeezing while all waiting for the next flight.

**Roman:** _(facing you) Baby girl its okay... before you know it I will be back.. and I will have these two knuckleheads with me... Don't be scared these two will take care of you I promise... They have never let me down... _

_"I know Roman... Its...(sighing) Ugh... I - I don't know..."_

**Roman:** _Roman? You never say that unless your serious... what's wrong... talk to me..._

_"Well.. I can't say it all now... because of your flight but will say what I can... (taking a deep breath) ... I know how you feel about me and I know what I have said with these painkillers... and I mean it... but I have to think a lot with you gone... I feel so safe with you..." (your eyes tear up)_

Roman takes you by the hand and walks to an area more secluded. Sitting down with you on his lap, he tells you to continue.

_"Ugh.. damn Roman... I have been thinking through all this week being with you guys, and our special moments.. I will be honest you have been the sweetest guy to me... all of you... mainly you making me feel sexy, special, loved... I forgot what all that was... I didn't know my feelings for you until I saw that fan kiss you the way she did... I wanted to tear her ass apart.. And yes I know that was the jealousy... Will I have to worry about anything? ... What am I thinking its not like you will tell me? And those two... How will I know you guys wont fuck another woman? I don't want any shit that's out there coming back to me... Can you understand where I'm coming from? I'm not trying to be possessive... or insecure..." (Roman cuts you off)_

**Roman:** _Look baby girl... Knowing you're being honest... I'm going to be straight up with you... I mean it when I say I'm taken... I told you since day one and now more than ever... I have deep feelings for you ... and I will tell you this I wont fuck any other woman but you... and I will tell those two that if they want to fuck someone else its either condoms or they can no longer have you... Trust me I know them to well to know when they get laid or not... its to damn obvious... I will talk to them... You do what you have to... Ahem... to you know keep yourself satisfied at home... (he blushed a bit)_

_"(giggling) Are you saying I can buy some toys? (He blushes even more) ... Ooo naughty naughty.. can't wait to use them especially when you get back..."_

**Roman:** _(looking down at his bulge) Mmm baby.. what did I tell you?_

_"Technically you said not to go there by calling you daddy... so.. I'm still good..."_

**Roman:** _Well just thinking of it... and when you said masturbating was not enough any more well why not... I do know that when I think or know I get some time off ...meaning...when I know its close to coming home...I don't want you to use anything .. So When I or We... are on are way back for some time off... I don't know about them but I want you insane with lust.. that you will go for hours like your first time with us... I always save my dick for last... Uggh shit... Okay I need to stop.. I'm getting rock hard..._

_"To bad I can't take it into my mouth right now..."_

**Roman:** _Ugh... No No No No No baby girl... Don't tease me like that... Where is a freaking bathroom?_

_"(giggling) You can't take me to a freaking bathroom here... there all public bathrooms not even unisex bathrooms"_

**Roman:** _Watch me.. Dean... Watch my shit... I will be right back..._

He grabs your hand, placing his backpack in front and hauling ass to the coffee shop bathroom. You in tow blushing and laughing at what he was about to do. He knew the coffee shop only had one bathroom. He turned the corner down a small hall and walked in with you right behind him. He shuts the door locks it and starts to unbuckle his jeans as you giggle.

**Roman:** _Don't giggle I need you ... ugh... NOW!_

He started to unzip your jeans and yanked everything down below your knees. He lifted you up and placed you against the wall. Luckily this was also a handicap bathroom and it had the rails he used to keep you lifted in the corner. He grabbed his dick and rammed you. Lust took over and both of you had hot sex. His thrusts were hard and fast, which was making you climax quickly wanting it just as bad. You grabbed his neck pulled your hips up to his body. Right when he hit that spot, you lunged at his neck and muffled your cries by sucking his neck and that in return brought him closer. Thrusting faster you kept holding him close and finally as he hit that one point he placed his lips upon your neck and started sucking as his thrusts went deeper and you felt his muscles tense up with power to the point of shaking. He was so turned on he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let it all out, ramming you so deep you that he had all of his dick inside and still pumping at a high rate of speed. Looking at him, seeing him bite his bottom lip it started to bleed. That one last thrust had you scream.

_"Oh Fuck!"_

Both of you realized where you were at and started laughing, while both of you started to control you breathing. He pulled out and set you down both of you washed yourselves down a bit still laughing. Looking in the mirror as he stands behind you, the huge lust bites both of you have on your necks, made you laugh. Putting your clothes back on, and you were to freaked that you did it in a HUGE public area. You put your shades on, not that it would help. He walked with you behind him. He had the biggest smile on his face. As you were passing wrestlers both of you could hear the whispers _"Oh hot damn.. You see that hickey" ... "Shit I want a woman like that" ... "Fuck yeah he got lucky"... "Damn that's sexy as fuck"_

You couldn't look at anyone because of your blushing. He was standing in front of you laughing and hugging you. He sat you down and you covered your face laughing. He knelt down in front of you trying to pull your hands from your face. Giggling up a storm had many people around laughing looking at you. Finally able to see you face, Roman leans in to kiss you and whispers _"Thank You"_

_"You're so bad, I can't believe you had me do that"_

**Roman:** _You know you liked it and wanted it just as bad... Maybe next time you won't tease me in public again..._

_"Is that a challenge? or a request?"_

**Dean:** _(leaning in as he heard everything) I'll take it as a request and I have dibs when we come back I already called it._

The flight was now available and many started to get up to board the flight. Your heart started pounding and you looked at all three of them. Again fighting the tears back but your eyes barely start to swell. Hugging Seth first, he whispered into your ears.

**Seth:** _Little mama, I'm going to miss you but don't worry... use this time to heal those ribs and I will jump that ass long and hard... Besides we have our cell phones to keep in touch... And you will be okay... You're a strong one.. (he kisses you on the forehead and shoves your shoulder)_

**Dean:** _(whispers) My little bitch, my beautiful little pet.. I will miss you and I will try my hardest to save myself for you.. but would you mind if I called you for phone sex to keep my sexual hunger under control? _

_"Nope I don't mind (giggling and somewhat blushing)"_

He hugs and kisses your cheek. He smiles and walks away but keeps looking back. Roman was the last one and you took a deep breath. Leaning down to kiss you, it was long and passionate.

**Roman:** _(as he pulled away) I'll call you as soon as we land okay? I hope I didn't hurt your ribs in the bathroom... Take care of yourself and again I love you._

Smiling as he started walking away and still holding his hand you didn't want to let go. Finally he starts to walk away and taking another breath trying so damn hard to swallow your tears. You knew that the house was going to be empty, quiet and how you were going to handle it. You kept watching as you couldn't no longer see them. Then walked to the window to see if you could still see them. You sort of started to freak when you were unable to see them. Greggie grabbed your hand and Tomas put his hand on your back.

**Tomas:** _Mamita no llores (Mama don't cry) ... They will be back... Come lets take you home.._

_"Tomas... I'm not leaving until I can't see that plane anymore... I know you might think I'm desperate or insecure.. I really do not care... But they have made me so happy this past week than I have been in years. I know this life ... I know you two because of them... I would cry too if either one of you left and I didn't know when you were coming back.. You guys are lovable and good friends... I can say that even I have only known you a week..."_

The plane starts to move and you watch it until you couldn't see it. Greggie pulls you and holds your waist. Still trying to hold your tears was getting harder to hold back each step closer to the truck. The fear sitting in, they were not there to protect you from Josh.

Tomas got into the driving seat, Greggie shot gun and you wanted be in the back by yourself. Looking out the window wondering where they went, how long it would take, and why in the hell have you fallen so hard for all of them. You have your own conversation in your head, as some tears start to fall, and again fight them back.

Your cell goes off as you get a text message, knowing it wasn't them you look at it.

**Mess. Received:** _Hey (Y/N) its me, Shelly "Offc. Sanders" How are you?_

_"Oh hi Shelly... I'm okay I guess... Just saw my boyfriend leave on his flight and I'm bummed a bit... why whats up?_ **(send) **

**Mess. Received:** _Awe I'm sorry hun. I'm actually getting off my shift...How R Ur ribs? Do you mind if I stop by?_

_"I'm actually on the way back home.. my BFF and his bro are taking me back home.. No, I don't mind..Stop by when you can I doubt I will go to sleep tonight.."_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Ok Great! I will be there...in a few... you want anything to drink? _

_"I can't drink ... I'm on painkillers.. I'll explain when you stop by..but thank you..."_ (send)

**Mess. Received:** _Alright.. Let me stop at home change and I will be there in a few... See ya soon..._

_"K .. we are almost home...TTYS"_ **(send)**

Grabbing your ribs you made a sound and Greggie turned around.

**Greggie:** _You okay hun? _

_"Its my ribs Greggie... they're starting to hurt bad... Do you have the painkillers with you?"_

**Greggie:** _No sweetie they're back at the house... I will give one as soon as we get back, okay?_

Nodding your head you just hold your ribs. After a bit longer finally Tomas pulls into the neighborhood turning and finally pulling into Roman's driveway. The garage door opens and he pulls in then closing the garage door. Greggie turns on the lights as you walk behind him. Sitting on the couch, Greggie gets you the painkillers he had hiding from you. Giving you the painkiller with some water the door bell rings.

**Greggie:** _Were you expecting anyone?_

_"Uh, Um yeah, that lady cop Officer Shelly Sanders...She wanted to stop by and check on me..."_

**Greggie:** _(opens the door) Oh hey, please come in officer._

**Shelly:** _Sir I'm in regular clothing please call me Shelly..._

**Greggie:** _No problem officer, call me Greg not Sir (as he winks at her laughing)_

Shelly sits down next to you seeing your a bit under the weather because of your ribs. She caressed your face and looked at Greggie.

**Shelly:** _G_r_eg... Has she gone to the doctor? (he nods yes) What did he say? Has she taken a painkiller?_

Greggie explains about the old hairline fractures and with those plus the new assault, caused the broken rib. Explaining everything, Shelly shook her head.

**Greggie:** _Yes, she just took a painkiller and she will be on cloud nine in a few moments. Poor thing gets high with these for some reason but it helps almost numb the pain... Can I ask you something? (Shelly nods still looking at you) ... Why do you care so much if you barely met her?_

**Shelly:** _Honestly? ... If I can be.. My ex went through the same damn shit.. She was married and her husband did that to beat the hell out of her and then some... She even lost twins.. to his beatings... I think it was in some state up north. The only reason she was able to get out of that relationship and end up down here was because he was picked up for speeding tickets. Sadly after us being together almost half a year, she finally told me everything and he found her when I was at work. There was some incident that he grabbed her in a drunken rage and it became ugly. He took her out into the middle of no where and killed her and killed himself. My partner saw her and pulled me away.. I was deeply in love with her... I think she was my soul mate... I took some time off and ever since then I make sure men like that do not get away from bail or anything.. I call in favors if I have to... When I saw her.. I stepped back in a way.. she sort of reminds me of her.. Although I know its not her... I just felt I had to take watch over her. Since that asshole has already tried to kill her..._

**Greggie:** _Understandable..._

The both of them continue to talk and Greggie ask if Shelly wanted something to drink.

**Shelly:** _Oh damn silly me, I brought some beer for myself, since little one here can't drink any now... If you want some... help yourself..._

**Greggie:** _Actually that is the same as what Joe drinks so I will take two of these and replace them with some ice cold ones.. If you don't mind... (shakes her head no)_

Shelly looks over at you since she could feel you staring at her. She laughed seeing your eyes knowing the pills were starting to kick in. Shelly turns back to watching TV. Greggie comes back with two fresh beers, and sits on the other sofa leaving you next to Shelly. Sitting up straighter, you're getting up to go to the bathroom. Greggie asks if you need help. You nodded and he looked at Shelly if she would.

Shelly takes you by the waist and took you to the bathroom. As you were on the toilet again she leaned against the wall. Shelly smiled seeing you stare at her. She helped you with everything since you kept guarding your ribs. When she pulled up your boy shorts, you leaned towards her. She sort of froze and inhaled your perfume.

**Shelly:** _Whoa, mama that perfume smells great on you... it fits you... _

Looking up at her you smile..

_"Shelly how tall are you.. because if I look straight I almost see your boobs... (giggling)"_

Shelly laughs but answers your question.

**Shelly:** _Little mama, I'm only 5 ft 10... How high are you exactly?_

_"I'm so high that you can probably ask me anything and I will be truthful..."_

**Shelly:** _Really? ... You'll answer anything? (nodding yes)_

**Greggie:** _Hey Shelly... I'm going to run next door real quick.. Is everything okay in there?_

**Shelly:** _Yeah she is almost done... I'll take her out... take your time I got her..._

Shelly hears the door open and close. She looks at you.

**Shelly:**_ Can I ask you something? _

_"Sure"_

**Shelly:** _Have you ever been with a woman?_

_"Yep"_

**Shelly:** _... Really? When?_

_"I'm with you aren't I.. (giggling)"_

**Shelly:** _(laughing) No silly I mean have you ever made out or slept with a woman? Have you ever had sex with a woman?_

_"Oh that, Made out but never went all the way... Why?"_

**Shelly:** _Just wondering you said ask anything..._

_"Tehehe...Pfftttt ... Hehehe"_

**Shelly:** _And whats in that pretty head of yours that your laughing..._

_"The way you're looking at me... You want to kiss me don't you?..."_

**Shelly:** _And wha-a-a... (crushing your lips into her)_

Shelly grabs you by the waist, shocked that you just went for it. Moaning as you forced your tongue in her mouth to taste her, holding you tightly decided to pull away.

_"Why did you pull away? You wanted to kiss me didn't you"_

**Shelly:** _Yes sweetheart but I will not take advantage of you while you're high... I can wait until your sober.. If I am going to please you I want you to remember all of it... (whispers into you ear as her lips touch your earlobe) I want you to remember my tongue all over your body as I taste and savor every inch of it..._

(Feeling shivers up and down your spine... sending out a shivering exhale of excitement)

Shelly smiles and walks you back to the living room and now sitting down watching TV with your legs on her lap.

Greggie comes back and sees you laughing and in a better mood. Greggie sees Shelly with one hand on your lower thigh. He looks at Shelly sternly and looks back at her hand.

_"Where did you go buddy boo? Missed you..."_

**Greggie:** _How are you feeling mama's?_

_"Pfft hehehe, I'm fine.. guess what?"_

**Greggie:** _What?_

_"I'm high again, (giggling)"_

Shelly and Greggie bust out laughing as he shakes his head. He goes to get another beer asking if Shelly wants another one and she nods yes. Asking you if you want anything and you said yep then laughing.

**Greggie:** _Well what do you want mama's?_

_"I can't tell you...tehehehe"_

**Greggie:** _What do you mean you can't tell me? You can tell me anything..._

_"Not this... It's to personal and besides YOU can't help me with it.. ppfffttt hahaha"_

**Greggie:** _Meaning... ... Oh wait... Yeah never mind..._

_"Bahahahaha... took you long enough... Shelly was turning red laughing already... she got it right away... hahaha!"_

Shelly couldn't stop chuckling, almost choking on her beer. The three of you kept watching TV it was already in the wee early morning hours and you get a text from Roman.

**Mess. Received:** _Babe we're already at our hotel room... I miss you... I know its late or early _

_"Oh hey babe.. I'm still awake for a bit longer... guess what?"_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _What? Let me guess you're high again, lol :P_

_"LOL, yes I'm high and horny babe.. wish you were here..."_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Wait its 3 a.m... Y R U still up? You should be asleep.. Where is Greg?_

_"Oh U just missed him..He went to bed already..Shelly is here with me though"_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Who da hell is Shelly? And what is she doing there at 3 a.m..._

_"LOL, Officer Shelly Sanders? She called to check up on me and I told her i felt bummed w/out U here so she's keeping me company and now she is too drunk to drive home.. So she will spend the night... _**(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Where is she going to sleep exactly?_

_"Aww my baby is jealous... You think a pussy and tongue will take me away?_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _That didn't answer my question... where is she sleeping EXACTLY?_

_"An ... why R U yelling EXACTLY? ... R..U.. mad at me?"_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _I'm not yelling babe.. but you're not answering my question?_

You were about to send another text when Roman calls. Telling Shelly to quit grabbing your thighs as you answer the phone.

_"Hey babe..."_

**Roman:** _Hun.. why are you not answering my question? Where is she sleeping?_

_"Geez Rome.. she's sleeping on the sofa/bed okay? What's the big deal she's a woman.. it's not like she has a dick or anything...How come you don't worry about Greg like that? He has a dick?"_

**Roman:** _Calm down babe... Greg is a gay fucker .. According to him he has never been with a woman.. He has always been with men... and only men..._

_"I'm going to hang up... I don't like the way you're talking to me..B-By (He cuts you off)"_

**Roman:** _Babe.. don't hang up... I'm sorry... It's like I told you ... I have to work through these jealousy issues.. I'm sorry... _

Staying silent, Shelly could see you're mad and she sat up from next to you to watch TV.

**Roman:** _Babe you still there? Look I'm sorry okay... I didn't mean to up set you... I'll call you later today okay? Get some sleep please... Love ya..._

_"Night Roman.. I'm hanging up now..."_ As you were hanging up you can hear from his end saying _"FUCK!"_

**Seth:** _What did you do Rome? Did you upset her again? Dammit Roman.. You really need to work on your issues man..._

**Roman:**_ I know Seth I don't need a fucking lecture... You remember that lady cop that showed up to take pictures of her..._

**Seth:** _Yeah.. What about her?_

**Roman:** _Baby girl says she is there and is now spending the night..._

**Seth:** _What? Where is she sleeping?_

**Roman:** _Well that's was my point and (Y/N) wouldn't tell me... She didn't even say where Greg was sleeping... But I'm not worried about Greg..._

**Seth:** _Seriously? Your jealous of the lady cop... what was her name... Uh... Oh yeah Shelly..._

**Roman:** _What would you do? If she was yours? Never mind don't answer that..._

**Seth:** _(chuckling) Hell I think its hot.. I'd want to join ... fuck it... Hahaha... But seriously Rome? Why would you be jealous of a cop.. now that is the new meaning of protect and serve.. Bahahaha!_

**Roman:** _Seth you really need to shut the fuck up now... You're not helping me calm down... We all agreed not to fuck anyone but each other..._

**Seth:** _Oh C'mon Rome... but "technically" you told her NOT to have sex with other MEN... Besides how do you know if she doesn't like women as well... We all know she loves our dicks.. So we know she loves men...She loves us all at once and singles... We know she loves our kinky shit.. Who knows what else she likes... For all you know maybe she has never been with a woman and she's curious._

**Roman:** _Would you fuck another man if you had the chance?_

**Seth:** _Ah but see I don't have to answer that because we are NOT talking about me... We are talking about our pet and YOUR jealousy issues..._

**Roman:** _That doesn't answer my question.. Is there something you're not telling us Seth? Do I have to cover my ass and dick from you.. or do I have to throw you to the other bed with Dean? ..._

**Seth:** _You know what Roman.. You're getting to personal and you're being an asshole.. No wonder our pet is pissed at you... Good Night Roman... (turning to his side with his back to Roman and mumbling low) Geez I can't believe what you're assuming... Talking about being so damn rude.. I could punch your fucking head in... stupid fucker..._

Roman couldn't stop chuckling how defensive Seth got.

**Dean:** _Will the both of you shut the fuck up... Damn shit... I'm fucking tired of hearing you two bitches cackling over there...One is a jealous bitch and the hiding in the closet gay one... fucking shit... go to fucking bed... Ugghhh!_

Roman busts out laughing and Seth chuckles as they all try to fall asleep. As time passes all that is heard is the soft snores of all three men.

****Back at Home****

**Shelly:** _Are you okay pretty one..._

_"Some what... My boyfriend... was pressing me about you... He wanted to know where you were going to sleep... To me it doesn't matter because you said you wouldn't do anything while I'm high... and I super duper high... It just pisses me off.. He said he would work on his jealousy issues. He kept on apologizing but I'm already pissed.. He said he would call me later today... " _

**Shelly:** _I tell you what... Since I can't drive home.. or I should say I won't drive home like this... I'm fucked up drunk ... even though I still know what I'm doing... Let me take you to bed, help you change and I will come sleep on the couch.. sofa... what ever the hell this thing is... okay..._

Nodding Shelly helps you up and walks you back to the master bedroom. Helping you change, catching her eyes stroll down your body, makes you giggle. Shelly smirks and blushes from being busted. Looking for your shorts to help you put them on, explaining to her that you hardly wear clothes when Roman was around you mostly slept naked. So the muscle tee and your boy shorts were fine. Pulling back the covers Shelly kisses your forehead and helping you in.

_"Shelly?"_

**Shelly:** _Yeah?_

_"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"_

Nodding Shelly lays on her back above the covers as you snuggled against her. She grabbed the remote and watched TV on low for a while til she noticed you were in a deep sleep. Softly getting out from under you, kissing your cheek and walked to the living room sleeping on the couch. Before all knew it was already 8 a.m. and the first one up was Shelly, followed by Greggie. Shelly was making coffee and a slight hangover for a Saturday morning. Noticing between Greggie and herself they drank both 12 packs of beer. She decided to go to the store and pick up some groceries and replace the 12 pack they drank. Chuckling to herself Greggie looks at her.

**Greggie:** _Why are you laughing so early in the morning?_

**Shelly:** _Actually, I noticed we drank all of Romans beer..._

**Greggie:** _Really let me see? (opens refrigerator and begins laughing) ... So how did she sleep?_

**Shelly:** _Wouldn't know... I just stayed until she fell asleep around 4 a.m. and I slept on the couch and woke up about five minutes ago... I will go to the store and replace the beer and get some groceries since you guys are running low._

**Greggie:**_ You don't have to Shelly. I'll take her later to get some. Don't you have to be at work?_

**Shelly:** _No, I have the weekends off... Why you trying to get rid of me?_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling) Let me think about that a sec... (She looks at him sternly) Hahaha, just kidding... but that look was priceless... I'm going to wash up.. but I forgot my stuff next door so will be right back..._

**Shelly:** _While you're over there... I'll wake up miss sleepy head..._

Walking around and into the master bedroom, Shelly gets on the bed and watches you for a bit. Slowly she moves hair from you face since you're on your stomach. She softly kisses you shoulder trying to wake you knowing Greggie was not around. Moving to that sensation, flickering your eyes adjusting to the light shining through.

**Shelly:** _Morning sweetie_

_"Mmm (giggles) hey morning... what was those kisses for?"_

**Shelly:** _I actually couldn't stop thinking about your kiss yesterday... And I was having trouble sleeping because of it.. Why did you do that?_

_"Don't know really... I can't use the painkillers as an excuse I remember everything... It's just something about you I guess... If that made you uncomfortable or you're in a relationship I'm sorry..."_

**Shelly:** _Oh no...hun I'm not... you don't need to apologize..._

_"No you're not what?"_

**Shelly:** _I'm saying... No ... to both you comments... I'm not uncomfortable nor am I in a relationship..._

_"Well that's good... I didn't know if you ... you..." (Shelly cut you off) _

**Shelly:** _I what? If I was into women? (nodding your head) Sweetie... I'm EXTREMELY into only women... my question is are you? I know you have your boyfriend.. and you're just not wanting to get me to substitute for him while he is gone..._

_"I'm going to be honest... I truly care for my boyfriend, and times I think I love him... but I don't know if I am in love with him... if that makes sense...(she nods)... and to be honest I have never been with a woman...I've kissed and made out.. but nothing further than that... When I saw you walk in with Rodriguez.. and in all seriousness you blew my mind... and when you were nice to me while helping with my clothes and taking photos, then giving me your personal number.. that was sweet of you... and your scent that I could smell when you helped me put my blouse back on.. I faintly smelled a sweet aroma and I know I'm blushing but I took a deep breath and held that scent... If I'm not mistaken it was... Vanilla with a touch of Lavender... am I correct?_

**Shelly:** _Damn (with a shocked look) You could smell that? I barely put it on... just enough to dab my wrists and behind my ears..._

_"Well I love that smell on you it fits your chemistry... and it did turn me on... "_

Shelly chuckles not realizing how much of a first impression she made and was so flattered by it. She leaned over and was about to kiss you when she heard the door open. She grunted... _"Greg bad fucking timing...shit"  
_Giggling you stayed on your stomach waiting for Greggie to walk into the room._  
_

**Greggie:** _Hey lazy bum.. its time to get up... She doesn't want to get up does she? (Shelly says nope)... C'mon mamas (as he smacks your ass) get up... We have to go shopping at the grocery store.. Shelly said she will take us... (looking at Shelly)..._

**Shelly:** _Yep.. C'mon sweetie up and Adams... the day is a wasting... _

Getting up Greggie walks out to get some coffee, Shelly stays in the room looking at your ass as you walk to wash up and get ready. When you are done brushing your hair, you see your hair and dont really want to mess with it.

_"Shelly?"_

**Shelly:** _Yeah sweetie...(walking to the bathroom)_

_"Can you just pull my hair back into a lazy pony tail... I really do not feel like fixing it today... I'm just lazy today I guess..."_

Chuckling Shelly starts to grab your hair back and feels you push your ass into her. Your reward was not only her soft moan, but her pushing into you as well. Hearing Greggie she retreats and fixes your pony tail, so at least it looks decent. Greggie sees you in boy shorts and keeps looking at your ass.

_"See something you like?" (giggling)_

**Greggie:** _Only if you had a dick baby girl... (blushing)_

_"Then quit staring at my ass, and I already told you I have a big dildo...(laughing hard as he blushes)_

**Shelly:** _(also laughing hard) Really? How big? I want to see it?_

**Greggie:** _Oh gawd... You two are trouble I see it already... I'm getting outta here before I get raped by two women..._

_"Oh baby boy, I won't have to rape you.. you will want it badly..."_

Greggie turns around with his jaw open then he closes it unable to respond and feeling his face burning. Knowing damn well he is red. Shelly was unable to stop laughing. Shelly helping you put on some simple dark blue gym shorts with Greggie watching. He notices you staring at Shelly on her knees in front of you. He asks if you're okay.

_"Yeah, my rib is just bugging me a bit... I really hate this Greggie... Will it ever get better?"_

**Greggie:** _What suga?_

_"This damn pain... I want it gone now.. I can't do a damn thing ... I can't even put on my own shorts.. this fucking sucks..."_

**Greggie:** _I know baby girl.. but the doctor said you have to relax for at least six weeks._

Shelly standing up after helping you put your tennis shoes on.

**Shelly:** _Alright ... Ready to go?_

Nodding walking behind Greggie all of you grab you're items and walk out. Seeing the 4x4 Jeep Wrangler, it had to be Shelly's. It was a gorgeous candy apple red, shiny black tires, and chrome rims that sparkled literally and the soft top. It looked gorgeous in your eyes. Greggie jumped in the back and let you ride shotgun. Driving around Shelly goes to her favorite Mom and Pop shop, where everyone knows her. Greggie looked around and never had been to this side of town before, so he had his guard up. Parking and getting down, looking around Greggie nudged you with his hip laughing and grabbing a shopping cart. Shelly allows both of you to pass her as she is met by several people hugging her and talking another language.

**Elder Lady:** Dobre rano Shelly!

**Shelly:** Dobre rano mami, jak se mas?

**Elder Lady:** Delam dobre a ty?

**Shelly:** Delam dobre mami

**Elder Lady:** ach jo, docela dobre mit dobry den

**Shelly:** _Okay, I will take care (she kisses her forehead turns around and sees both of you looking at her) Whaaat?_

As you two start walking like you don't know her and then start laughing. She smacks both of you chuckling as well. Your curiosity was killing you and you had to know what the hell was she saying back there.

_"Uh, what was that you were speaking Shelly?"_

**Shelly:** _Oh that older woman is my maternal grandma... She speaks mostly Czech. She understands English but prefers to speak Czech only... Now can you two act sort of normal and quit looking at me like I'm an alien or something..._

_"Alien? We never said alien... but if you're alien where is your greencard? (chuckling)_

Shelly looks at Greggie and you chuckling so she smacks both of your asses for laughing. At the exact same time both of you stated, _"Ooo Watch it ... I like that"_ Then looking at each other busting out laughing even more. Continuing to shop, gathering items, laughing meeting people through out the store. Finally getting all that was needed walking back to the front now waiting in line to pay. You see that no one bothered to get the beer. Walking away you tell Greggie to wait in line and Shelly follows to go get the beer. As you two turn the corner she holds your waist from behind walking in sync and received a giggle. Seeing the beer Shelly grabs it. Walking back you whisper to her, _"You're so bad, I believe you're going to be a very naughty influence on me Shelly."_ Shelly chuckles as you walk around the corner and Greggie is already putting stuff on the conveyor belt. Wanting to help Shelly tells you to just stand there they got it. So you do it although you're a bit annoyed that they will not let you do anything.

Putting the bags in the very back, you just get into the jeep and just sit there a bit annoyed. Greggie jumped in through the back as Shelly sees your face when she gets in. Driving back home, all is silent and Greggie plays with your ears to make you laugh. Looking at shopping centers, parks, people as all of you drive by and Shelly accidentally hits a pot hole.

_"Oh shit...muther...fuuuu...uughhh that fucking hurt..."_ (Looking at Shelly harshly grabbing your ribs)

**Shelly:** _Oh fuck... Im so so sorry baby... Fuckin Shit! I'm sorry...Son of a B... dammit... I'm sorry_

Greggie cringing only guessing what you maybe feeling right now. No one says a word and Shelly has this look of sorrow on her face. She felt so bad for accidentally hitting the pot hole even though she didn't mean to. Greggie's cell rings and he picks it up seeing its Marc.

**Greggie:** _Hey baby what's up? Well, I'm actually on my way back home with baby girl... Oh yeah.. I'd love to ... Oh... wait... Baby girl...(you look at him) Do you mind if I go out for a while with Marc? I'll leave you in Shelly's care so you won't be alone... (giving a nod to him) Okay babe... give me about 45 minutes to get ready... Later.. Kisses... Muah!_

Finally back at the house, Greggie gives you two bags because he knew you were mad that you felt useless. You smiled and gladly took the bags. Shelly and Greggie took the rest in. Greggie gave you a pain killer since you hadn't taken one and he looked at the time saying it to Shelly, _"It's 11:25 a.m."_ Shelly nods and Greggie looks at you.

**Greggie:** _Baby girl, I'm going out okay... I'm going to get ready and just leave... you will be in good hands with this officer lady here.. But I want you to lock the door... I will be back in a few hours okay... Marc is taking me out to eat and maybe a little sumtin sumtin ...MmmHmm... (you giggled)_

Walking out Shelly locked the deadbolt and walked back towards the sofa. Kneeling in front of you.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl, I'm so damn sorry I didn't mean to aggravate your ribs... God I feel so bad... Say something to me.. please..._

Looking at her you just smiled as she lightly placed her hand on your ribs.

_"Shelly I know it was an accident... You don't need to keep apologizing.. I'm sorry I gave you that ugly ass look when it wasn't your fault... Let's just enjoy the rest of the day okay... I'm going to the kitchen to make us a little snack of something..."_

**Shelly:** _I'll help lets go... I'm pretty sure we can cook up something quick... what do you feel like eating..._

Not knowing what to eat you start looking through the bags that were left on the table and counter space. Pulling out some fruit you get an idea of wanting fruit salad. Grabbing the stawberries, blueberries, bananas, and cherries. Shelly starts to put things up but asks where certain things go and you help her look to see where they go. Seeing you pulled out the fruit she smiles.

**Shelly:** _Yum... fruit salad where is the cool whip? _

_"Get outta my head... I was thinking the same thing" (giggling)_

Continuing to put stuff away quickly, Shelly would come from behind and lean into you as she reached over you to put stuff away. Giggling you'd push your ass back to shove her away. Teasing each other one could smell what was building up. Finally putting the last items away grabbing a bowl to put the fruit in and a small cutting knife. Starting to cut the fruit Shelly comes from behind and places her arms around you touching the counter.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

**Shelly:** _Nothing I'm not doing anything, just here standing behind you, looking over your shoulder seeing what you're doing... That's it... Why do I make you nervous? ...(chuckling)_

_"MmmHmm... So why is your vajayjay pressed against my ass?"_

**Shelly:**_ Oh that.. Sorry...(she leans in more and receives another giggle)_

_"See you're bad...(pushing your ass backwards, just to tease her)"_

**Shelly:** _And you're liking it... So what's the problem? Hmm? You haven't stopped my advances yet_

_"Uh...Well...Oooh...(Feeling Shelly breathing softly on the back of your neck)"_

Enjoying the playfulness she has been giving you all day has been mental torture yet a major turn on.

**Shelly:** _Let me cut those bananas and strawberries... I don't want you to cut yourself..._

Allowing her to do so, Shelly stays exactly where she is at grabbing the small knife as she cuts the strawberries from behind you while continuing to breath softly. Feeling your nipples become perky, trying hard not to make it so obvious she's turning you on. Standing there with your eyes closed, feeling her breath, wondering what her hands would feel like embracing and pleasing your body. Would it feel just as good as if Roman hands were there. Or would it feel like Dean as he loved dominating your body. Maybe even like Seth's tongue, would hers be just as erotic. Those thoughts were not helping you keep your cool.

Done with the cutting she places them in that medium size bowl you provided. She kissed your neck which snapped you out of your own mental pleasure. Opening your eyes, she feels you exhale slowly and hear her chuckle. Grabbing the blueberries and cherries placing them into the bowl as well. Using your hands, to mix the fruit in the bowl as Shelly walked away just to grab two small bowls. She places them one on each side of you. Grabbing your hips kissing your neck again working her way up to your ear, feeling you quiver and she chuckles.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl... I want you to turn around and face me now... (then she nibbles your ear prior to you moving)_

You couldn't move.. frozen enjoying that sensation. You were already horny, and your torture all day plus this private time with Greggie no where to be found. Your mind was still trying to comprehend what was about to happen. Logically thinking could you follow through to the end, hearing another soft whisper.

**Shelly:** _Damn you taste good turn around I said... (Turning around)_

Looking up at her, staring into her eyes, seeing her move in inch by inch. Exhaling in short bursts as you try to control your breathing. Shelly smiles down at you and then it happens, her soft lips are on yours. The jolt of electricity that you feel shooting through your body releases a moan. That moment was enticing yet frightening all rolled into one. Pushing into you once again, the phone rings.

**Shelly:** _FUCK! If that is Greg... I'm going to kick his ass when I see him! _

Placing her head into the crook of your neck. Looking at your phone, answering it and start talking.

_"(chuckling) Hey Rome... (Shelly rolls her eyes and backs off) "_

**Roman:** _Hey baby girl... What are you doing for lunch? We just finished eating here..._

_"Oh Shelly is making me a fruit salad... We just came back from the store with some groceries... Now the fridge is full... I took a pain killer about... How long ago Shelly? ( 30 minutes ago she spoke) Did you hear that?"_

**Roman:** _Yeah...Where is Greggie... (HEY! Baby Doll!) Man shut up I'm on the phone..._

_"(chuckling) Tell Dean I said hey...Greggie he is next door...He is going out with Marc...why?"_

(Roman trying to remember what Seth had said about his issues and not wanting to push you into Shelly's arms while he was away...)

**Roman:** _Oh ... I was just wondering... So how was your day so far?_

_"It's been quiet...Greggie and I went to the store with Shelly, I met some cool people met Shelly's Grandma, Nice old lady... And just enjoyed the drive to and from the store... Seeing a different scenery was good for me I liked it... I miss you... (Shelly looked at you confused) ... How was your day?_

Shelly walks up to you again and places her lips directly on your nipple and nibbles on it. Letting out a low grunt, Roman reacted to that sound.

**Roman:** _Are you okay? (Hey! LITTLE MaMa!) Dammit Seth I think the whole hotel heard yo ass... get the fuck away from me fool ! _

_"(Pulling Shelly's hair as she released your nipple) Oh sorry babe... I leaned against the counter and it pushed against my rib...Ugh, that hurt... I actually bit my tongue..."_

Shelly walks away covering her mouth as she chuckled and sat back down on one of the kitchen chairs. Giving her the finger she uses her tongue and licks between her index and middle finger and that left you with your jaw on the floor. Continuing to talk to Roman, looking at Shelly throwing teasing gestures your way. You couldn't take your eyes off of her. At one point Roman noticed that you were not paying attention to him.

**Roman:** _Hey babe... I fucked a woman last night... (waiting for a response...nothing..Seth turned with a raised eyebrow)_

You stayed silent. Literally enjoying how Shelly is teasing you with her body.

**Roman:** _And man she sucked my dick better than you... (Seth and Dean looked at him.. What the fuck are you doing?)_

Placing you on mute.

**Roman:** _Guys.. I know I didn't do anything...but she is fucking ignoring me and that Shelly chick is there... That is why I said it and she is not saying a damn thing... What the fuck is going on over there... Ugh my issues man... My gut is saying there is something going on... _

**Seth:**_ Take it easy man.. Has she taken her pain killers... You know she could be on her high again..._

**Roman:** _Well yeah that could be it.. (taking off of mute) Babe!_

_"Huh, I'm sorry babe.. I'm not all here... So what are you going to do the rest of the day..."_

**Roman:** _Are you sure you're okay? ("Yes baby") We are going to do a simple radio interview, meet some fans... go to the gym as usual, among other things..Then we will do another show..._

_"So are there any airport bathrooms near by? (giggling)"_

**Roman:** _(Chuckling) Oh so you want to go there again..._

_"Only with you... (giggling)"_

**Roman:** _Babe you're on your high again aren't ya?_

_"MmmHmm, I'm almost up there... Man I love this shit... No pain ... I'm buzzing ..."_

**Roman:** _Where are the painkillers... Did Greggie leave them with you?_

_"Nope (giggles)... He gave them to Shelly... And she wrote down the time I took them... Don't worry babe... I won't over dose... You left me with good hands watching over me... Greggie and Miss Officer Lady over here... (giggles)_

**Roman:** _(Chuckling) Babe you sound adorable when you're high... (Ro! It's time to go...Bye Baby Doll!) Oh hey baby girl.. Our assistant knocked on the door... We have to go now... You better rest and don't do anything to aggravate that rib..._

_"Ok baby... Take care... text or call me later when you have time okay... (Yeah...Love you...) Awww Ditto (giggles)"_

Roman hangs up still with that gut feeling something is going on. Being quiet in the auto going towards the interview Seth texts Roman.

_Seth: Dude really? You really need to work on your issues man... She's okay... I know she hasn't fucked Shelly yet...(send)_

_Roman: (Smacking Seth) You little shit that didn't help you said "yet" WTF Seth? (send)_

_Seth: What?! I know she hasn't.. She cares for you man... I don't know if she is in love with you since you two just met... but C'mon ... You can tell...(send)_

_Roman: How in the fuck do you know she hasn't fucked that cop yet? (send)_

_Seth: Well... I'm actually only guessing.. We really don't know her... But the way I look at it... (send) _  
_If it were me.. in your shoes... I think or I believe I would rather have her fucking Shelly than fucking another guy... (send)_  
_But I would want to know if she was at least... honestly man.. that makes or breaks a relationship(send)  
Just talk to her man.. Geez I swear you're a big ass man scared to talk to a little bitty thing like her (send)_

_Roman: Okay Seth I get your fucking point...(send)_

****Back at home****

_"Shelly! What the hell was that? (standing close to her in the kitchen)"_

**Shelly:** _What? (chuckling)_

_"You know what you did... (smacking her) nibbling on my nipple like that when I was on the phone.. Roman caught on for a bit... Then he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him... You can't do that girl..."_

**Shelly:**_ You're acting like you're married...Besides teasing me with your ass doesn't make you innocent..._

_"I never said I was innocent... All I'm saying is you can't do that while he is around... or on the phone... but I will say this... I do prefer men and although I'm really attracted to you for some damn reason... I have a good thing going here with Roman... If we do or I should say If I do decide to go all the way with you..."_

She gets up walking towards you, _"If? you decide... honey you will go all the way with me..."_ Placing her hands around your waist as she backs you up to the counter.

_"That would be it..."_

**Shelly:** _Meaning what exactly?_

_"Meaning if I decide to fuck you... You can't have any other woman but me.. Until we decide its best to not do this ever again... But it will have to be secretive... In other words... If or when we do go at it... Ur going to be my bitch, (giggles) ... that sounded funny..."_

**Shelly:** _Well we will have to see how it goes... although being a mistress sounds fucking hot to me... or technically I'm going to be the man in this relationship...(chuckles) Come here I want another kiss.. _

Smiling just watching her getting closer you have better control of your breathing. Placing her soft lips on yours and feeling the same sensation as before. Shelly teasing your lips with her tongue wanting inside, parting your lips accepting her tongue. Her moan was enticing as she pulled you in to her. Her tongue dominated your mouth, although she was gentle giving you long deep kisses. Tilting your head and receiving her tongue even more, an over whelming feeling of satisfaction flowed through your body. Pulling away you looked at her smiling and took her hands off your waist.

**Shelly:** _Wait where are you going? I wasn't finished..._

_"(giggling) Well sweetie... I'm hungry..."_

**Shelly:** _I am too, that's why I was kissing you (hearing you giggle)_

_"I thought you said you would not take advantage of me when I'm high... Isn't that what you said? " (smiling at her)_

**Shelly:** _Ugh, why did you have to remind me... Okay.. I will behave for a couple of hours.. But I have to keep kissing you... I enjoy your taste and that's because I haven't tasted the rest of your body..._

_"Bahahaha! You're bad... stop... Come sit here next to me.. lets eat the fruit bowls..._

Pouting she sits next to you in the kitchen which makes you laugh. Not knowing where this will go, you still have to think what you want to do. Worrying about what the hell is going to happen with Josh, will he be set free or really be put away. You mood changes quickly, looking down she notices right away.

**Shelly:** _What's wrong baby girl?_

_"Nah... I'm just worried about that asshole Josh... Shelly I'm really scared he will get loose and come kill me... I look at it he was either stupid or just plainly insane to come after me in broad daylight. Especially in a public area... Telling me that if he couldn't have me no one could... If he did that when I had at least 4 to 5 guys around me or at the time I was by myself.. What will he do.. Josh even said he was stalking me Shelly... I'm literally scared..no that's not the word... I'm fucking terrified... I don't want to die... (eyes tear up)_

**Shelly:** _Whoa baby... He will not get you... I promise... I don't want you to worry... Now eat your fruit..._

Not convinced but starting eating. Shelly put a piece of fruit between her lips and turned towards you. Pulling you towards her lips, making you giggle. Taking the strawberry from her lips as she kisses you. Giggling you do the same with a piece of banana but as she gets closer, you're taking the banana piece into your mouth as she laughs going for it. A deeper kiss is made and her simple reward was not only the piece of fruit but a lovely kiss in return. Watching TV as the both of you continue to eat, flipping through the channels Shelly stop on the news.

**BREAKING NEWS**

At the top of this hour... This man (On the TV screen was the mug shot of Josh all beat up) stood before Judge Abraham Ayala this morning and was charged with multiple counts of assault, stalking with credible threat, assault on a public servant, attempted kidnapping and the most severe charge is assault with intent to murder. We have not been able to make contact with the victim. Sgt. Mario Rodriguez lead officer in this case, states for the safety of the victim he would prefer to keep her name and location be unknown at this time. Bail was denied due to high flight risk. Josh Johnson will stay in the county jail until his trail begins. According to District Attorney Joseph Tamarackey the trial will be set to begin as early as January of next year.

Next on the on the news a five car pile up...(Shelly puts the TV on mute)

Grabbing your cell you text Andrea.

_"Andrea, is your brother Judge Ayala?... I just saw the news..."_ **(send)**

**Shelly:** _Who you text-ing mama's?_

_"A friend I met at the gym and on the beach when I was attacked..."_

**Mess. Received:** _Oh yeah hun, just saw the news myself... but yes that is my brother... I told you not to worry.. that a-hole was not getting out...how R U feeling? Haven't seen you at the gym..(send)_

Shelly watching as you text-ed Andrea. Placing her head on your shoulder, slouched and just relaxing. Since she promised to behave, only playing with your thigh bringing smiles to your face.

_"I'm doing good... since I'm on painkillers.. I didn't tell you I have a broken rib and I'm ordered on 6-8 wks of doing nothing but resting which sux but what can I do.. thats Y I haven't been to the gym.._**(send)**

Your cell rings, seeing its Andrea you pick up on speaker.

_"Hey Andrea.. you're on speaker... What's up... Oh thank you for what ever you did.. I feel a bit safer today.." _

**Andrea:** _Oh girlie don't worry, but what's this I read about your ribs.._

_"Yeah after the gym later that day I had to go to the doctors office.. I couldn't take the pain.. they checked it, broken rib, I have to wear this stupid rib belt and well painkillers I don't mind now..I'm enjoy those suckers... (giggling)" (Shelly chuckles)_

**Andrea:** _Who's there girlie?_

_"Oh I have my friend here, Shelly she's taking care of me until my BFF comes back from his date.."_

**Andrea:** _Hi Shelly.. Oh (Y/N) .. Are you up to going anywhere today?_

About to answer, Shelly turns to you and starts to lick your neck, shaking her head no.

_"Actually Andrea, I was just going to bum around here at home today... Some times these pain killers have me tired that I just sleep. What ever it is can I take a rain check?"_

**Andrea:** _Oh sure, no hurry.. You take care of yourself and see you back at the gym in 6 weeks hopefully... Well let me let you go, talk to you later hun... see you soon... bye._

Hanging up the cell, looking at Shelly as she was now kissing down your body. Laughing trying not to move because of your ribs. Keeping eye contact watching her move all the way down and now running her hands inside of your shorts. Stopping her, she looks at you.

**Shelly:** _Why do you keep stopping me?_

_"Because I'm not ready yet, that's why...You said you would behave Shelly... I barely met you.. I like your attention but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you tonight..."_

**Shelly:** _Did I say I wanted to? I just want to feel your body since Greg is not around to interrupt me..._

Looking at her trying to understand where she is coming from, trying to understand why is she so attracted to you when only seeing you once, and better yet why were you so attracted to her. Thinking to yourself, you only made out once with another female during those experimental days in school. It was in a way your fault as well, for not stopping her advances. Not to mention pushing your ass into her wasn't helping the situation either.

_"Be right back...(getting up to go to the room)"_

Pacing for a bit walking back and forth, stopping by the window looking out. You ended up lost in the ocean view. You ended up thinking or Roman, Seth and Dean. Wishing they were here, loving their embrace, their scent. Your mind drifts off again thinking of them and what has transpired this past week, and all that has changed in your life. What was really going to be your future? Will Josh be gone? Will he get out? Are you truly Safe? What about Shelly? Will she still be persistent? Will you give into her?

Feeling hands on your waist, and a soft kiss on your neck. As the sweet voice whispers in your ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shelly:** _(Y/N) ? What is wrong? Am I making your uncomfortable? If so just tell me...I will leave and never bother you again..._

_"It's not that Shelly, I'm just emotionally overwhelmed... I haven't told you about the past two years of my life...Or really most of my life... The mental, emotional, and physical abuse I have endured... I have even lost my faith in GOD or whomever is up there due to the fucking hell I have been through... And now I realize I can not even trust my family they are the reason my ass is stuck here with this rib belt... No I take that back I'm the fucking stupid one..."_

She turns you around making sure there was eye contact.

**Shelly:** _Wait hun.. don't say that... you're not stupid... never say that about yourself... I never want to hear you say that..ever, ever again..._

_"Shelly but I am... I'm the one who called my mother with my new cell and she gave my cell number to him after I told her not too... I will never learn... She has been stuck with me marrying this guy... It literally pisses me off... I never told this to anyone not even the guys... Please don't tell anyone... (eyes swelling as you try to fight them back)"_

**Shelly:** _Baby girl ... I promise... please don't cry (wiping the soft tear slowly going down your cheek)_

_"I will tell you why I feel so worthless and so damn insecure...it's one of the reasons" (taking a deep breath) "Growing up, and I'm the baby of 4 children and the only girl... (sigh) ... Growing up my mother always treated me like a mistake... She would tell me every damn fucking day... that it was my fault my dad died... She would tell me... any little thing I did and I mean anything I did.. said... her words were... You're just like your fucking father.. so pathetic.. you will end up just like him...dead and no one will even care... She would say I was a fucking fat ass...I was a whore... She would beat me.. I think that is where I got a high tolerance for pain.. because a day didn't go by that she didn't hurt me some how..."_

**Shelly:** _Did you tell anyone?_

_"That is the thing... I made it worse by telling... I told my oldest brother that was 9 years older than me what she was doing and that I couldn't take it no more... That I was going to tell the teacher... He had me close the door to his room and told me to lock it.. I was only 10 years old... he was my older brother who I thought was suppose to protect me... (tears and short breathes began) He told me to lay down next to him...and I did.. He hugged me and pulled me close to him..I hugged him back..he's my brother so I saw nothing wrong...He started to kiss my forehead, placing pecks on my eyes, nose, and cheeks as he chuckled... it made me giggle...Then he started kissing my lips, more and more... and forced his tongue in my mouth.. I smacked him and told him to stop... Shelly ...my god.. I was so scared... He covered my mouth and used his other hand to yank off my shorts a-and... that piece of shit raped me...no remorse, he just fucking rammed me with his disgusted fucking dick.. He told me that if our mom was taken away... he would find me and fuck me all damn day every day...and cause worse pain than what I was feeling at that moment... I didn't tell no one... I was to scared too..he was built like a huge football player...I couldn't fight back...my brother continued to rape me almost every night for the next three years... "_

**Shelly:** _OMG! Baby I'm so so sorry (tears in her eyes)_

_"I couldn't take it no more I started to harm myself... but it was always in places people couldn't see not even my brother or anyone in my family... I was even scared to tell my other brother's... terrified they would rape me as well.. what the fuck was I suppose to do... by the time I was 13 1/2 yrs I knew everything there was to know about sex, my brother was a fucked up perverted son of a bitch..literally..."_

**Shelly:** _You said was... Did he pass away?_

_"Uh, yeah... I killed him..."_

**Shelly:** _What? ...What do you mean you killed him... _

_"Yeah... No one knew I had my dads gun... not to mention a picture and my favorite T-shirt that belonged to him... between my mattress and box spring... and I always had the gun loaded.. One day after school I was at home in my room...And I was actually packing my backpack and a gym bag with my clothes to run away... My brother came home drunk... I never heard him come in and he was standing at my bedroom door... He used that fucking scary tone he would use while he raped me at night...(shivering at the sound in your head) and I spun around... He told me where the fuck was I going and he was stroking his dick... He grabbed me by the hair and threw me over the posts to my bed and I landed on the edge of my bed, hitting my head.. I felt my head spinning before I could reach for my dads gun... He had me face down on the bed, and I was screaming for him to get off... I was fucking begging him...( tears and gasping short breathes) .. He kept tearing at my clothes he tore my shirt open and had yanked my gym shorts off... he raped me ... when he was done ... I sank to the floor crying ... Next thing I remember I had my dads small gun ... I think its called a revolver... you know the one with five or six bullets in them... Well next thing I remember was I kept pulling the trigger and the gun was empty... I guess someone heard the gunshots and called the cops... I remember a lady cop.. squatting to the side of me saying something but all I saw was her lips moving from my peripheral vision... I kept staring at my brother calling him a son of a bitch... over and over... She saw how I had my clothes and saw how he still had his dick outside his pants when I killed him... I put all the bullets in his chest.. it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened... she took the gun from my hand... I don't know bits and pieces come to me... but this lady cop grabbed my blanket I had on the bed she wrapped me in it and I was balling my ass away... She would console me holding my head in the ambulance to the hospital... I wouldn't let her go... The hospital confirmed what had happened that my brother raped me.. but also found out I was a month and a half pregnant and I begged them, crying, to get rid the baby.. So they did... The lady cop asked me if my brother was the father and I nodded.. She started to ask me basic questions.. how long?... did I ever tell anyone? etc..." _

**Shelly:** _Damn baby... I'm speechless... I can't even imagine_

_"Well little did I know that this lady cop was also a foster mom, and took me in... she became my guardian and she helped me through everything... I would have reoccurring nightmares of the shooting... no charges were filed against me.. since it was self defense... I called her my everything... she was my momo... between her and the therapist.. I was able to work through a lot of my issues... by the time I was 19... I felt better..and looked better... I was in college for business management... I graduated at the top 10 of my class... a month after I graduated I was at home when I saw a cop car pull up and I was happy thinking it was momo already coming home for the day... I was at the door and I saw her partner and the chief coming up the stairs and to the porch... My heart sank and they didn't even have to tell me... I knew she was gone... They told me she was killed by an assailant in what was suppose to be a routine traffic stop...The assailant was killed by her partner.. but no one could save her..she was pronounced dead at the scene... Her partner grabbed me because he said I was swinging at him as he pulled me to the floor hysterical... and I kept saying not again... not again...( trying to control your breathing, not even able to look Shelly in the face)... She left me everything, her home.. her money...but thanks to Josh ... I don't have any money left over.. his conniving ass convinced me to put my money into his account.. and now I'm broke... I'm happy I still have the home.. It's all boarded up, but it's mine... that's my favorite place in the world... Well... until I came here... Honestly the shit I had to do just to get here disgusted me but I had no choice.. but in a pathetic, disgusting way I'm glad I did it... If I wouldn't have I think some way I would have killed Josh one day... I'm glad Roman bumped into me at the gas station.. knocking me to my feet or coincidence that we ended up at the same hotel a few hours later... He has changed my life... I have no problem with the sex part.. to me that is the easy part... sad to say it that way... the hardest part is being emotionally open to it... I can't say I love him... I only just met him... but these damn painkillers make me say shit and I know what I'm saying... It's just makes it easier for me to say them... So please Shelly don't say anything to anyone... I'm begging you..."_

**Shelly:** _First of all.. you do not have to beg me... I promised I wouldn't tell and I won't... I have a question though... do you remember more or less how much money you had or deposited into his account?_

_"Actually, I took a picture of the deposit because it was a cashier's check.. it was a lot of money to carry... I hope it's still in my old cell...why do you ask?"_

**Shelly:** _Well maybe I can call in a few favors.. check around... I can't promise anything... but I will see if I can get your money back..._

_"Really? Do not play with me like that... are you serious?"_

**Shelly:** _Like I said I can't promise but I will try...and I would never joke about that.._

_"Since I'm on the floor now... Can you hand me my purse... I have my old phone in there... It should still have some life in that battery..."_

Shelly gets up from behind you and grabs your purse, handing it to you. She runs to the bathroom while you are looking. Going through your photos you finally find it, as she was coming back she sat back down against the bed behind you. Looking over your shoulder her eyes widened at the amount of the cashiers check.

**Shelly:** _Are you kidding me.. That fucker took all that money from you? (you nodding) Did you use any of that money?_

_"Only the 50 bucks or so that I put gas into a car that I no longer have... so all that money should still be in there.."_

**Shelly:** _You mean to tell me that.. That asshole is or was living the high life off your money? (you nod again) Oh hell no.. I'm going to try my damndest to get that money back for you... Damn I can't believe you haven't touched that money in what two years... Baby I will try.. I tell you what.. let me see your phone.. I'm going to try something..._

Grabbing your phone she takes your SD Card out of it and puts it into her phone looks for that picture and saves it to hers and then gives your SD Card back to you.

**Shelly:** _There now I have the routing and account number, bank information, and the exact amount of your deposit... I will see what I can do... do not worry... The plus to this is... We have that bank here in Florida and I know a few people in the bank so ... I'm going to try to do this under the scale ... I hope I can get that money back to you... I will also check on the legalities of getting your money back through the courts if we have to..._

_"Shelly I know his social security number and all his personal information... I learned a lot being locked in the house and in his room..."_

**Shelly:** _Smart girl... No wonder I like ya...(wrapping her arms around ya) Now hun, I don't want you to worry.. I will call around and see what I can do..on Monday... from a Police Officer point of view... Come lets go watch some TV or do you want me to leave you alone?_

_"Can I be alone just a bit? I promise to go to the living room, I just want to stop crying (sniffles)"_

**Shelly:** _Sure take your time... I'm here for you... (kissing softly on your lips) _

She gets up then helps you up, looking into your eyes and wiping away your tears. Shelly hugs you and then slowly walks away to the living room. Watching her walk away then turning to look outside again, hoping you could get your money. Looking at the deposit and hoping that money is still in there, better yet hoping you could get it back. Knowing that would really send Josh over the deep end, put a cynical smile across your lips even though you were still crying. Wiping your own tears, composing yourself, taking deep breathes and talking to yourself to calm the fuck down. _"You can do this... You will make it... Now fucking snap out of it and go.. Be happy!"_

Walking and sitting down next to Shelly, you noticed it had been several hours already. Snuggled against her you were trying to get up and she held on to you. Giggling you tried again, failed attempt, she rolled to where you would be on top of her with her hands holding you by your lower waist. Using your arms you held you upper body to be slightly elevated making sure not to aggravate your ribs. Looking into each other's eyes you just stared, seeing her lick her lips so often. That smooth glimmer she left on her lips after licking them made you smile. Starting to lean down to her, this time she stops you.

**Shelly:** _Hun? are you sure you want to do this?_

_"Honestly I do but I don't know how far.. so please don't get mad..."_

**Shelly:**_ I won't force you .. I told you that.. So I just want to enjoy this as far as we can before Greg comes back okay? (you nod)_

Adjusting to where both of you could be comfortable. With each of your legs intertwined, your thighs are against each others. Leaning down to kiss her, Shelly is more than willing to invite you in. Your tongues slowly explore each other. Enticing you with those long deep kisses, making your shiver. Loving it, she responds with a soft moan and began to push her thigh up between your thighs pressing against your body. Giving deeper kisses, feeling her hands on your ass holding you tightly as she begins to move your hips downward against her thigh. The grateful moan from both of you feeling this movement. You release the kiss gasping as she is now cupping and kneading your breasts. _ "Look at me"_ she whispers moving one hand under your shirt to expose your breasts. Not losing eye contact she places her mouth directly onto your nipple and begins to tease you.

_"Oh fuck, that feels good"_ As you grind you hips lower into her thigh and in return push your thigh into her.

Receiving a soft moan from her you continue to push your thigh more against her feeling her grind you as well. Biting your lower lip, enjoying the view as she has both of your breasts in her hands. Hearing her short breathes becoming harder. Applying more pressure against her, you feel your rib hurting from your movements but ignore it.

_"Oh shit.. Shelly please... Oh Gawwd... Ugh.. fuck...please kiss me..." (She sees you cringe)_

**Shelly:** _You okay? Oh fuck...(as she arches her back) Damn shit.. I'm coming already... O-o-o-oh F-u-u-u-c-k_

Crashing your lips into her as you start to climax as well. Feeling her quivering underneath you and feeling her push herself up against your thigh. The soft cries coming from both of you as your tongues fight for dominance. She gives in and allows you to have your dominance over her. Moving your lips along her neck biting her, _"pick up your blouse"_ as the twinkle in her eyes glare at you. She immediately pulls her blouse off, sliding your tongue over her and using your tongue to tease her nipples that were very perky through her sports bra. _"You know what I want"_ She bites her lower lip. Right when she grabs her bra, there is a knock at the door.

_"Fuck! Are you kidding me?"_

**Shelly:** _If that is Greg I'm going to be fucking pissed.. (both of you chuckle)_

Both of you get up and she pulls her blouse back on. You walk to the bathroom to clean up because, knowing very well your soaking wet. Shelly looks through the peep hole and yep it was Greg. Letting out a low growl, _"Dammit stupid fucker... bad fucking timing... ugh" _

Opening the door and letting him in. He looks around and searches for you.

**Greg:** _Where is my baby boo?_

**Shelly:** _Bathroom.. Oooh I see a hickey.. I see someone got some... (laughing) Let me go help her.. you know your way around, and I want details mister (chuckling as you walk away)_

Walking to the bathroom Shelly shut the bedroom door and then the bathroom door. She turns you around and kisses you. _"Gawd you felt so good... And we weren't even naked... I can't wait to taste every inch of your body baby... Damn... (placing your finger on her lips)_

_"Shhh... You still didn't give me what I wanted... (her eyes widened).. Pick up your blouse (helping her lift her blouse with bra up to expose her breasts)"_

She bit her lip while looking at you lick her nipples. Returning the same reward she gave you, but you nibbled her sensitive nipples and she gasped _"Oh fuck...okay you have to stop now...fuck.. please stop... "_ Grabbing your hair and pulling you off. You pinched her nipples and received another gasp, _"Let go of my hair and I will release your torture"_ Shelly lets go of your hair, and you kissed her breasts, lightly sucking all over the place leaving all your love bites.

**Shelly:** _Fuck baby... I really need to get you to my place or kick Greg out for an entire day... I want all of you.. this make out session is just an appetizer for me... I tell you what... I will get you a strap on.. that we both can use on each other... I have toys at home but I won't bring them here.. Don't want Greg touching them (chuckling)_

**Greggie:** _Is everything okay in there?_

_"Yes Greggie... I hear someone got some nookie huh? (giggling)_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling) Wouldn't you like to know... hurry up... I can't hold in the details much longer... C'mon hurry up..._

Shelly couldn't keep her hands off of you, and you smacked her as you reached for the bedroom door. Greggie was in the living room sitting waiting. Greggie had a huge hickey on his neck and you gawked at it.

_"Damn what the hell did you do to get one of those? (giggling)... So Its safe to say your date was excellente? "_

Greggie laughed, he didn't say all the details, especially in front of Shelly but he looked like a girl who lost her virginity, all happy go lucky and just super hyped up. He continued at it got dark, making dinner he kept chatting and all three of you sat to eat in the kitchen. Shelly would play footsies under the table, and obviously hiding it well from Greg as she called him. Tired you told them you were turning in early Greg said he would to. Shelly wanted to badly to go sleep with you in the bedroom. She kept twitching, squeezing her thighs, as a few hours passed by and jumping out of her skin when her cell went off.

_"What are you doing?"_

**Shelly:** _Why are you not alseep?_

_"I just woke up... its 3 a.m. ... Come here I just want to cuddle if that's okay..."_

She didn't respond as the bedroom door slowly opens and she shuts it behind her quietly. She takes off her shoes and clothes only leaving her sports bra and boy shorts on, getting under the blanket. Content with just holding you all night she finally fell asleep with you looking outside falling asleep soon after. Greggie waking up, and not hearing anything. He walks and sees Shelly is not on the sofa/bed, he had a feeling she would be in the room. Not even knocking he opens the door slowly and finds the two of you embraced and his jaw hits the floor. Not liking what he saw, he backs out and shuts the door. Leaving the house and walked back next door, Tomas sees how his brother is acting.

**Tomas:** _Hey hermanito (little brother) what the hell is wrong with you?_

**Greggie**: _Bro, I just walked in on (Y/N) and that lady cop I told you Shelly..._

**Tomas:** _Okay and...?_

**Greggie:** _They were sleeping in the same bed wrapped in each other's arms bro... what the hell?_

**Tomas:** _So... did you catch them fucking?_

**Greggie:** _Nooo_

**Tomas:** _Then do not start or assume anything... And don't you dare open your mouth to Roman.. You know his issues he has had with past relationships... Don't fuck it up bro.. I mean it..._

**Greggie:** _Okay fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on them... and I will confront if need be... you know me... I love Rome as a brother and I'm not letting anyone hurt him again.._

**Tomas**: _Yeah I don't either but you need to mind your own damn business and quit being a fucking stool pigeon..._

As each day goes by you and Shelly become great friends. Enjoying each other's company, going out more. Talking to Roman and the guys. Telling Roman how Josh is stuck behind bars until his trial which would be at least 4 months away. He could sense something different about you. Shelly would go to work but would text you through out the day. Shelly was even working on getting that money back for you. She had legalities to deal with to get your money, so she went that route.

It is now seven weeks later and you finally were completely healed from your ribs. The new X-rays showed your rib healed nicely. You felt so good about that. Hugging Greggie you wanted to go and eat somewhere. Greggie was happy that you were better, but he still had it in the back of his head you were doing something wrong. He just had to ask, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to know and looked at you while the both of you were eating.

**Greggie:** _Hey baby girl? (looking at him) .. I really want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me... okay? (nodding at him) ... Are you sleeping with Shelly?_

Choking on your tea, trying to catch your breath and looking over at Greggie. Not knowing what to say, now pretending to still be choking on your tea.

_"*cough...cough.. Why would...cough..cough.. you ask me that? *cough cough cough...cough..."_

**Greggie:** _(giving you a stern look) Because you two have become to damn close especially all the touchy feel y..._

_"Are you jealous.. that I found myself a female best friend? ... That's it isn't it... now you be honest about that... and don't be giving me those looks mister.. I don't even have to answer any personal questions like that to you anyway"_

**Greggie:** _Damn ... it was just a simple question ... no need to get defensive..._

_"This isn't getting defensive... its being honest... So you want honestly.. how about this.. You need to tell your boyfriend to keep his hands to himself"_

Opening his mouth in total shock, Greggie just sat there silence.

**Greggie:** _What do you mean by that? He didn't try anything with you? He couldn't have?_

_"Seriously ... Why do you think Roman doesn't like him...Roman told him to back off and Marc laughed at him.. and I kept Roman from knocking Marc's head off, he hasn't said anything because I told him not to... I wanted you to be happy..."_

**Greggie:** _Okay, now stop... I'm taking you home now... I don't like you talking about my boyfriend like that..._

_"Fine, now who is the one getting defensive... take me home now..."_

Getting up so pissed at Greggie, he pays for the food and the ride back home was silent. He parks in his driveway you jump out and walk fast to the house, unlocking the door and locking the dead bolt behind you. Greggie knocks on the door.

**Greggie:** _Mama you need to open the door.. I'm suppose to watch over you... Come now... quit acting like a child..._

_"NOOOO! Fuck off Greggie... I don't want you near me at the moment.. go fuck your precious fuckfriend..."_

**Greggie:** _Look! (Y/N) Open this fucking door! Quit being a little shit!_

_"You know what FUCK YOU! I'm not opening the fucking door you can sleep on the fucking concrete ASSHOLE!_

Searching the house for the painkillers, seeing them in the spare room between the mattress. Taking one with water. You go lay down in the bedroom and text Roman to see what he was doing. You started to cry, because of Greggie and also a bit scared that he might tell Roman about his suspicions of you and Shelly.

Roman calls you since they were on their way back to the hotel to call it an evening.

**Roman:** _Hey babe... Wait.. why are you crying? What's wrong?_

_"Rome... I got into a fight with Greggie... it was a bit ugly and I locked him out... "_

**Roman:** _What was the fight about... calm down baby girl.. talk to me... about what?_

_"I think he is jealous of Shelly and I hanging out more and more... I appreciate him.. but babe... Shelly and I have more in common than both of him and I.. you know? I can talk to her about female things and she understands.. He even accused me of sleeping with Shelly... and that pissed me off.. So I told him about Marc.. and he couldn't or wouldn't believe it... (sniffling) ... I even told him how you wanted to knock Marc's head off and why you don't like him.. I said it all ... and I know it was out of anger that I said it... He started yelling at me through the door because I wouldn't let him in.. finally I yelled back... (sobbing) I-I y-yelled back.. telling him.. to go fuck is fuckfriend and that I didn't want him near me, and I told him Fuck you... even called him an asshole... Rome.. I'm sorry..."_

**Roman:**_ Whoa sorry for what baby?_

_"I don't know.. I miss you ... when are you guys coming back... I wish I could just hug you and listen to your heartbeat..."_

**Roman:** _I miss you to babe... But I don't know how much longer.. We have shows ... I know for sure three more weeks, but I don't know after that... Other than that are you okay? How are your ribs?_

_"Oh yeah that is why Greggie and I were out eating.. The doc said my ribs healed nicely and I can start working out tomorrow.. Although he said to start easy and gradually work up, even gave me a list of what I can start with.. I'm going to show that to Andrea at the gym (sniffle).."_

**Roman:** _Babe I know its hard but quit crying.. I'll talk to Greggie... Try calling Shelly to see if she can keep you company ... okay?... But let me let you go... I have a phone call coming in.. its my parents number... I will call you back okay? Take care baby, love you..._

_"Okay, love you too.. and be gentle with Greggie... I already feel bad... I'll call Shelly right now... I think she is off work already if not I'll text her... _

Sending Shelly a text, she calls you and also hears you crying

**Shelly:** _Hey mamaz...Hey hey.. whats wrong sweetie... why are you crying?_

_"Greggie and I got into it girl... I locked his ass out of the house...I already told Roman about it... N he even suggested me to call you..."_

**Shelly:** _Really? whoa that's new..but I'm on my way sweetie... I'm at the house and I will pick you up and take you back to my place for tonight... would you want that? Or I can stay at your place tonight... I'll just bring some clothes and my uniform to spend the night there... you tell me..._

_"I don't know Shelly... I'm scared Greggie will tell Roman about us..."_

**Shelly:** _You do not worry about Greg... He's a pussy..._

_"Shelly that's not nice girl... he's still my friend...please be nice.."_

**Shelly:** _Hun, I don't care... I do not want you crying or being scared about us... I'll even confront Roman if he doesn't like it... Stop crying and I will be there in a few... do not open that door until I text you from outside the door. I won't let Greg into that house...okay?_

_"(sobbing) O-okay... bye..."_

Waiting for Shelly to come by, you start to feel the effects of the medication, you made sure you hid the rest of the pills somewhere else. Relaxing on the sofa, just staring at the wall and feeling so happy. Looking at the time on your cell, its has been around 30 minutes since you spoke last to Roman or Shelly.

**Mess. Received:** _Hey sweetie I'm outside open the door...Shelly_

Getting up, opening the door and seeing Shelly made you smile even more. Although being high made you feel loopy already. She was still in her uniform and carried a duffle bag along with a black gym bag. Laughing telling her if she was moving in. This made her chuckle as she walked in, shutting the door and locking the deadbolt. After all it was Friday afternoon, and she had all weekend to be with you. Besides she had a surprise waiting in her bag.

After talking to his parents, Roman called Greg wanting to know what happen and why did he make his girl cry. He knew he had his suspicions but he wouldn't make you cry by over reacting or at least he hoped he wouldn't, especially knowing about your insecurities. He knew what Seth has been telling him is true, he really didn't know you or if you liked women as well. Another was in all honesty Seth was right again, as long as you weren't fucking another man, he was okay with that. He just wanted you to be honest about it. These thoughts were cut short when Greg answered the phone.

**Greggie:** _Hello?_

**Roman:** _Gregory, it's me Rome_

**Greggie:** _Oh shit you said my full name.. She told you we had an argument didn't she..._

**Roman:** _Yes she did, and I don't appreciate you making her cry.. I told you to watch over her not make her cry dammit... What the hell happened Gregory?_

**Greggie:** _I - I can't say_

**Roman:** _Gre-e-G-O-R-Y, She told me everything you two fought about now spill the fucking beans dammit! (getting looks from Dean and Seth whom are on the other bed playing the X-box)_

**Greggie:** _(sighing) Okay here it goes... (Rome hears Tomas in the background) Man I don't know how to tell you this... (Bro, shut the fuck up) ... Tomas shut up man he has to know... I'm not going to look like the bad guy here fuck it... Roman... I think your girl is cheating on you with that cop Shelly..._

**Roman:** ...

**Greggie:** _Rome? Are you still there... look man I'm sorry... Rome? Don't be mad at me bro... Rome?_

**Roman:** _... ... (takes a deep breathe) You said you THINK she is cheating... do you have proof she is? Have you seen them fucking... (Seth shook his head and Dean paused the game) ... Have you seen her hugging, or kissing, or anything of the sort?_

**Greggie:** _Uh... Well... No.. But..._

**Roman:** _But nothing Gregory... You shouldn't say mutha fuckin shit like that if you ain't go shit to back it the fuck up fool... Now YOU JUST FUCKING PISSED ME OFF AND ASSUMING THIS MUTHA FUKIN SHIT AND IT WAS NOT YOUR FUCKING PLACE TO TELL ME THIS SHIT...SON OF A BITCH GREGORY ... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN... YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC BISEXUAL MUTHA FUCKING BOY BITCH OVA THERE HITTING ON MY GIRL THEN WORRYING ABOUT MY GIRL (taking a deep breath) AND THE LADY COP!_

Seth and Dean both knew what was about to happen when he got angry and walked towards the door. They knew he was going to try to walk out and go get drunk, they couldn't let that happen. They had to keep him there, especially with his gasket blown he could easily knock someone out and end up in jail.

**Greggie:** _I- I am sorry Roman ... I- I will make it up to you guys... some how.. I don't know... I'm so sorry.. I won't mention it again... I'll leave it alone... I'll take care of her man... even though Shelly is over there now.. her jeep is parked in the driveway..._

**Roman:** _I KNOW THAT (takes another deep breathe) Gregory... I told her to call Shelly... What your dumb ass needs to do is apologize to my girl and if she doesn't want you near her than don't push her... Do I make myself clear?_

**Greggie:** _Yeah Crystal...I'm going to let you go Rome... again I'm sorry... Take care man... Talk to you later.._

**Roman:** _... Bye ..._

Seth and Dean held their ground at the door waiting for a fight. Roman looked at his phone, debating if he should call you or go have some beers. Looking at the two smaller ones in his path made him laugh. They knew him to well, gesturing them it was okay. He was just going to talk to you and get the truth out of you. Seth crossed his arms shaking his head no. Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as well.

**Seth:** _No way man... you call her first ... then we see where we stand ..._

**Dean:** _NOPE (with his famous look and protruding dimples shaking his head) I'm not getting up at three in the morning to bail your ass out of jail because you got drunk and knock the shit out of someone... No thank you, you're keeping your ass here.._

Roman laughing, getting up, looking at his to pals walks towards them. He could smell their anxiety waiting for the fight to keep him in. As he grew closer to them, he could see the tension in their face and the flexing of their muscles with each step coming closer. He stood in front of them with a serious look.

**Roman:** _Honestly guys, do you really think you can keep me in here? If I really want to leave I can and neither one of you can stop me._

Jerking at them, made them jump and ready to lunge at him. Roman busted out laughing and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Looking at each other, Seth and Dean still wouldn't move. They knew they had a plane to catch and didn't want any sort of delays. Roman comes back out still laughing at them, walks back to the far end and lays back down on the bed looking at his phone.

**Seth:** _Rome... just call her man..._

Unlocking his phone he dials your number. Waiting for you to answer he keeps taking deep breathes and not wanting to take his anger out on you. Not even knowing what to say he hears your voice at the other end.

_"Hey Rome baby (giggles) I have you on speaker.. "_

**Roman:** _Ugh, are you high? (putting his forehead into the palm of his hand) I thought you finished those already..._

_"Yep... the way Greggie got me crying.. I didn't want to feel that.. so I took one... I feel a whole lot better now.(giggles)"_

**Roman:**_ Where are those pills baby girl?_

_"Did you talk to Greggie?"_

**Roman:** _You didn't answer my question? Shelly!? are you there?_

**Shelly:** _Yeah I can hear ya ... hold on I'm in the kitchen..._

_"Why do you want to talk to Shelly? ... I'm right here.. I asked you a question mister.. Did you talk to Greggie?"_

**Shelly:** _What's up Roman?_

Roman ignoring how your acting, talks to Shelly.

**Roman:** _Hey can you do me a favor Shelly and find those painkillers and get rid of them... She took one and didn't even need it... I know she hid them... I know at least that much about her... That is why I told Greg to keep them from her... Can you do that for me?_

**Shelly:** _Sure... no problem..._

_"Hey I'm right here dammit and quit talking about me when I'm right fucking here..."_

**Shelly:** _Baby girl, I know your high but you need to calm down now..._

**Roman:** _I need to ask you something.. actually the both of you oh and by the way you're on speaker as well... (taking a slow deep breathe) Baby girl? You still with me? (Yes... why?) Okay... I'm not mad or anything... I'm mad at Gregory at the moment.. So forgive me now if I sound like I'm mad or yelling at you.. I need to know.. Are the two of you sleeping with each other?_

Shelly starting choking on the gulp of soda she just took. You patting on her back and laughing she was choking on the soda.

**Roman:** _You okay who's choking?_

_"It's Shelly... to answer you question... No we haven't slept naked in your bed, or even fucked each other naked... what else do you want to know? (sounding a bit defensive)..."_

**Shelly:** _Calm down baby girl... I hear your tone he is asking a simple question... Roman?_

**Roman:** _Yeah?_

**Shelly:** _Look ... I'm going to be honest here... I'm really really attracted to your girl... And yes we have made out a lot and No I haven't gone all the way with your girl completely naked in the bed ... the way I like to ... to me being fully clothed is not having sex... (Seth and Dean smack each other on the chest just hearing what Shelly just said) I love hanging out with her... Obviously you understand that because you have known her a few days longer than me. She is an amazing person, you will see when you spend more time with her... I'm not going to beat around the bush.. I like to be straight forward about this... I'm going to continue to see her and watch over her when I'm not at work... but I will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do... When she tells me she no longer wants to be around me that I am gone... And that's basically it... Any other questions?_

**Roman:** _... (Seth and Dean could see the shocked look on his face but a bit amazed he was not yelling)_

_"Rome? Please don't be mad babe... please? Talk to me... I'm taking you off speaker.. Shelly I need to talk to him privately... be right back...(walking into the master bedroom) ... Okay Rome? I'm in your room... please talk to me..."_

**Roman:** _(Still has the speaker on) What do you want me to say?_

_"Be honest with me... If you want me to leave ... I will... If you don't want me to be with you.. I understand... everything you guys have bought me I will leave here..."_

**Roman:** _Baby girl.. am I telling you to leave?_

_"Well talk to me Rome?... If you want to yell at me go ahead.. I deserve it... (starting to cry and he can hear it)"_

**Roman:** _You know what stop that! You do not deserve to be yelled at..and please stop crying... just listen to me and just answer my questions okay?_

_"Okay..."_

**Roman:** _Do you love her? (his chest wrenching)_

_" I love our friendship.. I love how she has been here for me... how she just sits and listens... but I'm NOT in love with her"_

**Roman:** _Do you love me? (chest aching)_

_" Rome, I love you for all the things you have done for me, all the attention I receive from you ... I have known your for not very long and our phones call every day since you left have been amazing and I have enjoyed them a lot.. Learning about you, your likes, dislikes, etc... and yes there are times I believe I do love you, but I'm scared.."_

**Roman:** _Scared of what? That I might be like Josh... baby... Yes I have my anger issues and some insecurities but I would never ... and I mean never hit you or abuse you in any way that mother fucker did to you... You need to quit comparing me to him..._

_"I know Rome and I'm trying.. trust me I am... I just need to open up... I need to tell you things, that I haven't been able to tell many people...Shelly has been helping me with opening up about my past, and I mean all of it... That is why I think Greggie was getting jealous...I have all these walls built up not only from my past but because of that asshole... I don't want to lose any of you...the freedom and love I now have because of you, Seth and Dean, I met Greggie and Tomas, and now Shelly... I really dont want to picture my life with out any of you... not even Greggie even though I wanted to bitch slap his ass all over Pensacola a few moments ago..."_

**Roman:** _(chuckling, picturing that) Now that is a sight to see Greggie getting bitch slapped... I don't want to lose you either... Since the first time I saw you.. Just something about you... I can't pin point it just yet... Then seeing you again in the hotel... It couldn't have been coincidence.. I know we have the arrangement between all of us and Seth made me understand that I really don't own you... You're a grown ass woman... and I did say for you not to fuck any other man... and technically Shelly isn't a man... But I will tell you this... If you do decide to go all the way with her... I don't want you bringing any other women home.. and make her understand she can't have any other women... If you want her to keep you company and be in the bed.. please not in our bed, use the other room... And I will say this as well, when I or we come home.. you belong to us.. She will have to wait her turn or be with you when we are done... We have priority, you are our pet... You are my woman first, you do what I allow you to do when I am home... When I'm gone you can be with her and be your own woman. Do I make myself clear?_

_"Yes Rome"_

**Roman:** _Wrong answer... Yes what?_

_"Yes Sir.. I understand (giggles)"_

**Roman:** _That's my little pet... You are learning very quick... So tell me... We are really curious... How far have you gone with her?_

_"(laughing out loud) Seriously.. I can't tell you silly... (Shelly's knocking at the door) Come in Shelly..."_

**Roman:** _C'mon you know you want to tell us... I still have you on speaker.._

_"I'm putting you back on speaker (giggling) Shelly... He wants to know how far we have gone... and I mean he isn't mad they all want to know... (giggling)..."_

**Shelly:** _(weird look on her face but smiling and licking her lips) Seriously? How much do they want to know?_

**Seth/Dean:** _Every fucking detail! (as they laugh walking towards the bed where Roman is laying back on)_

_"OMG... you guys are bad... I can't tell you... Just like I won't say what we do to her..."_

**Shelly:** _Really? What do you do with Roman?_

_"I'm not saying... that is my sexual fun...(giggles)"_

**Shelly:** _Well I have no problem telling them our fun or what we have done so far and let them hear right now as I do it..._

_"What?... You're going to do what?"_

**Shelly:** _(chuckles) You heard me... I'm going to do and you're going to tell..._

_"No I'm not... "_

**Roman:** _Baby girl...?_

_"Yes Rome..."_

**Roman:** _You will allow her to do it and you will tell us, do I make myself clear?_

_"Yes Sir... (giggles) I can't believe you all... putting me into this spot.. you guys suck..."_

**Shelly:** _Not yet but I will...(chuckling)_

As Shelly leans in, she begins to kiss you and with the speaker on the trio could hear the moans and lips touching.

**Dean:** _Oh that is easy their kissing man... Damn why can't I see.. Don't you have video to video or something? Ugh.. C'mon.. that is such a tease..._

Shelly couldn't help but bust out laughing.

**Seth:** _Wait a minute.. Dean... Oh wait.. Shelly does she have her iPad around there some where?_

_"No its not in this room Seth, so tough shit..." (giggling, holding Shelly with your legs wrapped around her waist)_

The trio continue to hear your moans and your whispers had all of them at half staff.

_"Oh gawwwd, I have to go guys.. I can't hold this phone and enjoy this... Talk to you later... just let your imagination take a hold of that mind of yours... B-Bye... Oh fuck girl... (as you try to hang up the phone)_

**Roman:** _Baby girl don't you hang up that phone.._

_"O-o-h shit, Rome? I can't... O-h fuck..."_

**Seth:**_ What is she doing little mama?_

**Shelly:**_ Tell him baby girl..._

_"S-She took off my shirt..a-and bra... oh fuck... (panting since them listening is turning you on)... She is l-licking my n-nipples.. oh...mmm... "_

**Dean:** _Please tell me she is sucking your nipples baby doll..._

_"Oh gawwd yess... Mmm... s-she is suck-king them hard.. oh fuck-k-k..."_

Not knowing what they are doing their end. These three were all at half staff, and it was night time. Roman put the cell on the bed listening and he had to release the pressure building in his pants. He jumped out of of his clothes down to his fitted briefs. Seth took his clothing off and had to fold them and place them on the dresser. Dean and Roman laughed at him being such a nit picker and all tidy. Dean well he just jumped out of his jeans since he hardly like to wear anything. They all laid on the same bed as they pulled out their dicks. Roman and Seth propped up against the head board which left room for Dean to lay on the bed, width wise with pillows under his head. They all had their towels, its been weeks since they had you. Now there were going to hear you make out with a woman on the phone, a new way to them of phone sex and it made them chuckle. Each closing their eyes as you continued trying to speak.

**Roman:** _Baby girl, you're not telling us anything..._

_"Oh gawwd (gasping) We just laid down in the other room and she just took off the rest of my clothes... She is smiling at the cuffs... Mmm, s-she's kissing my body and she is on my lower-r tummy... Damn why are you all doing this to-to me.. "_

**Dean:** _Put the cuffs on her Shelly...She likes it_

Looking into your eyes with lust, Shelly does what Dean stated and you're now restrained from moving your arms.

_"Oh man... you guys are going to kill me tonight aren't you... (letting out a yelp of pleasure)... Oh fuck..."_

**Seth:** _Mmm I liked the sound of that what happened little mama_

_"Mmm... dam-n-n-n ... Sh-e-e-l-l-y is ... is... oh fuckin sh-i-i-it..."_

**Seth:** _Shes doing what exactly.. Oh fuck don't make me guess..._

_"She has taken control o-v-v-e-e-r-r ... oh f-u-u-u-c-k... my c-c-c-lit... FUCK! ..._

**Dean:** _Fuck... suck it hard Shelly... (as he grips his dick harder)_

Roman has his eyes shut thinking of how he pleases you with his tongue. His hard dick throbbing in his large callused hand using his precum as a substitute for you mouth. _"Fuck"_ he exhaled a bit louder than expected.

Shelly not letting up as you started to buck your hips under her very talented tongue.

_"oh fuck baby... I'm...I'm cum-m-m-m-i-i-n-n-n-g-g .. Oh SHIT...Oh SHIT... oh gawd oh gawd... Uuuugghhhhh, Fuck!... Baby... oh fuck keep sucking... oh fuck... son of a mmmmmmm shit..."_

Shelly chuckles at your excitement and enjoys lapping up all your juices into her mouth, seeing how your so helpless to do anything about it since you are tied to the restraints. Completely at her mercy, she enjoyed that thought and she continued to enjoy herself between your legs.

Seth was the first to cum on their end. While he was wiping himself off, he couldn't help but watch Dean and Roman with their eyes closed. He noticed this made his dick twitch. He grew wide eyed how he was getting aroused by it. He shook his head and went to the bathroom._ "What am I thinking? I can't be? Can I? No freaking way... Oh fuck..."_ Looking down at his hardening dick harder than before. He leaned against the bathroom counter and started stroking his dick. Visualizing you mouth on his dick, feeling your tongue slide on the underside of his dick. Applying pressure around his head as cum oozed out and coating his had. Feeling the pressure as only you could suck hard on his head. _"Mmm fuck, I miss your mouth little mama"_ was what he whispered as he continued. Not realizing he left the bathroom door open Dean walked in as he just came and wanted to wash up. Standing at the door way and saw Seth stroking himself hard and pushing his hips into his hand. Hearing Seth mumble something, he moved in closer to hear. Seth was so into pleasing himself he didn't even hear Dean walk in. Standing right in front of him just watching him straining his ears to hear what Seth was saying.

**Seth:** _(mumbling) Oh fuck baby suck this cock... oh fuck yes.. make me cum Dean... _

Dean dropped his jaw, and wanted to bust out laughing but just watched and listened to his dear friend lusting after him.

**Seth:** _(softer whispers) Oh fuck yes... Suck it Dean... show me how you want me to suck your dick... oh fuck yes..Oh fuck... yes-s-s-s... I want your dick Dean.. Oh please stop... give me your dick.._

Dean moved in closer, he knew what we was going to do. As he moved in closer he noticed how Seth expression was beyond lust, eyes closed tightly, his jaws clenching together and seeing his thrusts harder and this dick was beyond pulsating with the head a tinted purple.

**Dean:** _What exactly do you want me to do?_

**Seth:** _Oh fucking son of a bitch.. Dean?! (his eyes were about to pop out of his head)_

Seth was pale then turned a blood shot red, as he jumped high enough that he landed his bare ass on the counter. Dean only an inch or two from his face.

**Dean:** _Don't let me stop you... Tell me what was I doing?_

**Seth:** _Uh- I - I uh... noth-ing.. uh ... (couldn't shake the heat from his face looking down at his rock hard dick)_

**Dean:** _Oh really my little pussy cat? How exactly do you want me to suck your dick? No wait.. hold that thought..._

Dean walks to the door, shuts it and locks it. Walks to the shower and turns it on to. Walking back to Seth, he couldn't look at Dean. Seth's heart was pounding from either excitement that Dean locked the door or because Dean scared the shit out of him. Dean chuckled at the sight of his friend keeping this secret, the lustful thoughts that were running through his two tone head of his. Again standing in front of Seth with one hand on each side of Seth's thighs.

**Dean:** _Now my little pussy cat... What exactly were you meowing... Tell me ego how you want to suck my dick..._

**Seth:** _Oh gawd... I - I didn't mean..._

**Dean:** _Oh yes you did.. you said for me to show you how I want you to suck my dick... So my pussy cat... how long have you lusted after me.. tell my ego how much you want this dick..._

**Seth:** _Dean? I - I ..._

**Dean:** _No No No.. You can't back out now... I know you can feel my dick against your thigh.. You know how dominant I can be.. maybe that is what has you turned on... So now Seth I suggest you show me what it is you want..._

Dean grabbed Seth's dick which earned him a yelp.

**Seth:** _Oh fuck! Dean.. don't .. I can't..._

**Dean:** _(grumbling) Shut up and stroke my dick.. You want me to release you? ..(nodding his head)... Then start stroking my dick and make me cum all over yours now dammit..._

**Seth:** _Yes Sir ..._

Seth gulping as Dean glared into his big brown eyes. Seth felt his dick throbbing intensely with the feel of Deans hand holding him. He couldn't believe it was happening. He had thoughts of Dean the first day he saw him.. but always played them off. When him and Dean could spend time alone, he always imagined this but not as intense. Feeling the heat from the shower both men were starting to sweat as he then imagined both of them in the shower. Waking up from his thoughts was Dean slowly stroking him back.

**Seth:** _Oh f-f-f-f-f-u-u-c-k (as he tilted his head back)_

**Dean:** _You like that my little pussy cat?_

**Seth:** _Oh fuck yesss (making that tiny hissing sound)_

**Dean:** _Well just teaching you that you continue to do things my way and correctly will give you rewards.. You're doing very well stroking my dick... Faster... Ughh yeah like that... Fuck...mmm fuck... tighter... oh son of a bitch... slow it down a bit.. I don't want to cum until I allow you to... _

Dean would continue to dominate and tease Seth. He knew could do what ever he wanted to Seth even fuck him and Seth would do it in an instant. He was patient what he wanted now was to have Seth mouth fuck his dick.

**Dean:** _My little pussy cat? (as he looked into his eyes, moving to just a less than an inch from his face)_

**Seth:** _(short bursts of panting) Yes? (gulping) Sir?_

**Dean:** _That's my good pussy cat... (he steps back sitting down on the toilet seat) Get on your knees, right here..._

Seth grew nervous, having a slight idea of what was coming up. He slowly got to his knees in front of Dean. Looking down being embarrassed he was about to suck his friends dick. He hoped he did a good job, and he hoped it wouldn't ruin their relationship.

**Dean:** _Look at me Seth.. (Seth looks up) .. Move in closer my dick won't bite you... (Seth scoots up more) ...Good boy.. now take a hold of my dick... (he did)... Now enjoy it... Suck it how you want to be sucked... Give it all the pleasure you want.. As you feel the lips over your head.. sucking all your cum out... I want that from you... Now do as I say.. _

Seth takes a deep breath seeing how Dean's dick was twitching for him, and deep down inside he enjoyed that. He never sucked a dick before so, he just did how Dean said. Just to suck it how he wants to be sucked and he has had plenty of blow jobs given to him and masturbation experience skills under his belt to have at least some idea of what do to. Looking at Dean, as Dean smirked showing his dimples as Seth started to stroke Dean. Seth slowly opened his mouth and watched Dean's blue eyes turn an ocean blue as soon as his mouth connected to Dean's dick. Biting his lower lip, Dean watched Seth actually sucking his dick. He didn't think Seth would do it. There was no turning back now, he sat and enjoyed it. Seth wouldn't move from the head of Dean's dick so Dean had to push him to it.

**Dean:** _Seth although I love that, take more of my dick in.. The rest of it is getting lonely... Oh yes... There you go.. A little bit more... Oh fruck! (as Dean stumbled on some words) Sum of a Shit... Oh ruck ..._

Seth chuckled at the tripping and mispronounced words and was now really starting to enjoy how mouth watering Dean's dick was. Dean's dick was now dripping with all his saliva and used his hand to cover what length he couldn't take in. Stroking and bobbing his head in sync. Hearing Dean's slurred speech and moans was making his dick so hard it hurt.

Dean was almost there and was amazed how good Seth was giving him oral. Dean grabbed a handful of hair and decided to push Seth to his limit. Pushing Seth further down, feeling his dick hit the back of Seth's throat caused a gag reaction. Pulled back and continued the up and down motion. Pushed it further back to his throat, yet another gag reaction along with tears going down Seth's face. Dean kept this up for a bit longer and finally released Seth from his grip. Causing Seth to jump up off his knees.

**Seth:** _What the fuck Dean, you trying to choke me?_

Dean automatically pushes Seth to the counter grabbing his dick.

**Seth:** _Oh fuck... quit teasing me Dean... I can't take it... my dick is hurting already._

**Dean:** _What is it.. little pussy cat? Is this what you want?_

Dean chuckled as he watched Seth squirm in desperation, stroking his dick firmly. Seth tilting his head back gasping and moving his hips into Dean's hand.

**Seth:** _Oh fuck Dean... Pleeeeaasee I'm begging you fuck me faster... I - I mean stroke me faster..._

Seth joined him by stroking Dean's dick in return.

**Dean:** _Oh my little pussy cat there is enough time for your tight little ass to enjoy my dick.. right now.. You will keep that pace on my dick... make me cum on you now.. Show me how fast you want to cum..._

Both thrusting their hips into each other, as quickly building up from his balls up his shaft. Seth stroked faster and firmer with hard pants, trying to catch his breathe. Dean let out a hard moan as he shot all of his milky seed onto Seth's abdomen, and dick. Seth was right behind as Dean made sure Seth shot his milky shot over Dean's and his own body. Both men stroking all they could out of each other. Dean grabbed Seth's hand placing it own Seth's dick and made him mix their loads together over his own. Then making Seth suck it off his own fingers. While he stepped back to watch. Hearing Seth moan as he sucked it off his fingers, was very enjoyable and had him smiling from ear to ear.

Dean turned around and jumped into the shower and telling Seth he had to stay out there until he was done. Dean shut the shower curtain and chuckling what he made Seth do. Seth turned around facing the mirror. Moved his hand over the mirror to clear the mist and sweat from it revealing his face. He noticed his face different, it was relaxed, it glowed. Did he just enjoy man to man contact? Did he just realized he was bisexual? Would Dean keep that teasing thought of fucking him? The anticipation, the thoughts everything was beyond his control. His dick had a mind of its own now and feeling Dean in that way was just something he would have to keep just between them.

Back in the bedroom Roman was continuing to hear you moan at the pleasure Shelly was giving you. Hearing him with his low grunts was bringing you to another climax as Shelly continued to please you with only her tongue.

**Roman:** _Oh fuck... baby... I'm hitting it... Oh-h-h-h Fu-u-u-uck ... uuuughhhhh aaaaahhh... Sh-i-i-i-t! Mmmm_

Squeezing his dick so hard pulled him over the top as he could actually picture you underneath him fucking your hard. He milked himself dry, his load hitting his abdomen and oozing down his hand. His short pants as he tried to control his breath as he listened to you to continue to climax and screamed in pleasure. Hearing you mumble his name, Shelly's name, and curse words, made him chuckle.

_"Oh fuck... okay stop... stop..."_ As Shelly pulled away from your sensitive nub, she just laid there watching you trying to control your breathe.

_"Fuck... Rome? You still there (panting) there baby?.. Mmm fuck that was something different... I liked it..."_

**Roman:** _Yes that was different, I actually enjoyed hearing you being pleased by Shelly... it was fucking hot.. but don't tell Seth or Dean.. just our secret... (chuckling).. but baby I'm going to let you go... its late over here and now I need to take a shower.. and get ready or our flight in the morning to our next location. It's SmackDown so you will be able to watch it on TV... Talk to you later babe.. Love you and Thank you...Bye_

_"Love you too Rome, and Thank you for allowing this... Kisses! Bye bye babe" (giggling)_

Giggling both of you look at each other, wondering what the hell just happened. Roman was not mad, and they all actually wanted to hear the two of you make out. Shelly lays on top of you with your legs open and wrapped around her waist and her thighs.

**Shelly:** _So what do you want to do now? I can think of several things we can do... but I'm leaving it up to you. I enjoyed what I wanted...(chuckling)_

_"Lets just lay here a while... my heart is trying to catch up..(giggling)"_

**Shelly:** _Sounds good to me_

Leaning in, untying your wrists, both of you just wrap each other and she kisses you neck and just lays on top. As the sun sets, hearing Shelly falling into a deep sleep. Having thoughts to yourself.

_"Wow, this was amazing.. I can't believe they had me do this... I don't even know how to react to this now... How will Shelly react when they come back home... She will not like having to be put aside for who knows how long until they leave again... This is Roman's house and its his rules... it's beyond my control... I have to obey his rules if I want to stay rent free, bill free and especially since I have no money... I will just see how this turns out and hopefully I don't lose anyone..."_

Closing your eyes, taking a deep breathe and move slightly as Shelly rolls off on to her stomach.

Time passes night turns to day and begins another stage in the life that has now become a new chapter in the lives of so many.

**Who knows what the future hold. Will these two woman continue to get closer? Does Shelly retrieve her sweet girl's money? Will Roman continue to allow his little pet and Shelly continue? Does Greggie finally get to apologize and become friends again? Seth? Confused? Does he want more of Dean? Had Dean been into men and never showed anyone, OR just he just like Seth because he had easy access to him and knew all along Seth was attracted to him. So playing to his ego, he allowed Seth to touch him and enjoy him. Where do you think this will lead. Happiness? Betrayals? Sadness? Regrets? We shall see in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this..Please Review...**


	19. Chapter 19

A knocking at the door followed by ringing the door bell. Shelly has begun to sleep more over almost every night since that interesting encounter with the guys over the phone. Shelly gets up to answer the door as it was around 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Looking around in bed, Shelly gets up and has her sports bra on and gym shorts walking to the door. Looking through the peep hole she sees Greg and knows you don't want to see him since you're still mad at him. She opens the door.

**Shelly:** _Greg, how can I help you?_

**Greggie:** _Well first of all, Can I come in? This is my friends house.. not yours..._

**Shelly:** _(chuckling) Actually she doesn't want to talk to you ... it's been 3 1/2 weeks Greg... one would think to take a hint... if someone does not answer your phone calls or texts... You can come in but I will see if she wants to talk to you... So you stay in the living room..._

Greggie walks and sits down since Shelly is eyeing him like a hawk. Walking back to the master room she shuts the door behind her and sits on the edge of the bed next to you.

**Shelly:** _Hey little one... Greg wants to talk to you... Do you want to talk to him?_

Laying on your side in a t-shirt and your boy shorts. You blink your eyes a few times trying to focus.

_"What? Who in the hell was at the door this early in the morning? ... Oh wait... You said Greggie, didn't you?"_

**Shelly:** _Yep... Do you want to talk to him? If not so I can kick his ass out..._

_"Nah girlie... I need to talk to him.. I need to vent on his ass for betraying me.. it was not cool what he did..."_

**Shelly:** _Go ahead and wash up, I'll be making some coffee... What do you want for breakfast?_

_"Mmm I want some of your famous coffee... and breakfast I don't care what ever you feel like making..."_

**Shelly:** _Ok, let me go get it started.. I will wash up after I put the coffee to start._

Washing up and pulling your hair back in a messy bun. Beginning to walk out not knowing how this conversation will play out. Hoping there is no huge arguments. Seeing Greggie, he smiled at you asking if you two could talk in private outside. Nodding he allows you to walk in front of him. Sitting down on the lounge chair as he takes the other seat.

**Greggie:** _Look little mama, I'm not here to fight, argue or any of the sorts. I miss you...Your my little buddy I miss hanging out, going to the gym, going shopping.. you smacking my ass.. (you smirked) Aha! I got a smile... See I know you miss me..._

_"Greggie I will admit I miss your dorky gay ass... but what you did to me... fucking betraying me like that... that was not fucking cool what so ever... I can't trust you anymore... How can I hang around someone I can't trust.. Having to watch what I say, what I do and have it thrown in my face or even worse have it blown way out of proportion... "_

**Greggie:** _... (looking down) ... I-I know I fucked up and I'm so fucking sorry. I know it wasn't my place to tell Roman and I know it wasn't any of my business asking you those personal questions... I can't change the past.. but I can try my damndest to work on the here and now... and the future as well... I just love Rome he is second family to me._

_"I don't know Greggie... that hurt like a mother fucker... You were suppose to be my BFF... I don't know why the hell you were so damn jealous of Shelly... I saw how you gave her the evil looks, how you would roll your eyes at her... admit it..You were jealous...and dont give me that BS that your not... you were acting like a jealous boyfriend instead of my BFF... "_

**Greggie:** _Okay Okay... ugh... I was jealous okay... I met you first and we hit it off quick... So when you started spending less and less time with me and how she was the one all touchy touchy with you.. I lost it... I'm protective of the ones I love and I have never liked sharing..._

_"See now was that soooo fucking hard to admit that? (shaking his head no) but I don't know where we can go from here... You are going to have to work 10 times as hard to get my trust back... Don't expect me to be like it used to be... I have issues and trust is the biggest one I have... You do not know what my life was like, my fucked up past.. and all the trust that has been broken inside me... So don't be asking me to do things all the damn time, or to be talking up a storm like before... you need to earn it... and that's all I can say about that right now... Because in all honestly seeing you I want to knock the living shit out of you for what you did..."_

**Greggie:**_ I know I have to work on it... But at least I still have a chance.. that is better than none.. Again I'm so sorry baby girl... I will work on my shit... I promise..._

Sitting there for a while, you stared out to the ocean and noticed he kept looking at you but wouldn't speak.

**Greggie:** _Well ... (taking a deep breathe) I guess I should be going... Just letting you know I'm going to the gym in about an hour if you want to join me... I'll text you and you let me know... okay? (you nod your head) Can I have a hug?_

You look at him and stay seated... _"Uh yeah, not today Greggie... I said you have to earn my friendship back... I'm not ready... sorry but I can't..."_

**Greggie:**_ It's okay... I'm truly sorry for fucking this up between us... I'll see you around I guess... (you nod)_

Greggie gets up grabs your hand and kisses it, then walks away. Waving Shelly bye, he walks to the door, turns to look at you, sighs and walks out the door.

Staying outside with tears running down your face. You really did miss him but you had to teach him a lesson, not to be doing things like that. You want to tell him so much things that have changed in your life. Things about the trail and Josh, About the money that Shelly is trying to get back for you. Just so much, and was a bit sadden that he was not apart of it. You still talking to Tomas, he enjoyed talking to you now and then when he was not working in his home office.

Sometimes you really wanted to understand him. Tomas is, and since the day you met him, an interesting fellow. When alone he is shy but when he was with Greggie or Roman, he was different. He was more confident, a major flirt, and so adorable. He stood six foot three, around 315 pounds, eyes were something like hazel brown with a slight tint of green in them. His hair was naturally dark brown but those natural red highlights were amazing. Especially when he was in the sun. His complexion was what many would call caramel in color. He always smelled great. He had this baritone voice that could make you melt. His profession was with anything with computers. From what Greggie said, he had a lot of experience under his belt. He would take things apart just to see how they worked and put them back together and it would still work. And also something about Tomas having several companies. One was sort of like a PC hospital, and the other two he would contract out his services. If not mistaken Greggie told you Tomas he had degrees in IS (Information Systems), IT (Information Technology) and SE (Software Engineering). To you that meant he could kick your ass with a computer which always made Tomas laugh. He was such a sweetheart and you named him your PC Guru. It was just something about Tomas that you always felt safe.

Your friendship with Shelly grew more each day. She took you to places in Pensacola that amazed you. What you loved the most was when you had your mood swings from happy go lucky to anything that would trigger your depression, she would just sit you down and listen. The both of you really didn't have sex much. She would mostly please you and she was happy with that. Yes there was a lot of make out sessions that led to climaxes for both of you, and a lot of cuddling. In that regard she was the ultimate friend with benefits. You cared for her but you were not in love with her. You don't know how she felt from her end but according to what she said and showed, she cared for you the same.

Talking with the guys almost every day kept you in touch with them. They did have their one on one phone sex with you when Shelly was working. Still not knowing when they would come back, admitting they were yearning for you and in you were yearning for them just as bad. They still make you smile even though its on the phone.

Being alone at home, there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole, you see someone has it covered. Automatically you freak, cautiously you walk in a hurry to the room and grab your cell. You text Shelly, that someone is outside but you don't know who it is and that you were going to call Greggie or Tomas. Calling Greggie, he doesn't answer the phone. Starting to panic, you look for Tomas's number he answers hearing you starting to cry.

**Tomas:** _Mamita what is wrong?_

_"(whispering) Tomas... there is someone at the door they keep ringing the door bell and have the peep hole covered... I'm scared... and Greggie won't answer his phone... "_

**Tomas:** _Stay on the phone with me... I'm walking to the door...where are you in the house..._

_"(still whispering) I-I'm in the hallway that leads to the master bedroom.. just in case I have to run to the room, and jump out the back window... I'm scared Tomas... please...hurry... I can see all the living room the patio doors from here... I'm scared Tomas..._

**Tomas:** _It's okay hun... I'm at the door hold on.. stay with me... (opens his door) Excuse me... May I help you?_

**Stranger:** _Yes sir... I'm looking for my sister... her name is (Y/N) .. she is about this high and I tried calling her old cell phone.. but its been disconnected..._

_"Wait.. what did he say... did he say he was my brother? Don't say anything... I had three older brothers.. one is dead.. One is named Nikolah (Nicole-ah) with green eyes and my other brother is named Kristiani (Christian-eey) and he has blue eyes almost white colored something like an ice blue color. I don't know how tall they are... I haven't seen Kristiani since I was taken into foster care... Don't tell them I'm here please..."_

**Tomas:** _That's correct Ma'am, I hold all my clients information confidential. I will be dropping by with the contracts so you can look over them.. Can I place you on hold just a moment...Thank you, this won't take long... (looking at this stranger) And who are you again? I didn't catch you name..._

**Stranger:** _Actually Sir... I didn't tell you my name... Is that her on the phone? May I speak to her?_

**Tomas:** _No this is a client of mine... That is my friend's house and he is not home at the moment... So what is your name? And how did you come up with this address for your... sister? is that correct?_

**Stranger:** _My apologies (stretching his hand out to shake Tomas's hand) My name is Kristiani and my mother gave me this address to find my sister... She is worried about her.. and we just want to see if she is okay..._

**Tomas:** _Well... Kristiani.. I don't know who your sister is... but this address belongs to my guy friend... Maybe he knows her.. I don't know but why don't you talk to that lady cop that just pulled up behind your car._

_"OMG... is it Shelly... and its BS they just want to know where I'm at.. Josh probably sent them... Please don't let them find me Tomas please... I'll explain later ...please.."_

Shelly runs the Texas plates on the automobile and it comes back that it belongs to Josh. Using caution her and Sgt. Rodriguez step out of their police unit and walk up to the residence.

**Shelly:**_ Yes Sir can I help you? (looking at Kristiani from top to bottom)_

**Kristiani:** _Is there a problem officer?_

**Shelly:** _Should there be? I see you're from Texas... Is that your automobile? ...May I ask what you're doing over here?_

**Kristiani:** _You sure do ask a lot of questions? By all this attention... its telling me that my sister does stay here... (He turns around and bangs on the door.) Open the door little princess... C'mon I want to see you... _

**Sgt. Rodriguez:** _Okay Sir, you need to step down here and turn around and place your hands behind your back._

Hearing what he is saying you ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. He used the same name your oldest brother used when he would come into your room at night to rape you.

_"Oh GOD I'm gonna be sick..."_

Tomas hears you but tries to keep a straight face. _"Ma'am... I'm so sorry but something has come up, I will call you right back and stop by with the paperwork in a few moments, Thank You.. Bye"_ He hangs up the phone.

**Kristiani:** _Are you arresting me?_

**Sgt. Rodriguez:** _No you're not under arrest... just place your hands behind your back and this is for our safety. Now turn around. Thank you (placing the hand cuffs around his back.) Sgt. Rodriguez walks Kristiani pats him down looking for weapons, finds nothing, looks through his wallet and gets his driver's license runs his information. Comes back with one outstanding warrant for a speeding ticket in Harris County, Texas. He goes through the car and finds a loaded gun underneath the passenger side. Checks the registration again, comes back under Josh. Sgt. Rodriguez grows concerned and places Krisitiani under arrest for the warrant and depending on what the district attorney says if there will be any other charges filed on him. It's just with Josh's trial starting in three weeks and his shows up in Josh's car with Josh's gun, Sgt. Rodriguez smelled a rat._

Shelly tells Tomas to open the door to look for you as she walks back to the car. Shelly walks back and speaks to Mario and they agree to call in the another unit to take Kristiani in for booking and a tow truck to pound the automobile.

Tomas goes into the master bedroom and finds you throwing up in the bathroom. Getting up looking at Tomas he hands you a wet towel. Rinsing out your mouth and cleaning your face, you sit on the toilet seat just looking down trying not to cry. Tomas text'd Greggie to get home now to Roman's house. He tries to calm you down by sitting on the tub's edge and rub your back. He didn't understand why you were crying.

Greggie was on his way back to the house when he received the text message.

Shelly walks back up to the house and calls out to Tomas.

**Tomas:** _Master Bathroom Shelly..._

Walking to the bathroom, Shelly looks at Tomas wondering had an idea why you were crying. Leaning in front of you, cupping your face.

**Shelly:** _Hun... what's wrong... Is that guy your brother? (Tomas said yes as Shelly looked up at him) It's okay he is under arrest, for a simple speeding ticket and the car will be pounded... He won't hurt you... Talk to me... Please don't cry.. I'm here for a bit.. Then I have to get back on my shift..._

Greggie pulls in to the driveway seeing Sgt. Rodriguez and freaks out running to Roman's door and opens it.

**Greggie:** _Baby girl?! OMG Where are you? Are you okay?_

**Tomas:** _Hermanito (little brother) Master Bathroom..._

**Greggie:** _What happen? Is she okay? Baby? Talk to me... (as he pushes through and checks you).. What happen Shelly?_

**Shelly:** _She's fine..you over protective Bish (chuckling)_

That made Tomas laugh and you chuckled a bit.

**Shelly:** _C'mon baby lets go to the living room._

Sitting in front of you Shelly couldn't help but want to hug you and hold you, but she was on duty and had to ask questions. Greggie had you in his arms as you couldn't help but sob softly.

**Shelly:** _Hun, I have to ask these questions okay? (nodding) How do you know this man?_

_"He is the second oldest of my siblings... Kristiani... Well like I told you my oldest brother is dead... (Greggie and Tomas look at you, not knowing you had siblings) It's Kristiani, then the one older than me Nikolah, I'm the baby and only girl... Just like I told you Shelly..."_

**Shelly:** _I know hun, but I have to ask these questions... Its my job.. but I didn't know their names or what they look like... Why would you think he would show up here out of all places?_

_"Shelly.. The only reason I can think of is Josh.. He is the only one who had access to Roman's address... I never gave any of them Roman's number or address.. you have to believe me..."_

**Shelly:** _Hun its okay I do believe you... The reason I say this, is that the car your brother came in and the gun we found under the passenger side of the vehicle, both belong to Josh..._

_"Wait.. Kristiani... doesn't have a car well, at least to my knowledge he drives a motorcycle... from what I heard it was one of those Can-Am Spyder bikes.. and I think it was a metallic color.. but I don't know exactly the color.. He lives in Oklahoma not Texas.. Well from what I know if when I talked to my mom almost four months ago... She is the only person who has my new cell phone number.. So I know she gave it to Josh and hence people are finding me.. Fucking shit I'm so fucking stupid... Now everyone will come looking for me... Fuck! (harder sobs)..."_

**Shelly:** _Well, we can probably get a restraining order and have it issued to all family members and friends whom associate with Josh... But don't worry you will be okay... I told you I won't let any one hurt you.. (looking at Greggie and Tomas)_

**Greggie:** _Baby girl ... I'm here and I'll stay with you all day until either the guys get back or til Shelly comes over..._

_"Seriously? Are you all going to babysit me all this damn time... 24/7 ... I might as well be in jail... or better off dead... How in the hell am I going to have a life? Josh is the problem.. as long as he has access to a phone or even breathing he will find a way to get me.. So I leave this place here.. like that I'm alone with no one to help me... that is what he does...Fuck! Why me man... What the fuck did I do in my life to get all fucked up abused by everyone.. family, and this mother fucker... GOD! What the hell is wrong with you...You need to quit fucking up my life man! I have never fucking hurt anyone in my life.. Okay one person but he deserved it! Son of a Bitch I should kill that mother fucker... That is the only way I can be free... Just like I killed my brother! I will never get hurt again... I'm going to kill him... Uuuugghhhhh!" _

Greggie was in complete shock in what he heard and looked at Tomas and Shelly. Tomas felt like someone slapped him in the face. His soul felt the impact from that comment, "Just like I killed my brother" ... He didn't know how to feel or react to that. Shelly already knew so it didn't surprise her. But as a police officer she knew she had to write it down, for it was a verbal threat on someones life. Although from what she knew already about Josh, as your friend and lover, she was not going to.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl you need to calm down... You can not say things like that in front of my partner or in public.. That will land you in jail... I don't want you in jail... Okay.. So you need to keep your cool... Especially with Josh's trial right around the corner._

_"Pfffft ... I don't care.. I'm fucking tired of people running my life... having control.. telling me what the fuck I can and can not do... Who the fuck I can and can not see... Who the fuck I can and can not talk to ... Or who the fuck I can and can not fuck... I'm sick and tired of this shit... Everyone who thinks they can control my life... Can fucking go fuck themselves.. because I've had it..."_

Getting up and storming out of living room, down the sand to the beach. Throwing yourself down to where your legs are crossed in front of you and the ocean water comes up to your knees across the sand beneath you.

**Tomas:** _Okaaay? What did I just hear or miss? She killed someone? She has siblings? (A serious look of total confusion)_

**Shelly:** _Look Tomas.. I'm not going into detail... I made a promise not to speak of it... I'm not going to betray her (looking at Greggie).. You want to know you will have to ask her... Well I will talk to her later today.. Greggie keep an eye on her.. if she tries to run tackle her ass down or what ever and bring her back in here.. hold her hostage if you have to... and then just give me a call..._

Greggie turns around and keep looking back to where you are at sitting on the beach. Shelly gets up, tells both Tomas and Greggie to keep an eye on you. Turning around and walks out the door, seeing her partner in the car waiting for her. As Shelly and Sgt. Rodriguez drove around the rest of their shift all was quiet. As they sat at the end of their shift completing their reports. Shelly could not help but keep thinking about you. She had never seen you so damn angry, almost to a breaking point of rage. She kept looking at her watch to take off back to you. She still has not found those painkillers and wondered how many you had left. She just had this feeling you will be taking one soon if you haven't already.

After a few hours Tomas went back to their house, Greggie was sitting outside still watching you. He decided to walk towards you. Tapping your head as he sat down, looking at you with all the tears that fell down your face, you seemed calmer to him.

**Greggie:** _You want to talk about it... I'm all ears and I promise not to tell anyone.. I swear..._

Looking at Greggie you smile, and nod. Figuring out how to tell him, since Shelly knew.

_"Greggie? Did Shelly tell you anything? (shaking his head no)_

**Greggie:** _That is why I'm asking hun.. She said if I want to know anything I have to ask you and it was up to you to open up._

_"(smiling that she kept her promise). Well...(sighing).. (looking at him studying his face, Not knowing if to tell him) ... I don't know Greggie can you keep your stupid mouth shut... and I mean sealed shut.."_

**Greggie:** _I deserved that... and yes I can I won't say a word to anyone..._

_"I also mean you can't... no... you BETTER NOT tell any of the trio...(he crosses his heart) ...Uggh.. I can't believe I'm going to say this again.. I hate repeating myself..."_

**Greggie:** _I know hun.. but how can I help you and be there for you... Please tell me.. take all the time you want..._

_"I've been trying to forget the BS that has happened to me when I was younger.. Then having my brother show up and he said a phrase ... that my oldest brother used to tell me.. made me sick to my stomach and shiver in disgust... Like I was telling Shelly... I am the youngest of four children and the only girl... The reason I have such a high tolerance for pain is because my mother used to beat the living shit out of me everyday or anything that was not to her liking. I know she did things to my brothers but at the time I didn't know what...This part I didn't tell Shelly... I heard noises coming from my oldest brothers room... I walked slowly and saw the door slightly open.. I stuck my head in and I saw my mother, molesting my brother at that time I believe I was 8 years old.. That sick bitch had him tied up and was sucking his dick.. he had tears in his eyes, telling her to stop but his body was reacting differently... She kept on and also got on top of him to start fucking him... I started to walk backwards and the floor made a noise... I froze.. She swung the door open standing naked and looked down at me.. Next thing I remember I was in my room in my room naked and I hurt all over I saw bruises all over my legs, arms, stomach.. I don't know what happened. Since then she would beat the shit out of me.. I felt like Cinderella but worse... I always got abused by her.. when I finally decided I couldn't take the abuse anymore I told my oldest brother I was going to tell someone... He had me close and lock the door...Smiling he told me to lay on the bed next to him, I thought I was safe Greggie... well.. long story short.. He raped me, told me if I told.. the pain I felt at that time would be a whole lot worse... Well, He kept raping me every night for 3 years until I killed him... The day I was going to run away, he was drunk, he caught me packing my bags... threw me over my bed, hit my head and raped me from behind... I grabbed my deceased father's gun and unloaded all the bullets into his chest... (tears flowing again and Greggie hugged you) ... A woman cop took me or I should say, I wouldn't let her go.. she took me to the hospital, they found out I was pregnant... it belong to my brother, and I begged them to get rid of it...been on birth control ever since... That woman cop was the best thing in my life.. she ended up being my foster mom, I had her in my life for about another maybe 8 years.. she helped me so much until she was killed on duty... I called her my Momo.. I loved... I mean I still love her..."_

**Greggie:** _(fighting back tears) I'm so sorry my little mama... I had no idea... (hugging you) .. but you don't have to tell me.. I just want to know so I don't say that phrase... what did your brother say...(he felt you shiver)_

_"He would tell me at night, before, during and after raping me...Ugh.. my stomach (grabbing your stomach and pulling your knees up) H-he would tell me I was his little princess... I can't stand hearing or thinking of it... I-I am sorry Greggie I can't talk about this shit anymore.. Okay? It hurts to much.. I'm trying to help you understand me but .. I cant..."_

**Greggie:** _No no no baby... its okay... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to push you.. Come.. lets go inside.. its getting hot out here.. n my ass is probably sun burnt... (chuckling)_

Greggie picks you up and he holds your hand as you walk back inside. One thing was true, you felt your back very warm and it was probably sun burnt.

Now inside, walking towards the bathroom you close the door behind you and locked it. Reaching for the toilet top, taking it off with out making a noise. Grabbed yourself another pill from the baggie since you took it out of the bottle. Placing the pills back and then the top you flushed the toilet and then drank water from the faucet. Walking back out you just laid on the bed on your stomach.

About an hour later Shelly is off duty and calls your cell but no answer. She calls Greg a bit concerned. Greggie answered and said he would check on you. Walking into the room he sees you asleep on the bed and telling Shelly you were okay. Shelly stated okay and was on her the house. Greggie said fine and hung up the phone.

Parking on the road where she usually parks, Shelly grabs her uniform and bag. Tapping on the door Greggie unlocks the door and Shelly walks in. Placing her items in the spare bedroom. Walking back out towards the other room. Shelly sits on the bed and rubs your shoulder. Greggie standing at the door.

**Shelly:** _Hey sleepy head, wake up...(not moving) ...Hey babygirl.. Wake up ...(still no movement)_

Turning you over and starting to shake you. Out of no where giving her a right hook, knocks her to the floor. Greggie ran to pick up Shelly, both freaking out at what just happened.

**Greggie:** _You okay, what the fuck was that?_

**Shelly:** _Fuck! This woman can hit!.. Son of a Bitch... (grabbing her jaw)_

**Greggie:** _Mama's it's okay... Its me Greggie... Mama's? Hey?!_

Looking around still half asleep, trying to figure out what's going on. Seeing Shelly holding her jaw and Greggie almost on top of you.

_"Wha-What's going on? What the hell man... Who did I hit? Fuck my hand hurts... Wait.. Shelly?! I'm so fucking sorry..."_

Trying to get up, pushing Greggie from on top of you. Shelly looks at you and walks out the bedroom door and goes into the second bedroom and slams the door. Practically walking, yelling Shelly's name and she slams the door on your face. Stunned she did that, you open the door and shut it behind you locking it. Finding her on the bed, you go and kneel in front of you.

_"Shelly? I'm so so sorry... I didn't know what was going on.. My mind was still stuck on my brother Kristiani... I didn't mean to hit you..."_

Reached for her and she moved back. Feeling bad you got up went to the kitchen, retrieved an ice pack with a towel. Come back seeing her grabbing her things as if she was going to leave. Shutting the door behind you and locking it again. Standing there refusing to move, Shelly looked at you asking you to move and you wouldn't.

_"Shelly please don't leave I need you here... Don't leave me you're my closest friend..."_

**Shelly:** _Oh now I'm only your friend... And when we are with each other naked in bed... are we still just friends?_

_"Shelly? What's wrong... why are you being mean.. I said I was sorry for hitting you... Why are you mad at me? ... What did I do wrong? Please talk to me... I'm all ears... I won't interrupt you...Please babe..."_

Looking and hearing the word babe coming from those lips she loved so much, she backed up looking at you. She knew you didn't do anything wrong she was just frustrated from work. Walking back to the bed she threw her bags on the floor and put her uniform on the hook on the wall. Tapping the bed, so you can sit next to her. You do, while placing the ice pack on her jaw. Feeling so bad you hit her, sitting there sideways facing her. Sitting in silence, her voice echos in the room.

**Shelly:** _Look hun, I'm sorry... The past couple of days have been stressful at work... I've been trying not to bring my work back to you but... earlier today we had a suspect try to out run us and then was resisting it took four of us to keep him down... Well he headbutted me and I almost lost it on him... So I was actually suspended with pay until the investigation is complete. The chief had me finish my shift today, and as soon as I clocked out, I'm suspended... I know I'm in the clear, but it just gets to me that criminals now a days usually have more rights than either victims or us law enforcement... So when you gave me that right hook, I had to walk away before I did something I was going to regret... I didn't want to hit you or worse... I'm sorry for slamming the door on your face, hope I didn't hit you (shaking your head no) .. Good I'd hate to have messed up that adorable face... But fuck girl can you hit... (grabbing the ice pack from your hand)_

_"God I feel bad, I'm so sorry... lets just say that was for hitting that pot hole on my ribs... (chuckling)"_

Shelly turns and grabs you inner thigh making you yelp before you could even react. Both of you laughing and wanting to know if you want to go out and eat or make something here. You still didn't feel like going out so getting up to go to the kitchen she follows. Greggie on the other hand was already cooking something, well actually getting the take out Chinese food he brought that Tomas had just bought. Tomas had to keep working so he got his share of the food and gave Greggie the rest.

_"Greggie, does Tomas ever NOT work? (shaking head no) That must be a lonely life isn't it"_

**Greggie:** _It is hun.. but my brother has always been a loner, he actually got his nick name LOBO because of it... _

_"Whats LOBO? What is that suppose to mean something like lone wolf ?"_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling) Actually yes, Even though wolves are social animals among their pack... Wolves get that they are loners... But yeah, growing up he would get mad when I would follow him because he wanted to be alone and you know me... I never listen... until I met your psycho ass... (reacting to your hit) ... Hahaha, ouch?! I think..._

_"That's just sad to me, although I completely understand... I'm like that at times... my mood swings are freaking unstable at times... I end up hurting the people I love... ... "_

Everyone looks at each other as there was a knock at the door. Shelly gets up to retrieve her gun but keeps it on safety. That was her nature she was always prepared and that's why many of her colleagues were impressed by her status in the force for only being there not very long.

**Shelly:** _(whispering) Are you expecting anyone? (as she looks at Greggie)_

Looking through the peep whole she sees her partner Sgt. Rodriguez and another young man. Exhaling, Shelly unlocks the deadbolt and opens it up.

**Shelly:**_ Uh... Rodriguez... What are you doing here? and who is that?_

**Rodriguez:** _Well I figured you would be here but I saw this young man as I pulled up just sitting watching this door and the next one. He says he knows a... what was his name young man? (Gregory, Sir) ... Yeah Gregory.._

**Greggie:** _Oh hey babe, (chuckling) Marcelo, you look nice in handcuffs... officer can we keep him like that... I promise to return your handcuffs..._

**Rodriguez:** (blushing) Um, Let me think...No...(everyone chuckles) Turn around young man. (Taking off the handcuffs)

Marcelo with his head hanging low and blushing from embarrassment as everyone chuckled at him. Greggie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside Roman's house. Looking at Greggie not wanting Marcelo inside the house, looked at Shelly as she made the notion not to worry about it, she was there. With that being said, everyone walked back into the house. You sitting next to Shelly and as far away as possible from Marcelo. There was just something about Marcelo you couldn't put your finger on it. Something that made you very uneasy and that thought made you shiver. Keeping you eye on him although trying not to make it obvious you didn't trust him. Your thoughts were filled with if Roman caught him in here he would almost lose it. The day went by fast, everyone ate Chinese, Rodriguez thanked Greggie for the meal and Shelly saw him to the door. As they stood at the door talking about her suspension, Rodriguez reassured her all would be fine and she would be back at work in no time. Greggie picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Looking at the TV and using it to mask seeing Marcelo looking at you. Glancing over a bit and, yep just as you thought catching him looking at your legs.

_(Ugh really? This dude is suppose to be Greggie's boyfriend, why in the fuck is he looking at me like that?)_

Grabbing the throw blanket and covering your legs as Shelly saw you. Thinking to herself she knew it wasn't cold so it had to be because of Marcelo. Sitting on the sofa watching TV, for a bit, with Shelly laying down with her head on your lap. Greggie and Marcelo playing around and kissing on the other sofa. Shelly gets up to go to the bathroom. Marcelo again pulls Greggie in for another kiss as he looks at you while kissing Greggie. Dominating Greggie in this moment, more passionately hearing Greggie moan in delight. He breaks free and looks at Marcelo.

**Greggie:** _Mmm baby, what has come over you today, I think I should feed you Chinese more often... You have never kissed me like that before... Not complaining though.. I like it..._

**Marcelo:** _I don't know... I'm just so turned on today... I just need to spread those legs and have you take it all in as I ride you hard..._

**Greggie:** _Marcelo (trying to cover his mouth).. You know I love it when you talk dirty baby but... not in front of people...oh shit.. I know I'm blushing... be right back going to the bathroom..._

Greggie walks to the bathroom at the same time you walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. Getting some ice from the ice dispenser, Marcelo whispers behind your back.

**Marcelo:** _Why must you ignore me... I see you looking at me... You know that comment was directed to you..._

_"Get the fuck away from me... Geez Really? You're Greggie's boyfriend...You're suppose to be gay or something..."_

Walking over to the sink with the glass in hand drinking some tea. Marcelo seems not to take no for an answer and follows you.

**Marcelo:** _Or something? Right? You know you want this... (pressing his semi hard dick against your ass) I loved how you grind-ed yourself against me on that dance floor... I really want that ass against me like that again..._

_"Get the fuck off me Marc! ... I'm not going to fuck you... You're with Greggie..."_

**Marcelo:** _Oh really but you could fuck Seth in the bathroom?! _

Walking away from him that made you turn around and look at him.

**Marcelo:** _Yeah I heard both of you...So if you can fuck him that you're with Mr. Reigns... Why not fuck me? I'm pretty sure I can give you one hell of a ride... and have you begging for more..._

_"Pfft, I highly fucking doubt that... from what I felt, just now... Seth is way more endowed... Back off or I'm telling Greggie"_

**Greggie:** _Tell me what? _

Marcelo jumped a bit, while you walked away.

_"I can't tell you suga... It's a surprise.. You have to ask him..."_

Finally able to walk away, Shelly sees you in the living area from the hallway. She makes a soft whisper and you turn to look that direction. Smiling she calls you to follow her, curious why she is so happy. Looking at Greggie and Marcelo occupied in the kitchen, you hurry away. Grabbing your hand she pushes you in front of her to the bedroom. Giggling at her wondering what has gotten in to her.

_"Shelly what the hell?... Why are you so giggity? ... Tell me?"_

**Shelly:** _Well I have sorta some good news but don't know yet... I mean it will piss of that asshole but its a positive step to get your money back .. possibly ... no promises..._

_"Well what is it... Don't leave me hanging Shelly you're making me nervous... Tell me.. C'mon... Shelly? Stop.. what is it?"_

**Shelly:** _Ok... Well I just got a text from a friend at the courthouse who leaked out to me that, come Monday morning The courts are going to freeze all of Josh's assets until they can sort out what belongs to you. Especially since I showed them the deposit slip to Rodriguez..._

_"Really? You're kidding? Oh oh oh oh Uh.. Shelly... wow.. uh... Eek! "_

Jumping at Shelly kissing her on her lips made her happy. Returning the kiss she wraps her arms around your waist and her hands softly cupping your ass. Soft moans were delight to her ears, pulling away she whispers while placing her nose and mouth against the soft crook of your neck.

**Shelly:** _Man I really want Greggie and Marcelo to leave... I want to try something tonight in bed if you are up to it..._

_"Oh yeah what is it... (giggling) ..."_

**Shelly:** _Oh that is my surprise... and you will like it... it's just up to you how bad you want it..._

_"Ugh, Shelly don't tease me sweetie..."_

**Shelly:** _Baby girl... that is not teasing ... this is teasing..._

She begins to kiss and nibble your neck, and softly kneading your breast. Pinching your nipples, making you gasp. With her arm wrapped around your waist pulling you in. Making you giggle and moan, whispering to her to stop not until later.

_"Ugh, Shelly you need to...to... fuck... stop... You're going to get me horny like this... shit... C'mon stop..." (she pulls away looking at you)_

Panting trying to control your breathe, and placing your hands on your nipples trying to push them back down. This made Shelly laugh.

_"Its not funny... look my nipples are hard dammit... Ugh.. See what you did to me..."_

**Shelly:** _Good may be like that you will kick them out faster.. (chuckling)_

As she walked away, looking back at you throwing a kiss and walked out of the room. Taking time to catch your breathe and cooling off and trying very hard to zone out your hormones. Finally what you think is normal for your hormones, opening the door and walk back to the living area. Shelly laughing as she saw you in the living room. Greggie and Marcelo were back to making out on the other sofa.

_"Ugh get a room you two..."_

**Greggie:** _(chuckling) Okay we are going to the spare room..._

_"The hell you are... That's Shelly's room..."_

**Greggie:** _(looking awkward at you) Okay... The Master?_

_"Fuck no.. That's Roman's room... how about you take him to your place... you have a lot of nerve Greggie better yet go back to his place and fuck each other's brains out... Ugh ... I can't believe you were going to fuck yo bitch in Roman's house..."_

**Greggie:** _(shocked at what you just said) I - I'm sorry ... I was ...really... uh... playing... but we'll go now..._

_"I'm sorry Greggie .. I'm not mad at you hun...(glaring at Marcelo).. but go and have a nice time.. love you buddy boo..."_

Getting up to give Greggie a hug, then Marcelo had his arms open with a smirk, looking for his hug. Giving him the cold shoulder, looking back at Shelly.

**Greggie:** _Hun why don't you want to give him a hug? You two were having fun not to long ago when we went to the club..._

_"Gee, I wonder why... Why don't you tell him Marcelo? I think he would like to hear it from you, don't you think?"_

Marcelo just looked at you with out saying a word, putting his arms down and walked away. Going towards the door Greggie hugged you again so confused and walked with Marcelo back to his place. Shelly looked at you and tapped the sofa for you to sit down.

**Shelly:** _Hun what is wrong? You've been on edge lately ... Especially when that guy Marcelo is around.. What was that about a club and him?_

_"Shelly, I thought he was a good guy at first, I saw how happy my Greggie was... All of us went to a club after eating because I wanted to go dancing. Greggie and Marcelo took me to the dance floor and we had a blast. It even got a little hot and naughty if sense of the dancing. I ended up with a natural high... I was all over the place... I was way beyond cloud nine... When we all were going home we were hugging each other goodbye... Well Marcelo gave me a hug that didn't feel comfortable... He had a hard on and was pressing it against me while hugging me to damn tight. Roman saw that and didn't like it. I pulled away, and got close to Seth and Dean, Roman warned him and Marcelo just laughed at it..."_

**Shelly:** _Seriously? Has he tried to come on to you? (you nod) When?_

_"Today"_

**Shelly:** _What the hell? When? That I didn't see it... wait is that why you covered you legs earlier today?_

_"Yep... he kept staring at them, and he tried again when you and Greggie went to the bathrooms and I went into the kitchen to get some ice tea... He got close, I walked away to the sink... He walked behind me and pressed his semi hard dick against my ass .. saying those comments he was making were actually towards me NOT Greggie and that I made his dick hard... I thought WTF?...Pushing him off of me right before Greggie came into the kitchen."_

**Shelly:** _That mother fucker... I didn't know that sugar... you should of told me... Changing the subject really quick... So when do I get to take you dancing?_

_"When do you want to go?... or how about this weekend?"_

**Shelly:** _Sounds good to me but we can go to a club I like to go to once in a great while when I want to get away..._

_"Oh yeah what's it called? and Where is it?... are we going alone?"_

**Shelly:** _Well I would hope we could.. We can go out and eat, then go for a few drinks and then come back home..._

_"Are you asking me out on a date? Because from what you just said...it sounded like a date...(giggling)"_

**Shelly:** _Okay, Baby girl.. Do you want to go out on a date with me this weekend?_

_"So you are asking me out, how sweet... hmm... I'll think about it...(giggling)"_

**Shelly:** _Oh so you're going to be like that ...come here..._

_"Nooooooo (laughing as Shelly tickles you)"_

Pinning you down to the couch, Shelly wouldn't stop tickling you. Knowing how ticklish you were, tried very hard to not let her know where your weak spots were. She stopped because she saw tears coming from your eyes laughing. Getting up off you, and resting, slouched back on the sofa. Shelly chuckled at you and the both of you spent the rest of the day watching movies and being bums. As the night came along both of you went to bed. Being in the spare bedroom both of you cuddled for a while talking.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl?_

_"Hmm (looking at Shelly)"_

**Shelly:** _Why do we come in here when we make out or when I make love to you? And why not in the master._

_"Oh that... Yeah.. There are some things that I need to tell you hun... and I hope you don't think any less of me or turn your nose down on me...anything like that..."_

**Shelly:** _Why would I ... I care about ya a lot..._

_"Remember when I told you that SEX was the easy part... just the emotional has me fucked up...(Shelly nods) Well I sort of have an arrangement with Roman and his friends... I love em all dearly they have been so sweet and understanding... (swallowing hard) ... Uh .. Well..."_

**Shelly:** _Hun what ever it is .. I won't hate you any less..._

_"Well, We have this arrangement that, I don't have to work or pay any bills... and when they come or Roman comes home from work... that we all have sex... Whether all together or singles... and I'm not going to lie ... I enjoy it... they all make me feel sexy, beautiful, and they have helped me ...become somewhat the woman I used to be before Josh... They said I could do what I wanted as long as I don't have sex with any man... and I thought he would get mad that I was making out with you... but Seth made him understand that technically you're female so its all good and as you stated it was amazing... but not how we want to be... Roman just said not to put anyone in his bed but me and him when he is home. That's why we are here Shelly... Are you mad at me? I hope you don't think I'm disgusting ... that would hurt so much... I truly enjoy your company... Shelly? I understand if you want to walk out, leave and not come back... Not many people would understand this arrangement..."_

**Shelly:** _Did I say I wanted to leave? (No...) I still don't really understand it but, when they come back am I suppose to just leave and wait til they leave or am I joining or how does this really work because IF I'm the mistress that means I can't have you until their gone...and you say you enjoy my company... are you calling me just a fuck buddy?_

_"Well honestly I really don't know how this is going to work either... You're only into women and clearly they are not going to touch you...I won't let them... So both of us will have to make them understand although you're a whole lot of woman... they are to keep their hands off ... if they want to be in the same room... I doubt they'll try though...(giggling) because your a cop... And I never did hear you say you would be my mistress or ask me to be your girlfriend or any of the sort Shelly? "_

**Shelly:** _(chuckling) True..but I did say it would be interesting to be your mistress... but let me allow to treat you to something tonight and then we shall see... okay?_

_"You never did tell me, what you were going to do... what is my surprise?"_

**Shelly:** _Instead of telling you... let me show you... I actually have some of it ready... but I want you to get naked and just relax... be right back... _

Shelly goes towards the kitchen comes back with a glass bowl with hot water from the microwave that she let sit for a tad bit. Inside was some sweet massaging oil that was now warm. Placing this on the side night stand next to the king size bed, Shelly reaching in her gym bag and pulls out what seems to be a very long silky cloth, possibly full body length. Placing that on the bed. Then she pulls out two very soft, long flowing feathers and places them on the bed as well. Sitting there watching, your anticipation grows wondering what is to come next. She asks you to sit in the center of the bed after she places a white cloth in the center. Taking off what little clothes she had on was now a beautiful woman with a firm body, proud, confident, and sexy. Staring at what she considered the most beautiful eyes she has come to adore and cherish speaks softly to you.

**Shelly:** _Do you trust me precious?_

_"(nodding) Yes..."_ Although your heart is racing faster than you can think on what is about to proceed.

**Shelly:** _Then close your eyes (as you sit in the center and she cups your face) .. Relax and just allow yourself to enjoy it... I want you to inhale and exhale softly... Just relax ..._

Shelly sits behind you, holding you in her arms, swaying softly, clipping your hair up as she places soft sensual kisses on your neck. Soft long breathes from the crook of your neck down your shoulder. Her soft lips work their way back up placing tiny soft pecks back up to your neck. Hearing soft moans coming from your chest, pleases her.

**Shelly:** _Relax precious... just keep breathing softly... _

Holding you once more, she softly sways, as you caress her hands wrapped around you. Feeling the relaxation coming from your body, she slowly leans you forward as she moves from behind you. Caressing you so gently she asks you to lay completely down on your stomach upon the soft white sheet. Reaching for the long cream color silk as you lay there, Shelly places this silk on your body. Leans in and whispers softly in your ear.

**Shelly:** _You are so beautiful precious... tonight is all about you... (kissing your earlobe)_

These whispers and soft sensations have jolts of electricity or chills run through out your body. Never feeling this before you continue to inhale and exhale as she told you to control your breathing and it kept you relaxed.

Shelly takes hold of this soft silk and slowly begins to pull towards her allowing your body to feel this against your soft skin. From the heel of your feet, along your calves, thighs, slowly over your ass, lower spine, up your back, shoulders, until she has pulled it softly off your entire body. Placing the cloth on the bed, re-positioning herself next to you bringing the two soft feathers she again begins at your feet and slowly and gently pulls them between your inner thighs making sure to reach ever part going up along the inside of your body. Next tracing your arms downward towards your fingertips. She does this again and adds her hair to fall on your skin as she breathes softly on the back of your calves and working her way up as she did with the cloth and feathers. With the bowl and oil in her hand she gently straddles herself on the back of your knees. With the warm scented oil not to far from reach, she grabs this bottle gently wipes the water on the small towel next to her and applies the oil onto the back of her hand as she allows it to fall between her fingers and smooths it all along your thighs up to your lower back. Softly massages your thighs, upward and once she is at your lower back she holds one hand there and allows her other hand to slide up your spine to softly massage your neck to the base of your skull. Allowing herself to move around she keeps herself in different positions to give her hands the perfect spots to reach you. Now she pours a stream of warm oil on your body as she uses the other hand to smooth it against your skin. Fully draped in oil, at your feet again massages from heel to toes. Interlacing her fingers, places her arms and hands along the back of your calves and slides her way upward allowing her hands to smooth along her curves as she reaches your back she uses all her arms to apply a bit more pressure along your shoulder blades. Moving back down your body she not only uses the same technique with her hands and arms but presses her soft breasts against your body moving downward.

Whispering for you to turn over, as you lay on your back looking at her. Shelly sees a soft haze come over your eyes as you close them again. Smiling she reaches for the bottle of warm scented oil again. This time applying a tablespoon of oil in the palm of her hand, swirling it on top of your breasts, stomach and vagina area. Shelly begins to massage the outer tissue of your soft breasts, over to your collar bones, down your sternum and down to your stomach. Working all over your stomach, she repeats the same process a few times. Spending some time on your stomach she continues to move in a clock wise motion for a few minutes as she slides closer to your vagina.

Seeing your chest rise and fall faster _"Relax precious, breathe in and exhale softly... you'll be fine... yes.. breathe in.. and exhale..." _, Moving up to your breasts again she massages them, not kneading. Shelly uses the oil to move from the base of your breast towards your nipple and then placing your nipple between her fingers. Back down to the base and repeat. She uses both hands over and over seeing your nipple become erect with each massage. She repeats with the other breast. Moving back to your feet she repeats the gentle massage from your toes and up to her shoulder and back down. Doing so on each side for a few moments at a time. Whispering again to turn over, you are so relaxed you didn't hear her.

**Shelly:** _Precious (kissing your earlobe) turn over sweetheart..._

Turning yourself back over, your legs closed and side by side, she uses her hands to work her way back up. Shelly gently uses her weight to apply pressure upward as she lays on your body. Kissing what in her eyes was a beautiful ass as she slid her way upward. As she laid on top of you, moving her breasts against your back and her vagina against your ass from side to side. Just laying there for a while again kissing your neck with soft sensual pecks.

As Shelly gets up, she tells you to place the few pillows she gave you under your stomach. Doing so, allowed your hips and ass to be propped up as she needed it. Shelly looked, noticing your were so relaxed and had control of your breathing. She was pleased with that, moving the oil closer to her, Shelly poured some on her hand and opening your legs slightly. From her angle she was able to see your oiled folds and smaller lips barely exposed. Massaging your ass down the back of your thigh and then sliding her hand on your folds back up to your ass made you moan. _"Relax baby..."_ Seeing you inhale and exhale automatically made her smile. She repeated this on each side of your ass and thigh. With each pass she would allow her thumbs to slide between your folds and ass over and over. Hearing a soft gasp, followed by a soft exhale she smiled even more. Learning to control your emotions had her so proud as she continued your pleasure. Now using her index and middle finger to hold the smaller lips between her fingers as she applied pressure massaging back and forth. Allowing this sensation to sink into your body. Next she placed her entire hand over and place your smaller lips between her middle finger and ring finger as her other fingers massaged your outer folds. Shelly's pace would increase for twenty seconds and then slow down. One hand massaging your lower back towards your ass and the other on your vagina. Next using her thumb to make clockwise circular motions around your outer folds and smaller lips. Doing this for a few minutes as she again repeats the sliding of her hand against your entire vagina. Moving back and forth she plays her middle finger as her hand moves and with each passing placing her middle finger inside your folds. Sliding back and forth she moves her middle finger in, pulls out slides her ringer finger inside as well as her pinky finger slides against your clit as she moves in and out, back and forth. Increasing her pace hearing you inhale again as she sees your thighs tighten up. Shelly pulls out and continues to massage your ass. Relaxed again she repeats and penetrates you with her index, middle and ring finger, this time pushing all the way in and out with pinky finger along your clit. Increasing the pace and pressure, in and out, back and forth, hearing you moan allowing you to feel it all, she continues. These few moments to her were building her climax just seeing you enjoy this experience. Watching you unfold at her touch was amazing to her. Hearing your soft moans as she increased the pace even more and holding few strokes in deeply and then continuing the same pace. Noticing your thighs tighten again and hips start to move, she picks the pace up a bit more with deeper, harder penetration. Moans becoming louder, breathes shorter as you were growing near the end.

_"(whispers) Mmm... Ughhh... Sh-h-h-e-e-l-l-l-y-y-y... I n-need to cum baby... please..."_

**Shelly:** _Not yet precious just a bit more..._

Slowing down the penetration your breathes are softer but still shorter. Shelly continues this a few moments placing herself behind you as she picks up the pace to where her hand is slapping against your skin. Your legs are spread apart further and the penetration goes deeper and deeper. Each stroke rubbing against that sweet spot inside. Feeling your ass buck underneath her brings her closer to her bliss as well.

_"Shelly... p-p-l-e-e-a-s-e... I n-need to.. now... can I...Mmm... oh... sh-i-i-t-t...please..."_

**Shelly:** _Not yet just a little bit more... a tiny bit more..._

Shelly begins to buck in sync with you and this has her close to the edge. Feeling her nipples sensitive and her clit swelling her hips bucking faster. That wonderful jolt running through her body tells you to finally reach your climax.

**Shelly:** _Oh gawd, now baby... now come for me... oh fuck! ..ugh... fuck!_

_"Ugh...Ugh... FUCK! Deeper Shelly... oooh... f-f-u-u-c-c-k-k... Mmmm ... Ooh... Uggh... Sh-i-i-i-t..."_

Shaking profusely underneath Shelly's trembling body has put you to another cloud you have never reached before. Completely different from your favorite guys, and you loved it. These are those intense moments you wanted to keep separate from them. Shelly showing you the softer side of love-making. First never being with a woman only kissing, to now feeling total bliss from a woman's touch. Knowing all your secret spots and how to touch it in such a way that it awakens your body to a whole new level.

As Shelly lays on top of you after pulling out from behind you. What seemed like an hour, both of your breathing spells are back to normal. Kissing your neck, you hear her softly say _"I love you...I mean it and please do not close me out...and you don't have to say it until you truly mean it.."_

Laying there smiling, someone actually saying those three words and wanted nothing in return made you shed tears. Hearing your sniffle, she gets off your body and turns you over. Not saying a word she just holds you and both of you fall asleep in each other's arms.

Laying in her arms, as morning was now present and seeing the light barely touch the sky. How Shelly looked so at peace as you glanced at her. Her lips, one fuller than the other watching how her long lashes kissed her upper cheeks. Remembering the experience you had still lingered in your mind vividly. It never dawned on you why were all these people falling hard for you. What did they see that you didn't. Why they were so attracted to your ass when it was not bootylicious. You didn't have a Beyonce or a J-Lo butt. Your thighs were touching each other. Your stomach was not flat and toned like Shelly's. Shelly's body was very well sculpted, to you she seemed like a statue come to life. She seemed flawless, in your eyes. They all said they loved you. Roman said he cared deeply and then said he loved you. Shelly said it last night after almost 3 1/2 months being together. You knew Dean and Seth were Horn Dogs but they showed they cared in their own ways. Taking a deep breathe looking at her, she begins to move, slowly opening her eyes, smiling.

**Shelly:** _Good Morning sunshine (kissing your forehead)_

"_Morning"_

**Shelly:** _How long have you been awake?_

_"Since the sun barely peeked through the sky"_

**Shelly:** _Whaa? Why? If you couldn't sleep why didn't you wake me?_

_"I was just wondering around in my thoughts... that's it... you hungry"_

**Shelly:** _Lets go out and eat something... my treat..._

_"Ok.. I'm going to go take a shower... "_

Shelly watched you walk away, adoring that little sway your hips had. Laying in bed trying to get her body to catch up to her mind. Finally dragging herself out of bed walking naked through out the house hearing you in the master bathroom. Opening the curtain and stepping in as you had your face covered with soap and your hair up lathered in shampoo. Facing her, smiling because you felt her hand slide against your skin as she reached for the soap. Rinsing your hair and face in one shot. Wiping the water off your face seeing her smiling at you. Giggling and reaching for the wash cloth and body wash and began to wash your body. Rinsing stepping out together drying off and walk into the bedroom to gather your clothes she rushes to the other room and puts her clothes on. Pulling her hair back and putting a Pensacola PD Cap on with a black muscle tee, denim jeans and black steel toe boots on. Putting her favorite aroma on, since she knew you like it. Grabbed her jeep keys and walked out to the living room to watch TV.

Hearing laughter behind her, she twists her head to find you wearing denim jeans, black work boots, one of Seth's Caps, and a T-shirt from Roman even though it did fit a bit big on you. You just wanted them home, and wearing this was corny but made you feel them near. Walking outside, down the path to the jeep, the wind lifted and spun the aroma of your perfume around Shelly and she inhaled deeply. Smiling, she quickly opened the door to the jeep so you could jump in. Having your shades on, and a neutral colored lipstick, you were ready to have fun that day. Shelly drove off as Greggie was walking out of his home with Marcelo as they see you in the passenger side.

**Marcelo:** _I see they are pretty close babe, doesn't that make you feel weird?_

**Greggie:** _(grabbing Marcelo from his shoulders) Not any more I let it bother me once and we got into it. We had a big fight over some stuff... But we are over it now... I let it go...I don't want to be without my lil bff...Enough about her and more about us.._.

**Marcelo:** _(hugging Greggie back) Sounds good to me... Hey I have an idea... how about we go out tonight.. We go have a few drinks and maybe dance a while, ending it with us back here again...(kissing Greggie's neck) .. and maybe...(kissing his neck again with a nibble)... see what mischief we can get into... We can either go to Emerald City or Cabaret...Don't feeling like going to Roundup or any other one... A mixed atmosphere should suit us fine...What do you think?_

**Greggie:**_ You know I think I would like either Emerald or Cabaret myself... but if you want to dance we can do Emerald City... if you just want to be laid back...we just pick up some beers and come home even sooner and find that mischief... (chuckling)_

**Marcelo:** _Well we will see... So where do you want to go now? Where do you want to go eat for breakfast babe?_

**Greggie:** _I know one thing I would like to eat...(chuckles)_

**Marcelo:** _Ha, no babe, that's dessert... C'mon ask Tomas if he wants a free breakfast.. see if that will pull him out of that office of his... I'll wait in the car... (pecking Greggie on his lips)..._

Marcelo walks to the car as Greggie runs inside to get Tomas. Tomas nodded and they were off. Unknown to Greggie, Marcelo sees Shelly's jeep at a local cafe. Marcelo pulls in and parks away from the jeep. All three walk in, and get a table. Greggie and Tomas had their back towards you and Shelly.

Shelly and yourself are enjoying the morning as she keeps doing certain things that have you laughing and trying to behave. She did always make you laugh, excusing yourself to go to the bathroom and ordering Shelly to stay there, because you saw her face as you got up. You knew what she was thinking and what she wanted to do.

Back to Marcelo, Tomas, and Greggie sitting and talking awaiting their food. Enjoying the conversation, Marcelo sees you going towards the bathroom and excuses himself. Swiftly walking towards the bathroom, he managed to catch a slight touch of your ass as he rushed into the bathroom. Turning around ready to punch someone and just see the Men's Bathroom door shut. Walking inside, maybe it was an accident that a guy touched your ass. Then again why were you thinking it was Marcelo, shrugging it off, waiting for a stall to be unoccupied. Finishing up, washing your hands and walk back to the table. Shelly was waiting for you to eat, and again the two of you enjoy simple yet funny conversations about anything. Shelly makes eye contact with an ex-girlfriend from years back in college. Getting up as her ex walked up to her, she hugs this woman as you looked at her up and down. Shelly introduces her to you and saying who she was and where they met. Being polite saying hello, getting a text, looking down seeing its Roman. Shelly sees you, while still having a conversation with her ex. Texting him back and you keep your conversation going. All three, Roman, Seth and Dean are attacking your cell again, making you giggle. Reading all their naughty texts not only have you blushing but have you missing them so bad. Continuing Shelly finally says goodbye to her ex and sits back down watching you giggle on your own. She now understands what she did with you and her ex and she felt a little bad that she ignored you. She says nothing, continues to eat and tries to play footsies with you and that made you look at her. Smiling went back to your text message, telling them here was a pic for them. Taking a selfie showing Roman's shirt and Seth's Cap and Dean stated he needed to get you something of his so he'd have something in the selfie as well. Making him smile telling him, well remember you do have first dibs when they got back. Asking them when were they getting back. All three text you at the same time, getting Dean's text first.

**Mess. Received:** _Is that a hickey I see, barely showing out of Roman's shirt? :(_

_(Oh shit, thinking to yourself. Forgetting to cover it up with the T-shirt.)_

_"Yes Deanie, I miss all of you and your love bites ... I made Shelly give me one in a make out session."_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Its okay, but next time I'm going to watch_

_"When are you guys coming home, I miss ya'll :( "_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received ** _Oh so Shelly's not only been marking our pet, but been getting some of our pie :P Sethie_

_"LOL, Oh my Sethie Ur so adorable, I can't tell you that sweetie, I don't kiss and tell.. ;) "_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _So she is making hickies on you now? Am I supposed to be worried about anything? Rome_

_"Noo baby, Aww, please don't be mad at me... I miss you sooo much... I promise to show all of you, especially you how much I miss you...When are you coming back, none of you are answering me :( "_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Babygirl we will be home soon...Seth has to go back home for personal reasons but Dean and myself will be home soon and you will have us all to yourself._

_" :( Aw no Sethie ... and promise both of you belong to me :) "_ **(send)**

**Mess. Received:** _Yes my little pet, We will be all yours, now its up to you if Shelly shall be apart of our group now... You need to talk to her about it._

_" Well she is only into me as into only women.. So you three need to realize I'm the only one who can touch her... She is mine and only mine... but I will talk to her... I love you guys, have to go now... nibbles all ova, muah!_ **(send)**

Finally, putting the phone on the table looking at Shelly, smiling at her and winking, puts a smile on her face. Finishing up your meals she was curious who was talking to you on the phone but had a feeling it was the guys. She didn't bother to ask, she knew you had problems talking about stuff and she would wait for you to tell. Shelly pays the tab with a tip getting up both of you walk out of the cafe. As the both of you are walking towards the exit, you see Greggie coming towards you. Looking twice, seeing Greggie, Tomas and Marcelo also walking out. Shelly puts her hand on your back nudging as a sign to behave towards Marcelo.

**Greggie:** _Hey babyboo! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were here... Hey Shell_

**Shelly:** _Hey Greg_

_"I didn't know you were here either... (hugs Greggie and Tomas) .. Its good to see you out here teddy bear... (Tomas blushes slightly) ... "_

Walking out with Shelly behind you then the guys, you finish talking to Greggie and leave with Shelly. Seeing you irritated again, Shelly had to ask.

**Shelly:** _What did Marcelo do now?_

_"Remember when I went to the bathroom... (Yeah?) ... Well, some passed by me really fast touching my ass and when I turned around I saw the Men's bathroom door shut quickly... And now that I see that fucker here... he had to be the one who did it... I'm guessing because any other civil person would have apologized.. right? "_

Shelly nods and understood even more why you didn't like that guy. He was starting to irritate her as well. Driving around, she sees some people playing volleyball on the beach.

**Shelly:** _Hey want to play volleyball?_

_"Sure"_

Shelly drives onto the beach in her 4x4 Jeep and parks not to far from the players. You actually see Andrea from the gym. Looking at Shelly then looking at your clothing and both laughing. Hugging Andrea she giggles pointing at your clothes.

**Andrea:** _Uh, hun you plan on playing with us like that? (snickers)_

_"Actually nope taking off my clothes"_

Shelly gawked at you saying that waiting to see what you would do. As you took off your boots, taking off your socks, then unbuttoning your jeans looking and Shelly has a unusual grin on her face.

**Andrea:** _I like you... you're frisky... come off show me that ass...(giggling)_

Shelly turns to look at her, and you giggle because she looked at her with the back off she is mine glare. Pulling off your jeans and have your black fitted panties. Shrugging your shoulders, smile and tell Shelly with your hands take it off. Shelly does one over you, she ends up with only her sports bra and her fitted panty that looked like a bikini bottom. Rolling up your sleeves and turning Seth's cap around. Walking with Shelly and Andrea, Andrea grabs the sun screen and helps you apply it to your legs in a hurry so all can continue to play. Shelly didn't like it but she kept an eye on Andrea.

**Shelly:** _Thanks Andrea, I'll help her... she gets nervous when people touch her.._

_"Uh yeah, thanks anyway Andrea..."_

Looking at Shelly, and smirking at her little jealousy. Finally ready to play, restarting the game now with both sides of the net are full with team players. Shelly is with you since Andrea was there on that team. Playing block after block, spike after spike, the game was intense. Every now and then feeling an irritation from your ribs but nothing major to quit. Loving this game, always giving your favorite over hand serve and it always landed on the edge to make a point. No one would go for it thinking it was out, and hence a point for your team. Finally after all the diving to save the ball, and hustling it was game point. Shelly being the tallest out there was ready to spike. Andrea was the setter, we had planned that we would do a fake. She called out my name and she set to Shelly, spiking the ball and it hit the sand. Game over. Having such a blast, every one played around, finally it was getting late. Both of you didn't even go out dancing from having to much fun. It was worth it. Hugging Andrea goodbye, she kissed you on the cheek. Smiling you walked away, Shelly shook her hand and both of you jumped into the jeep. Driving home, getting inside, running to the shower to rinse off the sand. Once both of you were in the second bedroom, Shelly attacked you. Kissing, touching, holding you close.

**Shelly:** _So does Andrea always flirt with you like that?_

_"No actually that caught me off guard, She has been always sweet, even when I was attacked on the beach. She was a woman that I didn't even know, right when Josh grabbed my neck... Then she saw me at the gym the next day and is the sister of that judge who oversees Josh's trial..."_

**Shelly:** _Oh so you're using her to get what you want? Are you doing that to me now?_

_"Shelly what the hell.. Nooo, how dare you tell me that... I find it adorable you're jealous but you need to stop now... You know what let me go..."_

**Shelly:** _No... I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight... I'm going to show you... I'm the only bitch you're going to fuck... Do I make myself clear?_

_"Oh really? Then you better do a damn good job in fucking me.. so that I will yearn for that ass..."_

Shelly reaches for her black gym bag again, and pulls out a strap on. The one she told you about but never told you the size of it. Seeing it your eyes widened because it looked like the size of Roman. Your pussy automatically gushed with your juices remembering how he made you feel that first time. She strapped it on, and laid on top kissing you roughly. Kissing you body, teasing you, fingering you.

**Shelly:** _Wow, you really want this dick don't you? You're so fucking wet.."_

Nodding she continued to finger, tease and suck your pussy. Both of you are so into each other, neither of you hear the front door. She lays on top and inserts her strap on inside you. Gasping you grab her, pulling her in by her ass.

_"Oh gawd, Shelly that feels so good... Why didn't you use that earlier.. Of fuck... please fuck me now..."_

Shelly begins to move inside you, making love to you, enjoying your breasts. Then she remembers that Andrea chick, and she didn't want her to take you. She gets up on her knees and pulls you to her. Ramming inside you made you scream but in a good way.

**Shelly:** _So you think I'm going to let you fuck any other bitch? (Thrusting deeper)_

_"Oooh fuck Shelly.. Nooo baby... oh fuck!"_

**Shelly:** _I'm the only bitch you're going to fuck correct? (Thrusting faster)_

_"oh fu... oh fu.. oh fuc-k-k-k ... Yes-s-s..."_

**Shelly:** _Yes what?_

_"Oh sh-h-h-i-i-t , Shelly!"_

**Shelly:** _Yes what? Answer me?_

Unknown to the both of you with all of your loud sexual tensions not only did no one hear the front door open but from the angle both of you were on the bed, neither one of you saw Roman and Dean standing at the door. They heard all of your dirty talk. Roman was actually enjoying seeing his girl getting fucked hard by another woman. They automatically had a tent in their pants. Leaning against the door frame, Shelly continues.

**Shelly:** _Answer me? (Circular motions followed by hard thrusts)_

_"Oooo shit!... Fuck me! Shelly! Oh son of a b-b-b-b"_

She stops fucking just holding the head inside of you. Looking at you as you open your eyes and make eye contact.

_"What the fuck Shelly don't stop now (breathing heavily)_

**Shelly:** _I said... Am I the only bitch you're going to fuck? Answer me and I'll continue..._

_"Of course you're the only bitch ... now fuck me dammit... I need it NOW!"_

Dean looks at Roman smiling with an open jaw, and keeps watching you enjoy this.

**Shelly:** _See that's my good little precious...Now its my turn to show you... Are you going to fuck any other woman?_

_"No Shelly... please stop asking me that... O-o-oh Fuckin s-h-h-i-it.. deeper baby.. I'm cumming..." _

**Shelly:** _No not yet... I'm not done..._

She begins to go deeper, harder, and faster while keeping eye contact. Grabbing hold of your hips she pulls you even closer to her making sure she pushes herself all the way in. Seeing the sweat resonating down her face, she looks beautiful. Reaching for her she lays on top, smiling at the heavy haze in your eyes. Wrapping your legs around her as she pushes the strap-on deeper and holds it. This drives you insane, that you devour her neck.

**Shelly:** _Oh fuck baby, mark me!_

_"Mmmm... mmmm... mmm"_ Moaning over and over in pleasure.

Dean looks at Roman again and they both smile. Although they both look down at the perfectly pitched tent that is now throbbing with desire in their pants. Dean couldn't help but hold his dick trying to control that throbbing, he wanted to release the pain. Roman shook his head no, gesturing to wait.

As Shelly begins to thrust again, she moves, and gives you different sensations, slow and deep followed by hard and fast. Now as her climax begins feeling you wrap your legs around her waist pulling her in and not letting go. Your hands on her ass grabbing them, unable to control yourself. Not letting her know that you really miss Roman, Dean and Seth's dick is what had you insane with lust. Never having a strap-on used on you was interesting and you enjoyed every second of it. Cupping her face now and dominating her mouth had her moaning in deep pleasure with made her thrust into you fast and sharp.

_"Oh fuck baby... ugh gawd please let me come now.. please..."_ Begging for your release as your pleas were now turning into cries.

Shelly truly loved your cries of pleasure and she felt the leather strap that was between her moist folds causing pleasurable friction against her clit. Allowing that sensitive nub to swell, bucking against you harder and faster than ever.

**Shelly:** _Now baby... give me your pleasure... Ugh.. Gawd! Fucking Shit! ... _

Placing her face in the crook of your neck. She began to suck hard on your neck.

_"Ugghhh! Fuck Shelly! Suck me! of Fuck YESSS! Harder! ... Oh F-u-u-u-u-c-c-ck-k-k!"_

Wrapping your arms and legs tighter around her as the both of you tremble in pleasure, sweaty, hearts racing, heavy breathing. Laying their in bliss, still not noticing Roman and Dean. Both of you have your eyes shut.

**Roman:** _SO?! You like fucking my woman?! _

**Now lets see what happens in the next chapter? Does Roman let this continue? Do they punish their pet? Does Roman find out about Marcelo? How do you think the next chapter be?**


	20. Chapter 20

Scared out of your mind not knowing what the hell was going on. Shelly jumping and reaching for her gun under the pillow. She pointed it automatically at Roman and Dean.

**Roman/Dean:** _Whoa! What the Fuck?! It's Us Shelly! _

**Dean:** _Fucking shit! Man.. Put the fucking gun down! (his heart almost busting out of his chest)_

**Shelly:** _What the fuck is wrong with you dumbasses I could have killed you! Son of a Bitch!_

_"Roman? OMFG! ROMAN!"_

Jumping out of the bed running at him, he smiles and picks you up as you wrap your legs around him naked. And the force of your jump made him move a few steps back. Crushing your lips against him before he could even say anything. Moaning deeply demanding his mouth and his tongue as he moaned back, missing your touch.

**Roman:** _So this means you missed me?_

Smacking him on his chest, _"Don't fucking scare me like that again and of course I missed you dammit"_

Hugging him again, not wanting to let go and putting your head against his chest, attacking his neck.

**Roman:** _Uugghhh! Easy babygirl... there is plenty of time for that ..._

**Dean:** _Ahem?! Don't I get any of that loving?_

Looking at Roman and then unhooking your legs from his waist he lets you go and Dean is right behind you. Turning around you reach for Dean as he leaned over to kiss you. Willingly taking his tongue into your mouth he moaned at your touch he picked you up and put you against the wall as you wrapped your legs around him. Holding you with one hand, sliding his other to knead your breast, not breaking the kiss. One could tell how much he needed you. His forcefulness of pushing his tongue deep into your mouth. His engorged piece pressed against your wet folds, feeling him slowly starting to grind against you.

Shelly was still laying in bed naked with the strap on standing straight up which made Roman chuckle. Shelly cocked the gun again, and Roman picked up his hands in surrender mode. She smirked at him and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

_"I'll leave you horn dogs alone"_ As she passed all of you.

Pulling away from Dean,_ "Nooo baby, I'm not done with you..."_

**Shelly:** _Sweetheart we have plenty of time, enjoy them while they are still here I'm just going to the bathroom that's it... I might take a shower..._

_"Why take a shower when I'm going to get you all dirty again anyway" (giggling)_

Shelly winks at you and plants a deep kiss while Dean and Roman watched. You felt Dean push harder against you while seeing this. Hearing moans all three moaned back. Roman walked towards the bed and began to take his clothes off, not able to wait any longer. Dean still holding you, walks over to the bed and lays you down. Watching Dean undress as you start to play with yourself. Roman knew Dean had dibs on you and Roman started to stroke his now rock hard dick, watching you play with yourself. Dean didn't take long with his clothes because he didn't wear underwear since he knew he was on his way back to you. Roman leans in to tease your nipple.

_"Oh Rome... I missed you.." _

Dean moved himself between your legs and parted them even further. Knowing you were already wet from your little escapade with Shelly. Dean leans in to tease your other nipple. As both flick their tongues against your nipples, kissing them, and sucking them.

_"Oh Fuck.. I missed ya'll"_ Grabbing the back of their heads, gripping their hair, _"Mmm I missed those... Ton...Uggh!"_

Dean just rammed into you and kept a fast pace, wanting to release all his bent up tension of not having your sweet pussy. His hand was not helping and him being such good man for once, drove him insane not touching another woman just to be with you.

**Dean:** _Ughh fuck baby your still tight even though you fucked Shelly... Ughh.. I need you.. (Ramming harder) Fuck I missed you...Ugh... Ugh.. Fucking Shit...(Thrusting faster) Aaahhh! Shit!..._

_"Oh Dean... fuck yes... "_

Dean stopped thrusting looking at you, _"What? did you just call me?"_, as he softly grabbed your throat.

_"Uh... I'm sorry Master... I just miss you so much..."_

**Dean:** _How much did you miss me? Show me my little bitch..._

_"Oh Master... May I turn over and let you take me from behind? Please... I want you on me fucking me hard..."_

**Dean:** _Mmm that's my little pet... Turn over..._

He pulls out and flips you quickly forcing you down onto your stomach and holding your back down. Taking hold of his moist dick he leads it into your entrance while your legs are still shut. Feeling your tightness and he starts to pound your pussy from behind. Slamming down on you, hearing your soft cries as Roman looks at Dean. Dean nods, Roman moves to where his dick is right in your face. He moves closer to where your mouth is now watering at his musky aroma. Missing that scent, right when you were about to taste him. Dean grabbed your hair, and pulled your head back.

**Dean:** _What do you think you're doing? Did I say you could taste him? (as he stopped pounding and pulled out)_

_"Ugh, Please Master I missed your touches. Fuck me please..."_

**Dean:** _That is not what I asked you...Answer me..._

_(licking your lips looking at Roman) "May I suck Roman's dick and have you fuck me as well?"_

Roman would pass his dick against your open lips smiling at you. Wanting you to deep throat it.

**Dean:** _What do you think Rome? Should we let her have your dick?_

**Roman:** _I don't know how bad do you want my dick my little pet?_

_"Ugh I really really want it Ro... I'll take all of it" (again licking your lips)_

**Roman:** _Then prove it... Deep throat my cock._

Propping yourself up on your arms, holding Roman's hips, sliding yourself up a bit more for a better angle. Dean not letting his pet go to far, he climbs back on top and slides his throbbing dick back inside. He starts his steady pace again. Feeling the longing for their dicks inside, moaning as Dean re-entered your pussy.

Looking at Roman as you place your tongue over his balls, and gently placing kisses all over them followed by light sucking. As you were going to use your hand, Roman stops you.

**Roman:** _No my pet, just use your mouth and sexual tongue of yours..._

Smiling, sliding his balls one by one into your mouth sucking softly and tugging making a popping sound as you released them.

**Roman:** _Ugh yes my pet..._

Running your tongue along the underside of his shaft and placing your lips on the head of his cock. Softly sucking, trying not to come as Dean was taking you from behind. You really missed them. Slowly sliding your mouth down taking his girth, moaning from Dean's thrusts. Bobbing your head each time going further down taking as much as you could before it hit the back of your throat. Moaning keeping eye contact with Roman had him biting his lower lip. Your hands still on his hips lightly clawing them and then feel him starting to move his hips up into you.

**Roman:** _Oh yes baby... keep that pace... Fuck! I missed that mouth of yours... Shit...I really need to fuck you now.. Dean.. take her ass I want her now..._

Dean smiled at Roman and pulled out smacking your ass. Grabbing some lube from the bottle that was left on the bed. Reading it, he never used that one before.

**Dean:** _Oh... Interesting you have been using Arouses & Intensifies... I will be the judge of that.. Want some Rome?_

Rome moves to the center of the bed and takes some lube and strokes his dick with it, and gestures for you to sit on his dick. Straddling his hip, slowly taking him in, gasping as you claw his chest. He felt so good.

**Roman:** _Come here baby girl lay on my chest..._

_"Mmmm I missed your cock so much... Fuck me Rome... Give me all you got..."_

Dean moved in to position behind you, with lube not only on his dick but over his two fingers. Inserting one moving it around, then inserting another. Getting you ready for him to enter, once he feels your stretched enough he slides his dick back and forth between your cheeks. Grabbing his dick he started to feel the warm sensation on his dick.

**Dean:** _Oh fuck... Rome do you feel that fucking lube? Shit this feels good.. my little bitch get ready for one hell of a ride... gawwd this feels good... (Seeing Roman nod his head)_

He places his dick against your ass and slowly pushing in, as you cry clawing Roman's chest.

**Roman:** _Easy Dean... She's clawing me... Its okay baby girl breathe... Look at me baby... I miss those eyes..._

Dean hears your soft cries as he continues to move deeper. Kneading your ass Dean takes it easy until he has completely filled you with his length.

**Dean:** _Oh baby... I missed you... Are you ready for us?_

Holding yourself up from your arms that were placed one on each side of Romans head. Looking at Roman and seeing his lust filled eyes had you bite your lower lip. Smacking your ass Dean was getting impatient.

**Dean:** _(smacking again harder) Answer me my little bitch, Do you want our dicks, if so show us how bad?_

Still looking at Roman, your hips start move back and forth, up and down. You were enjoying the soft movements, Dean and Roman, well they grew impatient. Roman started to thrust holding your hips, while Dean grabbed your hair and pulled you back as he started to thrust as well. Feeling how bad they needed you, the friction was sending you into another orgasm swiftly.

_"Ugh, yes.. fuck me... Oohh... Fuck... Faster.. "_

Their thrusts were harder, faster, and deeper sending all three of you to climax at the same time. This was the first time all three of you hit your climaxes in such a short period of time.

**Dean:** _Fuck ... that was unexpected... either I really really needed your body or this lube really fucking works... I was aroused alright... Fuck... How long have you been using this my little pet?_

_"Barely today with Shelly and her new toy for me..."_

Dean had pulled out and laid on his stomach next to you and Roman. Roman still inside kept kissing your neck, nibbling here and there. Feeling Roman take some of your flesh into his mouth as he kept moving his cock into you.

_"Mmm Roman, I really missed you both... Claim me babe, mark my body... Dean.. mark me..."_

Roman continued to move his dick, and this is what you missed that he could go non-stop for a long time. Feeling him take you was unimaginable. Although Seth was not there, you still enjoyed that fact Dean and Roman where there. Dean waited for Roman to finish his markings on you. As soon as Roman released you, Dean pulled you up so your back was against his chest. Kissing your sweet spot he began to nibble softly and started little by little to apply more pressure. Moving his mouth around he managed to make a heart shaped hickey on your neck. The moans from you where music to them.

**Dean:** _She's all yours Rome... Try not to make it an all night-er I want some time with her too you know..._

Kissing you, Dean smiles and says, _"Damn I missed you baby doll..."_, He lays there as Roman pulls out and takes you by the hand walking with to his room.

Roman closes the door, doesn't even bother to lock it, since he didn't care who saw. It was only Shelly and Dean. He pulled you close to him, looking deeply in your eyes, cupping your face he smiles. Roman just stares in to your eyes, while you begin to wonder what was he thinking.

_"Rome, what's wrong baby? ... Why are you only staring at me? Did I do something wrong? " _

Fearing the worst you could feel the pounding in your chest, knots starting to form in your stomach, and tears swelling in your eyes.

Roman could feel her tension. Seeing the tears form in her eyes, he hugs her. Holding tightly reassuring his love that nothing was wrong.

You held on to him tightly sobbing so softly. Not even knowing why you started to cry. You felt guilty, but then wondered why when you haven't done nothing wrong. _"Damn you insecurities... Why do you always have to fuck with me, I know I'm in love with Roman, and I love Dean, Seth, and Shelly... They all know of each other so what the fuck is the problem... Why in the hell do I feel guilty..."_, Roman pulled away still feeling your body tensing up.

**Roman:** _Baby, it's okay... You have done nothing wrong... I just..._

_"What Rome talk to me... please... You just what? "_

**Roman:** _Baby I just... Fuck..._

_"What... you're scaring me..."_

**Roman:** _I don't know how to explain it... I think it's just me... I have missed you so damn much... Knowing I was coming home.. I didn't what to tell you... It's one of my anger/jealousy issues... I... uh... I thought you would cheat on me with another man... I know we have our arrangement and I know Shelly isn't a man.. but when I saw her fucking you with her strap on... I admit I got angry, but I didn't want to show Dean... then hearing how much pleasure she was giving you, started to turn me on... I guess ... I didn't know how to handle that... I'm sorry for doubting our relationship... I'm sorry for making you cry and feeling uneasy or guilty of anything..._

_"Baby come lets get in bed... I want your back to the headboard... I want to talk with full face to face contact..."_

Roman props the pillows to cushion his back as he sat towards the middle. Watching the woman he fell in love with at first sight get up on the bed and straddle his lap with her smaller soft hands on his chest.

_"Rome... Do you mind me asking what happened to your last relationship(s)? "_

**Roman:** _Well... my last relationship was great but ... I guess she got tired of me not being there... Okay ... let me start like this... My Ex and I were together for several years... We lived in an apartment on the other side of Pensacola... I thought we were happy but when I got signed up with the main roster, well... she didn't like that fact I had to travel and her jealousy came out... I kept telling her I wouldn't do that to her, I respected her to much... We actually had a fight the day I left with Dean and Seth... She was constantly texting me, calling me... and it was almost driving me insane... I snapped and yelled at her... Then it just all stopped... I felt better then when I would come home she wouldn't pick me up from the airport, she would not answer my calls... She would make up excuses not to have sex, make love, or even make out... I realized and had that gut feeling she was messing around... Well one day.. I had a show several hours away, and the next day we would have a house show close by... all with in driving distance... right after the show Dean and Seth came with me and they knew what was going on and supported me. They knew my temper..."_

Roman took a deep breath as he placed his hands on the hips of this beautiful sight sitting in front of him.

**Roman:** _it was about a 3 to 4 hour drive and I pulled into the apartment community parked and walked to the door. I opened the door slowly since all the lights were off, I walked in didn't hear anything. So I let Seth and Dean take the second bedroom to sleep in. I sat on the bed waiting for her to return and sitting in the dark. It was around two in the morning and I hear the door open. I stay quiet... hearing her giggling... I see her and another person real close to each other and obviously I can hear them making out... One of them turned on the light and that's when I exploded... Seth and Dean where already standing outside the door, because they never went to sleep...I didn't hit anyone.. I just started yelling at her... That guy took off running and out the door... Dean stood in the door way watching me explode, and Seth was inside my room... Poor guy kept trying to tell me to calm down... She just grabbed her purse and left. I literally tore my room apart... I truly lost it... Seth and Dean tried to help but I never knew I could get so damn angry it hurt... _

Looking into his eyes, you cupped his face and kissed him. Forehead to forehead, looking deep into his eyes.

_"Baby, I would not do that to you... Why do you think I never let Shelly have sex with me? I wanted to talk to you first... we only would tease each other and I told her everything.. our arrangement, and she wants me to be her girlfriend but... I have to think about it... because ..."_

Hugging Roman around his neck, kissing him again.

**Roman:** _Because of what baby girl? _

_"Well you know my insecurities, I don't feel like I'm beautiful, I don't look like a model... I don't understand why all of you love me...or even attracted to me... I'm fucked up... If anyone should be jealous it should be me... All of you are gorgeous... Why do you love me Rome?"_

**Roman:** _That's easy... you're loveable... Look do you believe in love at first sight?_

_"No... because I have never really been IN LOVE...I have always been abused... I do not even know a mother's love...well...I take that back... I have known a mothers love... my foster mom, my MOMO..."_

**Roman:** _Babe.. I didn't know you had a foster mom... (seeing her eyes swell up in tears)_

_"(sigh) Yeah.. I haven't told you about my life, and I wouldn't want to depress you babe... Since I have had all this time w/Greggie and Shelly... They know about it... and I made them cry... I wouldn't want to do that to you... I have just missed you so much... you have no idea..."_

**Roman:** _I see, well you can tell little by little.. I know you have trouble opening up and I'm glad Shelly is here to catch you since I'm not... I'm sorry for that... I want to be your back bone... (covering his lip with your finger)_

_"No babe, you are my back bone... You have given me so damn much... I could never say enough thank you's... for all that you have done for me... "_

Roman looks at her with saddened eyes, leans up and kisses her.

He truly did love her, he fell hard the first day he saw her at the gas station. He wasn't one to believe in superstition or anything that his elders would say. His elders, the older generation of his family, always had old wives tales, tricks here and there.

One day, one of his older female elders sat him down when he was younger and told him that, there are many things on this earth that no will ever have answers to but when you feel it, then its always going to be right. This elder even told him about love, and that would be the same thing. When you feel that connection, you will feel it everywhere. Everything she explained to him, he stayed serious in front of her. Although as the younger Roman, did wonder if this was true would he ever feel that.

He had his girlfriends, and he knew he loved them, but never felt that connection. Seeing this woman in front of him terrified on the ground at the gas station, he felt it. Roman couldn't stop thinking about her, so when he saw her again at the hotel he knew she was the one. This moment in time seeing her again, the feelings he couldn't control, it was something beyond his control. All he knew is that he loved her and had to stick by her.

Finally pulling away she looks at him, feeling the love in his kiss. Pondering thoughts of why he chose her out of all of them.

_"Rome? What are you thinking babe..."_

Moving closer to him, you finally grab his dick stroking so smoothly at first, just to break his train of thoughts.

**Roman:** _Thinking of stuff from when I was younger. Thinking about you and why I love you... (looking at your lips unable to see you eye to eye)_

Noticing this you grab his chin and make eye contact. You see his hurt that you can't tell him in return. Letting his dick go although its rock hard now from your stroking. Pulling him closer sitting on his lap, wrapping your arms with your face in the crook of his neck. Kissing softly, and holding tightly you feel him insert his dick inside your wet entrance, letting out another soft moan. He pulls you down by the hips until you could take it all in.

**Roman:** _Baby girl ride my dick baby... Show me how much you missed me... Show me you - _

Crushing you lips into his cutting off his sentence. You knew he was going to say love again. You hated yourself for not being able to say it, and you couldn't understand why. Wondering if you should just let everything go. Wanting to tell him about your past, being abused telling him about everything, you siblings, how you killed your brother, etc. It was so hard to open up... Shelly was easy to talk to..she is always there... Greggie in spite of him screwing up, got his shit together and told him as well.

Starting to move your hips against his thighs and moaning with his dick already rubbing against that spot of pleasure. Feeling him starting to thrust into you with his large thighs, his hips bucking harder. His breathe changing pace, stronger.

_"Mmm Rome, please baby... I want you ... please... "_

Roman grabbed your hips pulling down harder as his thrusts matched the bucking of your hips. Leaning down to take your nipple into his mouth as you rode his dick.

_"Oh gawwwd yess... Make me come again Roman please... Ooh yesss"_

Riding him harder to the point of bouncing on his dick. Roman couldn't help but slur his words, feeling the impact against his skin.

**Roman**: _Ohh fraking shit... Yess baby gurl.. fruckin sh... Oh fuck..._

Holding on to your waist, Roman picks you up and lays you on your back. Putting his weight on you, he kept his pace going, he would ram into you until he felt he was going to come, then slow down holding off. When he was ready again, he would keep repeating these same movements with circular deep thrusts after each slowing down. Making you come time and time again.

Remembering the first time he took you in this very same room. Oh how he made you feel wanted, needed. Non stop that you were to tired to fight back anymore. This time it was different you wanted it to be all night, you wanted him to give it all. The best part he was, he was controlling his urges to finish. He wanted every single orgasm to come out of you. Hearing your whispers made him pick up his speed again.

_"O-o-o-o-oh fuck Roman... I can't hold back anymore please... I have to give you my last one... I can't any more..."_

Roman started to thrust harder, faster, deeper. Using your thighs, pushing your hips off the bed with his weight on you gave you such a rush.

_"Oh GAWD OH GAAAWWWD ... FUCK ME ROMAN... OH YES OH YESSSSS UUGHHHH FUCKING SHIT BABE..." (breathing loud and uncontrollably)_

**Roman:** _Yes baby ...UGH... Come for me... Oh fuck baby... Your getting so fucking tight on my dick... FUCK!_

As you walls begin to tighten around his dick, you entire body starts to shake and by pulling your legs up had you tighten your grip around his dick.

**Roman:** _UGH FUCKING SHIT BABY... You're going to milk it all out of me... OH FUCK! Ugh... fucking shit..._

He hurt but he was not going to miss this feeling. Both of you were shaking profusely, all sweaty, and still he couldn't stop thrusting into you giving all he could. Finally completely laying his full weight on your body, he placed his face near the crook of your neck, trying to control his breathing. He'd listen to your heart beat, and this made you giggle for he was tapping the beat of your heart on your shoulder. He takes a deep breathe and whispers again.

**Roman:** _Baby I know you have told me already you are not ready for a relationship and I understand that. I just want you to be honest with me... Never be afraid you can't talk to me about anything. All I ask is that you trust me, and be loyal to me..._

_"What about our arrangement babe?"_

**Roman:** _Well that stays the same, I told Dean and Seth that once they found their lovers or girlfriends you were going to be off limits... I know that I will never be with another woman, I have committed myself to you... I know I love you and I always will.. I'm always going to be there to help you with your problems, support you, listen to you, hold you when you cry... I'm just being honest... Anything you want to know just ask... And I do mean anything... If you want to tell me anything... I'm here... Just please don't close up on me..._

_"Actually Roman, there is something I need to tell you... Please don't say anything until I'm done okay... I know I will start crying... Just bare with me okay... (he nods) ... I told some of this to Shelly and told Greggie a bit more... " _

Roman's heart starts to beating hard in his chest, wondering what she will tell him. Was his baby girl going to tell him that she wanted Shelly only? His actual soul was starting to ache. Taking deep slow breathes so she wouldn't notice. He just listened as she began.

___"I've been trying to forget the BS that has happened to me when I was younger.. I have siblings, my father is dead.. and my biological mother is a worthless piece of shit...and I'm stupid for still talking to her... What brought all this memories back was that ... One of my brothers showed up and he said a phrase ... that my oldest brother used to tell me.. made me sick to my stomach and shiver in disgust...I'll explain why BUT let me try to start back a bit further... I am the youngest of four children and the only girl... The reason I say my mother is worthless is because my mother used to beat the living shit out of me every fucking day for any damn thing that was not to her liking. I know she did things to my brothers but at the time I didn't know what... I now know she molested them, I told this part to Greggie... but not Shelly... One day when I was way younger, I heard noises coming from my oldest brother's room... I walked slowly and saw the door slightly open.. I stuck my head in and I saw my mother, molesting my brother at that time I believe I was 8 years old.. That sick bitch had him tied up and was sucking his dick.. he had tears in his eyes, telling her to stop but his body was reacting differently... She kept on and also got on top of him to start fucking him... I started to walk backwards and the floor made a noise... I froze.. She swung the door open standing naked and looked down at me.. Next thing I remember I was in my room and saw that I was naked and I hurt all over I saw bruises all over my legs, arms, stomach.. I don't know what happened.. I just grabbed some of my clothes from my dresser drawers and put them on and cried myself to sleep... I don't know what happened to me... Since then she'd beat me.. I felt like I was in my own hell... I always got abused by her.. when I finally decided I couldn't take the abuse anymore I told my oldest brother I was going to tell someone... He had me close and lock the door...Smiling he told me to lay on the bed next to him, I thought I was safe ... well.. He raped me and told me if I told.. He would make sure the pain I felt at that time would be a whole lot worse... Well, I guess he didn't have enough by breaking my heart and trust that day... He kept raping me every night for 3 years until I killed him... And yes, I said I killed him.. "_

Taking a deep breath between sobs, continuing to tell Roman

___"The day I was going to run away, he was drunk, he caught me packing my bags... threw me over my bed, hit my head hard on the night stand.. I didn't have enough time to fight back... He grabbed me and raped me from behind... I grabbed my deceased father's gun and unloaded all the bullets into his chest... A lady detective took the gun that I had in my hand... She said I kept saying curse words, and still pulling the trigger on the gun even though it was empty. She knew what had happened from my torn clothes and not to mention my brother had his pants down still exposed... This woman cop took me or I should say, I wouldn't let her go.. she took me to the hospital...The hospital staff did a rape kit and they found out I was pregnant... it belong to my brother, and I begged them to get rid of it...been on birth control ever since... That woman cop was the best thing in my life.. she ended up being my foster mom, I had her in my life for about another maybe 8 years.. she helped me so much until she was killed on duty... I called her my Momo.. I loved... I mean I still love her... and I miss her babe... I miss my MOMO... why did she have to die?"_

Beginning to cry Roman wipes away your tears as he was fighting back his own. He held you tighter still not saying anything he wanted you to let it all out.

_"What ever you do please do not ever say this phrase to me... It makes me sick to my stomach... don't ever call me My Little Princess... and can you tell Seth and Dean... I don't feel like having to explain this again... I've done it three times and I feel disgusting even thinking about it... I just want them to go away and leave me alone...(still sobbing)"_

Roman felt your body tense up after he felt you shiver and seeing the look of disgust on your face. But what was stuck in his mind was that you told him, your brother showed up.

**Roman:** _Baby, I know it hurts you but please... what do you mean he showed up?_

_"Uh... well... yeah... Kristiani is my second oldest brother and he showed up but Shelly took him to jail, he had a warrant. He stated my mom gave him the address which I knew was BS, because I didn't give it to her, Josh gave it to him.. He showed up in Josh's car and had Josh's gun in the car."_

**Roman:** _Wait how in the fuck did they get my address?_

_"Remember the hotel incident? (he nods) Your address was on the police report..."_

**Roman:** _FUCK! What's your other brother's name? or what does he look like?_

_"Yeah.. the brother older than me, his name is Nikolah and he has green eyes, but I really don't remember what he looks like anymore...and I remember my mom stating he was in an accident that they did some kind of reconstruction surgery on his face...It's been at least 8 years, last time I saw him he was my height, a scrawny little guy, he was 14 at the time...I think they were trying to find me because of Josh's trial coming up.. It's in a week... Now with Kristiani showing up, that's more against him... Now I only wonder when Nikolah will show up it he isn't here already or even my mother or if they will even be at the trial...I'm scared babe..."_

**Roman:** _It's okay baby girl... I'm here for a few days ... If I'm not mistaken I'll leave Tuesday again to a show down here in Tampa... Which will be about an eight hour drive from here to there... Would you like to go?_

_"Of course babe... Anytime spending time with you and the guys is anytime I want... These few months were bugging me but I know you have guys a job to do..."_

**Roman:** _I know hun... I just wish I could protect you from your family... I didn't know about all that, and I'm sorry you had to explain it to me._

_"It's okay babe... Can we just talk about something else?"_ As she sighed, on his chest.

Roman couldn't believe all the turmoil this beautiful creature had to endure just to come into his life. His heart was wrenched. He held her tightly, and tried to think of something else to talk about but he couldn't get what she just told him out of his mind.

Her cell goes off with a text message. Roman knew it was Seth, reaching for it he gives her the cell.

**Mess Received:** Hey little mama, Sorry I couldn't see you today, my dick aches 4u, just had an emergency here at home, hopefully to see you soon. Miss N Luv U bbygirl send me a pic of Urself naked, :P :P .. Seth

Busting out laughing Roman looks at you.

**Roman:** _What's so funny baby girl?_

_"Its Seth, just saying he misses me n wants a naked picture of me" (giggling)_

**Roman:** _So lets give him one (chuckling at the thought) .. like that Dean and I will have it as well..._

Looking at her with his eyes, now really wanting a picture of the woman who he had just taken, missing her.

**Roman:** _I know give him a teaser... (looking at him giggling)... look lets do this... let me be the photographer... I want my lady looking all sexy n shiiid.._

You couldn't help but giggle, that he was really going to do this. He had your back propped up on the pillows, had your hair somewhat in your face and down your shoulders. The satin sheets were placed between your legs and you held it up to your body just allowing your eyes to show your smile. He moved your arm to cup your beautiful breast with your forearm and satin sheet. Your legs bent and he took the position on the floor at the edge of the bed. Using your cell, he took several shots. His silky sheets hugged your body perfectly. Having you tilt your body to show some ass and thigh. Kissing your body as he moved back into position to take more pics. Making you feel so special and sexy. Roman continues to take different shots of the woman he adores. Total pictures were about fifty, finished he let you pic the shots you wanted to send. Roman took all these angles of different parts of your body. Roman places himself between you and the headboard. Laying between his legs with your back on his chest, his arms wrapped around you. Feeling so safe and adored by him. Roman's presence fills your heart with content. He whispers simple Samoan phrases of love as he nibbled on your earlobe. Moving to your neck licking your soft spot and begins to kiss it. Your giggles turn into moans, enjoying his tongue and full lips on you.

There was a knock at the door.

_"Come in Shelly"_

**Roman:** _How do you know it's her?_

_"Because Dean doesn't knock"_, Giggling and Roman soon followed chuckling.

Shelly smiles at you, walking in she sees you bite your lower lip. Seeing her in tight denim jeans and a fitted red muscle shirt, made you squirm a bit. Coming over to the bed she sits down.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl, I'm going to run some quick errands that I haven't had a chance to do... I know you will be in good hands, so I will be back in a few hours or do you want me to go back to my place?_

**Roman:** _Shelly... You don't have to leave on our accounts... I truly appreciate all that you have done for our baby girl... You have made her safe while we are away... Oh, question.. I hear that you asked our pet here... what was it again baby? (He chuckles at your giggling) Yeah, you asked to be your girlfriend? Do you realized what you're getting into? She is a handful..._

**Shelly:** _Boy do I know and yet she still has yet to answer me... Why is that baby?_

_"Uh well... Um..."_

**Roman:** _Tell her baby... it's okay ..._

_"Shelly ... I guess this arrangement I told you I have with them and I haven't answered to be your girlfriend is because... They are my DOM's ... With Roman as my Alpha ... Please don't be mad at me... Shelly?"_

**Shelly:** ...

**Roman:** _Look I know I allowed her to have sex with you, which is fine ... but if you want to continue this... you will have to claim her in front of all three of us..._

Shelly had a stern look on her face, no emotion really. She kept looking at this beautiful creature who she began to not only care for her but, starting to fall in love with her.

_"Shelly? You're mad at me aren't you... I'm so sorry... If you want to leave, I understand ... I won't hold you here out of obligation to watch over me..."_

**Shelly:** _Whoa, baby... Did I say I was going to leave? I never said that... I...I'm just taken back about the Dom part... (Looking at Roman) Roman, I'm letting you know that I am not a DOM nor am I a SUB... I am a lesbian who seems to be in love with this beautiful amazing woman right here. I do not know how this works... I do know that none of you better touch me... I'm a lesbian for a reason...I'm not going into details since I don't like labels... but I'm not leaving baby girl. Only death can take me from you. I guess we will have to talk about this, or rules or what ever it is we have to discuss... I will be back baby, don't you worry your pretty little head of yours... Now come give me a kiss and I'll be back later._

Looking up at Roman, he nods his head. Crawling on all fours to Shelly, she smiles at your naked body. Kissing her deeply allowing her to take from you, to dominate your mouth. Shelly moans as she pulled away from you, cupping your face in her hands.

Shelly gets up and walks to the door when Roman calls her.

**Roman:** _Shelly? That will be the last time you touch her until we come to an agreement. I'm not being an ass, I'm just setting some boundaries for my pet here. She knows the rules, but we will discuss this when you return and again when Seth returns._

Shelly looked at him with narrowing eyes, then looked at the pouting creature before her. She knew that boundary that has just been set upset her. It softened her glare and she knew what ever these rules or bull shit that they had to talk about would be over quick. She steps out and goes about her business.

Roman notices your upset by the boundary, pulls you in. As Dean saw how irate Shelly was when she came from Roman's room. He got up and walked over to Roman's room. Sitting on the love seat in gym shorts with no shirt on.

**Dean:** _Hey is all okay over here, someone was mad when she left... and why are you pouting baby.. come here sit on my lap..._

Getting up, walking over to Dean as he admired the beautiful naked body walking towards him. Cuddling up to him with your head in the crook of his neck. He rubs his hands on your lower back and hips as a soothing nature.

Roman puts his fitted briefs and gym shorts back on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, closest to the love seat, with is cell in hand.

**Roman:** _Well, we need to discuss something. Let me call Seth and put him on speaker._

As the phone rings, he picks up right away.

**Seth:** _Hello_

**Roman:** _Seth its me Rome, I have you on speaker bro..._

**Seth:** _Okay? Is little mama's okay? Where is she?_

_"I'm here Seth"_

**Seth:** _There she is... I love you baby, I'll be home soon and I'm going to eat you all over..._

Giggling into Dean's neck, _"I love you too Seth.. Can't wait"_

**Roman:** _Seth... How soon are you getting back? We need to have OUR discussion, better yet a new agreement..._

**Seth:** _Oh I probably won't be back until the early morning hours... I think my flight will leave here around 11 tonight.. Why what happen?_

**Roman:** _Shelly asked our pet to be her girlfriend... Baby here just told her today that she can't answer and briefly explained our agreement about the DOMs..._

**Seth:** _Oh and what did she say?_

**Roman:** _She had to run errands but will be back later today... Shelly says she is not a DOM but they way she was fucking our baby earlier today... She doesn't realize she is one in the making... She even used a nice sized strap on to do it too.. (chuckling after that)_

**Seth:** _Okay...She said ...Wait...She was doing... with what? FUCK! All the good shit happens when I'm not there.. Dammit! Baby we are going to have to do a repeat of that I want to see that my baby getting fucked by a woman with a fucking strap on... Fuck! Yeah!_

Everyone laughed and you dug your face more into Dean's neck embarrassed yet giggling.

**Dean:** _What we are going to have to do is figure out what we want to do... Should we let her?_

**Roman:** _Yeah I was going to say that... Baby I know we don't need your permission, we shouldn't even have you here while we discuss this... I know about your issues and your past... I'm sort of bending the rules here just for you... That's how much I'm in love with you... you know that right?_

Nodding holding Dean tightly, hoping they allow Shelly to claim her.

**Dean:** _It's okay baby... Don't worry._

**Roman:** _So what do you say Seth? Yay or Nay?_

**Seth:** _Well... I know we still need to talk to Shelly...Obviously she is a lesbian.. right?_

Although Shelly already told Roman she was, Roman and Dean look at you.

_"Yes she is and she is mine... None of you can touch her...mine all mine..."_

**Seth:** _Wha... Did you just snap at me? Did she just snap at us? You know we are going to punish you for that right? You know we don't have to allow her to touch you ever again right?_

Gasping, and eyes swelling up with tears. Looking at Dean and then Roman as your tears fall down your cheeks. They both looked at you with narrowing eyes for snapping at them.

Jumping off Dean, running to the bed and getting under the covers.

**Seth:** _What's going on Rome?_

**Roman:** _She just jumped off Dean and got under the covers crying..._

**Seth:** _(Sighing) Well you two know how to take care of that... I will deal with her when I get back... I have to let you guys go... finishing up here._

Roman getting up and sitting in the chair next to the love seat, he looks over at Dean then at you. Dean takes the hint. Calling out to you using his firm tone.

**Dean:** _Pet, come here... Get on your knees before me... Now! I'm NOT telling you again..._

After a few moments, you look at Roman.

**Dean:** _He didn't call you I did ... Don't look at him... I'm impatient little girl move your ass to me now!_

Upset, walking over with your head down, get on your knees before him. He leans forward lifts your chin up at stares into your eyes. These eyes that stared back almost look green with fury and he says not a word. Feeling very uncomfortable turning your eyes away.

**Dean:** _Don't you turn your eyes away... What am I going to do with you.. huh? Why do you continue to snap at us? Do you not see we will not harm you? Do you not see we love you? Do we not take care of you?_

_"Yes"_

**Dean:** _Wrong Answer_

_"Yes Sir"_

**Dean:** _Yes Sir, What?_

_"Yes Sir, I understand I need for nothing with all of you caring for me..."_

**Dean:** _What else?_

_"(sobbing) I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you love me... Sir ..."_

**Dean:** _So why did you snap at us, regarding Shelly? (wiping your tears)_

_"Dean... I - I mean Sir ... She has made me feel safe and secure while you all are not here ... I know I'm not in love with her ... I care for her ... deeply ... I can talk to her about anything regarding female things ... She takes me to all these places over Pensacola ... I enjoy her company ... and for once in my life ... I can honestly say, you make me happy... (Looking at Roman) all of you do ... I love you all deeply ... I'm sorry for snapping ... but If you three allow me to keep her ... You will never regret it ... "_

Dean looks over at Roman, then looks back at you.

**Dean:** _So she really means that much to you? Have you made her understand that once she is with you? ... She can never be with anyone else until she decides to release her claim on you..._

_"Well... technically I told her that once we went all the way with sex, which is what we finally did when you came back.. I told her... That she could never be with a woman until we called it quits ... but if she is not a DOM ... how can she release me? "_

**Roman:** _Oh she is a DOM, she just said she didn't like labels... You said that was the first time she used the strap on you or that you went all the way like that... What have you two done all this time?_

_" Well she would hold me when I would have my mood swings... We would have plenty of HEAVY make out sessions... We could make each other come like that ... It's amazing ... The only time she tasted me was when we were on the phone... That was amazing as well .. but that was the only time she touched me... I would make up an excuse ... and I think she now understands why ... I know we would be all over each other ... But she has been patient all this time... And I'm so grateful she has put up with me... "_

**Roman:** _What made you two finally take the next step?_

_"It actually happened on accident... We went to go eat breakfast... Then we were going to go shop, when she saw people playing volleyball and we joined... Remember Andrea from the gym? (They nod) .. Well she was there, She helped me put sunscreen on my legs and Shelly got a bit jealous... We played our team won ... We came home took a quick shower ... but it was bugging her... We got into a little argument, and I told her to let me go ... She told me no and put me on the bed with a small black bag in her hand... She sat on me, so I couldn't move... When she pulled out that strap on ... I'll be honest my body wanted it to badly, since I missed you guys ... I couldn't wait any longer.. She grabbed the lube out as well.. Not that she needed it... We began making out, she put some on the dildo and that sensation drove me over the top... She started by making love to me...Then I guess she remembered Andrea and she just took me and started fucking me and teasing me... I loved either way... I'm sorry if I betrayed you all... I know I have to be punished ... I have no excuse... I'll do what ever you want... Just do not take her from me please..."_

**Roman:** _Baby, We, as in Seth, Dean and Myself have to talk to Shelly... If we can come to some agreement ... Then it will work ... If not ... Then I'm sorry baby ... She can't have you anymore ... And you have to abide by our rules... You understand this right? _

_"May I be there? Please... May I talk to her? ... Maybe I can convince her to say yes? ... Please ... Can I at least keep her as my friend...? Please... "_

**Roman:** _Baby... Quit saying please ... Friends you can have... You just will not be able to have sex with her ever again... Do you understand?_

_"Yes ... I understand Sir ... even though I don't agree with it..."_

**Roman:** _Now I know you don't agree with this... But we agreed to this... I know none of us expected Shelly to come into the picture... We can't do anything about that now... So we will stop this now and you already now what is coming right?_

_"Yes Sir..."_

**Dean:** _You will start here baby... Now you know what to do..._

Not upset for what she has to do, just upset that she might lose Shelly for good. Leaning forward kissing his semi erected dick. Looking up at Dean, he moans feeling your lips touch him through the cloth. Reaching for the waist band of Dean's shorts pulling them off. Dean helps by lifting his hips and he then leans over to kiss you.

**Dean:** _Look my little pet ... Don't be upset... I'll try to convince her okay... I love you so much ... I don't like to see you upset... I love you ... Do you understand? ... I love you ..._

Nodding looking deep into his eyes. Seeing his love as he kisses your lips. Moaning at his touch, he pulls you in by the waist. With one hand behind his neck and the other on his waist, pulling him in as well. He deepens his kiss as he trails your jaw line with soft kisses. Taking skin into his mouth to nibble on, making you moan with pleasure. Moving one of your hands, tracing his abdomen along every line down to his growing erection. Taking a hold of his dick, he moans.

**Dean:** _Yes my pet... I'm going to let you enjoy this, but I will have to punish you in a bit... So enjoy my dick now..._

Roman gets up and walks to the other room he grabs the lube, and restraints. Looking around unable to find the vibrator, walks back to the room. Hooks up the restraints to the bed.

**Roman:** _Baby? where is the vibrator?_

Pulling off of Dean's dick slurping, you point to the night stand.

_"It's in there Rome... I kept it near by when I missed you guys and when I was all alone..."_

Dean grabs your hair and pushing his dick back down your throat til it hits the back. Moaning with his dick inside your mouth, loving his taste. Bobbing your head, slurping, stroking with a firm grip. Pulling out flicking your tongue from base to tip. Your thumb on his meatus sliding his precum everywhere. Wanting his precum, taking his head into your mouth and sucking so slowly. Cupping his sacs in your hand, while using the other to stroke slowly but firmly.

**Dean:** _Ugh Fuck! Baby... You always know what I like... Suck it... a little harder.. Oh! Fuck! just like that..._

Arching his back, shutting his eyes while his head hits the back of the love seat. He returns to looking at you. Playing with your hair as you continue to deep throat his dick. Continuing to tease his dick, with flicking of the tongue, sucking his head, massaging his balls, slow, fast, softly and harder. He couldn't take it any more.

**Dean:** _Get up! Over the arm of this love seat now!_

Obeying while resting your arms on the cushion of the love seat. He moves behind and rams his dick side your pussy.

_"Oh Fuck Dean!"_

**Dean:** _What did you just say?_

As he rammed harder, you cried in that moment.

_"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Sir ... Please fuck me!"_

**Dean:** _Why should I fuck you? Huh?_

"_Because I should be punished... Oh f-u-u-u-c-k!" _

Dean kept ramming with such force, it was hard say the words you needed to say.

**Dean:** _What was that? I didn't understand... (Slapping your ass hard) ... And why should you be punished?_

_"Uh... Uh... Bec-a-a-a-use I snappe-d-d-d at y-y-o-o-o-u"_

**Dean:** _How hard do you want my dick?_

_"As you please Sir... punish me"_

**Dean:** _Like this? (Pushing all the way in with one shot and holding, grabbing your ass as well)_

_"Aaahh! Yesss! Oh fuck Oh fuck!"_

**Dean:** _Or do you want it like this? ( Moving slow and gentle )_

_"Mmm yes Sir, I love that.. please more..."_

**Dean:** _Well you don't have a say in this... I tell you what to do... Do you understand?_

He picks up his pace again, faster and harder. He keeps pounding to what seems forever.

Roman has everything ready on the bed, he walks over to the love seat and gestures Dean to move you in front of him. Dean pulls out momentarily, holding you from behind with his hand on your throat.

**Dean:** _You see that dick my little bitch... (squeezing your throat) You are going to deep throat that fucker until I make you come... Understand? (Nodding, he leans you over) Now suck it and please your Alpha DOM..._

Grabbing Roman's dick, he grabs a hand full of hair and pushes your head all the way down til he also feels his head touching the back of your throat. Moaning as soon as it does.

Dean on the other hand, rams his dick back inside, making you cry and moan. He starts to take his sexual aggression out on you. He is not doing this to hurt you, he knows he won't hurt you. He is just making sure his little pet does not get out of line again. Roman, and himself have to show they mean business.

Continuing to deep throat Roman's dick, holding his thighs for support. Roman would play with your breasts and squeeze your nipples.

From the torturous pounding of Dean, finally feeling the pleasure building from deep within your stomach. Moving your hips in circles. Dean holds your hips, pushing deeper not wanting to come just yet... he waits for your orgasm to grew near then he pulls out. Your growl makes them chuckle.

Your jaw is starting to hurt form all the deep throat action to Roman. He releases you and grabs your hair.

**Roman:** _My pet you need to ride my dick now..._

Trying to hold back your orgasm just for him. Placing one leg next to his, then sliding his greater than average dick inside you making you both moan at the connection. Slowly moving down until you pushed it all in. Placing your face in the crook of his neck momentarily just to adjust to him again. He pulls your hair, making you look at him.

**Roman:** _I said Ride... My... Dick ... _

Starting to move up and down, he places his hands on your hips and forces your hips down hard. Making your grind his erection with such force.

**Roman:** _I said Ride ... It... Not ... Baby .. It... Fucking bounce on my dick!_

As you start to bounce on his dick, Dean comes from behind and uses one hand to grab your hair, with the other on your throat.

**Dean:** _Oh my little slut you feel my of my dick sliding against your back don't you.. Do you know how beautiful you are bouncing on his dick... You feel my hand on your throat... I could make you pass out right now beautiful, but not yet... I want you to feel our punishment... You want this don't you... Don't you?_

Unable to gather your words, giving Dean a moan.

Dean applies a bit more pressure, tilting your head back while grinding Roman harder into him. Now having a bit trouble breathing, your eyes start to roll back. Dean pulls your hair.

**Dean:** _Nah Uh... Beautiful... Stay with us.. We are not close to done... Poor Seth will have no orgasms reserved for him when he gets back... We are taking all of it today... You're going to learn your place... Understand me?_

He receives another moan, now that Roman is thrusting hard into you. Roman continues to pound his dick while making you bounce. Your body feeling another orgasm coming, your breathes become shorter.

_"Oh fuck... Roman... I'm about to come... Please... more... faster... oh fuck... yess... yessss...OH FUCK!"_

Your body perspiring, and shaking leaning forward to catch your breath.

Dean on the other hand pulls you off of Roman, not even allowing you to gather your thoughts or your body to rest. Puts you on the bed and starts to restrain you. Adding a collar with metal loops.

**Dean:** _Your such a horny little slut aren't you... You want our dicks fucking you... (smacking your ass) Answer me..._

_"Please Sir... please..."_

**Dean:** _Fucking answer me... (smacking your ass again)_

_"Yes.. I'm your horny slut... I want... fuck... I want your dick inside me... please... "_

**Dean:** _That's better..._

Putting your legs on his shoulders, pushing his dick inside again. Moaning how wet you are he pulls out, putting more of the Arousal lube from earlier. Pushing back in, after a while of moving he begins to feel the sensations that he felt earlier. The tingling, the warmth, he loved it all as he started to pound you again. Leaning forward putting his left hand on your throat, applying a little pressure and enjoyed your expressions.

**Dean:** _You love my dick inside you don't you my little slut..._

To Dean this was ecstasy, he loved having this power of his little pet. Her beauty, the way her body moved underneath him. She was a breathe of fresh air to him. The color of her eyes that darkened when she lusted for him. Her hair, he loved how her hair would smell, the feminine nature of her, he did love her. How she loved his dominance over her. Even his moments of being "weird" as some people called him. She accepted it all, to him she was the perfect creature in his eyes.

Seeing her moan as her eyes began to roll back in her head, he heard her gasping for air just slightly. Releasing some pressure she inhaled and felt light-headed, almost dizzy. Smiling back up at Dean, the way she looked at him made him more insane. Those darker color shaded eyes, glaring at him, wanting more.

**Dean:** _Fuck baby... You're so fucking beautiful taking my dick... So fucking beautiful... You want my dick don't you?_

Slightly nodding, Dean puts both legs to the right as he keeps your upper body facing him. Squeezing your throat again, slows down to hold back his climax. Feeling your walls flexing around his dick was not helping, and he knew you were close to another orgasm. Losing count not knowing how much more you could take.

_"Oh gaawwwd... Please... I can't anymore please stop... I'm ... I'm... FUCK!"_

Releasing another orgasm, with you mind having such a euphoria moment. The velvety sensations running through your body. The tingling, along with soft muscle spasms, and heavy panting. Rolling your eyes to the back of your head, lips parted. Dean releasing the tension around your throat, the cocky grin he always had taking your orgasms. Not even noticing neither Dean nor Roman were close to being done, both still rock hard and wanting more.

As Dean moved out of you, Roman got into place. Kneeling between your legs he also squirted a generous amount of lube on his dick and dripped the remainder along your swollen folds. He loved the pinkish tone, the plumpness of them. Looking over your body with that sexy grin he would always give when he had naughty thoughts about you.

_"Rome, please babe.. I can't anymore... I'm tired... I already said I'm sorry... I won't snap at you ever again.. please..."_

Roman ignored her pleas, for he knew that they had to teach her a lesson. They were the dominants in this home, especially him. He had to show you his love yet dominance over you. He wanted to own every part of you, your mind, your heart, body and he wanted your soul. He had to break you in the most loving way possible unlike the assholes of her past. He had to reassure her, that he loved her and would never hurt her. He just wanted her to submit that was all. He knew she was stubborn, that stubbornness is what has helped her survive all this time.

**Roman:** _Baby, you know I love you... I know you said you're sorry and I appreciate that.. but I need to you admit... I need you to say a simple sentence to me.. that is all... You know what I want to hear... What we want to hear... Say it..."_

Telling Dean to take the restraints off, due to he wants her to ride him. He was going to have her facing down. Finally they flipped her over and put the leather cuffs back on and buckled snug around her wrists. Roman gets underneath her and makes her slide down on his dick again. Her soft cries echo through the room. Dean moans at her whimpers, and still astonished she will not submit. She will not say those words they want to hear. Roman then pushes his throbbing dick in and out of her swollen folds. More soft cries escape her being.

Roman looks at Dean and smacks her ass. Dean knew what Roman wanted him to do. They were both near their end as well. Both dominant men wanted to pull out one last orgasm from her so they could go over the edge. Roman holds still, pulling her close to lay on his chest. She cries softly, not because of pain but because she knows they want her to submit. Lost in her own thoughts, she knew they wanted her to submit to say those words "I submit to you." Even though they have shown her all this love not only sexually but mentally, and emotionally. Buying her items she didn't need. She loved them being her DOM's but she knew why she couldn't submit. She had to hold off just a bit more. She just had to, then Dean yanks her out of her thoughts with his penetration.

_"Ugghhhh, fuck!"_ Biting down on Roman's collarbone.

Roman lets out a growl, looking at Dean to take it easy. Dean cringed seeing she drew blood and whispered, _"Sorry"_

Slowly pushing his dick to fill you up. Both men start to move to get their rhythm together. Once they find it they pick up their pace. Your moans, and cries become louder as they go faster and harder after each thrust they give. Their panting of frustration was getting the best of them. Not having you in so long plus claiming their dominance over you again.

All three with their bodies all sweaty, the dominating feel of the room. That energy that permeated through not only in the atmosphere, but through their body. The grunts, growls of both men were eventually silenced by the soft cries of her pleasure. Her pleasure that was building with in, she felt so dizzy, her mind was seeing colors, her body was uniting with her entire being. As her body allowed, she began to buck her hips uncontrollably, her breathes short and sweet. Feeling her upper body shiver was amazing to Roman, then she lets out the most beautiful scream of pleasure. He knew she was building up as they could feel it. Roman and Dean had picked up the pace, combined the with the friction and her scream sent them finally over as they shot all their seed into her.

Laying trying to not only gather their thoughts, Dean raised himself off this beautiful woman beneath him. Slowly pulling out, Dean moves to the restraints and takes them off of her. She is to tired to move, when both Dean and Roman realize she has had one of her ultimate orgasms again with her body covered in pleasure bumps. That small grin upon her face. Her short breathes, the sound again was music to their ears. Both men slowly lay her down, treating her like the most beautiful delicate flower she is to them.

Now laying on her back, feeling them kiss her body all over saying sweet words to her. Showing her how much they love her. She begins to shed tears as she continues to hear Roman against her ear, while Dean wrapped her in kisses.

**Roman:** _Baby do you feel that? Feel those lips covering your body in love... Those kisses only meant for you... It's okay to cry baby... Let those emotions flow... I love you more than you know... Don't speak just feel... Feel him love you... You're so beautiful my honeysuckle..._

She opens her eyes as tears continue to fall. She doesn't understand why she can't stop crying. In her mind is it because no one has bothered to cuddle her, show her the love she as always wanted and desired. She wondered as she looked at him through watery eyes, why he called her honeysuckle.

**Roman:** _You're wondering why I called you honeysuckle aren't you? (Nodding as Roman places he hand on her heart) ... Baby did you know that the meaning of a honeysuckle means "bonds of love" ... I am bound to you... You have had my heart since the first day I saw you... You had my mind... When I saw you at the hotel, that I couldn't stop thinking about you... And finally the first time I felt you in my arms in my bed... The first time I made you mine... is when you finally took my soul... I never knew I could feel that everything is beyond my control... The love I feel for you will never belong to anyone else... So believe me honeysuckle I am forever yours now and beyond this world... I love you..._

Kissing her on her lips with much love. He now starts to kiss her body as Dean is now in the crook of her neck, caressing her face. His thumb, slowly tracing her jawline. He pulls back, turning her face towards him. Pecking her lips and slowly sucking her lower lip.

**Dean:** _Babydoll, I love you... If you could only see the beauty I see... I know I can never imagine the suffering you have had in your life... You have made me feel these feelings that I can't seem to control... I want you to close your eyes for me...(Her eyes close as she sobs) ... Feel our love baby... Feel his lips touch all over your body... Feel my hand caressing your face... That's our love for you baby... I'm sorry I can't be here to hold you when you need me... I know you have your issues, but you can call me any time... Feel my love through my hand... Feel it touching you softly across your chest... Around your beautiful breasts.. Do you realize how much power you have over me? ... (She opens her eyes confused) ... Yes baby... You have all the power... It's amazing to me how much I have no control over it... I love you... I need you... One day I could come back here to Roman's home and you could be gone... You can leave with out saying goodbye... You have that power to yank out my heart and probably my soul... _

_"But..."_

**Dean:** _Shhh... Baby I have to get this out before I lose my nerve... Yes we are your DOM's and yes we want you to submit... I hope I never lose you... You remind me of a Lotus flower you know that? (Shaking her head) Yep... It's like... Uh... It's like... Okay ... look at it this way... Have you seen where a Lotus flower grows... or what one looks like?_

_"No, but I know what it looks like..."_

**Dean:** _Well A Lotus flower naturally grows in muddy waters ... it suffers and struggles to grow but it does... It comes in many colors... I think it comes in white, red, blue, pink, purple and gold. You remind me of the Red Lotus, because I have so much compassion and love for you... It's not even funny... You know what.. My nick name for you is my little lotus flower..._

Smiling at him cupping his face, feeling Roman finally back up by your breasts, kissing them so gently between his lips. A soft moan as she closes her eyes and reopens still looking at Dean.

_"I love you Dean..."_

Reaching for Roman holding them in her arms as they rest one on each side of her. Roman with his lips against the crook of her neck. Dean was on her chest listening to her heartbeat for the first time with a smirk on his face.

_"I love you Roman..."_

Taking a sigh, not knowing if she was going to regret this. Finally admitting defeat in her mind, they were saying all the right things. Not knowing fully if this was the right thing to do but she was ready to submit. It was true what Dean was saying she had the power all along and she still has it. Yes she has struggled but she has made it so far. Taking a deep breathe, closing her eyes.

**Roman:** _Babe, not that I don't mind feeling your pulse on my lips... but what are you thinking?_

_"I want you two to listen to me clearly okay... I am putting a lot on the line here... I'm going to give all of you my all... my everything... but I swear if any of you fuck up... and I start to feel like I did with my family... Rome.. you can tell him about what I told you... Or if I feel trapped with like I did with that asshole Josh... I don't want no fucking jealousy bullshit... If your wondering about anything or have any kind of doubt, just fucking ask me... Do not spy on me.. okay?... If you can't love me enough to trust me while you're gone... Then...I will leave everything all of you have ever bought me and I am so done and I'll be gone... You will never see me again understand me?"_

**Dean:** _So what are you trying to say babydoll? Please don't leave me..._

Dean felt his heart punching his chest and his stomach turning into knots. Thinking the worst. Same thing for Roman, his eyes showed fear, and his chest was aching.

_"(Taking another deep breathe) I... I... fuck... I better not regret this... I sub... Dammit just fucking say it... Okay... I submit to you both... I love you... and I submit... Do not tell Seth I said that I want to tell him okay? You can tell him everything else "_

For an instant both Dean and Roman's face went pale and the color rushed back, and both were so happy that they covered her face with kisses. Dean couldn't help but to start dancing in bed shaking his shoulders and gyrating his hips.

**Dean:** _Yessss! Uh huh... Uh huh...!_

Then realizing Roman giving him the what the fuck is wrong with you look. Dean smiles then looks at her, his lotus flower, she is giggling at him. She reaches for him and kisses his lips, she thought that was adorable, the man she loved to see. Moaning into each other, Roman kisses her back and starts to mark her with heart shaped hickies on her shoulder blades. Mean while Dean moved right above her left breast and made one dark heart shaped hickey. Marking his love for her to see.

Finally turning around, Roman is on his back. She snuggles against him, pulling Dean behind her. Dean couldn't help but the little ass he is.

**Dean:** _Rome? Will you hold me? I want to snuggle too..._

Their little flower, couldn't help but bust out laughing. Dean chuckling as Roman smacked the back of his head.

**Roman:** _Shut the fuck up Dean! Get some sleep... Love you honeysuckle.._

_"Love you Romie..."_

**Dean:** _Love you lotus flower... Love you to R-O-M-I-E.._

_"Love you Deanie" (giggling)_

**Roman:** _Shut Up Dean!_

**Dean:** _Oh get the stick outta yo ass dude... Like... Be happy we have our beautiful woman in our arms... _

All three falling asleep, into a deep sleep that a few hours later Shelly comes back with the keys that belong to her darling. She ran her errands, and did a lot of thinking. Walking towards the bedroom seeing them fast asleep in each others arms, she walked back to the kitchen and made something to eat.

It was late in the evening, around 11:25 according to the microwave clock. Shelly was still awake watching TV. She couldn't stop thinking of what this meeting or agreement was going to be like. She didn't know what to expect since she has never been apart of this situation. She was actually nervous, she didn't want to lose her. Shelly didn't want to lose their friendship, her love for this beautiful woman. Shelly takes another drink of beer, and just stares at the TV not really watching it anymore.

Dean being the first one to stir, opens his eyes to darkness. Blinking and sees his lotus with her head against her chest. Smelling her beautiful sweet scent of her shampoo. Smiling, he kisses her head and sliding out from under her arm to go to the bathroom. Leaving the light off so not to wake her or Roman. He just finishes up when he feels small hands wrap around his waist and soft kisses on his back. He didn't even have to guess, it was he little lotus. He turns around looking down at her and she kisses his chest. He picks her up and sits her on the sink counter. Cupping her face, his eyes staring at the lotus before him.

**Dean:** _My little lotus... I love you so much... Thank you for making me whole... For giving me another reason to have my heart beat proudly... I'm so honored you accepted me, by submitting to me... I know I will never hurt you, but please tell me... If... If I make you uncomfortable in any way... or anything of that sort okay? I love you..._

Smiling back at him, she kisses him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing him against her naked body. Dean was blown by the most loving kiss she has ever giving him. He felt his heart skip a beat and could have swore she took his breathe away. He pulled back gasping for air, smiling down at her.

**Dean:** _You hungry Lotus? (She nods) Let's go to the kitchen.. Well put some clothes on before I attack you again... And let the snoring bear catch up on his booty sleep..._

Giggling, she slides off the counter and pulls on some violet shorts that hugged her body enough and pulled her violet muscle tee over her head. Walking hand in hand, they make their way out of the room. Entering the living room, Shelly turns back and smiles at you and nodding at Dean. Wanting to go and hug her, Dean holds you.

_"Please Dean, just to hug her... That's it... Nothing else I promise.. Ple-e-e-a-a-s-s-e-e"_

Dean was always a sucker for her batting eyelashes. He hesitated, but she pulled the heart wrenching pouting lower lip. He walks his lotus to Shelly and makes it clear.

**Dean:** _Shelly all you can do is hug her.. I shouldn't even let that happen, Roman would have a fit if he knew..._

Turning to you, kissing your lips and takes that lower full lip he loves so much and gently nibbles on it.

Shelly looks up at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Taking in her eyes, her beauty, her lips, looking down her body and back up again. Shelly stands up, runs her hands through the soft hair of the beautiful woman she finally admitted she couldn't live without. Standing in front of her lost in her eyes. Shelly wraps her hands around your waist and squeezes. Taking in the scent, feeling her skin against her lips, Shelly kisses your neck.

Moaning at her touch, Dean catches what Shelly did and drew a line.

**Dean:** _Lotus come here... _

Reluctantly she pulls away from Shelly, looking down with sadness. Shelly lifts your chin to look up at her.

**Shelly:** _Baby girl... Do not shed any tears.. Everything will be fine... I'll do anything for you..._

Going back to Dean hugging his waist. He takes you to the kitchen to make you something to eat.

A few more hours passed and Roman's cell went off, which woke him up. Looking at the cell, its Seth.

**Roman:** _Hey Seth what's up..._

**Seth:** _Oh, sorry bro... I'm at the airport.. I know its early... I can take a cab if ya want..._

**Roman:** _Nah bro... I'll send Dean in my truck..._

**Seth:** _Alright, See ya in a few bro..._

**Roman:** _Ok... Later... _

Hanging up the phone, he sees neither Dean nor his honeysuckle are in the room. Putting his shorts back on, he walks out seeing both of you munching on the sofa and Shelly on the other sofa drinking beer. She nods at him, and he can tell she is drunk.

**Roman:** _Dean? I need you to go pick up Seth. He's at the airport... Take my keys to the truck and get him... Tell him what we discussed with our pet and let her tell him what she wanted... Honeysuckle? Come on mama... Shelly put some coffee on please... I have a feeling it will be a long night..._

Taking Roman by the hand, looking at Shelly walking back into the Master Bedroom.

...

Picking up Seth at the airport throwing his bags in the back seat. They fist pump, and Seth asks for his little mama and how she is.

**Seth:** _So, Dean did you take care of our pet, did she bow down? How is she? Fuck man I miss her?_

**Dean:** _Whoa dude... what's with the 20 questions? She's fine... We took care of her... It took several hours man.. But she learned her place..._

**Seth:** _Several Hours!? Damn!... But you guys didn't hurt her did you?_

**Dean:** _Really Seth? Fuck no... We actually got up a few moments ago before you called. She was exhausting... But I will tell you this... We had a long chat... She has a lot to say to you... We all know about her issues, with trust and love..._

**Seth:** _Right? So... What's wrong?_

**Dean:** _Well she doesn't want to feel trapped like she did with that fucker Josh... She doesn't want any jealousy between us or with anyone else... Not to mention Shelly? We still have to work around that.. I'm saying to you... I'm going to try my best to make her happy... From what Lotus has told me... Shelly means a lot to her... I know she wants Roman to talk to us about her family? I don't know what that is about... She also said she needed to talk to you alone... _

**Seth:** _Wait... Lotus?_

Dean smiles, but ignores Seth's sarcastic tone.

**Dean:** _Yes... Lotus... That's my nickname for her... Why do you have a problem... She likes it..._

**Seth:** _No no no, just caught me off guard... Why that name though?_

**Dean:** _I told her she reminds me of a Lotus flower... Where they grow, how they struggle and bloom into a beautiful flower... _

**Seth:** _Aww aren't you the romantic all of a sudden... (chuckling)_

**Dean:** _Fuck you Seth! Even Rome gave her a name?_

**Seth:** _Yeah? Does that mean I get to give her one too?_

**Dean:** _Yes he gave her one.. He called her Honeysuckle... He gave her the meaning of the flower as well.. Something about Bonding and Love or something like that... What the hell are you doing?_

As Dean sees Seth fiddling with his cell. He laughs at Seth, when Seth responds.

**Seth:** _Well I see a flower theme going here.. I always wanted to call her SweetPea but I have no idea if that is a flower or what the hell it means... Let's see here... O-o-o-h Really?_

**Dean:** _What...What? Dammit... _

**Seth:** _Well... Sweetpea is an actual flower... Damn they're actually pretty... I like these pink ones for her... I'm going to buy her some later today... Then its settled... I'm calling her Sweetpea... Nice.. Wanna know what they stand for?_

**Dean:** _Sure... Oh wow those are nice... Wonder where I can get a Living Lotus Flower?_

**Seth:** _Sweetpea stands for pleasure... And she does give the word pleasure a whole new meaning... If fits perfectly... Hey how about we take her to buy some plants for the patio to keep herself busy... Maybe we can find the Lotus flower there or they can order it for you.. to give her..._

**Dean:** _Ha... And you call me the romantic... Seth now what are you giggling about?_

**Seth:** _Well I just looked up honeysuckle and you're right... it stands for Bonds of Love and I remember she loves the color blue... its one of her favorite colors... I'm going to tell Rome to get her the... Uh ... What's it called... Ah here it is ... It's a Blue Berry Honeysuckle... The flower is almost a navy blue, its cool..._

Finally hearing Seth and his motor mouth, Dean pulls up to the garage and pulls into waiting for the garage door to close that no one gets in. He has always been cautious and that is a good thing.

Walking in Seth sees Shelly in the living room. He shakes her hand and nods.

**Shelly:** _Morning Seth, long flight? You want some coffee? I'm getting sober.. You guys have any aspirin before I get the damn headache..._

**Seth:** _Yep, tiring flight... Yes I would love some coffee thank you... but nope I don't have aspirin... Dean?_

**Dean:** _I'll get em, it's in my fanny pack._

**Shelly:** _Fanny pack?_

**Dean:** _Yes I have one.. I'm the guy who can make it look sexy... Didn't you know that?_

Everyone chuckles and Dean walks to the Roman's room. Seeing his lotus flower asleep again, with Seth falling close behind. He pops up from behind Dean like a ninja and smiles.

**Seth:** _Damn I missed her... She is so beautiful isn't she Dean?_

Roman opens his eyes hearing Seth's voice. Nodding, he slides from under her grasp. Fist pumping and hugging Seth.

**Roman:** _I have to talk to you two real quick before you do anything Seth... I don't want her to repeat this... C'mon .. Shelly knows already..._

Roman takes both Dean and Seth into the living room. Shelly drinking coffee as Dean throws her the bottle of aspirin. She got up and kindly served all three men some coffee, they fixed it to their liking and they sat on the sofa's. Roman started explaining the horrid details of their flower's past. Shelly nodded knowing what Roman was saying was true. Seth started crying, and Dean grew angry. Both were in sort of a state of shock. Roman even explained how her brother showed up and again Shelly nodded. Shelly even explained to the guys that she wanted you to wear a bullet proof vest at least until after the trial. She had an uneasy feeling something was going to happen, if Josh would send her brother with a gun to the house. They agreed, they knew she wouldn't like it but it was for the best at least until after the trial.

Seth excused himself wanting to go and spend some alone time with his little flower. He wiped his eyes form the tears and gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to upset you seeing him that he cried.

**Seth:** _Well guys... I'll be back in a few... and we will start discussing what need to be done... That is including you Shelly... You guys can start, but I might be a while... Rome?_

Roman allows Seth to go to his room to re-claim her. Walking into the Master bedroom, Seth takes off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt. Pulls out the band holding his hair back. Pulls back the blankets and slides into the bed behind his precious flower. Snuggling up next to her, kissing her shoulder.

**Seth:** _Morning my Sweetpea... Time to wake up... I want to make love to you... I want to love you... to feel you... You know what I want... _

...

_**Again Thank you for your comments on this story... I'm glad many of you enjoy it. And yes I know I make them long, but I can't stop when My Muse does not want to shut up. So enjoy, Read, Review, pass around to your hearts content. I appreciate you all. Besides we already know how Seth is and what he wants he usually gets right?**_


End file.
